Be my hero
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: Bella, Edward and Alice are all orphans, living off there love for each other. One day, Ms Willow, there overseer, who was like a mother to them, turns up missing and is reported dead. Moving in her place is a man; Taylor Wilkins. Sum inside. Rate changes
1. Chapter 1

_**Be my hero**_

_**Quick Summary; **_

Bella Swan, Edward and Alice Mason are all orphans in a small orphange (duh) and are watched over by Ms. Willow. A kind hearted woman who is like a mother to them. Bella and Edward are extremely close, an imprint at first sight. One day, on Bella's thirteeth birthday, Ms Willow mysteriously disappears and turns up dead. In her place is a man named Taylor Wilkins, who is really not so nice of a person. Edward can sense that right away, and tries to protect both Bella and Alice away from him. Edward doesn't know exactly what's wrong with Mr. Taylor, but he knows that it's not good. But one night, when the boys invite Edward to spend the night with them, just a guy thing, and after some protesting and reassuring, he goes. But while the boys are getting closer, the girls are getting something they didn't expect......

Bella POV

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm three years old living in an orphanage with my best friend Edward and Alice Mason.

"Bella?" I quietly giggled, cringing deeper into my hiding spot. Me, Ally and Edward were playing hide and seek. Edward was it.

"Ssshh!" Ally hissed, trying to hide her giggles as well. "I'm trying" I whispered between my giggle fit.

"Ha! Found you!" His bright smiling face pulled back the sheet that blocked the view from under the bed.

"Aww!" we squealed in unison. I crawled out, right by Ally's side. Of course, I was the clumsiest person alive, so I ended up tripping and falling on Edward.

Chuckling, he brought us both to our feet. "You're so clumsy Bella" they both laughed when my cheeks turned a bright red.

"It's not my fault gwavity hates me" I crossed my arms and turned back to my bed. My bed was a little too high, or maybe I was a little too short…. Anyways, I couldn't get on it unless I climbed.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea….." Edward said cautiously. He's such a worry wart. "I'm fine Mr. Worry all the time" I giggled, forgetting my foul mood.

Getting a fistful each of my blanket, I jumped, trying to get started on climbing up on it. Unfortunately, like I've said before, I'm the clumsiest person alive.

Slipping, I crashed to the ground. Groaning, I sat up. I felt pain. It hurt so much! Clutching my arm, I started to scream and cry.

Edward POV

"It's not my fault gwavity hates me" she crossed her arms and turned around, facing her bed. She was so adorable when she pouted. Even more so that she replaced some sounds with 'w'

She tried to climb up onto her bed, which she usually sat on when she was mad at me. Knowing I couldn't reach without a chair, which she should have used.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea……" I warned, but she just retorted; "I'm fine Mr. Worry all the time" she giggled after those words slipped from her lips.

Scowling at her back, I folded my arms, watching amusedly as she tried to climb up on the big bed.

Why were they so big in the first place? I think it's 'cause they ran out of beds in the baby room…..not that we were babies anyways. I was four years old!

Snapping my attention back to Bella, I saw she had clutched the sheets tightly with her tiny fists. Well, let's just say one thing led to another and then, **BOOM.**

Bella slipped, and landed on the ground with a thud. Still in shock, same as Alice, Bella started to scream and cry, holding her arm.

"Bella!" I cried as I ran over to her. Sitting down immediately, I scooped her up. Wrapping my small arms as far as they would go around her, I gave her a comforting hug.

"Bella, that was so stupid! Don't do that again!" I scolded, even though I felt like crying myself. I hated to see my best friend hurt.

"I-I'm s-sorry! E-Edward, it hurts!!" she wailed, still clutching her arm. "Edward, did she bweak it?" Alice cooed. She was only two after all.

"I don't know!" I rocked back and forth, and cooed to Bella that it was alright, but she just kept screaming as her hot salty tears left stains on my shirt. Not that I minded at all.

I was holding her like a baby, her face buried into my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. Sitting crossed legged on the ground, leaning on the bed for support.

Shifting just a little, something pricked me. "Ow!" I jumped, which caused Bella to get even more upset. "Sorry" I mumbled as I reached under me to see what the thing was.

It all was pretty clear after I pulled it out and looked at it. A jack. Bella had fell on jacks. Mouth agape, I reached for her arm. "Oww!!!!" she howled, still crying. "Ally, her arm is broken! Go get Ms Willow!" right away she started to crawl towards the door before she found something to balance on.

When she was standing straight, she started to walk. I had no idea why she couldn't just stand on her own and walk, but, there are more than one way to do things sometimes.

Anyways, a jack, the pointy part, was buried in her arm, pulling the skin apart every time she squirmed. Why oh why did she have to be so clumsy?

"My arm huuuuurrrttss!!" being impatient, and very uncomfortable, she squirmed harder, resulting in her kicking me in the mouth. _Hard_

She was wearing her clunky shoes today. (A/N aww Edward, that's cute. But there called heels. And no, not real heels, like those cute little black shoes for children with those low heels. You know what I mean people)

My face stung, and so did my eyes. Bottom lip quivering, I started to wail next to Bella. Both of us on the ground crying like babies, (A/N there's a good reason for that Edward…. For anyone who doesn't speak sarcasm, it's another way of saying that there crying like babies because they _are_ babies)

Ally and Ms Willow came in the room. Ms Willow was the nicest person ever. She looked after us. I guess you could say she was sort of like a mother to us.

She had very light brown eyes, and dark chocolate colored hair. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. Her skin was a natural tan color, and glowed as her teeth does when she's excited about something.

"Ms Willow Bella's arm broke off!" Alice squealed. The pain in my mouth had faded to a dull ache, so I sat up and rubbed my eyes, along with the tears.

"Oh, baby what happened?" She picked up Bella, but she was looking at me. "She fell on a jack!" Alice said, before I could, bouncing in place, happy as always (for what reason don't ask me) clapping her tiny hands.

I scowled at her and she ran out the room giggling. My sister is a real pain in the…..back there sometimes.

(A/N Isn't baby Edward just adorable?)

"Ms Willow, Bella has a jack in her arm" I pointed to where the jack had empaled her. "Oh my God! Edward why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I-….." I didn't get it all out before she and Bella were out the room.

"Tony, can you watch Edward and Alice please? I have to take Bella to the emergency room." I heard Ms Willow say out in the main room.

God, I hated when Tony always had to baby sit us. But like I said before, I'm not baby. I can already count to twenty! How many four years olds can say that?

(A/N Aww!)

Anyways, whenever Tony comes, she always brings Chelsea. Chelsea, or Chel, as most call her, was Tony's, as she put it; little friend. Tony was 17, Chelsea my age. Max, my friend from across the hall says Chelsea is "in love" with me. Whatever that is. (A/N Like I said before; AWW!!)

Pouting and crossing my arms, I went to sit next to Ally. Picking up my baby sister, I sat down Indian style and rocked back and forth, worried about my best friend.

"Edward! I'm not a baby!" she cooed, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Staring down at her, I quirked an eyebrow. "Ally, you're more of a baby than the babies in the baby room" scowling, she climbed off my lap and went for the door.

As if on cue, Tony came in the room. With Chelsea. (insert death glare and exasperated sigh) "Hey you little cutie, what're you doing?" Alice giggled as Tony scooped her up and tickled her belly threw the fabric of her shirt.

"Hi Edward. How are you?" staring up at her, I said nothing. After about five minutes and burning eyes from not blinking, she dropped her gaze and continued to play with Alice.

I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm really mad at her for bringing Chelsea. "Hi Eddie!" the curse to all man kind squealed. I waved, before turning my back to her. "Whatcha doin'? Could she not speak appropriately? Perhaps not…..

(A/N Damn. Edward's one smart preschooler…..O_o)

Getting my blue stool, I took the safe route and climbed on the stool, before climbing onto my bed.

"Well, as you could plainly see Chelsea, I am sitting on this bed, but the part you cannot see, is that I'm waiting for my Bella" she scowled when I said _my _Bella. "Can you please play with me Eddie?" she was only four, but sadly, she knew how to flirt.

Maybe it would help if I told you how everyone looks. Well, I have reddish copper hair, that's for some reason, very wild. I have big green eyes, and a smile, that according to Bella, that could make your heart stop.

Bella was a sight to behold. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had big chocolate brown eyes that could look into your soul, and a cute little nose that fit her face perfectly.

Her full pink lips always stretched over her pearly teeth when I played with her. She had brunette colored hair that came to her shoulders in little waves.

Her cheeks always turned a beautiful red every time you complimented her.

Alice had short jet black hair with a reddish tint, that splayed all over her head in soft curls. She had striking blue eyes that glowed with excitement whenever she was up to something. Which is kind of strange, since no one in our family had blue eyes....

She had a slightly red tinted colored lips, that make you wonder if she was born with lipstick on.

Chelsea had long stick straight blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and always had a black headband in it and was neatly brushed.

Her eyes were (unfortunately) green like mine. They had a bluish tint in it though, so it was like a sea green.

Her lips were very full, and a bright pink. She sort of reminded me of a Barbie doll. An annoying Barbie doll.

Her cheeks were freckled and she was tan skinned. She didn't blush at anything. And I mean _anything. _

She flipped her hair over one shoulder and slowly started to play with it. "Chelsea, may I ask you a question?" she perked up at that, a nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! Anything Eddie!" my eyebrows drew together when she started to bounce on her knees. "Well-" "Well?!" What was wrong with her?

"Well, I wanted to ask you why you were so flirtatious." She stopped bouncing and looked at me like I had seven heads, webbed feet, one eye, and a coat hanger for a hand like captain hook.

"What?" Oh, one more thing. Her voice was very high pitched. Which built onto her annoying-ness.

"In another way of saying it Chelsea Delany, why is it that you're trying to be my bestest friend by force when you can always just ask me to be my bestest friend? I have a lot of bestest friends and they don't try to force me"

She looked taken aback before she pouted. (not like Bella at all) Crossing her arms, she sat down Indian style. "That's not true! I don't force you Eddie-" "And that! I don't like that name Eddie! My name is Edward Anthony Mason! NOT EDDIE!" I stood up, still hollering; and stomped my foot angrily.

She looked up at me with that same annoying pout on her face. When Bella did it, it was one of a kind cuteness that no one could imitate. But when Chelsea tried, it was just plain annoying.

"You're so mean! I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Anymore!? ANYMORE!?! "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Alright, that's enough out the both of you!" Tony came back in the room, when she'd left, I had no idea. "He started it Tony!" she cried, literally. "No I didn't! she was being flirtatious and highly rude!" Tony raised an eyebrow and glared between the two of us.

"Just cut it out alright? And Chelsea, behave your self. You too Edward" she scolded mildly, before leaving the room again.

"You're such a nerd Edward! You and your stupid books! I totally hate you!" she spat in my face, before motioning to get off the bed.

Making a 'Humph' noise, I turned away from her. Well, one thing lead to another and before I knew it, I was getting a time out from Tony.

"But, I didn't push her off the bed!" I tried to say, but was silenced and sent to the time out spot. "I hate you. I wish my Bella was here" I mumbled as I passed Chelsea. Flipping her stupid hair, she left the room.

I hope I never have a blonde friend who is very pretty and full of herself.

(A/N Ironic isn't it?)

Chelsea smirked smugly and strutted out the room. Scowling at her back, I sat down in the chair, crossing my arms. Where was my Bella? Why wasn't she back yet? It's been a whole 15 minutes! That's a lifetime!

(A/N AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Alright Edward, you're off timeout" would it be wrong if I stomped on her toe and demanded to see my Bella?

Me: Yup

Edward: I thought so :(

Me: Aw, don't worry little buddy, she's coming back sooner or later

Edward: Sooner please

Me: AWW!!!!! You are just so cute!

Edward: Remember that in Twilight retarded edition and just about everything else, I'm still your big brother. So cut out the mushy crap and GET TO WHERE BELLA COMES IN THE STORY!!!!

Me: O_O………..O-okay??

Edward POV (I'm scared now…..)

It has been a full four hours, and Bella's still gone. I've been off punishment a long time now, but I still sat in the corner, arms crossed; waiting for my Bella.

"Edward, are you alright? Don't you want your snack?" What was this preschool? "No! I want my Bella!" I know I shouldn't act like a spoiled brat, but she's leaving me no choice! She keeps asking the same questions repeatedly. It is very agitating.

(A/N Now we know who the baby genius of the group is…..)

I do not wish to eat/drink these stupid peanut butter crackers and juice until my Bella is back. Sighing, I rocked back and forth, knees to my chest.

Around nightfall, Ms Willow was back. Getting up out the corner, I ran to her. "Ms Willow! Where's Bella?" I croaked. I haven't spoken for a while, and my throat was very dry.

"It's alright, sweetie, she's right here" turning around a moment, she whispered something that sounded like "go on". Sniffing slightly, Bella came in the room, with a cast on her arm.

"Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug. She giggled. "Edward!" I chuckled at her quick recovery.

Ms Willow just smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. "I missed you so much Edward! And guess what? I was cwying a wong time though, but I still wemember! I got the jack out m arm and then I got pretty bandages on it but the doctor say it was a little bwoken, so I got this cast and I can write on it when it dwys!!!"

She squealed, jumping up and down by time she finished. Just staring amusedly, I listened as she rambled on and on about the cast and her trip to the emergency room, and her constant way of mispronouncing words with the 'w' sound again.

After a while, she ran out of things to say. Can you believe that? Bella, as I've said before; was my bestest friend. I could hear her sweet high pitched voice talk all night long for all eternity.

"Edward?" she cooed, keeping her voice low, courtesy of the sleeping Alice in the crib.

"Yes?" I whispered, still facing her, sitting Indian style on her bed. "You're my bestest friend in world" she whispered back, crawling into my lap.

I felt a huge goofy grin spread over my lips. "You're my bestest friend too Bella" I hugged her around her waist, and rested my head on her head.

Yawning, she snuggled into my arms and was soon fast asleep. "Bella?" I whispered, nudging her arm softly. In response, she snored quietly.

Smiling, I mumbled; "Good night Bella" before I too, went to sleep.

***Melts* AWWWWW Aren't they adorable?? :D more to come.....O.O!!!!**


	2. Chelsea

_**Be my hero**_

*Three Weeks Later….*

Bella POV

I really loved it when Ms Willow brushed my hair. She always sung a sweet lullaby to me. My favorite was the classic; Hush little baby.

Her voice was so sweet and soft. Better than any singer I've ever heard. (A/N I'm really saying this about my mom. Lol, she does have an amazing voice)

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

After she finished, she put down the brush and kissed me on the cheek, making that warm smile everyone loved. Giggling, I jumped down and went to the main room where Edward and everyone else were.

"Bella!" Edward, and everyone else called, quite loudly. I waved starting to go over to my friends. But, unfortunately, fate had other plans for me today.

"Hello Isabella" Chelsea sneered, her stupid friends mirroring her. Crossing my arms, I stood my ground. "What do you want Chelsea?" I tried really hard not to mispronounce any words like Edward says I do.

"Well, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but Edward told me that he doesn't want to be your friend anymore because he's joining _my_ group. He just didn't want to tell you because he's too nice of a guy. So he came to me." she smirked, flipping her soft golden hair.

"W-what? Edward wouldn't say that! H-he's my bestest friend ever!" I cried, feeling hurt that she would try to say that about Edward.

"Bella" she said, slinging an arm around my shoulders, all venom gone from her voice. "Believe me darlin' when I tell you, Edward is just too good for you. And besides, I'm the most beautiful girl in this place and well….you're so plain." She spat, laughing cruelly, along with her friends and went back to her table.

Tears in my eyes, I looked back at the table where Edward and everyone else were talking, laughing and eating, and then I averted my eyes back to Chelsea.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Edward smiled, jogging over to where I was. Scowling, I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Bella? Bella, wait!" I ignored his calls and continued to walk back to the room. "Bella, what's wrong?" The others were following also.

Alice wasn't with us, because she was still qualified as a baby. I was close to it, but I just made the toddler mark.

It was only Jacob, Ashley, Edward, Max, Mikayla, Alex, Me, Nessie (Vanessa), Emmett and Nicole. We were our own little group.

Thinking about groups got me to thinking about Chelsea and her stupid group. Mia, Tanya, Kate, (There sisters), Daniel, Ellie, Michael, (A/N no, not Jackson lol), and Tiana.

Opening the door, I went in the room and slammed it in Edward's face. Grabbing a stool, (I've learned my lesson) I climbed up on it and sat onto my bed.

Opening the door, Edward and the others ran in. "Bella what happened? I saved my dessert for you. It's your favorite; oatmeal raisin cookies" he rambled, climbing up on the stool and onto the bed.

My hunger increased when he mentioned the cookies. I adored oatmeal raisin cookies. All soft and chewy and soo delicious….. (A/N *hangs head in shame* It's true….I'm addicted….. I'M A FAILURE!!!!! WAAAAA)

Erm, that was kind of weird, but let's just ignore the author for right now. "Humph!" I spat, turning my back to him.

One by one, everyone climbed onto the bed. "Bells, what's the matter?" Jacob crawled in front of me and stared, his midnight black eyes to my chocolate brown ones.

"Ask Edward. Or better yet, ask Chelsea. He's with thewir gwoup now" Darn it! I made that stupid 'w' sound again.

Fortunately, no one noticed. Probably used to it by now. Unfortunately, everyone was blaming Edward.

"What? Dude, that's not cool! I mean, Chel is pure evil!" Emmett's small voice boomed. Max and Nicole agreed. "Edward, seriously?" Jacob questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"No! Of course I wouldn't join that witch! Who told you that Bella?" I didn't have chance to reply before arms snaked around my waist.

Letting out a yelp, I was picked up and sat on Edward's lap. Normally, I would welcome his embrace and snuggle into his chest, but now, it just infuriated me.

"Stop that! I'm not a baby! And if you must know, you're stupid new fwiend Chelsea told me! She said she was bweautiful and I was just pwain and that you didn't wike me anymore" I was starting to cry by time I finished. I usually did when I got too angry.

"Oh Bella, Chelsea was just trying to trick you. I don't like Chelsea, or any of her dumb friends! And if anything, you're the only girl I like. Besides my sister" he made that gleaming crooked smile I loved.

Flashing my teeth in a wide grin, I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. "Oof!" he laughed, falling over with impact, landing in the sheets.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Nicky (Nicole) squealed. Turning a bright red I got off the still laughing Edward. The guys fake gagged, laughing all the while, while the girls 'awed' and giggled.

Grabbing a pillow quietly, I snuck up behind a hysterical Emmett and Jacob and started to whack them with it

"Hey! No fair!" they yelled, grabbing there own pillows. Some going to Edward's bed to retrieve pillows, we started an all out pillow fight.

About a half hour later, we were all exhausted. Covered in feathers, we all laid down on my bed, catching our breath.

"Oh my goodness!" Uh-oh…..we all knew that voice. We all perked up and stared at the door; Ms Willow. And Alice.

"Um, hi Ms Willow…." We all said in unison, waving our hands. She shook her head and smiled. "Well, I guess it's bath time for all of you chickens" (A/N lol feather joke….)

The girls (including myself) squealed and clapped our hands. We loved it when Ms Willow gave us a bath. All the pink bubbles, the sweet strawberry and vanilla shampoos….the ducks….

I was pulled out my happy thoughts by the groaning boys. "Do we have to?" they complained, crossing there arms.

"I'm afraid so my little ducklings" (A/N more feather jokes! :D) she smiled as she plucked some feathers out Emmett's curly hair.

Squirming underneath her grasp, she stopped. "Ms Willow, can I have a bath too?" Alice's soprano bell voice chimed.

"Of course you can sweetheart" Ms Willow smiled, kissing Ally's nose, making her giggle. "Okay, who wants the bath first?" Of course, all of the girls, (including me still) raised our hands eagerly.

"Okay then, come on girls" she chirped, picking up Alice and gracefully leaving the room. I wonder if she was a ballerina at one time…

"Bella….." Edward whined, holding me around the waist. "Huh?" I turned around to face him. "Don't go. The bath is evil!" he whined, doing a puppy face.

"How come you dwon't wike baths?" I relaxed in his arms, looking at the other guys. "It's more fun being dirty of course!" they shouted, pumping there small balled up fists in the air, laughing and cheering.

I looked behind me, too see if Edward was doing the same. He was just smiling guiltily. "Bella?" I turned my head towards the door, a smiling Nessie, feathers still in her silk soft curly brown locks, in the doorway. "Come on Bells, its bath time!" she squealed, running off again.

"Sorry gwuys, that's my cwue to go" I crawled off Edward's lap and over to the stool. Climbing off very slowly, I started to run towards the door. As if on cue, the clumsy switch got turned to 'on'.

Tripping over my sandals, I crumpled to the ground. A few muffled snickers filled the air and I turned into a tomato.

"I'm fwine. Thanks for asking gwuys" I giggled, sitting up and walking out the door to the bathrooms.

************************

After our bath, we put on our pajamas. Keke, (Mikayla) had pink flowered pajamas, Nicky had green pajamas with little swirls on it. Nessie had yellow pajamas, Ashley had a purple nightgown, Ally and I had on blue and white pajamas.

"Good nwight gwuys" me and Alice waved to the guys and girls, who went into there rooms. Sitting on his bed, reading his favorite book, Edward waved to us.

Yawning, I climbed up onto his bed and laid down on his pillow. "You do have your own bed Bella" he joked. "I know, but this is more comfwy." I snuggled under the covers and curled into a ball.

He chuckled and climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. About to drift into dream land, something started to bounce on the bed.

"Ally" we both groaned, sitting up. "I wanna sweep here tooo" she whined, pulling off an adorable puppy face. Sometimes I wonder if maybe Edward and Alice were meant to be twins, but Ally decided to come later.......Looking at one another, me and Edward nodded in agreement.

Holding his arms open, Ally crawled into them. Moving over, Alice laid down next to Edward, who laid next to me. "Good night Bella" he whispered, dozing off. "Good night Edward" I yawned. Alice had already fallen asleep.

I wasn't sure, but before I was completely out, I heard Edward mumble; "I love you"

**AWWWWW so sweet :D More to come :) Darn you chelsea! XD  
**


	3. The Hales

_**Be my hero**_

***Two Years Later….. Edward; 6, Bella;5, Alice;4 Keke;4 Alex;6 Nessie;5 Jake;6 Ashley, Max, Nicole and Emmett; 6 :)***

Edward POV

It may seem weird, but I enjoyed having Bella sleep in my bed. No! Stop thinking that way! You filthy Mc Nasty! I'm only 6!

It's just that, she's my best friend. I mean, the others are awesome. I love to hang out with the guys as well as the girls. Although I sometimes get teased about the fact that I agreed to play 'tea party' with them the other day.

Yeah, I know. Laugh it up. Harty har har…..what I was trying to say was, I didn't know why, but I felt a really deep urge to protect Bella and Alice from something. I don't know what or why, what; because….well, I just don't know what it is yet and why; well, it kind of seems self explanatory doesn't it?

My sweet Bella was still sleeping, looking more like an angel than ever. "Edward-" "Shh!" I hissed at Alice. "But Edwa-" "I said Shh! Bella's still asleep Ally!" I whispered/yelled.

"BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" she screeched, twitching and fidgeting. Yawning, Bella's eyes fluttered open.

Glaring at Alice, she smiled sheepishly before darting out the room. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Bella. "Sorry" I muttered. Smiling, she patted my arm, and was quickly back to sleep.

I guess she was still tired….. Well, we did all (the group) try to stay up 'till midnight last night….

"Edwarrdddd!!!" Alice groaned, crossing one leg over the other. Grumbling, I jumped off the bed and lead her to the stupid bathroom.

"Why couldn't you go ask Ms Willow or Keke or…." "Because! I can't wait that long!" she whined, running into the bathroom and slamming it in my face.

"Stupid little sisters" I mumbled, leaning against the wall. "Hey Ed!" Emmett boomed, coming out his room that was across from the bathroom.

"Hey Em! What's up?" "Nothing really bro. But I heard the grown ups talking about getting a new edition to the orphanage. Maybe they'll join our group!" he seemed really excited for some reason.

"Why so excited Em? Hoping to get a girlfriend?" Alex chuckled, coming out the room also. "Hey dude" he waved, going down the hall. "Hey Al" I called, turning back to the now red faced Emmett.

Alice bounced out the bathroom, freshly washed hands clapping together. "You got it all wrong Emmett! There twins! Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're going to be here in an hour!" We both stared at the little pixie who was oddly small for her age.

"How did you know all that?" I stared down at her. "I know things" she giggled and ran down the hall to the girls' room.

"No offense dude, but your sister is weird." Max muttered, coming out the room also. "I know…." I muttered. "Anyways, guys I'll see you later okay?" they nodded and went back into the room, as I did mine.

Opening the door quietly, I snuck back in the room and closed the door softly behind me. "HEY EDWARD LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!!!!" Alice screamed, standing on her head.

Jumping out of my skin, I started to grow angry with my stupid sister. "Mary Alice Mason SHUT UP!" I snarled, pointing to the still sleeping angel on my bed.

Climbing back to her feet she gave me the famous 'what did I do' look. "Alice, just please shush. Bella is tryi-" "That's okay Edward. Too much sleep can't be good for you anyway" Bella yawned sleepily.

(A/N I beg to differ little Bella…..)

Scowling at Alice for a moment, I used the stool to climb up onto my bed. "Morning" I mumbled, flashing a smile.

"Morning" she smiled back, crawling onto my lap and laying her head there. Her silky hair fell over my knees, just begging to be played with. So…I did.

Her hair was incredibly soft and smelled of sweet strawberries, freesia, vanilla and lavender. She almost smelled……mouthwatering. Kind of weird…..

(A/N Yah, think…?)

"Edward?" she yawned. "Hmm?" "Can you please let me breathe?" she giggled. Looking directly down at her, I saw I had tightened my grip around her.

"Sorry Bella" I muttered, turning a little red. Giggling again, she kissed my cheek, making me go even redder. My first kiss!

Wait, that seemed a little childish…..eh, oh well. Soft knocks on the door filled the comfortable silence.

"Come in" We said in unison. Keke, Nicky, Max, Emmett, Nessie and Jake and Ashley came in. "Guys, guess what?" Keke squealed, bouncing like Alice does on her birthday. Or just about any other day.

"What?" Bella sat up, brushing the hair from out her face. "The new guests are here! They're two of them! There names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The girl is soo pretty, but the other one looks like he's in pain." She chuckled at the last part.

"What do you mean he looks like he's in pain?" Bella chirped, climbing down off the bed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, this is an orphanage Bellsey, sooo maybe it would have something to do with the fact that his parents are gone….?" Emmett reasoned, trying to sound beyond his age. Show off….

"What happened to them?" Nicky asked, sliding to the ground, back against the wall. "I don't know. Let's go ask them" Emmett boomed. "Emmett! Dude, you're so dumb sometimes! If their parents just died, why would they want to talk about it?" Questioned Max, mock punching Emmett in the arm.

"Guys, we can stay here and talk about them, or actually go see them. And let's hurry before the group of flirtatious witches go talk to them!" Nessie said, leaving the room.

"Okay" we said in unison, leaving after her.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, grasping my hand. "Yeah?" I looked down at her small form. "Do you think they'll be nice?" worry was evident in her voice and her sweet face.

"Don't worry Bella, they're probably some of the nicest people ever" I smiled, reassuring her. Her eyes brightened and she smiled up at me.

Putting my arm around her shoulders, I hugged her to my side. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll love our group"

*********************

"Edward, Bella, Keke, Nessie, Jake, Alex, Max, Emmett, Nicky, Alice, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're still a little upset, so I want you to make them feel welcomed alright?" Ms. Willow instructed, smiling at both groups of kids.

There was just a long silence and a bunch of staring. The girl, Rosalie, was beautiful. Her golden hair covered by an elegant blue hat, came down to her back, wavy and silky. Her striking blue eyes seemed to pierce threw your heart. She had full pink lips and a heart shaped face that seemed to glow.

But she did have one flaw, she had a look of spite in her eyes, not a shred of kindness could be seen threw that hateful screen, lessening her beauty.

Her twin, (which looked very identical) Jasper, looked the same, except his hair was a dirty blonde, and was very wild; much like mine.

He looked really sad, like his dog just died, or he found out that Santa wasn't bringing him any presents or…..he was in an orphanage because his parents were no longer.

"Well….why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms Willow urged, feeling the awkwardness also.

No one made a move to do so, so I stepped up to the plate. Of course, Bella had a death grip on my hand, so I dragged her along also.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen, and this is my Bella. You're Rosalie and Jasper Hale?" I introduced, holding out my other hand.

Slow smile coming across Jasper's lips as he took my hand in a firm shake. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you" his voice was shy, but strong and confident. Bella held out her hand shyly. He gave her a reassuring smile and shook her hand gently.

"Um, this is Mikayla, we all call Keke, Jacob, who is known as Jake half the time, Emmett, Nicole, who is Nicky, Alex, Max, Ashley and Nessie. Who's full name is Vanessa." I pointed to each person, who either gave a wave, smile or 'hi'.

Rosalie didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone except Emmett. And Emmett the same. Bouncing to my side, Alice squealed; "Hi! I'm Alice Mason! Edward's adorable little sister! I'm only four, but I promise you I can be fun!" her high soprano voice almost echoed around the room.

Now Jasper was the one who wasn't paying attention to anything, due to the fact he was smiling hugely at my energetic little sister.

"Annnndd, this is Alice, the hyper little pixie of our group" I smirked, ruffling my sister's hair. Scowling at me, she bounced (not literally) over to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh! Were going to be great friends!" she chimed, hugging them both. The ice around Rosalie's heart was starting to melt as her lips stretched into a little smile.

I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

**Aww, short, but cute none the less. :) More to come. I'm typing as fast as I can. I still have 10 stories that need new chapters!!! :( :D**


	4. Fight! Fight! Fight!

_**Be my hero**_

**A Month Later………….**

Bella POV

"Hey Bells, Alice" Keke waved, closing the door behind her, coming over to sit by me. "What are you doin'?" her soft voice floated in the air.

"Were playing dolls" Alice squealed, holding up a pretty doll that had long red hair and a nice sun dress.

My doll had brunette hair, and was wearing a pretty blue sundress. "Can I play?"

"Sure" we said in unison. Giving her a black haired doll, going over to me and Alice's huge doll house.

Nicky, Ashley and Nessie came into the room, and soon we all started to make up our own little family.

I was the brunette haired doll, Nessie the red head, since it was closest to her weird reddish brown colored hair, Keke was the dark brown haired one, Alice the blacked haired one, Nicky the other red head, Ashley another brown haired girl.

Laughing still, we heard the door creak open. I looked up to see who it was, even though I was secretly hoping it was Edward. Unfotunately, I was wrong. But, I wasn't completely disappointed.

"Oh, hi Rosalie" I smiled, waving. "What are you doing?" she asked, well, more like demanded.

"Playing dolls. Want to play?" I said, holding up my doll as a refrance. "Hey! That's mine!" she suddenly screeched, snatching the doll out my hand. What?! No!

"No! That's my Tiffany!" I cried, (not literally….yet), jumping up to my feet. "No! It's mine Swan!" she growled, hugging the doll to her chest.

"Give her back her doll Rosalie" Keke said calmly, coming to stand by my side. I gave her a grateful glance.

"No. It's mine" she huffed, turning on her heels to leave the room. Anger and adrenaline pulsing threw me. No one takes Tiffany! Without a second thought, I lunged at her.

Edward POV

"So Emmett, I heard you like the new girl Rosalie" Max taunted, nudging him. A bright red Emmett mumbled; "N-no....I d-don't…" everyone knew when Emmett lied. He always turned a bright red and stuttered.

Everyone started to laugh, with the exception of yours truly. I on the other hand was in the corner of the room, on a bean bag chair, my head in a book.

"GUYS!" a high pitched voice wailed. "What the….?" Emmett trailed off. "Guys, come quick! Rosalie took Bella's doll and well…..just come on!" Keke squealed, running out the room.

"Aw sweet! Girl fight!" Emmett perked up again, running after her. What happened to Bella? Was she hurt? That's all I was worried about as I ran into our (Mine, Bella and Alice's) room. Bursting threw the door, with the rest of the guys, I looked down, expecting that that's where they would be. I was right.

And Oh my God…..

Bella POV

We both crumpled to the ground at impact. She still looked shocked, and I took that as an advantage. Grabbing back my Tiffany, I started to get up.

But before I could, she started tugging painfully on my hair. instinctively, my hand came down forcefully onto her dimpled cheek.

It turned red instantly as she cried out. Tears sprung into her eyes, but I could tell she was fighting hard not to let them shed.

"URGH!" she shrieked, sending a hard blow to my rib cage. Tipping over, I started to cry. That really hurt.

She grabbed the doll back and tried to get back up. I was really angry now. I slapped her, over and over, back handing her as well. Her whole face was bright red, out of pain or anger I wasn't sure. The tears were falling rapidly, as were mine.

I was about to slap her again, when I was knocked off of her. Crashing to the ground, I let out a small whimper. That really hurt my back side.

She still held my Tiffany. I had to get her back! She. Was. MINE! Lunging at her again, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

It was Edward. "Noo, Edward! She took my Tiffany!" I cried, literally and non. Thrashing in his arms, I managed to get lose.

Running after Rosalie in a full out sprint, she ran screaming out the room, down the hall. "BELLA LEAVE HER ALONE!" Emmett yelled.

She was really slow. I ended up tackling her to the ground. "GIMMIE!" I screamed, reaching for the doll. "GET OFF ME SWAN! IT'S MINE!!" She hollered.

Her arm was over her head, out of my reach. There was only one thing to do then. Grabbing her arm, I sunk my teeth in.

Edward POV

"BELLA LEAVE HER ALONE!" Emmett yelled, running after them. I never though Bella to be that violent. Running along side Alex, Max, Em and Jake, and the girls, we followed them.

Rounding the corner, we saw Bella tackle Rosalie to the ground. "GIMMIE!" Bella screamed, almost ear splittingly.

"GET OFF ME SWAN! IT'S MINE!!" Rosalie's high pitched (what girl in this building isn't high pitched? Besides the grown ups? Seriously…) voice hollered.

I didn't know why we were just standing here, perhaps out of fear, or was it just entertainment….? That's kind of sick....

Honestly, I didn't see what happened, but suddenly, Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs, making a river of tears.

"Rose!?!" Emmett called, going over to her. I ran over and grabbed Bella again. Holding up her arm, Emmett's eyes turned from concern to rage.

"Bella! You bit her! She's bleeding!" He roared. Cringing into my chest, she, as did I, stared at Emmett in disbelief. He was always playful, and never got mad at anyone or anything. He wouldn't hurt a bee if it stung him in the eye and then bit his hand. (A/N weird, but I did get stung in the eye once. Took three months to heal DX)

This new Emmett, in raged, was kind of scary really. "Emmett, I didn't mean…." "What do you mean 'you didn't mean it'? So, you just bit her on purpose and you don't mean it!?" he barked, picking up Rosalie.

She was skinny, as was Bella, and looked like she weighed about as much as a feather. "But Emmett! She took Tiffany!" Bella was hysterical now.

Emmett was like Bella's big brother, so it killed her to see him taking someone's side, who caused her pain.

"I don't care" he snapped, going down the hall. Jasper was just coming down the hall. Passing Rosalie, who was pressed up against Emmett's chest, he started questioning.

"Emmett what happened!?" turning around, he glared at Bella. Pressing her closer into my chest, I slid to the ground, still holding her.

"Ask Bella" he growled, turning back around. Jasper, obviously, was pretty fast. He was crouching by us in a second.

"What did she do?" he seemed calm, although his eyes burned with frustration. I just realized something, where was everyone?

Turning back to Emmett, I saw Keke, Alice, Max, Alex, Nicky, Nessie and Jake all went to see about Rosalie.

I don't think that was appropriate, seeing as though one of there best friends were hurt. Wait….okay, I guess it's alright then. But, I think I'll stay with Bella right now.

"Edward! What did she do!?" Jasper's aggravation was showing now. "Well uh…" I didn't really know the whole story, so I just stuttered.

"I didn't mean to Jasper! I was playing with my dolls with Keke, Alice, Nessie, Ashley and Nicky and then Rosalie came in and I asked her if she wanted to play, but she took my Tiffany and said it was hers, and then I tried to take it from her, but she wouldn't give me my doll back, so then, I slapped her, she punched me, I slapped her again and she slapped me once more and then we were fighting and then I was about to smack her again, I guess like ping pong, but anyways, Edward came and took me away, but I couldn't lose Tiffany! So, then I wiggled free and ran after her, but she's really slow, so I tackled her and then I kind of bit her. But I didn't mean it Jasper HONEST!" she said all in one breath, which resulted in her panting when she was done.

I wiped the tears that came by the gallon down her face away. His eyebrows were knitted together as he just got up and left, saying nothing.

Standing up slowly, I took Bella back to our room. Alice was already there, sitting in the bean bag chair, with Keke.

"Is she okay?" I asked, after I climbed, carefully onto the bed, still holding Bella. "She's fine, but Emmett is still mad…." Keke answered, opening a book from off the bookshelf.

"M'kay" I mumbled, rocking Bella back and forth, trying to stop her tears. When she finally calmed down, a half hour later, I went to see about Emmett.

**************************

Emmett POV

I was so mad at Bella! True, she was like my little sis, and one of my best friends, but she had no right! It's just a stupid doll.

Ms Willow cleaned off the blood and wrapped up Rose's arm. She was getting her some juice now, but she said she'd be right back. "Are you okay?" I looked into her sweet sky blue eyes. She nodded, her blonde bangs shining in the light.

She was beautiful. No, scratch that, she was gorgeous. I never felt this way about anyone. I mean yeah, I'm only 6, but I….well, I don't know really.

"Thank you Emmett" her soft voice floated threw my ears to my heart. Oh my god I'm becoming like Edward!

"You're welcome Ros- Rosalie" I didn't know if she would approve of me shortening her name, even though we all had nick names. She smiled, her dimples and white teeth forming on her angelic face. "You can call me Rose" she said softly. Still smiling at me.

I couldn't help it, as a big smile spread on my face. I didn't know why I felt this way so young, but....I guess it's not that bad of a thing right?

More or less, it was offical. I have fallen for the gorgeous Rosalie Lillian Hale.

**Awwwwwwww more to come :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PWEASE!!! *PUPPY FACE***


	5. Finding Out

_**Be my hero**_

**1 Year Later….. Edward;7 Bella;6 Alice;5 Keke;5 Alex; 7 Nessie; 6 Jake, Ashley, Nicole, Emmett, 7. Rosalie and Jasper Hale; 7. **

Edward POV

I can't believe that Emmett hasn't spoken to Bella for an entire year. He would often come by the room, but always ignore Bella.

Doing that to Bella, weakened my friendship with him. and I was very agitated at this point. Emmett was like her big brother, and yet, he abandons her just because of Ms Beauty Queen.

I hate this. I absolutely hate this. I would use some other words to initiate the hate, but the dumb author only knows how to spell absolutely.

Me: HEY!

Edward: :| just be quiet I do not respect you at all.

Me: ……. WTF…?

Edward: well, it's true. :/

Me: ……..

Edward POV

So, here I am. Heading to the guys' dorm. With Bella. Knocking once, second, a third time, the door creaked open.

"Hey man!" Emmett boomed, making no move to address Bella. "Emmett, we got to tal-" I started, but was cut off by Rosalie appearing.

"Hi Edward" she waved. A broken whimper came from Bella's lips. "Emmett, seriously, why are you ignoring Bella? I expect this from Rosalie, but you're like her big brother. Are you really going to just abandon her, who you've known since she was a baby, for someone you've only known for a year?!" I barked.

Looking down at Bella for a moment, he turned back to Rosalie. She had a spiteful look on her face. The same one she had when she first got here.

"I'm sorry Bells. You're still my best friend, and my lil' sis, but I'm just mad. I really like Rose and well….. I guess I wasn't thinking. Are we still cool?"

Grinning, Bella ran up and gave him a hug.

"I'll take that as a yes" he smirked. Finally, everything's back to normal. "What? Emmy! I thought you were my friend!" Rosalie snapped. I spoke to soon…..

Emmett let go of Bella and turned back to what's her name. (A/N Obviously, our little Edward doesn't like little Rosie….)

"I am Rose, but I'm Bella's friend too." He explained. "No! It's either me or _her!_" she screeched, putting her hands on her tiny hips.

"But Rose…." "ME OR HER EMMETT!?" she growled, stomping her foot. Quickly, he looked between the two of them.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Rose, but I can't just be one person's friend. I mean, you're great, but….I've known Bells and Ed all my life. I can't give up my best friends anymore. Sorry Rose" He sounded upset. Almost heart broken.

Scowling, Rosalie crossed her arms. "Fine then. I guess you're not really my friend after all" she huffed.

"Rose-" "It's Rosalie to you!" she snapped coldly, making her way out the room. I didn't know if I should say something, or just let the witch leave, but, as if she read my mind, Bella spoke up.

"Wait a minute Rosalie" she said, sounding upset for some reason. "I've known Emmett all my life, and I know we started off on rough terms, but that's not fair to Emmett. If you don't like me, fine. But…..don't stop being his friend. If you want me to go, fine. But don't take it out on him." I didn't believe this. Bella was willing to give up her bond with Emmett just so he could be happy?

"Bella….." We (Emmett and Ed) said in unison. "No, it's fine really…." Her voice cracked, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

I knew Bella was very sensitive, but this was unacceptable. She was willing to give up her and Emmett's friendship, just so no one besides herself (and me of course) would be upset.

I was about to go up to her, to console her, tell her everything would be alright, but she started to speak again. This time, her voice crystal clear, not one crack or falter.

Staring Rosalie straight in the eye she spoke; "You know Rosalie, Emmett is like a brother to me. If you think that you can come in here and try to take over just because you think you're miss perfect, you're wrong. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for him. Now, excuse me" she glared, bumping Rosalie's shoulder on the way out.

"Come on Edward, let's go" she mumbled, grabbing my hand, leading me back to our room, leaving a furious and dumbfounded Rosalie, and an upset, confused Emmett.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* (A/N YAY BELLA) *#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**1 month later......**

Bella POV

I miss Emmett so much right now. We were so close before....and now...nothing. Sighing, I climbed down off my bed, jumping down, landing on my feet. (It wasn't so big anymore)

"Are you okay Bella?" Keke chirped, closing the door behind her. I walked over to the bookshelf and picked out my favorite story. Little Red Riding Hood. "Fine" I sighed in a dead tone.

"Where's Edward?" I pointed to the lump in the sheets on Edward's bed. "He's still sleeping" I mumbled, trying to keep quiet. "Oh....okay, I'll come back later then" she whispered, waving before exiting the room.

Sighing, I flipped threw book after book, until all of the books were on the floor, open on the last page. Maybe Rosalie isn't with Emmett today.....maybe we can play before she comes.

I know it was a one and a million chance, but I could still try. Scrambling off the chair, I ran to the boys' dorm. Please, please, please let Emmett be there alone....Knocking quietly, I waited for someone to answer.

It was Alex. "Hey Al, is Emmett here?" "Hey Bells, yeah he is. Come on in" He opened the door wider, motioning me to come in. Smiling as a thanks, I walked into the room.

"Hey Bells" Max and Jake said, waving before going back to their little wrestling match. In the far corner, near the bunk beds, Emmett and Jasper were talking.

"Emmett!" I squealed, happy that Rosalie wasn't here. But he didn't reply like he normally did. No "Hey Bells" or a bear hug or anything.

He just kept talking to Jasper, laughing a few times. Walking over to them, I saw someone else sitting there with them, covered up by a blanket. Rosalie.

"Emmett?" I tried again, dropping to my knees by him, Jasper and Rosalie. I shook his shoulder, calling him repeatedly.

"Emmett! Emmett talk to me!" I cried, shaking both his shoulders. Suddenly, something changed. It wasn't just the three of them, but everyone.

Keke, Ashley, Nicky, Nessie, Jake, Max, Alex, Emmett, Jasper…..Alice and Edward. They all were laughing and having fun, leaving me all alone, as if I were invisible.

Then Edward called my name. "Bella" He smiled, waving towards them. Wiping my tears away, I smiled, happy that at least Edward noticed me.

I started to walk towards them, but I only got farther away every step I took. "Edward!" I cried, running now.

But then, they all faded away, leaving only Rosalie. "Sorry, Swan. They're mine now" She laughed evily, walking away with everyone, holding hands with Emmett and my Edward.

--------

Screaming and thrashing, I bolted forward. "Edward!" I cried (literally and non) "Bella, Bella I'm right here!" One of my most beloved voices said, while two warm arms snaked their way around my tiny waist.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. You just had a nightmare. Shhh" He soothed, rocking me back and forth while my warm tears leaked onto his tee shirt.

"E-Edward! R-R-Rosalie! She and then you l-left! And…." I trailed off, choking on my own sobs.

"Bella! What's the matter?" Alice yawned, crawling out of her bed. "It's fine Ally, go to sleep" Edward whispered, rocking me back and forth still.

After I calmed down and the tears stopped, I looked up at Edward, who's green eyes were looking down at me.

"I-I'm sorry I wet y-your s-shirt" I sniffed, still looking into his eyes. "Don't worry about it. No harm done" he smiled, brushing some stray hairs away from my face. "What was the dream about?" He asked a few minutes later.

Should I tell him? I usually told him everything, but….I don't know… "Mmmm…." I hummed, biting my lip.

"Please tell me?" he pleaded, making a puppy face. Sighing, I started to tell him everything.

*************************

"And then I woke up" I was crying again. I didn't want to, but it was kind of out of my hands at the moment.

Not saying a word, he just kept rocking me until I fell asleep.

Edward POV

I was almost heart broken after Bella finished telling me her dream. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just rocked her until I heard her soft snores.

I felt so bad, I had trouble going back to sleep myself. Holding her close to me, I put the cover over the both of us, burying my face in her soft curls.

"_Excuse me" A man's voice said roughly. This strange man was holding me, very tightly in his steely arms. It was really uncomfortable._

"_Um yes sir?" Ms Willow asked, scanning the man over, her eyes landing on me. _

"_Here. I can't take this little brat anymore" He said cruelly, shoving me into her non-awaiting arms. _

"_Oh!" She exclaimed, being taken by surprise. He marched out the room, not giving us a second look. What was going on!? Who was he?_

"_WAIT!" Ms Willow called after him, trying to catch up, but failed. Looking down at me, her worry washed away, being replaced by a warm smile. _

"_Hi sweetheart" She cooed, brushing some of my stray hairs away. "You're quite the cutie. Don't listen to that mean old man. He doesn't know what he's talking about" She scowled briefly, before her features smoothed._

_I tried to ask who he was, and why this seemed so familiar, but all that came out was a squeak. _

"_You poor thing" she sighed, holding me like I was a baby. What was going on?! I was seven for crying out loud! _

_Patting my back, she passed by a mirror that I never noticed before. Briefly looking into the mirror, I saw I wasn't my seven year old self, but a tiny two year old._

_I gasped, reaching a small dimpled hand up to my plump cheek. What the…? She led me to our room, setting me in a crib once we were there. _

"_I'll be right back okay sweetie?" she smiled, leaving the room. My eyebrows knitted together. I didn't need to be in this crib! I was seven years old! Not some baby! This is a mistake…_

_I heard a high pitched squeal come from next to me, making me jump. I sighed in relief when I only saw a baby Alice. _

_I meant to say 'Hi Ally' but it came out as baby talk. "Atabu Abby" What in the world…? She just stared at me with those big crystal blue eyes. _

"_Ah Edward, I see you met Mary" Ms Willow smiled, looking between of us. Looking up at her with confusion, I turned back to Alice. _

_Who was Mary? "Mawy?" I cooed, satisfied with the similarity in the actually name and my lame try. _

"_That's right honey. This is Mary Alice Brandon. She'll be your new sister" What? Brandon…? _

_Turning back towards Ms Willow, I tried to talk again. But it was no use. All that came out was "Mawy" _

Bolting upright, my eyebrows knitted together. What in the world was that? My new sister…? Mary Alice _Brandon_? Still minding Bella, I crawled off my bed and went over to Alice's.

"Ally, Ally wake up" I shook her small shoulder, climbing up onto her bed. "Mmm" She hummed, hugging her pillow.

"Alice please" I pleaded, shaking her shoulder a little harder, but still gently. "What is it Edward?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes, climbing into a sitting position.

"Alice, what's your last name?" "Mason…? You know that Edward" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No Alice! It's not!" I whispered/yelled. "Edward, what's wrong with you?" Staring into her eyes, I started to get this sick feeling in my stomach.

"Alice, your not my sister…."'

***FALLS OUT CHAIR* NOOOOO!!!!!!!! OOOOH THE HUMANITY!!!! WTF IS THIS WORLD COMMIN TOO!?! OMFG!!!! *HYPERVENAL......HYPERVENAL.....HOWEVER YOU SPELL THAT WORD I'M DOIN IT!!!* Oooh, Ms Willow....YOU HAVE SOME SPLANIN TO DO! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! ;D  
**


	6. Birthday Surprises

_**Be my hero**_

Alice POV

"Alice, your not my sister…." Edward said. I just stared at him in shock and confusion. Wow, those are big words! (A/N lol aww)

"Edward, what are you talking about? Of course I am!" I protested (yay another big word!).

"No your not Ally! Your name isn't even Alice! It's Mary!" He said a little louder than a whisper.

Has he lost it? "I'm not Mary!" I cried, (non literal) feeling hurt that he didn't believe me. "Alice, I just had a dream-" "A dream? Is this what this is all about? Edward! Dreams aren't real! Ms Willow said dreams are just your imagination being active" I pointed out, sitting on my ankles.

"Ms Willow" He said, jumping off my bed, taking me with him. "Edward!" I exclaimed, trying not to drag my feet to keep up with his speed.

He led us to the main room, where Ms Willow was sitting in her desk, typing on her laptop. "Ms Willow" Edward called out, making her jump.

"Oh! Hello dears" She smiled, getting out of her seat. "What's the matter?" She got down on her knees, looking at both of us.

She was really tall actually. Well, compared to the two of us. "What's going on?" Edward demanded, crossing his arms.

Ms Willow looked confused for a second. "What do you mean honey?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

He ducked out from under her touch, grimacing. "Don't call me that! Why did you lie to us?" he snapped, looking really angry.

What was he doing!?

Edward POV

"Alice I just had a dream-" "A dream? Is this what this is all about? Edward! Dreams aren't real! Ms Willow said dreams are just your imagination being active" Alice said.

"Ms Willow…" I trailed off. That's it. I would have to confront Ms. Willow. "Edward!" Alice shrieked as I pulled her out the bed.

She was moving close to a snails' pace, but I didn't want to complain. I'm sure she's confused enough…

I led her to the main room, where Ms Willow usually was when we went to bed. Our bedtime was at 7:30, so it probably was only 8 or something…

She was at her desk, drumming gently on the keys of the keyboard. "Ms Willow" I called, hoping to catch her attention.

She jumped a little, turning towards us. "Oh! Hello dears" she smiled, getting out her chair. "What's the matter?" She quietly dropped to her knees, looking between the two of us.

Ms Willow really was the best mom I could ever hope for, but I really wanted some answers.

"What's going on?" I hope that didn't sound harsh, but I was quite angry with this situation. I knew it was just a dream, but I have a strong feeling about this.

This wasn't like any dream I've ever had before. It seemed so real…like I was having some sort of flashback.

I crossed my arms, even though it made me feel like a selfish brat.

Her expression displayed one of confusion. "What do you mean honey?" She said warmly, ruffling my hair.

She was so nice…maybe I shouldn't….No Edward! You need answers and you need them _now_.

I kept thinking about the dream and how it was possible that she had lied to me, which made the anger boil inside me.

Ducking from under her touch, I grimaced at her. "Don't call me that! Why did you lie to us?" I instantly felt bad for snapping at her like that, but I really, _really _want to know.

She looked taken aback, her big doe eyes widening with hurt. _Now look what you've done you big dummy! _My thoughts weren't helping much, so I started to apologize, when she spoke.

"Baby, I've never lied to you" I gawked at her, the anger piling up again at her lies. My forehead scrunched up as I looked her dead in the eye.

"Then explain about Mary" I barked, my face heating up with anger and guilt. She went silent for a moment, realization taking over her hurt expression.

"How…hmm…I guess you had to know sooner or later…" She seemed to be talking to herself more than she was us.

"What's going on Ms Willow?" Alice spoke up, sounding a little frightened. I couldn't help but look down at her.

She was only five years old. I shouldn't have been so rough about it. I should've taken the time to explain…

"Come with me you too" Ms Willow said, sounding a little sad herself. I grabbed Alice's hand gently, leading her with me as we followed Ms. Willow to a back room.

~o~

"So Edward's not really my brother?" Alice squeaked, tears in her eyes. "Well, biologically no, honey. But that doesn't matter. As long as you two love each other, he will always be your brother. Just like I will be your mother" She hugged Alice to her chest in a comfortable, loving tightness.

Just as she held me. Even if it was a little undignified for a big kid like me, I didn't complain. She _is _our mother after all. In a way…

We nodded, Alice rubbing her tears away with her balled up fist. She yawned not to long after, her bright blue eyes dropping with her lavender lids.

"I think it's time for you guys to get back to sleep" My eyes were drooping as well, a few yawns escaping my lips.

I got off her lap, sleepily walking back to our room. Alice was already asleep, so Ms Willow carried her instead.

I quietly opened the door, going over to my bed. Bella was still sound asleep, her mahogany hair sprawled out on one of the pillows.

I smiled at her for a moment before climbing onto the bed, lying next to her. I pulled the covers over my shoulders, resting my cheek on Bella's strawberry scented head.

**Four Months Later…**

Bella POV

I was so excited! Today is Edward's birthday!

With the help of Ms Willow – of course – we decorated the entire main room.

Balloons, streamers and banners everywhere. It was really pretty. I hope Edward likes it…

We even used his favorite thing in the world for the theme—racecars. He loved fast cars, including Volvos.

All around were little model racecars and Volvos that Ms Willow bought from the toy store. There was even a big race car that kids could fit in.

I can't wait to see his face when he gets a load of that. I really didn't want to, but Ms Willow said we had to work with Chelsea and her group of evils.

So on one side of the room were our group—Keke, Nessie, Ashley, Nicky and me, and the other, Chelsea's group.

No, Rosalie didn't join Chelsea's group, but she wasn't fully in our group either. True, she liked fashion and cared about her hair and face more than anyone else, but she did fit with the guys.

Weird, surprising, unbelievable, but true. She may be self-centered, but she fits. But only because of Emmett.

Anyways, it's none of my business whatsoever. But speaking of the guys however, it was their job to keep Edward preoccupied all day.

So, in order for that to work, Ms Willow gave them all Play Stations. Although Edward was more of the quiet reader type, he loved video games.

So that was a win. All we had to do was get the cake, plates, cups and outfits. Ally thought it would be fun if we dressed up, like a real party, so we decided to follow that plan.

Although I don't really favor dressing up and fussing over myself. It's a waste of time actually, especially since there was nothing to fuss over.

My hair was really thick, and wavy and always got tangled up in everything. It came a few inches past my shoulders, and was a really boring brown color.

As were my eyes, so nothing special there. My skin was also a very pale ivory color, with little freckles on my fat cheeks.

My lips were a rose color, and were full, so that was something I guess. But I still didn't consider myself as pretty as the others girls in the –or Chelsea's – group.

Even Alice was drop dead gorgeous compared to plain old me. And she's younger than me, so what does that say?

I shook my head to get rid of the thought, while I set cups near everyone's places on the little table.

"Finished" A nasily, sugary voice said. I didn't turn my head, but I did look with my eyes.

Chelsea was smiling brightly, her perfect straight teeth flashing pearl-white on her –as much as I hate to say – pretty face.

She was looking up at Ms Willow, her big blue-green eyes shining with enthusiasm and something else I couldn't place.

She was showing Ms Willow her decorations. I followed Ms Willow's gaze, looking at Chelsea's work.

My mouth instantly fell open wide at the beautiful artistic decorations. She had managed to arrange the cars and banners together to make it look like an expert decorator made it.'

From big to small, the cars were stacked neatly on a little spiral podium, the silver Volvo car set on top, with a banner that said; "For the best guy in the entire world. Happy birthday!"

I automatically felt like my decorations weren't good enough. I mean, all I did was put up a banner saying 'Surprise' and arranged the cars in a boring row. They weren't even in size order.

To make matters worse, her group of clones were saying how great her design was, and how perfect she was.

I felt the tears well up as I looked over at them.

Smiling smugly, they came over to where I was.

"Oh wow Bella. I love your design. Not" She laughed, flipping her perfect hair. I stood up, scowling.

"Just because your design is nice doesn't mean you can go around bothering people" I spat, crossing my arms.

She sighed, looking really bored. "You hear that? Looks like our little Bella is having a tantrum" She taunted, smiling evilly at me.

I then noticed that Ms Willow had left the room a while ago, which left me and the evil clan alone. Why me?

"I am not!" I sneered, stomping my foot. The tears nearly spilling over. "Aw, look! Bella's a cry baby!" They taunted.

I know what you're thinking, where are the others in our group? I say our, because it's not mine, or anyone else's. It's just a group of friends.

Since I wanted to stay longer just to make things perfect, they went off to help with some of the other things.

Worse luck…

"I am not!" Unfortunately, the tears decided to spill over and trail down my now red cheeks. They pointed and laughed, taunting me some more before they pushed past me.

But I guess they felt they needed to do something else to make me miserable, so on their way out, the strawberry blonde haired girl Tanya went over to my project and stepped through it, leaving the cars disarray and my banner ripped.

"Oops! So sorry!" She faked sympathy, putting a hand over her flat chest, where her heart should be.

They all laughed, leaving the room, and me.

Dropping to my knees, I picked up the banner. "Gah!" I yelled threw my tears, throwing the banner before running off to my room, tears trailing down my face by the gallon.

Edward POV

"Dude I'm totally kicking your butt!" Emmett laughed, turning the game controller to the side, pressing the buttons wildly.

"You wish!" I laughed, pressing down the black button to make my car go faster. Ms Willow was really nice today and let us play some video games.

I mean, she's always nice, but we never got to play like this before. "BOOYAH! IN YOUR FACE!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Aw come on! Rematch! Unless your afraid I'll stomp you into dust" The guys 'oooh'd, before they started cheering us on.

"Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!" Emmett restarted the game, making the guys whoop and clap.

"Alright you're on Mason" I laughed, brushing away the longer strands of hair out my eyes.

Let the games begin.

------o------

"YES! WOO" I laughed, pumping my fists in the air as mockery to Emmett's previous act when he won.

"Aw. Nice game man" "You too" We bumped knuckles, going our own way just as Keke came in the room.

"Hey curly" Max joked, ruffling Keke's brown curls. "Hey comic – book –a holic" She retorted, messing up his already ruffled golden brown hair.

He laughed, turning red. Pretty much everyone knew how Keke and Max fit together like puzzle pieces.

It was like Nessie and Jake. Nicky and Alex. Emmett and Rose. Me and Bella… "Edward, guys, come into the main room. Ms Willow wants you" She said, bouncing out the room.

"Come on guys" Emmett boomed, scrambling out the room. Rose wasn't here with us today, but I think she was with the girls.

I hope she and Bella got along today…

I shrugged, leaving the room as well.

"So what do you think Ms Willow wants us for?" I asked, trying to pass time until we reached the main room.

"I don't know" Jake shrugged, playing with his russet-skinned fingers. I wanted to believe him, he was my best friend after all. (A/N Don't hear that everyday…)

But something in his voice sounded like he was hiding something, but I just brushed it off. It probably wasn't even important. (A/N I beg to differ…)

When we came to the main room, I was suddenly bombarded by Jake and Emmett, who were the strongest of the group.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" They just laughed, telling Keke to cover my eyes. Her cool hands covered my eyes, laughing at my complaints.

I huffed, going limp, as they dragged me off. When they removed their hands, I was surrounded by darkness.

Like I was when their hands were covering my emerald irises.

And then—"SURPRISE!" I jumped violently, relaxing immediately when I saw it was just my friends, Ms Willow, Tony and Chelsea's group of witches, including the head witch herself.

Ooh…now I remember…it's my birthday. "Happy birthday to you" Ms Willow began, the others following persuit.

I did however pick up Chelsea's high voice as she tried to out-do everyone else, while she kept repeating 'Eddie' instead of 'Edward' like everyone else were saying.

I mentally scowled, while I kept a smile on m face to keep Ms Willow from worrying. "Make a wish Eddie!" Chelsea squealed, flipping her hair, resulting in smacking me in the cheek with it.

Gosh it smelled like she'd been swimming in grease. Yuck…

I grimaced at her for a second before blowing out the candles, careful not to add any saliva with it.

Everyone clapped, Emmett playfully giving me a slap in the back. "Woo! Ed is eight years old! He's right in place with Max!" Emmett laughed, grabbing a piece of freshly dished-out cake.

I grabbed a plate, and sat down with my plastic fork. "Happy birthday big brother!" Alice squealed, giving me a tight hug. She and the other girls were wearing dresses, there hair in little ponytails and covered with hair accessories. They actually looked pretty nice...

"Thanks Ally. Where's Bella?" She shrugged, getting a piece of cake before sitting down with the girls.

Scrunching up my forehead, I got up. "Hey, where're you going?" "I'll be back. I'm going to get Bella" Emmett nodded, going back to his cake.

I went straight to Me, Ally and Bella's room, opening the door quietly. I couldn't hear anything, so maybe she wasn't there, and just went to the bathroom.

I went in anyway, closing the door softly behind me. "Bella?" I called, scanning the room.

I didn't hear anything, but a quiet sniffle gave her away. "Bella where are you?" She wasn't on the beds, because they were neatly made, no lumps or bumps anywhere.

She wasn't by the bookshelf, or in the corner, so that was out. "Bella, please?" I heard a few shaky sobs and sniffles, leading me a little closer to her.

In the end, I found her under the bed. My bed. "Bella, what's wrong?" She sniffed, crawling from under the bed and into my outstretched arms.

"S-s-sorry I missed y-your b-birthday so…song" She cried, gently hugging me around the neck.

"No, it's fine. Don't cry Bells" I soothed, rubbing her back through her hair. She wasn't wearing a dress, which was good. It would be beside her to wear one, and besides, she looked really pretty in her tee shirt and jeans

"What happened?" I pushed her gently from me, looking into those melted chocolate irises.

She paused a minute, opening and closing her mouth. Then, she stood up. "Come on, I'll show you" I took her hand, going with her out the room.

She rubbed her eyes, which were red and puffy, and sniffed. "Are you-" "I'm fine Edward" she cut me off, leading me into the main room.

"Bella, Edward. There you are. Oh, baby are you okay?" Ms Willow got down on her knees, holding Bella's face gently in her hands.

"Yes, thank you" She said, smiling reassuringly. I knew Bella well enough to know she was anything but, but I didn't want to press my luck and question her now.

"Okay. If something's bothering you, tell me okay?" Bella nodded, never letting go of my hand.

"Alright... Have fun you two" We nodded, going off towards our friends. "Hey Bellsy!" Emmett boomed, picking up Bella in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Emmett!" She squealed, all traces of uncomfortablility gone. (A/N Is that a word? Its red lined…eh, oh well)

"Hey Ed, where'd you go off too?" Jake asked, ruffling Bella's hair, earning a scowl and a playful smack on the arm.

"I just went to go see where Bella was" I said coolly, sitting down in my seat again. "Hey…where'd my cake go?" I looked around the table.

"Uh…I dunno" Emmett said, whistling guiltily. Only Emmett would think that whistling didn't make it obvious…

"Thank you very much Emmett McCarthy" I rolled my eyes, getting up to get some more cake.

I grabbed a piece of plated cake for me, and one for Bella before heading back towards the table with my friends and sister. "Hey Eddie!" that annoying, witch-like voice chirped.

"Hello Chelsea" I said in a bored tone, trying to side step her. "Happy birthday. I have a surprise for you" She stepped in front of me again, flipping her hair.

"Uh…thanks" I mumbled, trying to dodge her again. "Oh, don't thank me. It was nothing…okay, maybe it was something. Much better than Isabella's anyways" she laughed cruelly, making the anger boil inside me instantly.

"Listen Chelsea Delany, whatever you did, I'm sure Bella's is a million times better, so don't flatter yourself" I snapped, side stepping her for the last time before going back to the table with my friends.

------------o------------

After everyone finished their cake and juice, and cleaned up, Ms Willow lead us into the corridor for some sort of surprise.

I was bombarded by the guys again, while Keke covered my eyes. This was getting annoying fast…

"Okay…SURPRISE" Everyone yelled, Keke's hands instantly gone.

Wow…

This was amazing. Everywhere were different types of race cars, and Volvos. My favorite car!

There were different colored streamers, blue, green, white, red, black and purple…same as the many balloons.

"Wow" I said out loud, looking at the many designs made with cars and streamers. Every design was perfectly decorated, except for one.

One was a total mess, cars scattered everywhere, the banner ripped. There was a name plate on every design, including the one that was a total wreck.

Bella.

So this is what she meant? This had Chelsea and her group all over it… I have an idea…

"Oh wow. This one's the best" I went to Bella's design, fixing the cars quickly while my back was turned.

"What?" I heard Tanya's nasily voice scoff. "Yeah, I like it this way. Easier to play with when it's not on fancy displays" I retorted, passing Chelsea and her gawking group a smirk.

I turned to Bella, giving her blushing face a wink.

Take that witch… (A/N Rofl, watch your language Edward)

Edward: I said witch

Me: Oh I know…I know… *wink, wink*

Edward: …

Bella POV

Edward really was the bestest friend ever. He didn't have to say that about my stupid wrecked car design.

Although it was funny to see Chelsea's bright red fuming face, a mirror to her other stupid friends.

I was still blushing when everyone went off to play with the party games and such. I went over to Edward, smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks Edward" He smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Anything for my best friend" he said into my hair.

I smiled up at him when he released me, looking into his shimmering emerald green eyes.

There may be a big world out there, but there's only one Edward. My best friend.

**Aww, all turned out well don't cha think? More to come. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :)**


	7. Fight! Fight! Fight! Again?

_**Be my hero**_

**Two years later....Edward; 10 Bella; 9 Alice; 8 Keke; 8 Alex; 10, ****Nessie; 9 Jake, 10 Ashley, Nicole, Emmett, 10 . Rosalie and Jasper Hale; 10**

Bella POV

This had to be the third heat bomb this month. It was just turning July, and we were already tired of summer.

I mean, summer was great and all—if you're not inside sweating to death. There was a backyard in the back of the cottage, but we didn't know if Ms Willow would let us get a pool.

She did buy us freeze pops though, which was better than nothing. Edward, Keke and I liked the red ones, while the others preferred blue and orange.

But of course, Rosalie stuck with pink. I always wondered if her mother was secretly Barbie and her father Ken.

(A/N LOL)

Well of course, that would mean Jasper was a doll as well, which would be weird and out of character for him. He was often quiet, and only spoke when spoken directly to.

Although he did play with Alice a lot, which was basically the only time he talked freely. I overheard him once telling Ally about the war his dad went to.

For someone who's only 10 years old, he sure did know a lot about it.

Oh well, I said it once and I'll say it again; it's none of my business whatsoever.

"Hey Bells, Edward, Ally" Nessie said, wiping her forehead free of sweat. "Hey Ness" Me and Edward said together in a tired tone.

Alice just waved, turning over on her bed restlessly.

Sweating out more water than you consumed really tires you out. "It's so hot today" She fanned her face with her hands, trying to create some sort of cooling breeze. "We know" We (meaning Alice, me and Edward said)

"This fan is so useless! It's blowing hot air at us" Alice complained, kicking the fan. It made a clattering noise before shutting off all together, falling to the ground.

"Gee, thanks Alice!" Edward groaned, wiping off his forehead with the back of his hand. "It was an accident!" "You accidentally purposely kicked the fan?" What? Sometimes Edward says things I really don't understand…

"Huh?" And apparently Alice agrees with me He just rolled his eyes. "So your saying that you kicked the fan over intentionally but your calling it an accident?" Ooh.

"Uh…why do you have to be so smart all the time!?" Way to change the subject… "Because I am! Why don't you try it?" Um…this is getting a little nasty…

"I am smart! But I'm not a geek like some nerd I know!" "You can't use geek and nerd in the same name call" "Says who?" "Me!" "You don't count!" "Yes I do!"

By now they were face to face, their arms crossed as they glowered at each other. Well, more like Edward was looking down at her while she was on her tip toes looking up at him.

She was pretty small still…

"Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!!" "DO TOO!" They went back and forth, getting closer to each other until there wasn't even an inch of space between them.

"How long do you think this'll last?" I shrugged. "They usually go at it for hours…" I whispered back to Nessie.

She chuckled, her reddish brown curls falling over her shoulders.

"You stop!" "No you!" "Make me!" I gasped as Alice pushed Edward, making him stumble to the ground.

Wow she's strong…

"HEY!" He roared, somehow getting on his feet faster than I could blink twice. "What's wrong with you!?" He snapped, shoving her so hard she crumbled to the ground with a sickening thud.

I was too stunned and scared to say anything, same with Nessie. We never seen Edward angry before, well not _this _angry.

Alice started…growling? As she lunged for Edward, tackling both to the ground as she started to send blow after blow to his face.

"Ms Willow!" Nessie screeched, running out the door. I was still scared and frozen in my spot, watching as he squirmed under her, pinching the peachy skin on her arm.

"OW!" She roared, slapping him so hard I reached up and touched my own cheek.

"STOP IT!" I finally got my voice back, lunging myself at them.

Alice was like my sister, and I loved her to death, but I couldn't have her hurting Edward anymore.

I shoved her off Edward, and helped him up.

"Ow!" She cried (literally and non) as her head banged on the wooden floor—hard.

She bawled and rubbed her head, screaming. "What happened?" Ms Willow said frantically, picking up Alice as soon as she entered the room, Nessie no where to be seen.

I couldn't say anything as tears slipped down my own cheeks. I hurt Alice…

I was about to confess, when Edward started to speak.

"It's all my fault! I said she was dumb" Edward said, taking the blame. I couldn't let him do that!

"No I-" I was stopped mid-sentence when his hand grabbed mine and squeezed tightly. It didn't hurt, but I got the message.

Why did he have to be so nice? I just hurt his sister! (A/N Dude, I hurt my own sister and she's bigger than I am X) )

"Edward, you know I love you very much but you hurt Alice very badly. You're on punishment for 15 minutes in the corner" Ms Willow scolded lightly, leaving the room with the sobbing Alice.

I gasped, the tears coming down like heavy rain fall. "Edward why did you do that!?" He looked at me for a minute before going to the far corner of our room, known as the time-out corner.

"Edward answer me!" I bawled.

He looked back up at me, his eyes soft and warm.

"Because, I started it and I don't want you more upset than you already are. Besides, I don't mind. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Ally's only a little kid" He said lowly, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Well then I'll be on punishment with you" I wiped away my tears, sniffing. "Bella-" "Don't try to talk me out of it, because my mind's already made up" I was surprised at my calm confident voice.

Apparently, he was too, because he automatically backed down.

I smiled a little, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Bella?" He said after a while of comfortable silence. "Yes?" I whispered, looking up at him.

I blushed a million shades of red when he kissed me on my cheek, smiling afterwards. "Thank you" He said, blushing bright red as well.

I blushed deeper, laying my head on his shoulder. "Anything for my best friend" I sighed, remembering two years ago when he said those same exact words at his birthday party.

I don't know how long we stayed there, more than 15 minutes, that's for sure.

My head never left his shoulder, his arm my waist. (A/N If you don't get that, she's saying his arm never left her waist as her head never left his shoulder. Just don't want to confuse you)

All the while, I hoped he would never let go. Never.

**I know, it was short, but sweet. Anyways, I'll write more laterz. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)**


	8. Christmas Surprises

_**Be my hero**_

**Next Week…**

Bella POV

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" I hummed, brushing Tiffany's hair.

I always fancied that name Tiffany. Maybe I can name my daughter that if I were ever so lucky to get one.

Well, as soon as I figure out which store to buy her at. (A/N LOL silly, silly Bella…)

Of course once I'm at the store I would have to figure out which one looked the most like Edward.

Why Edward? Well, if you read some of the other stories on this website and the Twilight Saga and the summary it should be pretty self explanatory.

(A/N LOL!)

Anyways, I want her to look like Edward because…well, I can't say, but she would be the most gorgeous baby in the world.

I sighed, almost in a swooning way as I started to braid her long thick hair. "Wow Bell, you have a pretty voice" Nicky complimented, making me blush.

"Thanks, but I'm not that great" I mumbled, pinning the braid up in a little bun. "Well I disagree, and you're a great hairstylist too" Keke said, brushing her dolls hair.

"Hey Ash, hand me the barrett please" Ashley nodded, handing over the little bucket of barretts. "Thanks" "No problem" her sweet voice chimed.

Ashley talked more than Jasper, but was also a silent person. But she was gorgeous, just as the rest of the girls.

She had thick caramel hair, that was slightly curly, but more wavy than anything. She had warm hazel eyes, and pale peach skin.

Her lips were a rose color, and very full. She would be the perfect model when she grew up.

I slipped a gold ball gown on Tiffany's hour-glassed form. No, she wasn't naked you nasty! I made her a bikini out of duct tape. (A/N Lol I did that when I was little…)

I even took little strips of it, balled it up and made her some earrings (A/N Did that too…)

She was all ready to go to the ball and meet prince charming like in that story Cinderella, except she was going with her friends.

We played for a few hours, laughing and having fun until Ms Willow called us for dinner. I was especially hungry today, because I chased Jake around for about an hour, trying to get Tiffany back.

Don't worry, I knew he was playing. We did that all the time.

After cleaning up the hair stuff and putting away the dolls and dresses back in the big doll house, we went into the main room.

"Hey Bella" Edward called, patting the chair next to him. I blushed, going over to where he was.

But of course, I stumbled a few times before I made it over there. Why did I have to be so clumsy _and _blush like a maniac?

"Clumsy Bella…" Edward chuckled playfully, nudging my arm. I blushed, nudging him back.

"Yum! Were having spaghetti!" Emmett boomed, digging in his dinner. Pasta was my favorite food, so I was a happy camper.

I took a bite of my garlic bread before swirling some of the slightly red noodles on my plastic fork.

This was going to be good…

------------o------------

After dinner and a quick clean up, we all got ready for bed.

After we took our bath, brushed our teeth and hair, (not with the same brush of course), we all hit the sack with pleasant 'Good night's.

"Want me to read you guys a story?" Me and Ally nodded, hopping up on Edward's bed. It was much smaller to me now that I've grown, so it wasn't much of a hassle.

He came over to the bed with three books instead of one, placing them on the bed. One of the books were my favorite; Little Red Riding Hood, the other one Alice's favorite; The boy who cried wolf and the next one, Edward's favorite; the dictionary.

(A/N *Falls out chair* ROFL!!!! OMFG! BAHAHAAHA)

I gave him a questioning look at the dictionary, but he just shrugged. "I was thinking about it earlier. I think it would be cool to be a doctor or something. So, I gotta study" He explained, opening the first book, which was my favorite one.

"At 10 years old? Don't you have to be like 18 to get into college? And then when you get older, you would be so busy all the time, how could we play together?" I felt my bottom lip poke out into a pout as I thought about the horrific irony.

"I'll always find time to play with you Bella. And you too Ally" Alice beamed, but quickly scowled when Edward ruffled her hair.

"Okay, let's read then…" He smiled, starting to read.

-------o-------

"The End" Edward whispered, closing the book. Alice was already long asleep, curled up on the left of the bedside.

I didn't want to fall asleep, but my eyes kept drooping and closing, yawn after yawn escaping my lips.

"Sleep Bella" Edward chuckled, holding the cover open for me to crawl in next to Alice. I quickly obliged, lying next to Alice's warm body.

He crawled in after me, his tall form pressed against mine as his arms wrapped around the both of us.

"Good night Bella" He whispered into my hair. "'Night Edward" I yawned, closing my eyes for the last time.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Bella, Edward, wake up!" Alice called, snapping us out of our sleep. I really wish she didn't, because that was just highly annoying.

"What Alice?" I grumbled, hugging Bella closer to me. (A/N lol thought it was Bella's POV didn't yah? X) )

"Are you forgetting what today is?" She chirped. I yawned, cracking an eye open, to be met with not the face of Alice, but with her blue eyes. She was that darn close…

"Alice, geez personally space" I grumbled, letting go of Bella to turn over. It amazes me how Bella hasn't stirred or woken up with Alice hovering like that.

"But come on Edward! It's Christmas!" She chirped, making a low thud on the ground as she jumped off the bed, still facing me no doubt.

"Alice, I'm thirteen years old. I don't get excited about Christmas anymore" I yawned. (A/N Ooh, not long now eh? Oh, and gotcha!)

"I know you party pooper, but I got you something!" I peaked my eye open again, scanning her expression. She was dead serious.

"Really? Thanks Ally" I ruffled her jet black hair, that was now resting on her shoulders. "Don't mention it, but can you and Bella please get up?" She pleaded, making an irresistible puppy face.

"You're evil…" I groaned, slowly getting up. Bella hummed, mumbling something incoherently as she turned over.

"Hmm, what's the wake up call today Ally?" She rasped, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "It's Christmas!" Ally squealed, clapping and bouncing.

I never did figure out how one person could be so bubbly and perky all the time.

"Oh, Merry Christmas you two" Bella yawned. "Your hair looks like a tumble weed" I chuckled.

She blushed, nudging me in the arm. "So does yours" she scoffed. "Yeah, but I look awesome. Jealous much?" I laughed, shaking out my hair. "You wish" she laughed, flipping her sweet strawberry scented mahogany hair.

Her hair had grown down to her back, so it nearly smacked me in the face when she flipped it.

Although, unlike Chelsea, her hair smelled very sweet, like candy almost…strawberry candy…

Speaking of Chelsea, she's become so unbearable I often had to hold my tongue to keep from saying I guessed why she was given up by her parents.

I didn't want to be completely mean, she was a pretty girl, but she was beyond annoying now that she had reached teen-hood.

She started to sprout around twelve, and has been showing it off ever since. She always wore tight fitting tank tops that always hugged her just coming in curves. They weren't very defined, but I never even paid much attention anyways.

Even Tanya and Mia made passes at me, and they're supposed to be dating the guys in their group. So they said...

Why they're dating so young, don't ask me, but that's their problem…

I slightly shook my head to get rid of the annoying thoughts, throwing the cover off me. It was pretty cold, but I really don't care.

Besides, there's a cup of hot chocolate with my name on it in the main room. (A/N lol)

I didn't bother getting dressed, so I just threw on my warm jacket and brushed my teeth. That was good enough…

Bella and Alice just brushed their hair and teeth and left. Even though I was ready to leave, I still took my time.

To tell the truth, I was kind of upset this day was already here, because the present I was making for Bella wasn't exactly ready yet.

I've been taking guitar lessons from Alex, who was a master at the instrument. I already wrote down the lyrics and everything, and even worked on my singing, but it just didn't seem perfect enough for such an angel.

I sighed, dragging my feet down the hall, my hands stuffed in my flannel pant pockets. Don't knock my pajamas, I will cut you!

Edward: Hey, that's not something I would say!

Me: I know, I know, but it's funny…

Edward: …. *Goes on computer*

Me: What are you doing?

Edward: I'm putting this story up for adoption. Maybe someone with some sense can write it better.

Me: LE GASP! *Smacks hands off computer* MINE!

Edward: : /

Edward POV (Sorry about that…)

As expected, everyone was in the main room, passing and opening gifts to and from their friends.

As usual, my eyes locked on Bella, watching her actions. She was handing Keke her present, as well as Ashley, Nicky, Nessie, Alex, Max, Emmett, etc.

"Edward" Her perfect voice called, waving me over. Automatically, my feet dragged me forward, towards her.

"Here, this one is for you" She blushed a beautiful shade of red, handing me a semi-big box. "Thanks Bella" I felt my own cheeks flame as I slowly un-wrapped the well wrapped box.

Bella POV

I really hoped Edward liked what I got him. It took me hours to make, but it was worth it. I hope…

I mean, it was nothing special for someone as perfect as he was, but I tried. I had no money, of course, so it was one of those crappy home made gifts as I established in the previous sentences.

(Edward taught me that word; establish)

(A/N Same here XD)

"Bella…" He mumbled. Oh no, he hated it! I knew it was a piece of crap…

I felt traitor tears spring into my eyes, ready to spill over any second.

I instantly forgot about the tears as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thanks Bella" He said into my hair, still squeezing me. I really didn't want him to let me go, but I was in desperate need of air.

"Need…to…breathe!" I giggled as he let go quickly, apologizing a million times. "It's okay. You really like it?" I beamed, blushing a bright red. "Bella, of course I do. No, scratch that, I don't like it. I love it. How did you get all these?" He flipped threw the little photo album, looking at different pictures of everyone.

"Ms Willow helped me. It took a while, but I'm glad you like it" I mumbled the last part, blushing deeper.

His face fell a little, making my smile disappear. "What's wrong?"

Edward POV

"What's wrong?" Sweet Bella asked worriedly. I sighed, setting down the photo album. I can't believe she went through all this trouble, and I don't even have a gift for her.

Can you spell; inconsiderate dummy? (A/N Not really…)

Edward: ….

Edward POV

"Bella…" I started, shutting my mouth directly after. "I thought you liked it…" Her voice wavered a little. "Don't cry Bella, I do love it" I said quickly.

"Why do you look upset then?" She's very observant…

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. I guess I'd have to tell her sooner or later… "Bella I-" "Hey Ed! Hey Bells! Merry Christmas!" Emmett boomed, holding out two boxes of presents.

"Thanks Emmett, here" Bella said lowly, handing Emmett a present. "Thanks Jingle Bells!" He laughed, ruffling her hair.

She smiled, but it didn't light up her face like it normally did. "Your present is in my room Em" I said guiltily. "Thanks man" I glared at his rising hand silently saying 'if you come any closer to my hair, so help me…' But he ignored me anyways.

I scowled when he ruffled my hair, laughing that booming laugh of his.

He was going to be one loud grown up someday…

"Well, aren't you guys gonna open 'em?" We, meaning me and Bella, looked at each other for a second before nodding at Emmett.

"Yeah, sure…" I kept sneaking looks at Bella as she neatly un-wrapped the gift, a glassy un focused look in her chocolate colored eyes.

After we un wrapped the presents, as Emmett did Bella's, we passed around 'thank you's, giving the rest of our friends their presents.

After that was through and my and Bella's hair was extremely messy from the many ruffling acts from our friends, I tried to talk to her again.

"Bella I have to tel-" "Hey Eddie!" Oh come the heck on! "Hello Chelsea" I said lowly. "I got you a little something" She purred, flipping her hair and sticking out her near-flat chest.

"Erm…thank you" I looked at Bella out the corner of my eye quickly, scanning her expression.

She was glaring at Chelsea with the unmistakable expression of hatred. You and me both Bella, you and me both…

Chelsea chuckled lightly, flipping her hair again. "Well, aren't yah gonna open it Eddie?" she purred, twirling a piece of her greasy looking hair.

Does she swim in that stuff? Jeez…

I started to un-wrap it neatly, so I wouldn't rip the nice paper, when Chelsea snatched it back. "Oh no, you're doing it all wrong! Like this, see?" She ripped the paper to shreds, handing me the package.

I had to use all my strength not to let my mouth drop on the ground like Bella's. She really was a witch…an impatient witch…

I opened the package, raising an eyebrow at the little…gift. "Do you love it?" She giggled, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh…" "I know! You're speechless! I knew you would love it! What did you get me?" She squealed, looking expectant.

Fortunately, this was easier than telling my best friend this; "Chelsea, I'm sorry, but I'm a little behind on gifts. I do thank you for your time and… _effort_ in this portrait of you, but I will have to get back to you on the gift. Sorry" I think I got the point across.

"So your saying you got me nothing? All that time and you just forgot about me? Ugh!" She scoffed. "I assure you I didn't mean to Chelsea" Lie. "Whatever" she scoffed again, strutting away.

Oookkayy....?

I turned to the giggling Bella, staring questioningly at her. "What?" She burst out laughing harder, pointing to Chelsea.

I followed her finger, covering my mouth to hold back the harsh laughter at the little sign on Chelsea's back that said; 'Mess with me and I'll call my Ken dolls on you!'

"Emmett…" We, once again me and Bella, laughed.

After everyone had passed around their presents and even given some to Ms Willow, including me and Bella, we went to our rooms to get dressed while Ms Willow made some cookies she promised earlier.

I put on a red sweater and blue jeans while Bella stuck with a peach sweater and some jeans. She looked beyond gorgeous, even though she looked that way in just about anything....

Ally wore a white tee shirt with black button up sweater and blue jeans. Let's just say she's a fashion freak…

Alice left the room as soon as she was done fixing her hair, going off to find Jasper no doubt...

"You never told me why you were upset earlier" Bella said, running a brush through her long mahogany waves.

I had to admit, she didn't let things go easily. "I…" I cut myself off, feeling guilty again.

"What? Edward, you can tell me. I'm your best friend remember?" I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Hey I thought that was my thing" She chuckled, nudging my arm. I chuckled with her, nudging her back.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this but…I…I didn't get you a present for Christmas. I mean, I was planning too, I've been planning and practicing since Thanksgiving, but it just seems so stupid and lame compared to how special of a friend you are" I said in a rush, blushing.

She was silent for a moment, putting the brush down on the bed. Was she mad at me? Jeez, you really screwed up Edward!

I turned to face her, just as she leaned towards me, our lips meeting. I was shocked when I felt an electrical shock go through me, leaving goose bumps in its path.

She went wide-eyed before pulling away, blushing hard.

(A/N *Squeals* AWWWW!)

"I-I…I didn't mean to do that…I…" She stuttered, her face beet red. I for one was still shocked. Bella kissed me…Bella freaking kissed me!

I wonder if it would be weird if I jumped off the bed and started doing a victory dance…

Yeah, it probably would be…

My face was on fire as well, making my face red hot. "I'm sorry Edward…" she blushed, getting up.

"Wait…" I mumbled, my voice lost. She turned towards me, tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Did I do something wrong…?

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I only had one thing on my mind. And I wanted to do that one thing again…

Standing up slowly, I looked down at her perfect face. She was smaller than me, but that was normal. I was a year older after all…

She didn't move, but she did look down, some tears slipping from her eyes. Taking my chances, I gently placed my hands on her cheeks, placing my lips on hers again.

***Falls out chair* WOOOOOOO!!!!!! YEAH!! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP! WOOP!!!! YEAAAAAAH!!! lol I'm way over excited!!!!! YAY THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	9. Happily Never After?

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV

I stared at Edward wide eyed as his lips rested on mine, making my skin tingle as goose bumps spread all over my skin.

He was kissing me!

I blushed, not making any move to pull away. I was in pure bliss. Why would I pull away now? I was getting what I wanted for who knows how long!

Were hormones supposed to hit at age twelve? Oh well…

I slowly slid my eyes close, relaxing under his hands.

I can't tell you how long we stayed there, but when we broke apart, I was gasping for air and in total swoon mode.

I don't know what he was talking about before, but I sure did get my Christmas present, and I couldn't be happier.

Edward POV

I couldn't be more upset if I tried. I kissed Bella! I mean, that's not a bad thing, not a bad thing at all. I love Bella.

I mean, I don't love, love Bella, I mean I do, but wait no…darn you blush!

Anyways, let me try to explain myself before you go all judge mental on me. That's the last thing I need right now… (A/N lol doesn't he sound like regular moody vampy Edward?)

Edward: I should, this is just a story cover up, I'm still my normal "vampy" self on the inside.

Me: Suuuuree you are darling, suuuuree you are.

Edward: Don't ever call me that again…

Me: What? I call all my friends that sometimes…

Edward: Well I'm not your friend

Me: you're my brother…

Edward: In the stories…

Me: So?

Edward: Just shut up and go back to the story…

Me: :( Meany head…

Edward: *rolls eyes*

Edward POV (A/N Moody so of a-)

Anyways, like I was _trying_ to say (death glare)

(A/N *Looks away* I see nothing!)

I _do_ love Bella. More than anything. Well, more than anything besides my sister. She comes second. I know, that sounds bad, but…have you read the summary?!

(A/N That's what I said…)

Exactly! Wait, how can I hear you?

(A/N Because I'm writing the story, and my stories always have surprises, one way or another)

Interesting…

(A/N I know right?)

Why not just do that he said, she said thing?

(A/N Over used)

Ah…

"Edward, why are you talking to yourself?" Crap… "I'm not, I'm talking to the author and some what the readers…" "People are reading this crap?"

(A/N HEY!)

"No offense Gabby" (A/N Mhmm…)

(A/N Okay, hold on a second…*makes self appear in story*)

"Wow, she's good" Bella nodded in agreement. "Why thank you" Gabby, as known as the author to us at least, said, sitting on the bed. On my bed…

"Wow this really is a small bed. How did all three of you fit in here?" "You wrote the story…" I shrugged.

"Riiiiggghtttt…well, it was nice being here, but by now the readers are probably either laughing like crazy or going WTF so, I'm just gonna go, and erase all this. Bye!" Me and Bella waved, some what freaked out.

And then…. Memory Swipe.

Edward POV (A/N hehe….)

I do love Bella, but…wait, didn't we go through this before?

(A/N NO!)

Um…alright then…wait how can I still hear you?

(A/N Technical difficulties…)

Okay then…

Bella POV (Were going no where with Edward lol)

Once my breathing was some what back to normal, I slowly sat down on the bed, next to Edward.

Neither of us dared to say anything, so we just sat there. Although, I think if I were to say anything, he still wouldn't've noticed.

He had this glassy expression on his face, his cheeks in his palms. Was he upset with me or something? Did he not want his first kiss to be with someone younger? Maybe he would like someone prettier…?

I sighed, taking the same position as him, my hair falling over my shoulders.

Edward POV (A/N Let's try again eh?)

Why can't I just come out and admit how I feel about Bella? We've been best friends since she was a baby for crying out loud.

Maybe I'm just not good enough for her. I mean, someone that gorgeous wouldn't settle for someone so plain.

(A/N that's what she said…)

What would it matter anyway? What could I say? 'Bella I love you, I loved you since I met you as a baby. Will you be my girlfriend?' Psh, yeah right…

(A/N aww)

I let out a sigh, but it came out as an exasperated groan as I stood from the bed. "Edward?" I couldn't face her again, but I couldn't ignore her either, so I kept my back turned, but still replied. "Yes?" I mumbled.

She didn't say anything for a while, probably debating with herself to say something.

Just as I was…

I rested my hand on the door knob, mentally slapping myself for even going that far. _Go back and explain you dummy! _My thoughts yelled, making my head hurt.

Well that was just peachy…

(A/N Edward, no one says peachy anymore…well, I don't)

Yeah, but you're writing the story, so technically you said it.

(A/N No, I didn't _say_ anything…)

Just shut up.

(A/N Not my fault you missed your nap…)

I'm thirteen! I don't take naps!

(A/N That's what she said…)

What does that even mean?

(A/N I'll explain later…)

Whatever, just no more interruptions alright? People are trying to read here.

(A/N I hope so…)

Why do you put three dots after everything you say?

(A/N *Shrugs*…)

You're doing that on purpose now, aren't you?

(A/N Maybe…)

Cut it out!

(A/N What if I don't…? …)

If you don't cut that out, so help me I will find a way to put this story up for adoption like I did Twilight Retarded Edition!

(A/N LE GASP! I KNEW I DIDN'T DO THAT! YOU'VE BEEN LEADING PEOPLE A STRAY! OMFG!)

Yeah, I was getting tired of it…

(A/N Wow Edward, I like this evil side of you)

Ewww, you're supposed to be my sister!

(A/N Not in that way you filthy Mc Nasty!)

Suuuuureeeee….

(A/N Don't flatter yourself chump. Remember, I'm the older one here)

Just in this story!

(A/N still makes a difference though bub)

Don't call me that

(A/N Do you prefer Eddie?)

I'll take bub…

(A/N Okay then, let's move on. People are getting antsy…)

Agreed.

(A/N *Cough* NERD *Cough*)

Very mature…

(A/N THANX!)

Bella POV

It still was silent after about twenty minutes, Edward still standing at the door, and I was still on the bed, my heart pounding against my chest.

_Talk to him Bella! You're his best friend! _That was true, even if I was –in some sort of crazy schizophrenic way—talking to myself, I was right.

Or my mind was right…oh whatever!

"Edward" I squeaked out, slowly getting to my feet. I knew it was near impossible for me to go a whole day without tripping, but it would be nice if it wasn't…

Like the klutz I was, I tripped over my shoe laces, my face going for the floor at top speed.

I snapped my eyes shut, waiting for the fall to be over, but it never came. "You're really clumsy" Edward chuckled, bringing me steadily to my feet.

I blushed, mumbling a 'thank you' for my "rescue". "Can we talk please?" He said suddenly, never letting go of my arm.

I just nodded, blushing still.

He led us to the bed, still attached to my arm. "Bella, we've been friends for a long time right?" I nodded. "Since we were babies" I added, my face cooling. He pursed his lips, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly. And you know I love you right?" I blushed again, but nodded. "I love you too. Best friends are supposed to love each other" His face went smooth and expressionless for a moment before he started again.

"Yes, that's true, but…Bella, your younger than I am, and Ally, she's the baby of our family" I chuckled lightly, my cheeks cooling once more.

"Well…remember when I introduced that story Cinderella to you?" "Yeah, it's one of my favorites still" He nodded, which seemed to be going around a lot.

"You know how Cinderella is the most beautiful person out of the whole kingdom and she falls for the prince charming guy?" I giggled. "Yes Edward, I know" A small smile made its way onto his face, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Well, let's say…Cinderella had a best friend…for want of a better name, let's call him… Rick"

(A/N You see where I'm going with this don't yah?)

Edward POV

"Well, let's say…Cinderella had a best friend…for want of a better name, let's call him…Rick" I said, feeling like an idiot.

"Rick?" Bella said questioningly, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Yeah, why not?" She shrugged, leaning against the headboard.

I crawled over to where she was, sitting by her, my back on the headboard as well. "Okay, what about Rick?" She said, playing with her fingers.

"Well, Rick and Cinder- Wait, let's just call her Ella for short" (A/N lol…) She nodded, grabbing my hand to play with.

"Okay then, Rick and Ella have been best friends for years, even before Ella's parents went away" She pursed her lips, putting my hand to hers to test size. Mine was bigger.

Of course.

"And so, after Ella got sent to live with the mean lady and her two really, disgusting daughters. Let's call them Tanya and Chelsea" She giggled, comfortably stretching out my fingers.

"What about the evil lady's name? All they called her in the story was wicked step-mother" She got me there…

"Well, it has to be something ugly…how about Frieda?" (A/N *WINK, WINK*) Bella nodded, giggling a little.

She was adorable when she did that…

"Okay so when B- um, Ella gets help from her fairy godmother Keke," she giggled again. "to go to the ball, so she could meet the prince…Jacob" She turned to me, her big chocolate doe eyes glaring at me questioningly.

"Why Jacob?" I shrugged. "I'm making this up as I go along" She scoffed a laugh, lying her head on my shoulder as she played with my hand some more.

"Anyways, as I was saying, when she's dancing with the prince, something bad happens. The mother, Frieda is really jealous that her daughters didn't get their turn with the prince and takes fairy Keke's wand away from her and turns all the good things that happened to Ella, bad" Some how this turned into a story, but Bella seemed to be enjoying it well enough.

"What did Ella do?" "Well, Ella went to her best friend Rick for help" Her eyes lit up with excitement, making me chuckle.

She really was adorable…

"After many travels across the world, the oceans and rivers and different landscapes, they found a little elf" "Edward, that's a long way. How far did they go to cross the world, oceans, rivers and landscapes?" I blushed, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, they thought they did, but to tell the truth, they only crossed the street before collapsing form exhaustion" I joked.

I laughed when she punched me in the arm. She was younger and smaller, but much like Alice, she was strong.

"Ow, jeez…" I faked hurt, even though it did sting a little. "Sorry" she laughed, making a puppy face.

"Hmm…I don't know if I can forgive you Miss Swan. Let me think about it for a while…okay I forgive you" She punched me again, but softly this time, smiling brightly.

I smiled back, continuing the story.

"So after Ella talked with the Elf and made all the bad things go back to good, Ella realized that she didn't need prince charming to be happy, or any of that stuff. All she needed was her best friend. So, what I'm trying to say is-" "I love you too Edward. Not just as a friend either" She said, taking the words out my mouth.

"Really?" I said eagerly, blushing soon after. She giggled, kissing my cheek before blushing as well. "Yah, really" She giggled.

I couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat, making a fool out of my self. "Can I do something?" She asked timidly, getting on her knees.

"Sure…" I kept my eyes trained on her face as she leaned in, closing in on me. I leaned in towards her, keeping my eyes open to watch her every move.

She started to close her eyes the same time I did, our lips an inch apart. Just as our lips were about to touch, the door burst open, making us jump.

"Guys! You're missing out on the cookies!" Alice chirped, Jasper standing silently behind her.

"Alice, were coming! Just give us a minute" She shrugged, turning around in a way that sent her hair flying onto one shoulder.

"Come on Jazz. They want some mushy alone time" she giggled, closing the door behind laughing.

I felt my face heat up, but it was no comparison to the dark beet red color that coated Bella's face.

"Where're you going?" Bella said as I got off the bed. "I'm going to go kill her. Wanna help?" She laughed, pulling me back down onto the bed.

I was about to say something else, when she crashed her lips onto mine, making my mind go completely blank.

My eyes slid closed as I kissed her back.

Merry Christmas indeed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**LOL don't worry, I wrote a whole lot on my sick time. Yeah, I had a fever and stuff. No biggie. Anyways, I shall upload a lot today! So review and stay tuned for some more of Be my hero! :D**


	10. New Friends and Enemies

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV

As hard as it is to believe –to me anyways – Me and Edward have been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for an entire year now.

Yes, a whole year. Next week I'm turning thirteen. (A/N NOOO!)

I was very new to the whole 'dating' thing, but it was basically Nessie, Keke and Ashley's idea. Alice and Nicky thought I should wait it out, and the guys just liked to tease.

I didn't mind the teasing as long as it wasn't mean. But Chelsea and the others in her evil group were another story.

They were all the same age as Edward, and even though some of the girls got together with some of the guys in their group, including the new girls Lauren and Jessica Stanley, they constantly got on my nerves about the me and Edward deal.

They were twins, but the Lauren girl was blonde haired while the Jessica girl was brown haired.

Kind of weird, but they shared the same blue eyes and rose colored lips. They were very pretty, and Jessica wasn't rotten mean, but she did fit in just fine with the rest of the witches.

Lauren on the other hand, was even more evil than Chelsea, if that was even possible. She pulled pranks on me and the other girls constantly. Even Rosalie!

But since Rosalie had Emmett, they didn't bother her as often. Same with Keke and Max, who had just gotten together, as well as Jake and Nessie.

It seemed as though everyone found a match. Even Alice!

She and Jasper have been close for two whole years, and they've been inseparable ever since.

Although I can't say I'm surprised. Alice is very beautiful. Gorgeous even. Her bright and shining blue eyes made her rosy face a glow with excitement and eagerness.

Her jet black hair has grown in soft thick waves down past her shoulders. And her full lips still looked like she was wearing lipstick.

Basically, she was beyond beautiful and pure model material, just as the other girls I called my best friends.

I don't know how I even fit in with the group though, I was so plain and boring. Call me self conscious and degrading, but it was true.

Anyways, I was on my way to see Edward and the guys in boys' dorm.

We were going to play some video games and stuff. Even after more than six years, me and Rosalie haven't quite hit it off yet.

Like I said previously, numerous times, she was gorgeous as well, and older, so that pretty much left me in the dust.

I huffed out a sigh as I knocked on the guys' dorm, waiting patiently.

"Hey Bellsey!" Emmett boomed, pulling me into a big bear hug, spinning me around a few times.

I giggled into his shoulder as I held onto his neck. "Emmett!" I squealed, holding on tightly so I wouldn't slip off.

Although with Emmett's grip, there was no chance of that. "Come on Emmett, share Bells!" Jake laughed, waiting until Emmett put me down to scoop me up in another hug.

"You guys love having my air ways closed, don't you?" I laughed. "Maybe…" My favorite voice in the world said, squeezing me to his chest after Jake was done.

"Okay, _you_ I don't mind, but those two," I glared at Emmett and Jacob "Squeeze me too hard" I made a fake disapproving look while they looked any direction but where I was, whistling.

I looked back up at Edward and burst out laughing. Wow, that death glare really is scary… "Hey Bells" Max called, video games noises drowning out some of his words.

"Hey Max!" I called over the noise. "So what's up Bells?" Jake asked as we walked further into the big room. "Not much Jake"

"Hey Bella-Bear" I giggled at Alex's little nickname. "Hey Al" I waved, sitting down on one of the big bean bag chairs.

"Hey grab a controller and let's get this game started!" I giggled again, grabbing one of the many controllers.

After a few games with different opponents, including Edward, we were in an all out battle.

"Hey, where's Rose, Emmett?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her for two days" Well, that's not normal…

"Oh…" I said, continuing with the game. What do I care anyways? We weren't friends or anything…

I just shrugged it off, turning my controller to the left, one of Edward's moves when he's about to win.

"WOO!" I whooped, when I won, blushing afterwards. "Aw, rematch! Winner takes all!" I nodded, picking up my controller again.

"Okay Emmett, if I win, whatcha gonna give me?" I said tauntingly, flipping my hair in mockery of Chelsea.

The guys laughed, but Edward just scowled, mumbling something incoherently. "Okay, _if_ you win, I'll…" He paused to think about it for a minute. "I…won't make fun of you for two weeks" That may not seem like much, but for me that was the best deal ever.

"Okay, and if you win…you can tease me for an entire month" I ran out of ideas… "Deal!" he boomed, sticking out his large hand. I giggled a little before placing my small one in his big one.

"Deal"

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

" WOO! I WON! I WON! YOU LOSE!" Well jeez, didn't have to rub it in my face like that…

"Fine…" I grumbled. "Aw come on, don't be so sour-faced!" Bella said tauntingly, jumping up and down with her victory. (A/N lol gotcha again…)

"Aw come on Emmett, don't be such a sore loser" "I'm not" I grumbled. "Yeah you are" "Shut it Black" I mumbled, putting the game controller down.

Well, at least she'll owe me in two weeks…

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Bella POV

I still can't believe I won! That was so unexpected!

No, seriously, I thought you were going to make me lose…

(A/N I was, but I'm a tricky person…)

Oh…

(A/N Mhmm....besides, it adds great effect to the story…)

Touche

(A/N Yup…)

Well, see yah.

(A/N Adios…)

What?

(A/N Never mind…MIND SWIPE!)

Bella POV

I can't believe I won! I mean, that was so…hold on a second…didn't we- (A/N NO!!!)

Jeez, alright…

I was headed back for our dorm, but soft muffled cries stopped me in my tracks. It was coming from the bathroom, not to far back from where I was standing.

Curiosity took over my feet as I went back to where the cries were coming from. I knocked softly a few times before entering.

"Hello?" I said weakly, scanning the room. It was silent, almost eerily that way. "Hello? Anyone in here?" I said again, a little louder, but by not much.

I heard a tiny sob from one of the stalls, indicating I was right about someone being in there.

I dropped to my knees, looking threw each little crack at the bottom of the stalls. It was empty so far, but then –I saw a pair of shoes.

Not just any shoes; Rosalie's shoes.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, my voice going out. "What Swan?" I jumped at her snappy tone.

I didn't say anything for a while, debating with myself. But finally, I spoke up.

"Why…why are you crying?" I said, standing up again. "I'm not crying" She snapped again, sniffing.

"Well, what's the matter?" I asked, pushing the angry snappy tone away, just focusing on the upset girl in the bathroom stall.

"What do you care?" She sniffed, letting the tears seep into her words. "I care a lot if someone's hurt or upset Rosalie. We may not be friends, or even talk that much, but…but I still want to help" I said timidly, playing with my fingers.

"You can't help" She said quietly, the anger drained from her words. "I can at least try?" I said small-y, sitting on the sink counter.

"I…" she trailed off, sniffing loudly. "You what?" I urged quietly, swinging my feet back and forth.

"I'm…I'm bleeding!" She cried. "Oh, did you cut yourself?" I said worriedly, hopping off the cold ledge. (A/N O_O...)

"No Sw- Bella, I didn't cut myself" It was so weird for my name to roll off her tongue like that. I was used to Swan by now…

"Then how…?" I heard a shuffling noise and then the toilet flushing.

When the lock on the door unlatched, I felt a little uneasy. I mean, me and Rosalie here, _alone_. Who knows what could happen?

All thoughts drained from my mind as I felt a pang of sympathy for her. Her pretty blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy, tear stains trailed down her cheeks.

"Here" I grabbed a tissue and handed to her, surprised at my rash actions. "Thank you" she said politely, blowing her nose.

"Bella, you won't tell anyone if I told you _where_ I was bleeding…would you?" This new Rosalie took me by surprise. Even if she was older, she looked like nothing but a frightened little girl in desperate need of a hug. (A/N Or a lollipop...I like lollipops...)

"I would never tell anyone Rosalie. You can trust me" I said quietly, stepping towards her. "Okay…it happened this morning. My stomach was doing all these twists and turns and stuff. You know?" I nodded, even though I didn't.

"Alright well, I thought that I was going to be sick, so I went for the bathroom…" I nodded again.

"And…" she cut herself off, more tears springing into her eyes. "What is it Rosalie?" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Well…I'm bleeding…down there" (A/N *Falls out chair* OMFG) She said quietly, bursting into tears. I don't know what came over me, but I instantly pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's alright Rosalie…do you want to tell Ms Willow? I'm sure she can help" I said soothingly, while she cried into my shoulder.

I felt her nod, before I released her. "Want me to come with you?" She nodded again, her face soft and caring instead of scornful and mean.

I gave her a warm smile, taking her hand in mine as we went to go see Ms Willow.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Ms Willow was a big help to Rosalie as she explained to the both of us that bleeding down there means you are growing up.

And it's called a period. It's supposed to happen to every girl at some point. I stayed behind when Ms Willow and Rosalie went back to the bathroom, to show her about something called a 'pad'.

(A/N Even sensitive subjects are adorable with the Cullen crew…I think...O_o...)

When Rosalie was finished, she came to sit where I was, near the bathroom entrance. "Bella…" She started, cutting herself off.

"Yes Rosalie?" I whispered, turning in her direction. She brought her knees up to her chest, mirroring my position.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you before…I guess…I guess I was just jealous" I gawked at her like she was an alien.

"You were jealous of _me_? But why, you're so beautiful Rosalie and you have everything" I blushed when all the things I've been thinking about gushed out.

"Thanks, and I don't have everything…" she trailed off, braiding her long golden hair. "What do you mean?" I said calmly, watching her.

"Bella, before me and Jasper came here, I was the happiest girl alive. I had amazing parents, money, toys, whatever I wanted! But when…" She trailed off again, biting her lower lip.

"You don't have to say anymore if your uncomfortable" Even if I secretly wanted to know about her past, I couldn't ask her to spill her guts just because she was being nice to me.

"No, it will be better if I told you. It would make more sense to why I've been such a brat" "You're not a brat Rosalie….okay just a little" She laughed, and I soon followed.

"I'm sorry about that Bella" She chuckled lightly, continuing with her life story. "Well, we lived in a mansion, which is a really, really big house" I already knew that, but I didn't want to interrupt.

"Servants and waiters waiting on you day and night, and I got whatever I pleased, and even got away with things I knew were naughty" My eye brows shot up and she nodded.

"It was the perfect life for me. Jasper didn't think all the stuff was necessary, but even he enjoyed all the luxuries we had." I nodded, resting my head on the wall as I listened.

"To all the servants and waiters and maids' eyes, they thought I was the most beautiful girl alive, which lead to me being a little self-centered and bossy" She scrunched up her face for a second before smoothing out her features.

"But one day, when my father was talking to some men about selling the house and moving, I threw a fit, screaming 'I hate you' over and over" I felt bad for Rosalie's parents. To have their little girl upset with them must hurt…

"Jasper tried to calm me down, but I just told him to buzz off" She scoffed, starting on another braid.

"Anyways, when we were sleeping, Jasper and I, we heard someone arguing with our father" I started to braid my own hair, for want of something to do.

"Jasper thought everything was fine, because he wanted to sleep, but I went to go check things out" She had a glassy expression on her perfect face, probably thinking about what she was telling me.

She then sighed, continuing. "Well…my mother and father, Daniel and Gloria Hale, were arguing with a man, I don't even think I knew his name, but my mom and dad were very angry with him" She stopped talking abruptly, looking down the hall.

I followed her gaze, watching as Jasper came down the corridor, fumbling with something in his hands.

"Hey Jasper" Rosalie waved. "Hello Rose, Bella" He said politely, nodding at us. "Hi" I said weakly, waving a little.

"What's up?" She shrugged. "Just talking with Bella" his eyebrows shot up. He knew just as well as everyone else how me and Rosalie never got along.

"Oh…okay. See you guys later" I nodded, waving again as he went into the guys' dorm that was down the hall from here.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. Apparently the guy owed my father, but he went back on his word. I think it was something important, or else it wouldn't've happened…" She trailed off.

"What wouldn't've happened?" She took the two braids, pinning them in the back where they connected.

Nice…

"He wouldn't have shot my parents" She whispered.

I gasped, letting my unfinished braid slip through my fingers. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"It's fine" She shrugged. "When the gun fire went off, I ran to get Jasper, but he was already awake, waiting for me at the top of the stairs. There was a lot of talking and screaming coming from the living room where my parents' bodies laid, covered in their own…" Her voice cracked, as she trailed off.

I was frozen in my spot, horror washing over me. She witnessed her parent's death… as did Jasper…

"When the servants and maids left us because they weren't getting paid, we were sent here" She said after a while, her voice strong again.

I bit my lip, looking down at my knees. I never felt so bad for someone before…especially if that someone used to be my "Enemy" so to speak.

"I was so used to getting my way and being the most beautiful girl, but when I came here and saw that you had everything I didn't, I just became so jealous. I mean, your very pretty Bella" I started to protest, but she cut me off "And I just felt like I had to compete with you to keep my place at the top…I guess I wasn't thinking…I should've gotten to know you first" She whispered, the tears spilling over.

"Rosalie-" "You can call me Rose if you want" I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Rose, I…I'm not fully sure what to say, but I'm sorry. If I was in your shoes, I don't know if I could handle it as well as you are. I don't blame you for your actions towards me, and to tell the truth, I wasn't welcoming or willing to get to know you either. Can we maybe start over?" She sniffed, nodding.

"I'd like that Bella" she smiled. "Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I liked to be called Bella" I smiled, putting my hand out.

"Hi Bella. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. Nice to meet you" she smiled brightly, shaking my hand.

**I think that ended well, dontcha think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! more chaps to come :)**


	11. Visitors

_**Be my hero**_

**Three days later… **(A/N Trying to save time!)

Bella POV

"Welcome to official movie night ladies, gentlemen and Bella" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's bad joke, sitting next to Edward.

He just grinned. "Okay, we got a whole crap load of movies, so take your pick" He boomed, putting the stack load of movies on the table in front of us.

Ms Willow agreed to us doing this, since we didn't ask for much and she was really, really nice.

Chelsea and her group of evils were having a "sleepover" so they should be out the way. Although, could you really call it a sleepover when it's just you and your friends who you hang out with every single day? And share a dorm with?

Oh well….maybe she's just making an excuse to plan some more pranks on us. Witch...

"Let's watch Coraline" Keke said, reaching for the movie. "Nah, let's watch this one" Alex said, grabbing Dark Knight.

"That movie sucks! I go with Keke's choice" Ashley chimed in, standing by Keke. "Wait a minute. Let's take a vote before we end up kicking each other's butts over this" Edward said.

"Fine" They shrugged, still holding onto the movies in their hands. "Okay, all in favor of Coraline, raise your hand" Most of the girls raised their hands, including yours truly, but not Nicky.

"Okay, all in favor of Dark Knight?" The guys raised their hands, including Edward and Nicky.

"Okay…it's pretty much a tie…" We all groaned. "We have a few hours until we have to go to bed. Why not just watch both?" Nessie chimed, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Yeah, but which one first smarty?" Max retorted. "Well since Keke picked a movie first, let's just watch Coraline" Rose said, looking at her nails.

"Fine…" The guys grumbled, with the exception of Edward who just shrugged. "Okay, pop it in! I'll get the popcorn" Emmett boomed, going off to the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't eat it all on the way back" I mumbled. Everyone snickered, remembering the time he ate all the pop tarts when he was supposed to share with everyone.

"Hello rat pack" That annoyingly nasily voice scoffed. "What do you want Chelsea?" We all said in unison. Weird…

"I _am_ having a sleepover. And since a sleepover isn't a sleepover without movies…well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few more" She smirked, sitting in between me and Edward, forcing us to move over.

I scowled at her as she turned to Edward, flipping her stupid greasy hair. Would she ever freaking quit?

God…

"Okay, I got the popcorn and…who invited the she devil and her posse?" Emmett said the last part lowly, looking annoyed.

"We, invited ourselves McCarthy" Tanya growled. "Well, you better un-invite yourself. Didn't you read our sign? It said no dogs allowed" I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

I had to give Emmett some credit. He was brave…

"Whatever" Tanya scoffed, flipping her hair as well. Was that part of the group to flip your hair like a million times?

"Oh, of course you would be watching this…what a baby movie. It's totally a trick. The little doll in the beginning is one of the kids the chick trapped and _Caroline_ falls into the trap and the chick turns out to be a spider who lures people into her web so she could like…eat them or something" Emmett paused the movie, sending Chelsea a death glare.

Which was what we all were doing…

"Excuse us for a minute Chelsea" Edward said, unwrapping Chelsea's arm from around his waist.

"Of course, Eddie. Don't take to long" She purred, running a sharp finger down his chest. I glared at her for I don't know how long, but my eyes sure were burning by time I was dragged away by Edward.

If there was ever a time to have heat vision…

When we were out of hearing range for the devils, Edward huddled us all together. "Okay, all in favor of pranking the hell out of her, raise your hand" Everyone's hands shot up automatically, over shadowing the fact that Edward cursed.

(A/N OOOOH!!! I'M TELLING!)

Edward: SHUT UP

Me: Will do…

Edward POV (Let's switch it up eh?)

I am beyond sick of Chelsea and her posse. They had to go.

And besides, they were way over due for a prank. It took forever to wash out the blue in Bella's hair…

"Okay, what's the plan?" Good question… "I haven't gotten that far yet, but our movie night is at stake" I said dramatically.

"Exactly! Mr. Ed is absolutely correct! We must plan against the waffles!" We all glared at Emmett like he was high or something.

I'm not saying this to be mean, but the dude has issues…

"Forget what I just said. We need a plan. Fast" We all nodded in agreement, the wheels turning in each of our heads as full speed.

Although, Emmett's might've been slightly slower than the rest of ours, judging by the drunk cross-eyed expression on his face…

(A/N LOL)

"Oh, I got one!" Nessie chimed. "Okay, shoot" I nodded in her direction. "Okay, here's what we do. First, we gotta get them to go to sleep. This is a _sleepover_ after all" she mocked Chelsea's voice, flipping her hair.

We chuckled lowly, trying to keep it down in case one of them were eavesdropping, which was normal for them.

"Okay after that, we got to get three cups of chocolate pudding…" Did I mention how much I loved this group?

(Insert Evil laugh…)

(A/N OOC Edward, OOC…)

I know…

(A/N Yaaaaaaaaaaah….)

Mhmm…

(A/N Well, nice talkin' to yah)

Likewise

(A/N Yup…peace)

Yeah…

Edward POV (Forget the last part…)

"So, everyone got it?" We nodded, pilling our hands on top of each others. "On three, together forever" Bella's sweet voice said, smiling in my direction.

I smiled back at her, putting my other hand on top of the pile of hands. "Together forever" We all said, raising our hands up before dropping them.

This was going to be fun…

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Bella POV

Who knew Nessie could be so evil? I'm more than surprised at her genius plan. I still can't believe how gullible those evils are.

They totally believed that we wanted them to stay with us and join _our _sleepover. (We asked Ms Willow, and she said that we could have the main room for the night)

After "Explaining" to us a million times how they knew we wanted to be apart of their group all along, they finally went quiet.

For two seconds…

"You know, I always knew you would choose me over her Eddie" Chelsea purred, latching herself on Edward's arm.

He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. I don't blame him one bit. She practically drowned herself in perfume and hair grease.

Where did she even get that crap?

Of course, I was fuming. I can't believe after all this time, she still can't even take a hint. I mean, he asked me to be his girlfriend for crying out loud! And I'm a year younger than he is!

That's actually saying something…

Well, for me. And of course, the others…

Anyways, the plan was in full swing mode, which was perfect. Emmett took care of the pudding, since we knew he wouldn't eat it.

He hated pudding ever since he dunked his pickle in it last summer…

Don't ask.

I would tell you what the master plan was, but that would subtract from the fun, so just be patient okay?

We were watching Scary Movie 3 now, Jasper's request. It was funny, but I still jumped and shrieked on some parts.

"Edward!" I squealed, when the weird chick came out the well. "It's okay Bella" He whispered, hugging me to him.

"Oh Eddie!" Chelsea gasped, sounding fake as ever. I gasped myself when she snatched Edward away, hugging him to her protectively.

I glared at her, daggers stabbing her repeatedly as she just smirked, winking at me.

I swear, someone's going to have to hold me back…

"Chelsea-" "Oh Eddie, I'm so scared" She pouted, sounding beyond fake still. "Can you please hold me?" She batted her eyelashes, poking out her bottom lip.

Edward turned to me with an 'help me' expression, but I was too busy setting Chelsea on fire with my eyes.

As were the rest of the girls—including Rosalie.

We've actually been close the last three days, instantly friends.

Weird isn't it? After six or something years, we become bffs in three freaking days.

Ironic…

Edward sighed, defeated. I would go over there and rip out her hair by the roots and smash her face into the ground if I didn't have plans for something worse later…

She smirked at me again, sticking out her chest as she leaned against Edward, her arms around his neck.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya smirking as well before she went back to flirting with Michael, Mia's boyfriend.

Ugh, I can't believe her! She already has a boyfriend and she's flirting with her so called 'best friend's' boyfriend?

What a tramp…

About more than halfway through the movie, the guys were laughing while the girls were cowering behind them.

Of course, Tanya was cowering behind Michael while Mia sent death glare after death glare in her direction.

And of course, we can't forget Chelsea, who was pressed up against Edward… (Growl)

I was so upset, I went up to the TV, about two inches away from it, glaring at it, even during the "Scary" parts just so I wouldn't kill her.

(A/N What scary parts? It's funny…)

You know what I mean. Were kids…

(A/N Right…)

Anyways, I didn't care if my eyes went bad, I was fuming to the point where I would laugh if someone got killed, picturing it to be Chelsea or someone in her group.

I heard a huff before the she devil was by me, trying to force out a laugh at the stabbing part.

I wasn't forcing anything, I was actually amused.

She's so fake.

But thank you Chelsea Delany…

I smirked triumphantly as I sat down on Edward's lap, ignoring the glares from the witch. I just smirked again and winked, mocking her previous actions.

After the movie went off, everyone was pretty much worn. We did watch Scary Movie 1-3, Bolt, Coraline (despite the give-away, Dark Knight, and Chelsea's stupid video _Mean Girls, _and ate like five bowls of popcorn, (Emmett…) and drank gallons of water.

We all rolled out sleeping bags and set down our pillows, getting ready to accept our ticket to dream land.

We all brushed our teeth already, and changed into our nightwear. Most of us wore tee shirts and baggy pants, but of course, Chelsea, Tanya, Kate, Jessica, Mia, Ellie, Tiana and Lauren wore form fitting nightgowns, showing Jessica's pudgy belly.

I'm surprised Chelsea hadn't kicked her out the group. For 14 year olds, they really looked like slutty…sluts.

I know, that's mean, but still…

"Good night guys" I called out, pretending to settle in for the night. It was only around nine o clock, but Chelsea and her posse claimed to need their 'beauty sleep'.

Ain't that the truth…

After we heard what sounded like a monkey getting murdered by a chain saw while getting run of over by a milk truck, we knew Chelsea and her group were asleep.

(A/N Rotflmao…)

"Jeez, they snore like wild animals" Edward whispered. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter, slowly standing up.

Everyone else were already up, so I was being waited on. Of course, I was still the clumsiest thing alive, so I ended up tripping over my covers, about to fall on the she devil.

But fortunately, Edward caught me. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled quietly, steadying me.

"Strap me down somewhere perhaps?" I joked, stepping over the sleeping dwarves.

(A/N What happened to Beauty?)

She died when she saw Chelsea and her group.

(A/N LOL)

Anyways, movin' on…

"Emmett, you got the balloons?" He nodded, holding up two handfuls of them. "Good, Keke, the pudding?"

"All set Ness" Nessie nodded, turning towards me. "Bells, you got the pins right?" I nodded, holding up the bag of safety pins.

"Alright, I'd say plan 'Payback' is in full swing mode"

"Sweeet" Emmett stretched out the word, putting his large hand up. Nessie put her small hand in his, making a dull smacking noise.

I almost thought her hand would get crushed in his huge one. Actually, he had the biggest hand out of everyone.

Weird…well, not really but still.

After we dumped out carton after carton of thick gooey chocolate pudding into the partially water filled balloons, we shook them up like crazy.

After we thought they were shaken up enough, we tied the balloons closed, carrying them carefully into the main room.

Alex and Jasper had the small net pinned carefully to the low ceiling, using pins and what not to keep it there.

"Okay, hand me the first balloon" Jasper whispered, holding his hand out. Ally grabbed two full balloons, carefully stepping over you know whos to get them to Jasper.

"Thanks" Ally nodded, coming back for more. Keke handed Alex some balloons, both of them going back and forth until all our arms were empty.

I can't wait to see how this turns out…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vanessa, Rosalie, Mary Alice, Isabella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mikayla, Nicole, Alexander, Ashley and Max, I want you all to apologize to Chelsea right now"

"Sorry" We all said quietly, looking down at our feet.

"Hmph!" Chelsea and her group scoffed, turning on their heels to wash out the watery chocolaty gloop from their hair and face.

Funny stuff…

"Each of you go to your rooms" Ms Willow scolded lightly. Even if we were teenagers or near it, we still obeyed Ms Willow without any back talk whatsoever.

We knew better than that…

I'm surprised Max isn't still moaning when he sits down. Even if it was 12 years ago…

Lucky for us were a little too old for spankings…well, I hope we are.

(A/N Yikes…)

I know right?

Oh well…

We all went to our rooms, snickering quietly. "Good job guys" Nessie whispered, high fiving each of us.

"See ya" We each waved to each other, closing our doors.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Finally! Today, I was turning thirteen. (A/N NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *Catches breath* -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!)

Yup, the big 1 3. I can't believe I've been here for thirteen years. What else I can't believe is that I've known Edward that long.

It seems like time passed by quickly, but it actually took forever.

"Bella, aren't you ready yet?!" Ally said impatiently, tapping her small foot. "Just a minute Alice!" I grumbled, trying to get the shoes fastened.

By now, Alice has become an official fashion freak, which meant I ended up being her Barbie doll if the other girls were pre-occupied.

Not in a gross way you nasties…

By pre-occupied, I usually mean make up and excuse to get out of it.

Alice was making me wear a white tee shirt that said 'Rock on' in pink glitter, a black button down sweater and blue skinny jeans.

I was pretty thin, not a trace of fat on me. Which was an okay thing I guess…I don't know. I wasn't exactly flat chested, but I wasn't over sized either. I was a gracious size B or something like that. Not bad for my age...I guess.

And last but not least, I put on my black and white converse and a little chapstick. I didn't like putting all that gunk on my face like Chelsea did. It just looked like it weighed your face down and even more so, fit for a clown.

I just threw my hair in a high ponytail and let that do. I really didn't care.

"Okay, I'm ready" I called, stepping out the bathroom.

"Wow…" I blushed a million shades, looking at my feet.

"It was Alice's idea…" I mumbled, still blushing. I blushed even deeper when he kissed me on the cheek, smiling down at me.

"You look unbelievable Bells" I smiled up at him, still blushing like a beet. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Alright, jeez. Come on guys!" Alice whined, making a gagging sound. I stuck my tongue out at her for ruining our "moment".

"Love you too Bella!" she chimed, flitting out the room. "I'm going to kill her later" I grumbled.

Edward just laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'll help…"

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Happy birthday Bella!" Nessie squealed, hugging me tightly. "Thanks Ness" I giggled, hugging her tightly.

I hugged pretty much everyone except for the witches, so we got the party rolling. We were just starting on the cake, which was beautiful.

It was a chocolate cake with French vanilla frosting.

(A/N My favorite!)

Sweet Ms Willow's actually outdone herself again. Along the bottom of the cake were pretty little red and pink roses and on top of the cake read; 'Happy birthday sweetheart'.

I love Ms Willow so much. I hope she lived forever, so if we ever left this place (which I don't want too), more children could enjoy her kindness.

(A/N *Bites lip neverously*…)

What?

(A/N *Runs off crying*)

Um…? Never mind, I'm not even going to ask. Bad enough I can hear the author, I don't need anymore weird points added on my already full list.

"I can hear her too you know" Edward mumbled. "Touche" I shrugged, eating the rest of my cake.

After we finished the cake and cleaned up everything, we went into the main room to watch some movies.

Ms Willow went into the back for something, so we were left alone to watch Sponge bob movie.

I loved that sponge!

But of course, Chelsea made a fit about it, calling me a baby repeatedly. "You know what Chelsea, why don't you go choke on a piece of cake and die already?" I snapped, fed up with her.

It was silent for a little, all shocked eyes on me. Emmett –of course – broke the silence, bursting with laughter.

Tanya, Mia, Ellie, Kate, Lauren, Tiana and Chelsea all glared at him while Jessica tried to hide her smile.

"What are you laughing at Stanley!?" Chelsea growled, stomping her foot. "N-nothing…" She stuttered, fear crossing her features.

"Whatever. Consider yourself out of the meeting tonight" She snapped, flitting off to her room, the girls and guys following.

What robots…

Jessica actually started crying. "Hey, um…you okay?" She turned towards me, sending me a death glare before flitting off after Chelsea, begging for forgiveness.

Emmett started coughing out some insults, a few of us chuckling after every one. I on the other hand had my eyes trained on Jessica.

If she was so scared of _that_, why follow her? Was it because of her sister? Did she threaten her as well?

So many questions…

We heard knocking on the front door, which hasn't been knocked on since Tori came back from the grocery store—two years ago.

Ms Willow was the only one with the key…

"I got it. Go on with your movie dears" She called softly, going into the next room. Sounds of the lock being unlatched came from where Ms Willow had disappeared too, and a soft 'Hello…?' as well.

Emmett paused the movie, trying to eavesdrop. Probably wondering if it was some new kid.

"_Hello" _A gruff raspy voice said, trying to sound polite. This voice was very deep, making whoever it was sound very, very tall.

"_Um…may I help you sir?" _Ms Willow asked quietly, probably noticing that the movie wasn't playing anymore.

"Emmett what're you doing?" Rose whispered, following Emmett as he went over to the wall separating this room and the next one.

"I wanna hear better" He whispered, quiet for once in his life. Pretty soon we were all huddled around the wall, listening to the conversation between Ms Willow and the tall, deep voiced stranger.

"_Please, may I come in? It's cold and raining quite hard" _The voice said again, sounding upset. I could see past that in a millisecond. What did he want?

"_Um, alright then. Come on in Mr…?" "Wilkins. Taylor Wilkiins" _

(A/N NOOO! CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOORR!!!!!)

We all scrambled to our seats, (in process me tripping on the way there), pressing play just in time to see Ms Willow and Mr. _Taylor_ walk in.

I was right, he was tall. About 6'7 or something. He had very pale skin, almost as pale as mine in fact.

His lips were very thin, and he had shifty gray-blue eyes that were narrowed into slits. His face was chiseled, his jaw taut and hard.

His hair was something else, messy black sprawled out everywhere.

He was kind of handsome, but more mysterious than anything. I for one didn't trust him.

"Kids, this is Mr. Wilkins. He's going to be staying for a while. Mr. Wilkins, these are my children.

That's Alexander, Max, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Mikayla, Nicole, Ashley, Vanessa, and Isabella" She said proudly, pointing us out.

"That's quite a handful you've gotten here" He rumbled, chuckling. "And your girls are quite beautiful" Something about his words made me want to shudder and cower behind Edward.

What was this man up too? I don't like this…

"Oh, there no problem at all. There angels. I have more girls and boys, but there in the back" We all gave a tiny wave or a curt nod, mumbling 'hi' or something like that.

"Come, let's get you something warm to drink" She said sweetly, leading him to the back where the spare kitchen was.

As he passed us, our eyes met for a second, his eyes twinkling with something I couldn't place. (A/N I think I can...*Sweats bullets*)

I narrowed my eyes, slowly turning back to the movie.

After the movie was over, I decided to go see what was taking Ms Willow so long, so I told the guys I'd be right back.

(A/N NOOOOOOOOOOO!)

*in sing song voice* I'm ignoring youuuuu…

(A/N DARN YOU BELLA!)

Ouch…

(A/N Sorry…let's shake this up a bit and make this…)

Edward POV (Yeah, what the thing on the left says :) )

I don't know who that man was, but I don't trust him. Just his presence in the room makes me want to hold Bella close to me.

I mean come on, the way he was dressed practically screams 'Physco'. All he had on were heavy combat boots, baggy pants and a black trench coat.

Bella had went off to find Ms Willow, which got me a little nervous because that guy was back there…

"Guys, I'll be back" I called over my shoulder, going in the direction Bella took. About halfway there, I was knocked onto my back by a fast running and wailing Bella.

"Bel-" she shushed me, pulling me to my feet. "Guys, follow me" She cried quietly, bringing us all to our room.

You should know what I mean by 'our room' by now. Right?

(A/N Not really)

I hate you

(A/N *Changes team Edward poster to Team Jacob*)

That's cold…

(A/N *Shrugs*)

Anyways, moving on….

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

After Bella closed the door and locked it, she burst into tears, sliding to the ground. "Bella!" We all said, shocking and confused.

I dropped to my knees beside her, bringing her into my arms. "Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered into her strawberry scented hair.

"I…and she…Oh Edward!" She cried, blubbering out a few almost incoherent words. "Bella, calm down. What happened?" I pulled her away from my shoulder, looking into her watery chocolate irises.

"Ms W-Willow…" She cried. "What about Ms Willow?" Ally chimed, her voice quiet. "Mr. Taylor…he's…" she cried, burying her face in my chest again.

"Want me to go-" "No Emmett, no!" She wailed, rubbing her eyes as the tears poured out.

I heard a familiar shriek, before it went dead silent. The only sounds were our quiet shallow breathing.

"Wa…was that Chelsea?" Keke whispered, her eyes horror stricken. "I…I don't know" I whispered, rocking Bella back and forth.

"I'm going to go see rig-" There were several clattering and crashing sounds, followed by muffled screams and moans.

Emmett cut himself off, swallowing thickly. "What's going on…?" Ashley whispered hoarsely, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Guys, watch Bella. I'll be back..." I whispered, pulling Bella off me. "No Edward!" She bawled, struggling in Emmett's arms.

"I'll be right back Bella" I whispered, kissing her cheek. I don't think anyone would tease me now.

Not when were scared like hell…

"Be careful Edward" Nicky whispered, scared as well.

I nodded, trying to shut out Bella's pained wails. I backed out the room quietly, closing the creaking door after me quietly.

**NOOOOO EDWARDO!!!!!!! :( **

**I'm sorry guys, but...it had to be done...I tried to stretch out the time, but....waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Haunted

_**Be my hero**_

Edward POV

I quietly made my way down the corridor, keeping my footfalls light and soundless as possible.

"Hey kid" I jumped, swirling around. "What?" I glared at the so called _Mr. _Taylor. "What're you doing? Where are your nice friends?" I glared at him some more.

I was at least 5'7, so I didn't have to look up much, but still…

"We went to play a…game" I lied smoothly, looking around like I was bored, putting my hands in my jeans' pockets.

"Oh, were you now?" I glared up at him again, nodding once. "Well, shouldn't you get back to that? I'm sure they're missing you" He said, all too nicely.

You're not fooling anyone buddy…

"Yeah, I am. I'm just getting a drink from the kitch-" "Why?" He said, almost frantically.

"Because I'm thirsty" I said, letting the sarcasm slip into my words. "Mmm, well, isn't there another kitchen around here?" How would he know that?

"Maybe" He glared down at me. "Run along kid" He grumbled, pushing me back. I balled my fists up and pursed my lips to keep the urge to kick him in the groin under control.

Who did he think he was?!

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Where's Ms Willow?" I said calmly, pretending that that wasn't on my mind all along.

"She's in the back making some coffee" He said smoothly. "For twenty minutes?" His large eyebrows, creasing his forehead as they furrowed.

"Listen smart aleck-" "It's Edward actually" I cut him off, scowling at him. "Just run along" He snapped, shoving me so hard I almost fell.

Growling out of frustration, I stomped back to our room, slamming the door.

"Edward!" I held my arms open in time for Bella to crash into them, hugging me tightly.

"Dude, what did you find out?" Emmett said quietly. First time for everything eh?

"Nothing but Mr. Taylor is a total douche" I grumbled, sliding down on the ground with Bella.

"But the screams…" "I know Nessie, I know. He has to leave soon enough doesn't he? We'll snoop then…" I whispered, feeling the need to keep my voice low.

Like Mr. Who gives a fu-

(A/N HEY!)

-dge, was listening.

(A/N Better…)

Whatever…

"Bella, can you tell us what you saw? Please?" I whispered into her hair, stroking it gently.

She sniffed, shaking her head. "Come on Bells…" Emmett whined. "I-I can't…" She cried, clinging to my shirt.

I sighed, letting the subject drop. I couldn't cause her more pain. Maybe I'll ask her later…maybe.

**Next Morning…. **

Edward POV (Yay)

It's been all night, and Ms Willow was still gone. Now we knew something was up. Everyone stayed in our dorm, not feeling safe to leave.

But of course, Emmett denied it. 7 million times…

When we awoke, everyone was in the same position they were the night before, everyone on the floor, Bella in my arms, Rose in Emmett's.

"Dude…what time is it?" Emmett asked groggily, yawning. "Let me check my watch" I looked at my bare wrist for a second before turning back to Emmett. "I don't know" He scowled at my sarcastic joke.

"Good to know" He grumbled, trying not to move to much so he wouldn't disturb Rose. Lord knows how she would act if someone woke her up…

Jeez, I don't even want to think about it…

About five minutes later, there was frantic knocking at the door, making me jolt upwards. If you don't remember, I was leaning on it.

"Um…who is it?" I called, praying it was Ms Willow. "It's Mr. Taylor" God damn, he stayed here all freaking night?

"Hold on a sec" I called, shaking Bella awake. "Mmm?" She groaned softly. "Bella, wake up" I whispered, shaking her gently.

"What?" She yawned, opening her eyes. The knock got louder, and more aggressive. God have some patients will yah!?

"Hold on a second" I grumbled, getting Bella onto her feet. She was a little shaky, so I lead her to the bed, lying her down.

She quickly drifted back to sleep, so I just let her be. Everyone else scrambled to their feet, Rose wide awake by now.

"Alright come in" I called, sitting cross legged on the ground near my bed, where Bella laid.

Alice took a place by me, Jasper by her.

"Hello Children" He said, trying to sound nice, but ending up sounding like a freak who swallowed some metal.

"Morning" We mumbled, our faces expressionless. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. I have some bad news" What? Your staying here all week?

"Your monitor, Monica, has passed" Who in the hell was Monica? Did he mean… "What?" We all asked in unison.

"Ms Willow, is dead" He said, almost non sympathetically. It was silent for a while, everyone just staring at one another.

"Ms Tony should be here soon" Seriously, how did he know about all this? "How-" He shut the door on me, his heavy boots making thudding sounds as he stepped down the hall.

The girls started crying, their mates or whoever was closet to them soothing them. "Now you know" I looked up, startled at Bella's clear voice.

She climbed off the bed, sitting down next to me. "I didn't know how…I mean…" she started crying again, looking at the ground.

I pulled her to me, letting her cry it all out, a few tears sliding down my own cheeks.

Ms Willow was…dead.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

**Two Weeks Later…**

Bella POV

It's been two entire weeks since Ms Willow "passed". I put emphasis on that because I know what I saw was no 'passing'.

Ms Willow had be murdered.

By _Mr. _Taylor.

I saw it all happen, right in front of me…

_Flashback _

_I slid my hand against the wall for want of something to do while I made my way to the kitchen._

_How could it take so long to make _instant_ coffee? _

_I shrugged it off, turning the corner that lead to the spare kitchen. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was displayed in front of me._

_Ms Willow was tied up, her mouth gagged. She was in the corner, her feet inching her further into it as she tried to escape Mr. Taylor._

_I shrunk behind the wall, watching quietly, but not standing in the opening like a dumb deer, waiting to get ran over._

_I heard a loud smack that made me flinch into the wall. He was hitting her! "Listen Willow, your time is up." What did he mean?_

_She said something incoherently against the rag that was tied around her mouth. "What?!" He snarled quietly, ripping it from her face._

_She gasped out, her hair falling out it's bun, making her soft curly hair fall over her shoulders and into her face._

"_I'm not doing it Taylor. I don't care how much you threaten me. I'd rather die than do that" She spat, (literally and non) in his face._

_I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I watch Ms Willow get dragged across the room with her hair, some strands ripping out her roots._

_I was screaming on the inside for this all to stop, but I couldn't even open my mouth. I wasn't even sure I was breathing anymore. _

_I was petrified._

_She muffled a groan as he slapped her again, sending her face snapping to the left. I cried harder, still somehow keeping quiet. _

_I felt like screaming out loud when he took out a knife, placing it near her throat. "Give her to me Monica" He growled, running the sharpened blade around the base of her neck, drawing blood._

_She squirmed a little, but didn't make a sound._

_Fight him Ms Willow! Please…_

_With what seemed like the last of her strength, she looked up at him with those warm brown eyes I loved._

"_No" she said simply, yet powerfully, glaring over in my direction, motioning with her eyes for me to go._

_I shook my head, mouthing 'No please' she made the motion with her eyes again, the tears welling in her eyes._

_He growled, raising the knife. "Fine then. I'll get the little brat myself" He snarled, plunging the knife deep inside Ms Willow's broken heart._

_End Flashback_

The memories still burned my mind like a raging fire. Ever night I kept dreaming about her, and _him._

Each night, her death becoming more painful and heart wrenching. I wanted to tell my friends, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

For once, I felt alone. No one to protect me from my thoughts but myself. And along with Ms Willow, my sanity had died.

(a/n :( )

Every day Edward would ask if I were alright, and everyday I would say 'fine' in that same dead tone I've been using since…well, two weeks ago.

What did he want? If it would've saved Ms Willow, I would've given up myself.

(A/N Bella! Don't say that!)

It's true…

(A/N just don't say it Bells)

I can't promise you anything author. I really can't.

(A/N D: )

I also haven't eaten anything, making my thin frame even thinner, close to anorexia actually.

Because of the constant nightmares, I also didn't get the proper sleep, so that's where my lost sanity comes in.

I had thick bags under my eyes, that looked close to purplish bruises, my eyes dull and drained of any light whatsoever.

I didn't even brush my hair anymore, so it was a complete mess, just sitting a top my head in a frenzied mess.

I usually just kept it in a messy ponytail, well, in this case, _very_ messy ponytail and kept it there for days.

I know it's only been two weeks, which we've already established, but I'm more torn about this than any of the other girls.

I witnessed a murder.

My mother's murder…

We haven't heard from Tony or Chelsea and her group, so we assumed they just up and left.

I know, it doesn't make sense due to the last chapter where we heard screams from Chelsea, but we all knew she was no virgin, so we just jumped to conclusions... (A/N O.o)

And as for Tony, shewas just as stuck up as Chelsea. That's why they fit together so well.

Tony was the blue-eyed blonde type who always had her nose in the air. Get the picture now?

I sighed, still staring at the ceiling on my bed, which I rarely slept in. "Bella?" I didn't respond to Edward's voice, but rather just looked at him.

"You got to eat something" He said worriedly, placing a plate of chicken and rice in front of me.

"Who made this?" I whispered, taking a cautionary bite. "I did. It wasn't hard actually. Did I screw up?" I chewed slowly, swallowing.

Normally, I would put up a fight, but I was too tired and weak to even try.

"This is amazing. Thank you Edward" He smiled, waiting until I finished the whole plate to hand me a cup of water.

"Thanks" I gulped down the water, setting the cup on the little table side. I was really grateful for Edward.

I really was…

I kissed him on the cheek, blushing as usual. "Thanks again Edward" he nodded, taking my dishes back to the…kitchen.

Suddenly the food in my stomach felt very heavy, making my stomach do cartwheels. Burning images of that night kept flashing threw my mind until I was bent over the toilet, dumping out the contents in my stomach.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaim, over the roaring in my ears. By time I was finished, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Flushing the toilet, I leaned against the tub, breathing heavily. He was gone for a second, back with a cup of water.

I rinsed my mouth out, sitting against the tub again.

"Bells, what's the matter?" I let the tears stream freely, keeping my eyes shut tightly. I gasped when the floor disappeared from under me, Edward's arms replacing it.

As I said before, I was too worn to put up a fight today, so I just rested my cheek on his chest, enjoying the free lift.

I sighed as he laid me down on the pillows, putting the comforter over me. "Lay with me? Please?" I whispered weakly.

He nodded, sliding in next to me, wrapping his arms around my middle.

With Edward close to me, for once in two weeks (how many time are we going to have to say this?), I had a sweet dream.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"_Go Bella! Go Bella! Go Bella!" Everyone chanted, as I sang along with the song. It was Emmett's idea to have a "karaoke" party, and he chose Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas._

_He was mouthing along with the words, stopping when the curse words came up. _

_I sang Fergie's part, (obviously), Emmett the guy's part. _

"_People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Emmett drop the beat now!" I sang, dancing along side Alice and Emmett. This was before Rose and Jasper came along, so we were around…6, 5 and 4._

_I'm surprised Emmett knew all the words, and I'm even more surprised I actually agreed to this._

_We all laughed as Emmett started "Break dancing" Me and Alice by his side. _

"_Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup_

_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the" we did a little pop lock move, getting a whole lot of laughs, and a blushing face from me._

_This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom" Emmett mouthed, sending me a high five along the way. _

"_Come on guys!" Alice chirped, bringing everyone into the "Dance floor" including Edward, who wasn't that bad of a dancer._

_It was still funny though…_

"_Go Edward! Go Edward! Go Edward!" I laughed, cheering him on. He laughed, cheering me on._

"_Go Everybody! Go Everybody!" Alice chimed, dancing so gracefully, I wondered if she was born to be a ballerina or something…_

_Suddenly something changed, and I saw Ms Willow's smiling face. I smiled brightly at her, going over to where she was._

_Everyone faded away, only me and Ms Willow left. I didn't care if it was a little scary, Ms Willow was back!_

_As I was about to reach her, I started to go in slow motion, even slower every time I tried to run faster to her._

"_Ms Willow!" I cried, running towards her as fast as I could, but it was no use. Then, her smile faded as Mr. Taylor hovered over her with an evil smile on his face as he covered her mouth, muffling her screams as he dragged her away, leaving me alone in the dark._

"Ms Willow!" I cried, bolting up right. "Bella, Bella calm down! It's alright sweetheart" Edward soothed, hugging me to his chest.

More tears spilled over my near dried out eyes, wetting his shirt for the millionth time. But he never complained, he only soothed me.

I love Edward so much…

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

**Four Months Later…**

It was the first of January today, four months since my horrific birthday. We heard nothing from Tony, or Chelsea.

I guess they didn't care about us. I already knew Chelsea didn't, but I didn't know a grown up could sink that low. Even if she is self-centered…or was. I don't know…

Mr. Taylor practically took over a day after Ms Willow's "death". The place just fell apart under his hands.

We had to feed ourselves, Keke missed her birthday and we were all miserable. He wont let us have movie night, or any karaoke parties. He even took away the guys' video games!

And worst of all; Me and Edward can't even share a bed anymore!

I've become even skinner now, if that was even possible. I couldn't keep anything down, so I just gave up all together.

So basically, I was dead on my feet. Sometimes I wish he would've taken me in her place.

Ms Willow was the absolute best mother anyone could ever ask for. Why did she have to go?

Well, if go has a double meaning that also means 'murdered', then yeah. Continue on…

I still haven't told anyone, so basically, like I've said before, I wasn't just dead on the outside, but on the inside too.

My heart had been shredded to pieces a long time ago, and I haven't even talked with Edward.

He would bring me food, but I always refused, restlessly tossing and turning in my bed, the tears never stopping.

One day I just got fed up with it all and went to go see about the guys. They weren't in their dorms, so I can only imagine they were in the main room, following Mr. Taylor's rules on how to eat lunch, clean up and leave.

I sank to the ground in the guys' dorm, looking around at the neat room. It was never this neat, but since Mr. Who gives a crap came along, he turned everything into a boot camp.

My eyes landed on Alex's guitar, the shining wood glistening from the sun's rays. One of those light shines down on something while an angelic chorus sings 'Hallelujah'. The silly thought made me smile a little.

I made my way across the room slowly, feeling as if I would collapse if I went any faster.

I swallowed thickly as I picked up the instrument, which seemed to weigh 10 million pounds.

I sighed, sitting down on one of the huge bean bag chairs, running my fingers along the strings.

After a few minutes, I seemed to get the hang of it, a soft melodic tune coming from the wooden creation. I've played before, but not often, so I was a little rusty.

A song I've heard a while back popped into mind, as I started to sing.

"Louder, louder…the voices in my head…" I sang slowly, my voice cracking a few times before growing stronger.

"Whispers…taunting…all the things you said…" I sang out, tapping my foot.

"Faster the days go by and I'm still…"  
"Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye…" I started getting a little louder, letting my fingers strum across the cords.

"You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside…" I whispered the last part, feeling a little better.

I played for a while, before I started singing with all my heart. Or what was left of it…

"Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me…

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise!" I sang, stretching out the note until it faded.

"Where are you?  
I need you!  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!" I sang, the tears forming for the millionth time.

"Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall!" I vocalized a little, making a little high note, the guitar playing stopping for a second before I continued.

"Where are you?  
I need you!  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me!

Where are you?  
Where are you?" I sang aggressively, the tears flowing into my mouth.

"You were smiling…you were…smiling…" I sang, fading out with the guitar and my voice.

"Wow…" I jumped, looking towards the door automatically. I blushed beet red, setting down the instrument.

Everyone was standing there, amazement and awe on their faces.

Crap...

**I know, I stopped short, but I really didn't get much further than the beginning of the song, so I just scribbled down the rest. Sorry folks.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
**


	13. The Beginning of the End Part 1

_**Be my hero**_

Edward POV

"I really hate this man" Ashley mumbled, pushing the peas around on her plate.

"We all do Ash" Nicky mumbled, making a face at the liver. Mr. Guy decided to cook for us today.

Liver and peas…

Oh joy…

I liked Emmett's cooking better, and all he could make was peanut butter and jelly. "Whatever, I'm outta here" Emmett huffed, getting out the bench we were all to sit on.

"I'm with McCarthy" Alex said, dropping his fork. Pretty soon I was the only one sitting at the table, but not for long.

"Wait up" I called, jogging to catch up with them.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"What're we going to do about him though? Ms Willow's gone. Bella's sick. We're pretty much alone here" I mumbled, my hands stuffed in my pockets as usual.

"Well, we do have each other" Nessie sighed. "Yeah, I guess…" I mumbled. "Don't worry Edward, we'll get through this" Ally smiled up at me. I tried to return it, but it was pretty much a lost cause.

We all went quiet when we heard singing, coming from the guys' dorm. Bella's singing.

"Shh" I cracked the door open quietly, trying not to disturb the beautiful singing.

Bella was in one of the bean bag chairs, tears streaming down her face as she sang, her fingers playing the hell out the instrument.

I suddenly feel the urge to practice some more…

I leaned against the wall, watching along with everyone else, as she put her heart into every word.

"Holy crap" Emmett whispered when she went into soprano mode for a minute, still sounding angelic.

How does she do that?

No, I'm not getting singing tips, I'm just saying, how does she make everything so perfect? She really was an angel…

We all just listened to the rest of the song in silence and awe.

When she finished, one word came out of our mouths;

"Wow…" She jumped, turning in our direction, blushing a deep shade of red.

"W-what're you doing here?" She stuttered "Well, this is our room Bells" Jake said in a mock 'duh' tone.

"Oh…right" She blushed deeper, if possible, stumbling to her feet. I went over to her, steadying her.

"Thank you" she mumbled, turning a little purple. "Wow, awesome!" Emmett laughed, poking her cheek.

She scowled at him for a second before sitting back down. "How was lunch?" She asked after a while of semi-awkward silence.

"It was a piece of shi-" "Fine" I cut Emmett off, sending him a death glare.

He shrugged, sitting down on the mini couch near the TV where the video games used to be set up.

"Why say that? Did he serve liver or something?" How did she know? "Actually…" She burst out laughing. "Oh my god really?" We all nodded, making disgusted faces.

"Oh, and let's not forget the best part; the delicious peas" Bella scrunched up her face this time.

She hated peas just as much as we did. They were disgusting forces of nature…

(A/N I actually like peas…)

I sighed, resting on the bean back as well. Yeah, it was that huge.

I would describe everything that happened in the next few hours, but that would just be pushing it.

We took turns playing the guitar, Alex, Bella and I, different people taking turns singing, including Alice, who's soprano voice sounded more melodic than it already did.

Almost unbelievably so…

One by one, we all fell asleep, until Bella and I were the only ones who were fully conscious.

I strummed on the cords, singing Bella's lullaby that I wrote for her on Christmas a couple years ago.

She leaned against my shoulder, drifting.

"Sleep Bella" I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She hummed along with the guitar for a bit before drifting completely.

I was out cold not to long after, the guitar resting in my lap.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

**One Month Later…**

**Edward; 14, Bella; 13, Alice; 12, Keke; 13, Alex; 14; Nessie; 13 Jacob; 14, Ashley, Max, Nicky, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett; 14.**

Bella POV

"Bella, I'm not going. That's that" Edward protested, crossing his arms. "But you've been worrying and miserable all this time Edward. It's just down the hall!" I sighed, sitting down on the bed.

The guys were hosting a guys' night, a little get together for just them. You know, something fun for them to do as friends.

But Edward didn't want to go. I had started eating again, and –as they put it – became "Bella" again.

It turns out I'm a master in the kitchen, so they enjoyed it when I cooked instead of what's his name.

"Bella, you just got better. I can't leave you now" I blushed, smiling like an idiot. "Edward, your really sweet, but it's not healthy for you to be stuck with me all the time" Even if I would love that…

"Bella-" "Edward Anthony Mason, you are going to that sleepover even if I have to drag you there by your ears" I scolded, laughing when his mouth fell to the ground.

Funny...

"Alright, score 1 for Bella" Rose laughed, putting her hand up for a high five. I chuckled, gently slapping my hand to hers.

"Fine…" He huffed, pouting. "Aw, how cute. He's pouting" Ally giggled, poking Edward's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He looks like he's 'bout to explode" Jasper laughed, a little southern accent slipping into his words.

Rosalie did that sometimes too, but she was better at hiding it than Jasper was. I think they moved here from Texas when they were little…

Or was it Louisiana? I'll have to ask Rosalie later. Or Jasper. Doesn't matter, they're both my best friends.

"I am not" He mumbled. "Yeah, you are" Emmett laughed, making his move in a game of tic-tac-toe with Alex.

"Whatever"

"Whatever" Alice mocked, making her voice really deep.

Everyone but Edward and Alice burst out laughing. Edward was scowling at Alice, but she was just smiling smugly at him.

"That's not funny"

"That's not funny" It went back and forth until Edward pretty much had steam coming out his ears.

The rest of us on the other hand were laughing so hard we all were crying.

After we all calmed down and Edward's face de-reddened, we went into the kitchen to make some dinner before the guys head for their dorm.

"Okay…suggestions?" They shrugged. "How about something fun…like tacos!" Nessie chimed.

We all shrugged suggestively. "Sure, why not?" I got all the ingredients for chicken tacos, but there was one problem...

"Uh…we don't have taco shells" They groaned. "Oh! We do have tortillas" "Awesome! Let's make some burritos!" Emmett boomed.

We all agreed, setting out all the ingredients. Everyone took their places, doing their jobs to make the food.

Edward handled heating up the tortilla's, Nessie shredded the cheese, Emmett chopped the lettuce, Rosalie the tomato, Jasper made the rice, Alex the chicken, Ashley made the sauce and I got out plates and napkins and the others set out the table.

When everything was ready, we set it out in separate dishes on the table. "Wow, like were a family" "We are a family Bells" I smiled at Jake, mock punching his shoulder.

"A violent family" He laughed, rubbing his arm.

We got our plates ready, taking the warm wraps and filling them up with the ingredients. "Yum!" Emmett boomed, his mouth full.

"Gross, Em" Rose chuckled, taking a bite of her wrap. "Hello children" Kill me now… "Hello" We said in a dead tone, not touching our food.

"What do yah have here?" Mr. Nosey as hell said. "Burritos" We all said again in unison, not making direct eye contact.

"Hmm" He hummed, leaving the room. "I swear that guy creeps me out" Keke whispered, taking a bite of her food.

"Agreed" the rest of us whispered, eating our food in silence.

-------------------------o----------------------------

"Okay, all set Mr. Sir?" I joked, squeezing Edward's hand gently. "Yeah Ms. Ma'am" He chuckled, gently squeezing my hand back.

"Have fun" Ally waved, going back to her fashion designs. "Yup" He said, popping the 'P'.

It became awkward after we stood there for a while, Edward making no move to leave. "Got darn it Edward, your right down the hall! Let the girl go" Rose laughed, shoving Edward out the door.

"Have fun and say hi to Emmie for me" She said before shutting the door. "Now, time for our own party to begin" She said, winking.

Oh Lord…what was Rose up too now…?

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"No, no, no…I said I wanted watermelon for her toes Ally" Rose instructed, painting her own nails.

As of right now, I was strapped to a chair with a knife hanging above my head and my mouth gagged as Alice held a chainsaw to my throat, painting my nails.

(A/N *Raises eyebrow*)

Okay, okay, I know I'm over-exaggerating, but still…I don't like fussing over stuff like nail and toe nail polish.

Apparently I was to be their Barbie doll for the night while the other girls worked on themselves or each other.

Keke was working on my hair right now, putting in curler after curler. I can only imagine how ridiculous I'll look when this is all over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my gosh… I gawked at my expression, giggling girls surrounding me. "Well you know, Bella does mean beautiful in Italian" Keke smiled brightly.

"Yeah well in TFE, it means HOT" Rosalie laughed, fluffing out my hair. "TFE?" We all asked, turning towards her.

"Yeah, Together Forever English. That's our group name" She popped the piece of gum that was her in mouth for the past hour.

"Rose, are you ever going to get rid of that gum?" She shook her head, making her curls bounce.

"Nope. Still has flavor" Well jeez… "Well give me some" Ally said, putting a hand on her hip, the other one out stretched.

"In my bag" Rose nodded towards the room, still adding some finishing touches to my hair.

"Annndd Bella, I now pronounce you, drop dead gorgeous sister" Rose laughed, hugging my shoulders from behind me.

I looked into the mirror again, at the finished touches. My hair was feather light and curled, my lips a soft pink, while my eyes were a light smokey color, bringing out my eyes.

(Alice got a makeup kit last year)

I had on a blue form fitting shirt and black skinny jeans. I was…stunning. "Thanks guys" I squealed, hugged them all.

"That's what were here for Bells" They laughed, making it a group hug.

After we cleaned up the makeup, and things, we all decided to tell some scary stories.

"So she walked into the building, certain that she would find someone there to ask directions from" Rose said, twirling a piece of her hair.

(A/N I can't think straight right now...)

The story went on and on until we were all hiding under our covers, goose bumps on our arms. "Gosh Rose, how can you think up a story like that!?" Nessie cried, (non literal), her eyebrows almost reaching her hair line.

"It's a gift darlin'" She said, using that southern accent to the fullest extinct, making us laugh. "Okay Bells, your turn" She said, handing over the flashlight.

(A/N Still can't think of anything...)

"The ocean waves swept his dead body away, her heart going with him. About to take her life, she whispered her final words before she joined her lost husband; Cara mia, ti voglio ben" Everyone 'aww'd a few girls wiping away tears.

"Oh Bells, that was so beautiful" I giggled, shifting in my sleeping bag. "It's late guys. Let's hit the sack" Ally said, yawning. Everyone agreed, settling in.

Keke turned off the light, pulling the cover over her shoulders.

"Good night girls" She whispered. "'Night" We mumbled, drifting.

------o------

I hummed contently, turning over. I was having the sweetest dream about Edward when a familiar annoying feeling washed over me.

I sprung up, just to trip over my own feet and fall back down again, before steadily getting back on my feet once more.

Jeez, clumsy much?

I, and just about everyone else can answer that...

I sighed, stepping over the girls to get to the bathroom.

Sometimes it annoyed me that I was human. All these annoying urges and necessities…

Sometimes I even fantasize about a world where there were mystical creatures, like vampires and werewolves, but not like the myths.

These vampires and werewolves would be very beautiful, and the vampires wouldn't eat humans, and they would be nice and maybe even one of them falls in love with a human…

And the werewolf would be her best friend. (A/N Ironic…)

I flushed the toilet, pulling my jeans back up. I fell asleep in them, not really caring. All the girls fell asleep in their clothes actually.

I zipped up my fly and put the button through the loop before smoothing out my shirt again.

Washing my hands, I took a look in the mirror. Ugh, I looked terrifying…I should've washed the make up off before I went to sleep…

I sighed, shaking my head as I splashed cool water on my face, washing off all the sticky, stale make up.

I patted my face dry with a paper towel, throwing it away when I was finished. My hair was horrible as well, but I could fix that.

I wet my hands, running them through my hair a few times.

There, that should do…

I shut the light off, leaving the lavatory.

My mind wandered back to these mystical characters of mine. Maybe one day I can write a book about it…

I've always loved writing and drawing. It was one of my very few bests.

But if I were going to write a book about vampires and werewolves, I was going to need a title.

Something catchy, and remember-able…

Hmm...what about Twilight?

Nah....no one would remember that...

Oh well...I'll keep it in mind. Maybe I can ask the girls and guys for help…

"Isabella" I jumped out my skin, letting out a little shriek as I spun around.

"Oh, Mr. Taylor" I breathed a sigh of relief and panic.

Relief because it was nothing harmful, and panic because he looked even more sinister than usual…

I still didn't trust him. Not one bit…

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly, his gruff voice making his words sound scornful and harsh.

"I-I was just…" I fumbled with my fingers, something I did when I got nervous. That, and bite my lower lip, which I was doing as well.

He chuckled softly, crouching down to my level easily. Since we were on the same eye level, and he was so close, I had no choice but to stare at those bluish grey eyes.

It was kind of weird though. I was about 5'3, close to being the smallest of the group, Alice taking first place for that one at a 5'0.

My skin crawled at the sadistic smile that spread on his pale lips.

"You're very beautiful, Isabella" He mumbled, his hot stale breath striking my nose full force.

I had to restrain myself from gagging at the horrible stench.

It smelled of beer and garlic.

Gross...

He reached a huge hand up to my face, stroking my cheek with a long pointy finger.

I inched backwards, feeling very uncomfortable. "I…I have to get back to…" I lost my voice again, as I just backed up.

I was beyond scared as he straightened, stalking towards me.

Every ten steps I took, he crossed in a single, graceful bound.

God, I wish Edward was here with me now…

I gasped loudly as he lunged, pinning me against the wall with a very dull thud. His other hand covered my mouth tightly, while he continued snickering.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…poor Isabella. So naïve…" He mumbled, whispering in my ear.

I shuddered, the tears springing into my eyes. Why did he want me? Not that I wanted him to hurt anyone else, but what did he want?

I shrieked into his hand, any sound barely getting past it as he dragged me off, turning corner after corner at speed Edward couldn't even come in comparison with.

And he was the fastest runner out of everyone!

I gasped again when he burst through the cottage doors, the hard rain pelting us as he ran through the night, dragging me away from my friends, and more importantly—Edward.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	14. Edward and friends to the rescue

_**Be my hero**_

The tears were coming down like the rain now, hard and never seeming to end.

I don't know how long I've been forcefully following this man, but I could no longer see the small warm cottage, where my only family lay, asleep and completely unaware.

The thoughts of my friends made me cry even harder, adding more water to my already slick face.

Strands of hair were sticking to my face, my clothes fitting extra-snug on my body, showing more curves than I thought I had.

I tried to drag my feet along the muddy road, bite his hand, or even scream past it.

It was no use.

He was just too strong for me.

I suddenly felt very light headed, as my vision blurred and blackened.

What was going on?

I cried even harder, if that was possible, thinking over and over about how much I wanted Edward right now.

His warm arms around me, hugging me close to his chest, his soft green eyes, that bright smile…

"EDWAAAAADDDD!" I screeched into his hand, my vision leaving me completely as my mind went blank, my body numb.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella…" A voice called, breaking through the heavy darkness I was resting in currently.

"Wake up Bella…" It said again, a little clearer now.

Edward?

"Mmm?" Was all I could get out, as bit by bit, the darkness fell away.

"Wake up Bella…" Edward said again, his voice happy. "Edward…?" I rasped, opening my eyes.

"Welcome back to earth" He chuckled. I smiled weakly, looking up at him for a second before attacking him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, holding me tightly. "I love you Edward" I whispered into his shoulder, never wanting to let him go.

"I love you too Bella. Always" He whispered into my hair, gently un wrapping my arms from around him.

I looked into his warm green eyes, smiling like I had just been given a million dollars.

He smiled back at me, his grin getting wider and wider, until it was so wide I was struck with fear.

"E-Edward…?" I stuttered, stumbling backwards. He started to cackle, evil sinister chuckles.

I shrieked in terror, trying to get away from him. This wasn't the Edward I knew.

This was a monster…

I watched in explicit horror as his eyes melted into a blue-gray color, his face going hard and rigid.

I cried out as all of him melted away, leaving only a smirking, sadistic Mr. Taylor in his place.

I screamed as I sat up right, snapping myself out of that horrific nightmare.

"Ah…Isabella. Dreaming about your little boyfriend?" My skin rippled with goose bumps as I whipped my head towards the door, where the devil himself was standing.

"Where…w-where are we?" Tears slipped down my cheeks as I took in my enviorment.

It was a small, dirty looking room with dark gray stone walls and cherry hardwood floors.

There were no windows, so it was pitch black, except for the light coming from the open door he was standing in.

There was a bed as well, the one I was lying on. It was huge, king sized. It had a black comforter and two crisp white pillows.

"Is that really necessary to know?" He growled, slamming the door shut, making me flinch.

I was crying hard again, keeping my sobs inside as not to show him any more emotion that I already was.

I want to be with Edward so bad right now…

Oh Edward…what would he do when he found I was gone?

And the others…

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out crying violently, choking on each sob as they came out.

He huffed, looking very bored.

"All the same" He mumbled, sitting on the bed. "Where are we!?" I screeched, adrenaline pumping through me suddenly.

He just stared at me, amused.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!?" I screamed, not caring about vulgarity.

But he just laughed, an amused expression clear on his pale face. "Ah, you never cease to make me laugh Isabella" He chuckled lowly, stroking my cheek again.

I snatched away from him, jumping off the bed.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" I shrieked, running for the door. I pulled on the handle as hard as I could, but it was sealed shut.

He laughed again, the sound of keys jingling coming from his direction.

UGH!

I let out another shriek when he appeared before me, his hard, icy hands gripping my arms tightly.

"LET ME GO!" I screeched, grunting when he threw me in a corner.

"You're a beautiful girl, Bella," He said, crouching before me. "We should have great _fun _together" He chuckled, flicking some hair behind my shoulder.

I growled, bringing my hand up to hit him. How dare he?!

He just chuckled softly, grabbing my hand at mid-blow.

I screamed when I heard a sickening crunch. "YOU BASTARD!" I screeched, my hand on fire.

His smirk and laughter was gone, replaced by horrific glare that could only mean one thing.

This was the beginning of the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward POV

"_Edward!" I turned around frantically, trying to see where Bella was. I couldn't see her anywhere._

"_Bella? Bella where are you!?" I called, still looking around everywhere. _

"_Edward, help me!" _

"_BELLA WHERE ARE YOU!?" I hollered, panicking now. "EDWARD!!" She screeched, the sound of a gun shot going off soon afterwards.  
_

"Bella!" I sat upright, sweating bullets.

"Dude…tryin' ta sleep" Emmett groaned, yawning.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, blushing.

"What's all the yellin' about Mason?" Jake yawned, scratching his head. "Nothing...go to sleep"

"It didn't sound like nothin'. It sounded like Ed here was havin' a dream about our Bella" Max joked, ruffling my hair.

What was with these people and my hair?!

"Ooh, are we now?" Looks like Emmett's wide awake now… "No" I grumbled stubbornly, pulling the cover over my head.

My face heated up when I heard multiple kissing sounds and snickering. "Shut up" I turned over, trying to fall asleep again.

It was pretty much useless.

They wouldn't shut up if I paid them a million bucks each.

I was about to say something, but frantic knocks on the door interrupted that idea.

I pulled the cover off of me and got up on my elbow.

"Keke what-"

"Is Bella here?" She asked frantically.

"No, why?" Emmett asked, taking the words out my mouth. "Bella's gone!" Alice came in behind her, tears in her eyes.

"What?!" We –the guys – exclaimed, springing to our feet.

Glad we wore pants to bed…

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?!"

"Ed, calm down! You're gonna squish her to death" I loosened my grip on Keke's small shoulders, apologizing.

"It's fine Edward. We don't know. The last we saw her was before we all went to sleep" The other girls came down the hall, all of them dressed.

"Why are you dressed?"

"We fell asleep" Rose shrugged, putting her messy hair in a ponytail.

Still worried about hair when she's half asleep…wow…

"Whatever. Let's go find Bells" Jake said, pushing his way through all of us before going down the hall.

"Wait up" We all followed him, reminding me of a hungry puppy following a person who's about to go to lunch.

"Where're we going Jake?" Nessie jogged to the front of the crew, still jogging to keep up with him.

Kind of weird, since I could outrun him in my sleep…okay, that sounds a little boastful. Forget I said that.

"Were going to go see Mr. What's his name" I know one thing. He better be in his room or I'm going to kick someone's ass tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He's going to die!" I shouted, running into the guy's dorm to get my jacket. "I second that!" Emmett boomed, getting on his jacket and shoes.

After a few seconds, everyone had on their jackets and shoes, ready to go get Bella. I swear, if he touched her…

No Edward! Don't you dare think that!

Bella was a very strong, very feisty, very _gorgeous_ girl that would never…

"Hurry up!" I snarled, bursting threw the cottage doors.

Hold on Bella were coming.

Just hold on.

**GO GUYS GO!!!! WOOO!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**


	15. Lost

_**Be my hero**_

Edward POVB

"Edward, wait!" I skidded to a stop, Emmett crashing into me.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry!"

"What Ashley?" I turned around, my chest heaving up and down from the fast sprints I was taking.

"We don't know which way they went! They could be in Alaska for all we know" I swear I felt my heart explode when I heard those words.

She was right. She was absolutely right.

We didn't know where Bella or that bastard went. How could we…?

I groaned loudly, making it sound more like a strained yell as I fell to my knees on the ground.

"Damn it!" I growled, clawing my fingers through the wet earth.

Rain pelted down even harder, rolling thunder echoing in my ears, along with Emmett's voice.

"Hey man, we'll find her. And kick his ass too" I chuckled sourly, sliding my eyes closed, repeating Emmett's words in my head. Kick his ass indeed...

Dull thudding sounds went all around, everyone taking seats on their heels. The rain had already soaked us to the bone, so what was it to us now? Even Rosalie didn't give a damn.

Ally sighed, brushing the wet long strands out her eyes.

"Hey…what's that?" Rose said after a short while, pointing a petite finger in the direction right of my shoulder.

Our heads turned automatically, trying to see what she was looking at. "What? I don't see it" Emmett complained, looking around.

I ignored him though, squinting to see into the distance. Far off, about a 40 feet off into the distance was a small glowing light.

A cabin?

"Ed, where're yah goin'?"

"Follow me. I see something" I said quietly, scrambling to my feet.

Were coming Bella

-------o-------- (A/N I don't like this story anymore... *wipes tears*)

Bella POV

I shrieked for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, my throat sore and raw. Except this time, I was cut short by a hard hand coming in contact with my cheek, making it burst into flames of pain.

I grunted, letting my head stay to the side where it was painfully forced to.

I desperately wished for my hair band right now, for my hair was sprawled all over the place, including the side of my face, the smell of strawberries filling my running nose.

I snapped my eyes shut, the stinging burning through my skin, starting to cut into my sore, raw flesh.

I yanked against the chains that held my hands, making the cold steel cut into my already wounded wrists.

Would I ever get free?

The more I fought, the more I was restrained and weakened.

I've given up on the thoughts of Edward saving me now. It was too late. I've already been robbed of the one thing I'd hoped to keep me pure until Edward and I were old enough.

Instead of thinking of Edward, or Alice, or anyone, I prayed death would take its toll on me. Or at least unconsciousness would be grateful enough.

A strangled gasp made its way past my lips when it took over again. That retched numbing feeling.

I swear I saw stars flash before me, my insides clenching tightly. "GAH!" I shrieked, convulsing for the millionth time.

I fell limp, breathing as heavily as _he _was, my bare chest heaving up and down almost painfully.

"Mmm…good girl" The devil purred, climbing off of me, leaving me empty and on fire.

The tears came down faster, but no sound came out as I kept the smooth glassy expression on my face.

My heart exploded in my chest, my nose a blaze with the stench of our actions and my own blood.

I think I'm going to vomit…

But fate had other plans for me as the all too familiar darkness swept over me, my limbs going limp and numb, one thing on my mind now;

I failed.

***Cries to hard to make A/N***

**JUST REVIEW!!!!!! T-T  
**


	16. Memories

_**Be my hero**_

Alice POV

Bella and I have known each other practically since we were newborns.

I loved her to death, and Edward for sure, felt the same way. He showed it in everything he did. There was no way he could go on without Bella.

None of us could.

Basically, without Edward and Bella, we wouldn't be the strong group we are today. We would never have stayed together without killing each other if they weren't there.

Bella was the life of the group, Edward; the strength.

Either way, we had to get Bella. We were already devastated, and we didn't even find her yet. What does that say for you?

I grabbed Jasper's hand, the tears welling. "It's gonna be okay Alice" He whispered, squeezing my hand gently.

I sighed, giving him a small smile.

Thank you, Jasper

------o-------

Jasper POV

I squeezed Ally's hand, trying to comfort her. I understood how she felt, even though I've only known Bella for a short period of time.

She was sweet, and funny. I would never wish harmful things upon her.

And, above all, she was strong. I remember a funny time when she tackled Emmett for saying girls couldn't wrestle…funny stuff.

_Flashback_

"_Heeeyyy, I got an idea!" Emmett thundered. We all groaned, knowing no good would come of that._

_I've only been here for two and a half years, but I already knew when Emmett had big ideas, it was time to go. _

"_What?" Only Bella would be curious at a dangerous time like this… "Let's have a wrestling match!" Heh, that's actually not a bad idea._

_I used to wrestle with Jackson all the time. He used to be my best friend back in Texas. His full name was Jackson Rathbone, and I always used to tease him and say Jackson _Ratbone.

_(a/n lol)_

_Anyways, at those words, Bella seemed to get excited. "Oh! I call Max" She giggled. It was kind of awkward, since everyone else was silent._

"_Uh…Bella? Girl's don't wrestle" Jake said in a 'duh' voice. "Say's who?" She retorted, folding her small arms._

"_Everyone" We all –including myself, with the exception of Edward – said in that same 'Duh' tone._

"_Well you're all wrong. I can bring down any guy just as well as you could" Ha! Bella was feisty._

"_Alright prove it!" Emmett boomed, jumping to his feet quickly. "Alright then" She smiled smugly, going towards Emmett._

_You don't want to know what happened next, but let's just say Emmett was on the verge of tears by time Bella was finished with him._

"_OW! OW!! UNCLE! UNCLE YOU CRAZY CHICK!" He wailed, well, not really, but you get what I mean. _

_That was very entertaining…_

_End Flashback_

We had to get Bella back. It wouldn't be the same without her.

Rosalie POV (A/N I'm going through everyone, so hang tight)

I feel so rotten for being a bitch towards Bella when I first got to the cottage. She was nothing but a sweetheart and I'm such a prick.

If I could do it over I would, I swear. I mean, I've wasted, what? Six, seven, eight years?

I sighed audibly, hugging myself against the cold and wet. Old Rosalie would turn her nose in the air at the new Rosalie now.

Cold, wet, hungry, trudging through the mud, just to get a girl who I've claimed to hate all these years.

I'm so sorry Bella.

Were coming

Just hang tight.

I promise.

Emmett POV (A/N Not every one has a flashback)

This fucking bastard is going to pay! I swear, I will wring his scrawny neck and shove his face in the fucking dirt!

How dare he take Bella?!

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. He messed with the wrong little sister now. Heh, get ready for the ass whoopin' of yo life BITCH!

Maybe I'm going overboard with the curses, but you get my point.

I love Bella. And not in the way I love Rose you dummies.

I've known Bells since she was a little baby drooling and cooing so darn loud I couldn't sleep.

Even though we were all the way down the hall

Yup, good times…

Actually, we all –with the minus of the late comers – knew Bellsey as a baby. She was kind of cute too, but she slobbered a lot…

_Flashback_

"_Emmett, this is Bella" Ms Willow introduced. _

_I waved, not really sure what to say to a baby._

"_GURFBLECK!" She shrieked, giggling. I jumped, backing up a little._

_This baby was possessed… _

"_Oh, don't worry sweetheart. She's not dangerous" Ms Willow laughed, leaving the room after a few to get my juice._

_I'll be the judge of that, thank you._

_In the crib beside her was a little pixie baby, who was beyond small. Jeez, was she just born? _

_She was actually kind of cute, but I didn't really care about girls. They had cooties… _

_(A/N that's what she said…)_

_She had huge blue eyes and a round fat face. Was she wearing lipstick? Who puts lipstick on a baby…?_

_Bella squealed loudly then, busting me upside the head with the rattle. "OW!" I rubbed my head, glowering at the little demon._

_She giggled, her brown eyes glittering. _

_This chick may be nuts, but she was kind of cute too. _

"_Hi, don't mind Bells or Ally. They're evil sometimes" A guy, with really messy red hair and green eyes came in the room, holding a half-eaten PB&J._

"_I'm Edward by the way. Alice's brother" He nodded towards the black haired one, sticking his hand out._

"_Emmett McCarthy" I put my hand in his, shaking once._

_Bella giggled, throwing the rattle at my head. "Ow! Jeez lady" Edward was doubled over in laughter, while I just scowled._

"_I think she likes you" Ms Willow came in again, kissing my sore head. _

_Well, the way this was going, I wouldn't like her one bit._

_End Flashback_

Boy, was I wrong. Sure, she did try to kill me a few…_million_ times, but you know. All ended well.

I mean what I say?

Oh, except this; he better keep his filthy grimy hands to his damn self, or they're coming off!

Hold on Bells, were getting there sis.

Nessie POV

Even though me and Bella were the same age, she was always like a mom to me. She always knew what to do, and was a total sweetheart about it.

I remember one summer when Chelsea was especially getting on my nerves…

_Flashback_

"_Give it back you freak" I growled, reaching for my doll. "Oh, how cute, little Vanessa wants her dolly back" The witch laughed, along with her stupid robots._

_I can't stand her! _

_I huffed, stomping my foot. Why couldn't she just leave me, and everyone else, alone!? _

"_Ha, ha! She's having a tantrum!" I scowled, my bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Aw, how cute. _Not_" She laughed, picking the hairs out my Christy doll._

"_Stop!" I shrieked, lunging at her. _

_But she dodged out the way, still ripping the hairs out Christy's little head. Her laughter was cut short by a loud 'smack' and a whiny 'ow!'_

_I looked up, stunned. _

_Bella had smacked Chelsea, taking my doll from her. Oh my god!_

"_Here Nessie" She smiled sweetly, helping me up. "Thanks Bells" I smiled brightly, hugging Christy to my chest._

"_How dare you Swan!?" Chelsea screeched. "How dare _you _Delany? Haven't you ever heard of something called 'pick on someone your own size'?" Bella snapped, glaring at Chelsea._

_She was brave…_

"_No. But I did hear a something called 'I can kick your butt to dust'" She snarled. But Bella just snorted, laughing._

"_That's a good one Barbie" That really set Chelsea off, as she glowered at Bella. "Your momma" Wow, how lame…we all knew Chelsea was no fighter, because she was a chicken, so she always went for name calling instead._

"_Hmm, probably right about that. But who would know? Since I was abandoned at birth" She said in a 'duh' tone._

"_And by the way you turned out Miss Delany, you were abandoned long before birth" My mouth dropped to the ground._

"_What did you say?!" _It_ screeched, fuming._

"_Slutty, snooty, full of crap, _and _deaf? Wow…" Bella laughed, turning on her heels. "Come on Ness" She put her arm around my shoulders, leaving the fuming witch behind._

_I looked behind me, a huge grin on my face. _

_Payback rules…_

_End Flashback_

I really missed Bella.

We had to save her. We just had too…

Jacob POV

I think we can all agree on one thing now. We all wanted Bells back. She was pretty much the base of this group.

Without her here, we would be nothing. I know, that's a corny and overused line, but it's the truth.

If something were to happen to her now, after everything, like a cookie left in milk too long, we would crumble.

I know, corny. But can you blame me? (A/N yes)

That's my best friend/sister in that place, with that rotten piece of shit.

Bells was always energetic, feisty, smart, and…and she was really, really pretty. Actually, don't tell Ness, but I kind of used to have a crush on her.

Okay, that sounds pretty bad…

And of course, she was an awesome performer. I remember one time at one of Emmett's karaoke parties…

_Flashback_

"_Alright, let's get this party started! I would like to call my little sister to the stage, Bella Mandella!" We applauded, making her blush._

_Ha! I loved when she did that…_

_She made a started out graceful bow, and ended up stumbling, nearly falling on her face. _

_Clumsy, clumsy Bella…_

_She blushed, removing the hair from her face. "I'm good!" She blushed a deeper shade at our muffled laughing, rolling her eyes._

"_Let's give it up for Bella!" We applauded again, Bella's blushing face extra-funny now. _

"_Um…thanks guys. But I need some assistance. Can Keke, Ally and Nessie come to the stage please?" This should be interesting…_

_Once they were all up on the stage, Bella pressed play on the thing, Battle Cry by Shontelle playing._

_Typical they would pick a girl song._

_It was entertaining to watch Bella and the other girls lip sing to the song, even doing some dance moves._

_But what was really funny was Bella's beet red face. The others started clapping to the music, Emmett being the loudest of course, so I joined in._

_Why not?_

_They were good, surprisingly._

_When the song ended, everyone exploded with applause, making Bella go purple. HA!_

"_Jake, if you laugh one more time I'm coming over there" She threatened, sending me a death glare._

_I immediately stopped laughing, making the others laugh. _

_I don't know what Edward's laughing at though, one of these days she's gonna go PMS on him…_

_End Flashback_

We had to get Bells back…Now.

Keke POV

Oh Bella....the tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about her. She was so sweet. Even if she was older than I am, I still love her to pieces.

Which makes total sense because size or age doesn't matter right? You can love someone even if there as big as Emmett, or as small as Ally.

Bella has always stuck by my side. No matter what. Even that time I got in trouble for breaking Ms Willow's favorite vase…

_Flashback _

"_Hey Bells" I waved, closing the door behind me. "Hey Keke" She waved, looking really eager. "What bet did Emmett lose this time?" I giggled, hopping up on Bells's bed. _

"_Nah, he didn't lose one _yet_, but I did win a race with Jake today. He's so slow!" She giggled, faking seriousness with her insult._

_I giggled with her, nudging her shoulder. She nudged me back gently, scowling playfully. _

"_I'm bored" I said after a while, confessing the real reason why I came here. "Well, wanna have a race?" She said brightly, winking._

_I laughed. _

"_How do I know you wont cheat?" _

"_You have my word on it Olsen" _

_(A/N I know, it's the olsen twins names, but let's pretend Keke's last name is that okay? JUST DEAL WITH IT!)_

_I smiled, nodding._

_Once we were in the main room, Bella made some simple instructions. _

"_Okay, first one to that end of the room and back wins" _

_I said they were simple didn't I? _

_I nodded, my curls bouncing in it's high ponytail._

"_Okay, ready?" _

"_On your mark…" _

_I took a position like a real runner, smiling at Bells. _

"_Get set…" I raised my back end, like they track runners did on TV, as she did. _

"_Go!" We took off running, but on the way back, I tripped over my shoe laces, crashing into the ocean blue vase._

_M y knee stung badly, making me cry out. "Keke!" Bella cried, running over to where I was._

_I was surprised she didn't stumble, but I was more hurt than flabbergasted. _

_(Edward taught me that word…)_

"_Stay here okay? I'll go get Ms Willow!" She rushed out the room, stumbling on the way out._

_That's the Bells I know…_

_When Ms Willow came back, she gasped, one, because I was hurt, and two, I broke her favorite vase with my knee._

_After she cleaned the blood away from my knee and bandaged it, she swept up the broken glass._

"_I'm glad your alright sweetheart, but no more races okay?" I nodded, feeling horrible. _

"_Ms Willow, it's not her fault. It was my idea to race. Don't punish Keke for my actions" Bella said, her head hung and her hands behind her back._

_I could only stand there and gawk at her. _

_She was a true friend…_

"_Well, no more races for the both of you. Okay honey?" Bella nodded, taking my hand to lead me back to the room._

"_Thank you Bella" I whispered, looking up at her._

"_It's okay. It's what I'm here for. And besides, I totally beat you" I laughed, nudging her._

_Good old Bella…_

_End Flashback_

I sniffed, wiping the tears away. I held Max's hand tightly, his strength keeping me together.

Thank God for him, but I wouldn't be any better until we got Bells back.

We just had to…

Max POV

I can't even sink this into my thick skull. Bella's gone.

Well not _gone, _gone, but that prick took her away! Who knows what he could do to her?!

There was only one thing that comforted me and what seemed like everyone else in this situation.

We all knew Bells was strong. Very strong. But physically and mentally. She wouldn't let us down.

In fact, I'm pretty sure she's on her way back to the cottage, the bastard in wherever holding his groin while he slowly died.

Yeah…good stuff…

Anyways, it didn't matter now. We have to find Bella.

We have to.

Nicky POV

Please let Bella be safe. Please, God…

I can't stand not knowing where my sister is. I love Bella. We all did.

I can only imagine what Edward is going through, let alone the others.

Bella was a major sweetheart, and an even better friend.

Who could ask for better?

Please let her be safe…

Alex POV

I swear when I get a hold of that coward, I'm gonna rip his fuckin balls off! Who the fuck he think he messin with!?

No, no, no, no, No. you messed up man. Were gonna kick your ass to shreds…

Ashley POV

I know I was quiet half the time, (not as bad as Jasper though), but I still wished that I had talked with Bella more.

We've known each other since we were babies, and have been best friends ever since. I was older than she was, but I still loved and treated her as an equal to my age.

She certainly was mature enough to be my age.

The whole thing about our group was that; even though we were all different in our own ways, we still were a family.

That, and Bella, is what kept us together all these years.

I miss you Bella, I really do.

Be safe a minha irma…be safe.

(A/N And finally…)

Edward POV

I want to murder someone.

And that someone would be _Mr. _Taylor Wilkins.

How fucking dare he?!

All I could think about was Bella.

Her smile, her warmth, her energetic manner, her pleasant ways, her big chocolate eyes, her frightened expression in a storm, her blush, her strawberry and vanilla scent, her sweet voice, her singing, her beauty, Bella.

My Bella

She was in trouble, and I was being nothing but a slow poke. Why couldn't I go any faster?!

Sometimes I really wish I was some immortal person with super speed or something. Like a vampire or something...

Psh, yeah right…that's nonsense. (A/N **...**)

My mind burned, rage and pain pumping through me.

Bella

That's all that was on my mind now.

Bella

I trudged through some thick mud, my jeans covered in it.

Bella

I removed the wet hair from my face, keeping my eyes on the cabin.

Bella

"Edward, we should stop. This rain isn't letting up anytime soon"

"No" I grumbled lowly, continuing on.

"Edward, come on man, be reasonable"

"No! Stay here if you want! I'm getting Bella back!" I growled, tripping over a rock, landing in the thick mud.

"Edward!" Keke cried, helping me up.

"Come on, Edward. There's a bunch of trees over there. We'll be dry if we go over there" She said quietly, her brown eyes tear-filled.

I looked down at her for a moment before sighing, defeated.

It took some time, but we made it to the big trees.

As fate would have it, there was a huge gap in a tiny hill, making a big enough cave to fit all of us, and then some.

"Come on!" Emmett boomed, running into the cave.

We all followed, ignoring Rose's protests of bats and spiders.

"Well then, I'm not going" Rose huffed, crossing her arms.

I huffed myself, annoyed.

"Rose, stop your bitching or I really will leave you out here!" I growled, staring her dead in the eye.

Everyone was silent, not even Emmett daring to speak now.

She rolled her eyes, pouting as she walked into the over hang. "That's what I thought" I mumbled, going into the cave.

It was dark, the floors surprisingly smooth with a few rocks jutting out. The top was unable to be seen, but once in a while, when the lightning hit, you could see the ceiling.

It was just as any normal cave ceiling was, high and rocky. Everyone huddled together, trying to keep warm.

I just stayed by the entrance, trying to figure out how to do this.

It was soaking wet out there, so I doubt there would be any dry sticks to make a fire, and nobody brought food or water, so we were without that as well.

"Would it be a bad time to mention that I'm hungry…?"

**…**

We all stared at Emmett with a 'are you out your damn mind?' look.

He instantly took a hint, backing down.

"Never mind…" I rolled my eyes, looking at that dull light in the more than far distance.

Bella…

I shrugged out my jacket, lying it on the cave floor before putting my head on the cold, wet surface.

I stared at the motionless rocks across the floor, dry and gray.

And then…

"Wait a second" I said to myself, getting up. How come I didn't think of this before!

We didn't need wood to make a fire!

Pretty soon I had a whole bunch of rocks in a circle, an old piece of paper from my pocket in the middle with some dirt and a dug up twig I found.

"Ed, what're-"

"Fire" I said simply, rubbing the rocks together like they were matches. After a few long minutes, a tiny spark went off.

I blew on it, and a tiny little flame started.

"Woo! Ed's a genius!" Emmett boomed, jumping up to come to where I was.

I gave another blow, and a flame erupted, the crackling fire setting the "room" aglow.

We all huddled around it, trying to rid ourselves of the wet coldness.

We all sat in silence, everyone in their own worlds.

But one things for sure, I was planning.

We were going to find Bella tomorrow.

Even if I die trying...

**yay you go guys! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	17. Angela

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV

Edward, I miss you so much.

I miss the others as well, but I couldn't help but let my mind drift to Edward repeatedly.

His face, his smile, his eyes, his warmth, his voice, his sweet smell, his strength…

Edward

The tears never stopped, leaving my eyes bloodshot and itchy.

It was morning now, the rain gone. Well, from what I could hear. There were no windows…

I sighed, my still bare chest rising and falling.

Along with the thoughts of Edward, I wished I were fat and ugly. If I had been so, I might not have Edward, but I wouldn't be here now.

I could grow out of it, but I really wished I was ugly now.

Well, actually, from all the horrible things he's done, and the many bruises and cuts I have on my aching body, I _am_ ugly.

I always stared at the far corner now, during the times of pain and times of relief when he left the room to get a drink or sleep.

This was one of those times where I felt relieved, but it didn't last long.

The devil had awoken.

"Hello princess. Miss me?" He slurred, taking a large drink from an almost empty beer can.

I didn't reply to him, I just stared at the grey stone wall, in the far corner.

Even though I breathed, I felt like I was dead. I might as well be. Every part of me pulsed with pain, my eyes had shrunken back into my head, and worst of all, I've been lying here in my and _its_ filth.

Well, isn't this a peachy lifestyle?

Sarcasm

"What? Not talkin'?" He made a 'tsk'ing sound a few times, appearing by the bedside, still as naked as I.

I slid my eyes closed slowly, waiting for him to start ravaging me again.

But instead, I heard a metallic sound, along with the clinking of keys. I opened my eyes, staring above me as he set free one bloodied wrist, than the other, which was slight black and blue.

I rubbed my wrist, whimpering at the pain.

"Up" He said simply, crushing the beer can before throwing it in the corner.

"Huh?"

"Get up" He grumbled, all humor he was experiencing before gone. I wonder if he's secretly bipolar…

I didn't disobey him, and scrambled to my feet, collapsing right after. I let out a shrill scream, the pain between my legs and every where else unbearably intense.

He just rolled his eyes, yanking me to my feet.

I whimpered loudly as he dragged me out the dark room, and down a long hall.

The hallway was floored with shiny cherry hard wood that was like the one in that retched room, and it creaked with every step we took.

Every inch of the wall was covered in old pictures, a few of a woman with raven black hair and bright brown eyes.

She was beyond beautiful, her cherry red lips set her pale face a glow, her snowy milk teeth shining brighter than any teeth I've ever seen.

She looked a little like _him_. Was that his sister?

A few more paintings were of a man, he had brown hair and big blue eyes. He as well looked like the devil that was leading me away.

He looked so young though, the man in the painting. Was he his brother? Did he have a lot of brothers and sisters?

I hope they turned out different than this monster did…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when he shoved me into the room, causing me to stumble and collapse to the ground.

I felt him step over me, and I could just picture those devilish blue eyes rolling.

I looked up, immediately sorry that I did.

The room was lighter, but that was only because of the ceiling light that was dimly lit.

All around were little machines, with thick sticks and switches on them. One of those even had tiny spikes on it, and there were more chains that I would ever like to see.

This wasn't just any room. This was his torture room.

Sexual torture.

I tried to scramble to my feet and get out of this place, but he caught my arm, yanking me in before slamming the door closed, muffling my screams.

Edward POV

I woke up groaning, my back sore from the hard ground. I felt really weird, light headed almost.

My head pounded, like my heart was in there, which was also pounding a million beats per second.

My nose started to itch, and then— I sneezed.

"No!" I moaned, sniffing. "Ed, what's up?" Emmett shot up, wide awake. I coughed, my throat raw and sore.

"You're on fire" Ally rested a cool hand on my forehead, frowning.

(A/N Are…you…freaking…serious…!?!?!)

ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!? "No! I can't be sick! We gotta-" I cut myself off with a harsh sneeze, making my head pound even more.

I groaned, trying to fight back Alice, who was winning on making me lay back down. "I don't want to lay down! We gotta get Bella! What's wrong with you!?" I protested, trying to fight her off.

How can she be this strong!?

Emmett came in then, pushing me down with one of those overly huge hands of his.

"Dude, chill!"

I scowled, my eyes narrowing. "I don't want to _chill_, I want Bella!" I didn't care how that sounded, but I regretted getting to my feet so fast.

I wobbled, falling against the cave wall.

God, my head…

Is this what being drunk is like? I saw it on TV once…

Well, if it was, then I'm never drinking it. (A/N that's what she said…)

Lord knows what would happen if we stayed here and just let that creep do whatever to my precious Bella.

"I'm with Edward. We have to go get her" Rosalie stepped in, helping me steady myself.

I thanked her with a small smile, and she returned the favor.

"But-"

"No buts Alice, we're going" I said weakly, clearing my throat. Boy did I regret that, but I didn't make any notion to show it.

"Let's go" I stepped out the cave, into the bright sunlight of morning.

Bella POV

I can't breathe.

I can't feel.

I can't see

I can't hear

I was numb

Fire raged through my system, the aching and burning engulfing me both physically and mentally.

I really was dead.

The last I could remember was my ear piercing screams echoing on the walls, stabbing my ears.

But now—nothing

I've grown accustomed to the darkness actually. It was my only safe haven now.

I was a complete fool to think Edward would waste his time trying to save me.

In fact, I'm sure he and the others are back at the cottage, living it up and having the time of their lives, enjoying having no overseer.

(A/N When I hear that, I think slavery… O_o…)

I loved Edward, and all my brothers and sisters. Well, you know what I mean.

They were beyond amazing when it came to sticking together in a fight to the finish, but…I…I don't know.

I felt like I should still have faith in them, but a tiny little part of me told me to just forget them and fight myself.

Feeling was starting to seep back into my limp body, and the pain ceased a great deal.

Wow, a great deal? I sound like one of those people from the olden days…

I felt warmth against my forehead, traveling down my face.

That got me panicky.

Was I bleeding all over now? What if I bled to much?

A small whimper came from my lips as I fought for consciousness. "Shh, honey it's alright" A sweet voice whispered, the warmth traveling down my body.

Even if that voice was like warm honey, I felt uneasy at the feeling of someone touching me while I was unclothed.

I squirmed a little, my eyes cracking open.

There wasn't much light, but I still squinted when I saw it. A beautiful girl, around 16 years of age was sitting next to me, a sad smile on her angelic face.

"Hello" She said simply, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi" I rasped, my voice rough. It cracked a few times, so I cleared my throat.

It was a little better, but not by much.

"I'm Angela" She said quietly, keeping her voice in a hush tone while she bathed me. She had medium brown hair that was very long and curly, almost past her waist even.

She had very warm brown eyes that reminded me of Ms Willow. I felt very weak, and too tired to cry, but I was doing so on the inside.

Her rosy face was bright and welcoming, her cheeks flushed.

I guess she felt the way I did about the unclothed part…

Thinking about her thinking about made me turn into a beet. She giggled, standing up.

She was wearing a white short sleeved cotton dress that hugged her curves delicately, making her look sweet and model-ish at the same time.

It was slightly torn at the bottom, but otherwise it looked nice and comfortable. She had on light tan moccasins that also looked very comfortable.

"I'm-"

"Bella. I know already sweetie" She smiled, shaking out a white dress that looked like a smaller version of hers.

"Here, this is for you. Would you like some help?" I wanted to accept, but I felt embarrassed, so I said I would manage.

After I slipped on the dress and moccasins, she went to the corner of the small room, going through a trunk.

She got a brush and a hair band, coming towards me. "Where's…"

"Master Wilkins? He's in the dining hall. We're to join him soon" She said softly, making me wonder if she was just naturally soft spoken.

Wait…_Master_ Wilkins?

Dining hall?

What was this? Was this some sort of sick joke?

Misuse your victims and then treat them as your dinner guests?

Then I noticed the room we were in. It was more extravagant than I've seen before, windows and lace curtains all around.

There were two big canopy beds, covered in red velvet sheets and crisp white pillows. The floor was carpeted in a nice crème color, and a large mirror on the other side.

"Where are we?" I gasped, stunned at the beauty of this room.

She ran the brush through my coarse hair gently, getting out tangles painlessly.

"Well…were in the Wilkin mansion, Bella" She said calmly, putting the hair band in my hair with a comfortable tightness so it would stay neat.

"While you were…unconscious, he brought you here. This is his home, Bella. Besides myself, you, and…well, he lives here alone. He has no family" She said quietly, braiding my hair with careful fingers.

"But…those pictures…" I felt oddly calm around Angela, an instant friend.

Like Rosalie…

When she was finished, she hugged my shoulders, putting away the things.

"I know what you are speaking of, for I have seen them as well"

I actually felt as if I was in olden times, for it seemed like we were speaking old English or something…

"The woman and man are his twin brother and sister" I knew it! "But they've passed, along with his parents" She whispered the last part, as if she felt sympathy for that monster.

"How long have you been here?" I said quietly, feeling bad for asking. "A few years now, I'm not really sure" She said, running a comb through her hair, which just seemed to float through.

I suddenly felt a little jealous, but I pushed it away. That was stupid.

"Why haven't you tried to escape? Doesn't he…" I trailed off, feeling the tears come back.

She turned to me, a sad expression on her face.

"All will be explained after supper. Come" She motioned for me to come, and I obeyed.

What choice did I have?

She held the door open for me, before going out herself.

Walking down the wide and long hallway side by side, I took in my surroundings. This had to be the most beautiful hall way in history of all…hallways.

There were more paintings of his identical siblings, even one of a dog, but none with his parents.

"How come there aren't any of his parents?" I blurted out, feeling bad as soon as I did. "I will explain later, sweet" She said calmly, linking our hands together.

She squeezed my hand gently, leading me to a grand staircase that looked to be made of gold, but it wasn't.

I knew that much.

"Step carefully Bella" She whispered, letting go my hand to lead the way. I suddenly felt scared.

Was there something wrong with the stairs?

I was the clumsiest person alive! If something was wrong with it, I would probably die before I get to the dining room!

Which would be a good/bad thing…

I didn't want to see that devil again…

"Bella?" She called softly from the bottom.

I gulped mentally, stepping down the stairs as carefully as possible.

It was all going well until that last step.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, falling into her.

She caught me, steadying me. She giggled, still quiet. "That's alright. No one's perfect" My hot face instantly cooled at her kind words.

Instant friends indeed.

She grabbed my hand, leading me to the dining hall.

Sitting in the chairs at the grand table were two girls.

One girl was mind blowing-ly gorgeous, her hair a bright fiery red color, her eyes the brightest blue I've ever seen.

Her lips were like Ally's, red tinted, and looked like she was wearing lipstick.

I could tell she wasn't because her lips were chapped.

As if reading my mind, she wet her lips, opening her mouth as if to speak, and then closing it.

The other girl had honey colored hair, and the same bright blue eyes. She looked like a baby doll, sweet hearted and innocent.

She too had the same features as the red headed girl, which got me wondering if they were sisters…

Both of them had long curly hair that came a little ways past their shoulders, and were focusing on their empty plates.

Mr. Idiot wasn't here, so it was just us.

"Bella, this is Victoria and Heidi. They are sisters, but they don't speak English very well. They're Italian" I nodded, taking a seat as I was instructed to by Angela.

"H-hello" I squeaked, feeling shy and self-conscious.

"Hi Bella" Victoria smiled, her voice also soft and sweet, but laced with a very thick Italian accent, as was Heidi's.

"Hello" Heidi smiled at me as well, and I returned the favor to both of them.

They both looked to be Angela's age, so I was the baby.

Heh, never been called that before…

Everyone went quiet, and folded their hands on the table neatly. I stared at them, confused.

"Fold your hands" Angela whispered. I did as I was told, just as the devil walked in.

"Good evening girls"

"Good evening, Master" They all said, masks of joy on their faces.

I could see past that. Under that retched mask was fear and worry.

I feel the same way.

"Darling Isabella, I see you've awakened" He smirked, winking. I glowered at him, my face heating with anger.

He took his place in the biggest chair like he was a king or something, taking a sip from a full wine glass.

What was this?

"Thank you Angela, you've done well" He said, putting the glass back down. "Thank you, Master" She said, keeping her hands folded.

He snapped his fingers bored-ly, and a very plump woman with brown hair and grey eyes came n, placing a tray of food of on the table, before going back and getting more trays.

"Thank you, Beth" He handed her some money, and she smiled gratefully. She nodded, going back into the kitchen.

I really didn't understand this.

He's a monster!

Why did they respect him? Were they insane?

The food on the trays smelled mouth watering, chicken, potatoes, vegetables and biscuits were on the platters, sending off a sweet aroma.

"Now, before we eat, Victoria, would you mind saying the prayers?" She nodded, that mask still covering her true features.

I had a hard time understanding some of the words she said when she dipped into her native language a little, but I got the point.

When she finished, he thanked her, and she nodded in response.

He went around, filling our plates with the delicious food.

They thanked him, and ate, but I just stared at my plate skeptically.

"Not hungry Isabella?" I looked up at him, scowling lightly at my full name. I was _very_ hungry, but I didn't answer.

Angela nudged me, encouraging me to eat.

I looked at him once again, before picking up the light fork and knife, cutting a small sliver of chicken.

The smell was intoxicating, and my stomach grumbled.

Then I noticed I was the center of attention, everyone waiting for me to take that first bite.

"This isn't poison is it?" I said suddenly, instantly wanting to slap my self for letting my tongue slip.

He laughed though, a rich heart felt laugh that seemed to make him seem kinder than the man I've experienced just yesterday.

The others didn't laugh, but they did have small smiles on their faces.

"Look around Bella, does it look like poison?" He said smugly, referring to the other girls.

I guess he was right…

I sighed, putting the fork in my mouth.

I had to keep myself from moaning it was so good.

He hummed in satisfaction, going back to his own food.

After dinner, he told us we were allowed to go back to our rooms, and that I was to stay in Angela's room until further arrangements.

I was more than happy to hear that, for I wanted to know more about this place, and more importantly—Mr. Taylor.

***Sighs annoyedly* FUCK SAKE! THEY LEFT THE DAMN CABIN!?! Got damn it....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	18. The Truth and Sacrifices

_**Be my hero**_

Edward POV

After dumping the contents from my stomach into the bushes for the second time, I was beyond exhausted and dehydrated.

"Edward, you look really pale" Keke said as I trudged back towards the group. "Thanks" I rasped, folding my arms over my stomach to ease the cramps.

I know it's a bad time for humor, but I really sound like a girl on PMS…

Wait, that's not funny…

"Dude, you've been upchucking for an hour now. Just take a breather" I sighed, nodding. For once, Emmett was right.

We walked for a little bit more, until we saw a big clearing, a meadow almost. It was nice, but I was too busy coughing my lungs up.

"Just lay down" I pulled my jacket tighter around me, lying down under a huge tree. My head pounded almost unbearably hard, making me moan.

The more I fought the pain, the worse I felt, so I just relaxed.

It wasn't easy at first, but the pain did stop, letting me sleep. (A/N That's what happened to me...)

Alice POV

"Guys, what're going to do? We have to get Bells, but Edward's too sick to move anymore" I said sadly, clasping and unclasping my hands.

"We know Ally, we know" Nicky sighed, looking over my shoulder.

Probably at Edward.

"Alice," Jasper said "I know, were all worried about Bella, but…" He turned, looking at Edward.

I followed his gaze, as we all did, looking at the fast asleep Edward. "This is one of those split decisions. Either we go save Bella and risk Edward, or wait and risk Bella" He said lowly, looking upset.

We all knew what he said was true, unfortunately.

I sighed, the tears threatening to come. "Jazz is right guys. We have to make a decision" I sighed again, feeling a little sick to my stomach myself.

Who would I possibly choose? Edward was my brother, and Bella was my sister. I couldn't betray any of them, ever.

"Let's vote maybe?" Ashley said, looking uncertain.

We all agreed, keeping quiet.

"Who votes to get Bella?"

I raised my hand, as did everyone else.

"Um…okay, there's really no reason in asking this, but who votes to stay until Edward gets better?"

We all raised our hands immediately, sighing in frustration.

We couldn't do this.

"Guys, I don't think we can leave Edward or Bella. Were just going to have to move on. Sickness or no" I said sadly, standing up.

"Alice-"

"No, we have too. When Edward wakes up, were going, and that's final"

Edward POV

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, everyone was sitting in a semi-circle, staring at me.

Can you spell awkward?

"Uh...what?" I rasped, my throat clenched tightly, making it a strain to talk. My head didn't hurt anymore, but my throat felt like I was swallowing knives.

"Edward, we took a vote and…it was either to go on and risk your health, or stay until you get better and-"

"What? Don't worry about me! Let's get Bella" I sprang up, feeling dizzy again. Emmett caught me from falling on my back, which I was grateful for.

"Thanks, now let's go"

"Edward, wait. We _did_ decide to go get Bella, but…but only a few of us are going. You're going to stay here and get better. Jake, Emmett and Rosalie will stay here with you" Ally said.

Was she serious!?

"Are you fucking crazy?! I'm not staying here!" She flinched from my outburst, and I flinched from the pain.

"No, I'm being sensible. You have to stay here Edward. It's what's better for you" I scoffed, the dry heat in my throat becoming more pronounced.

"Alice, I'm two years older than you. I'm supposed to be there for you, Bella and the rest of you guys. I'm not staying here" I said in a final tone.

She shook her head slowly, looking depressed.

"I know Edward, I know…" She near whispered.

This wasn't an awkward moment surprisingly as we all went silent, trying to figure this out.

I couldn't _not_ go…I mean, I had to get Bella and…oh crap.

I gagged violently, clamping a hand over my mouth as I dashed for the bushes. Great, I have a fever and a stomach flu…

And I didn't even eat anything since yesterday!

Damn...

After I emptied my stomach, I cleaned my mouth the best I could with a bunch of leaves. And no, I didn't put them _in _my mouth, I just wiped around it.

Although, I really wish I could rinse out this taste, or at least be able to brush my teeth.

Ugh, my breath is going to be horrible…

I huffed out a sigh, going back to the others. We had to get going before it got dark, which was only but a few hours away.

"We gotta…get…going" I said through coughs. Everyone just looked at me like I was dying.

"Would you stop the pity? Were wasting time!" I started going off into the direction we took to get here, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Ed, you're staying here buddy" I shook my head frantically, shrugging off Emmett's hand.

"Edward, just stay. We'll be back soon" Ally said lowly, kissing my now flushed cheek.

I still blush? After all this?

Wow…

"No-"

"Emmett?" Emmett's arms suddenly were restraining me, making it impossible to walk away.

What was in these guys' food that made them so darn strong?

"LET GO!" I roared, trying to fight against him. I watched as the others went off, Alice occasionally looking back with teary eyes.

I thrashed against Emmett who was grunting from all the strength he was using up.

Good. Maybe he'll tire out and I can catch up and kill Alice.

"Calm down Edward!" I thrashed harder against him, still yelling out a string of vulgarity. (A/N I can't spell prophanity…)

"ALICE!" I started to scream, my throat burning to the point of no return.

Heck, I thrashed so much Jake and Rose had to help keep me back.

The others were long out of sight by time I finished, slumped on the ground, limp in Emmett's arms.

That last part sounded really gay…

(A/N Eh…)

I coughed a few times, my throat a blaze. I felt Emmett drag me off to somewhere, before I was resting against the tree I was lying under not to long ago, the tears threatening me.

I don't know why I was in tears, but I just guessed I wanted to be the one who saved Bella, the one who saw her bright face when she left wherever he took her, her arms wrapped around my neck, her sweet chocolate eyes shining up at me…her lips on mine.

"Sorry man, but it's what's best…" I didn't make any move to talk to him, or even make a facial expression.

I can't believe they let my little sister go off like that! I can't believe _I _let my little sister go off like that...

Wait…I didn't _let_ her do anything… "We have to go with them" I started to stand up, but Emmett quickly restricted that.

"They'll be fine Ed. Just get better so we _can _catch up with 'em" I sighed, leaning against the tree. It was hopeless to get past these guys. All I could do was wait.

Be safe Alice.

Be safe _everyone_.

Bring Bella back…

Bella POV

I can't believe how much I've learned about Mr. Taylor.

He was born in Montgomery, Alabama, in 1973.

He was one of identical triplets. His mother were named Josephine and his father; Nicolas.

I didn't want to interrupt Angela, so I just sat back and let her brush my hair while she told me the story.

"His father was a horrid man, always drinking and misusing women," She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"At age fifteen, he ran away from home, horrified of his father and mother's constant fights"

His father abused his mother? Poor Miss Josephine…

"He tried to bring along his brother and sister, but they were too afraid to leave. He didn't only misuse and beat his wife, but also his own daughter" I gasped, horror washing over me.

"Yes, I know. He didn't want to leave them, but he wanted better, so he continued on," She started braiding a little section of my hair, still continuing.

"So when he was twenty-three years old, he went back to that old place" I felt goose bumps spread over my skin.

I couldn't ever imagine going back to a place like that.

"When he returned, he found that his mother was dead, apparently beaten to death" The tears sprung into my eyes, nearly spilling over that instant.

"Enraged, he put a trigger to Nicolas's drunk head, and killed him" That was it for me. The tears spilled over, washing my face with the hot saltiness.

I couldn't help but picture the horrid scene happening, but only it was Edward who was being murdered.

I gasped out, the tears coming down more rapidly. "Oh, I'm sorry sweet. Should I stop?" I quickly shook my head, thirsty for more information.

She handed me a tissue, and I thanked her. Wiping my eyes, I let her continue to braid my thick, wavy hair.

"He had seen that his brother and sister were still living there, but were hanging on a shred of life, sick with measles" I pulled my knees up to my chest, the tears still flowing freely.

"He tried to take them to the hospital, but they died on the way. Apparently, the measles weren't the only thing that made them sick," She paused for a moment, starting on another braid.

"W-what was it?" I hiccupped, wiping my eyes again. "Nicolas had poisoned them with too much alcohol, and their scars and bruises weren't properly healed" I was stunned into silence.

"He loved his siblings more than anything in the world, so when they passed, he became a mad man" She finished the long braid, pinning it with the other one, making a style that Rosalie did that day she got her first period.

I turned to the mirror, taking a look.

"Thank you Angela" I hugged her, and she smiled brightly at me. "You're welcome sweetheart" I sat down on her bed, next to her.

"Could…could you maybe tell me the rest?" I said after a while, blushing.

She nodded, giving a small smile, but I could tell it was strained. "And then, he met Maria," She paused again, sadness washing over her features now.

"Maria was a very special woman. She was very beautiful too" How did she know about Maria? Did she see her before?

"You saw her?" I blurted. She nodded slowly, letting the sadness show full force.

"She was my mother"

**holy shit wtf!?!?!?!? **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	19. Healthy once more

_**Be my hero**_

__

"Maria was a very special woman. She was very beautiful too" How did she know about Maria? Did she see her before?

"You saw her?" I blurted. She nodded slowly, letting the sadness show full force.

"She was my mother"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I gasped, appalled.

Her mother?

That would mean…

She must've known (some how) what I was thinking, because she nodded. "Yes, that means he is my father" I went wide-eyed, all warmth and color drained from my body.

"W-wha…how, I mean…what?" I stuttered stupidly, my eyes still wide. I'm sure I look like a crazy owl by now.

"No, he didn't misuse my mother. They actually loved each other. She was the only thing that could keep him sane. He adored my mother, took care of her, bought her fine things…" She trailed off, looking into a distance.

I didn't dare bagger her for more, but I gently grabbed her hand as a reassurance, smiling warmly.

She smiled back at me, her eyes brightening.

"But a few years after I was born, she became very sick. He tried to do whatever he could to preserve her life, but it was useless. She died a month later"

"I'm so sorry Angela" She smiled at me again, patting my hand that was still a top her other one.

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it. But I can't say the same about him. When she died, he completely lost it again. He doesn't hurt me, or the other girls, but occasionally..." I nodded sadly, looking at the just healing bruises on my wrists.

"I'm sorry he took you away Bella, but you see your also-" She was cut off by the door opening.

"Time for bed" Mr. Taylor said, leaning against the door. I'm also what?

Angela nodded, standing up.

She held her hand out, and I took it.

"Glad to see you girls getting along" This new Mr. Taylor scared me more than the old one.

He was calm, and caring, and…nice.

I guess he wasn't drinking anymore…?

She led me to an identical canopy bed, and motioned for me to lie down. I did was I was "told", and laid down.

This bed was pleasantly soft, and warm.

I loved it.

Angela climbed into her bed, slipping off her moccasins. I did the same, placing them neatly by the bed.

"Good night" Angela smiled at him, nodding. "Good night, Master" She turned towards me, and I had to force the words out.

"Good night…Master" He nodded, smiling before turning out the light and leaving. "Good night Angela" I whispered.

"Good night, Bella" She whispered back, making a smile plant itself on my lips.

Edward POV

I woke up coughing and wheezing, choking on Bella's name. I've had the same dream I've been having for a while, the one where Bella's calling me, and then that stupid gun fire.

"Ed, you okay?" Emmett said, patting me on the back a little to hard.

But that wasn't the worst of my problems, and neither was the fact that I couldn't breathe. It was the fact that the others were still gone, and so was Bella.

"Guys! He can't breathe!" I was glad, but surprised that Emmett caught that.

He isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box you see…

Rose stepped in, bringing some water to my mouth. Where did she get that?

Eh, I didn't care. I gulped it down like a mad person, taking deep breaths after I did.

Did I just have a panic attack?

"Did he just have a panic attack?" Woah… "I don't know" Emmett shrugged, shifting from his crouching position to a sitting one.

When I got my breath back, I turned to Rose. "Where'd the water come from?" She turned her eyes away from Emmett to me.

"Oh, there's a stream not to far from here. We all got hungry and stuff and went hunting. Want some fruit?" She held up a bunch of black berries and apples.

"Wow, a whole restaurant" I chuckled sarcastically, picking up a black berry and popping it in my mouth.

After we all ate, and drank some water, I actually felt well again. Well, almost. I was just really tired, but other than that, I was practically back to normal.

It was really dark out, the moon our only light. "A midnight snack…?" I said suddenly, chuckling again.

"Well actually, we were all asleep, until you woke up and started sounding like a broken lawn mower" Rose laughed lightly, brushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Gee, thanks" I rolled my eyes, leaning against the tree again.

Jake laid back down again, looking worried. "Thinking about Ness?" He nodded, turning on his side.

"She'll be fine, and the others are coming back too" Rose sighed, looking worried herself.

I sighed as well, drawing my jacket tighter around me for warmth.

I had my health back.

I don't care if the others are going for her.

Tomorrow morning, I'm going for Bella.

Alone

**nooooo don't do that!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Sorry it's short. I just dont like to make people wait.**

**It annoys the hell out of me, so I wont do that to you guys :)  
**


	20. Paradise just turned into Hell

_**Be my hero**_

**One week later...**

Bella POV

Now I've completely given up hope on my friends and love. I know, that sounds mature for a thirteen year old girl, but I'm not like other girls if you haven't noticed already.

But still, if they were really going to come after me, wouldn't they be here by now?

Anyways, it doesn't matter.

I was right, me and the other girls (despite age difference) were best friends instantly.

Victoria's even teaching me Italian.

Mr. Taylor hasn't come near me or the others this past week, and for that, I was beyond grateful.

But I still couldn't help but constantly think about what Angela said to me that night. I was also what?

(A/N …)

I was on edge with all the questions and answers that swarmed in my mind, just begging to be asked/answered.

It was overwhelming almost...

I sighed audibly, running a brush through my hair. "What is the matter, Bella?" Heidi asked, combing her hair.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" I sighed. "Oh," She said, pausing a bit before going on. "Bella, are you thinking about your _amici_?" I nodded.

She slid from the bed, coming to stand by me. "It will be okay. You will…Angela, Come dite…"

"What she means to say dear Bella is that you will reunite soon enough, and be happy again" Angela filled in for her, smiling encouragingly at Heidi's try.

I smiled too, for she has gotten much better at pronouncing words since I and Angie helped her.

Oh, that's Angela's new nickname. It was me and Victoria's idea.

We also helped Victoria, but she was a faster learner than her sister. They both told me their stories as well, and…lets just say were more alike than I –or anyone else for that matter – was aware of.

I finished brushing my hair, putting it in a low messy ponytail.

When the other girls finished, we all sat on my bed, talking a giggling. I had to constantly remind myself that this wasn't where I belonged, and that I was forcefully brought here.

But…with these girls, who were oh so sweet, I sometimes forgot.

We talked for I don't know how long, laughing and having fun when the door swung open, startling us into silence.

"Isabella, the Master wishes to see you" Beth said, looking frantic and out of breath. I felt very uneasy suddenly.

Why did he want to see me?

I looked at the other girls and they shared the same worried/uneasy expression.

"H-how come?" I stuttered. "I don't know, honey" She said sympathetically. Beth was a sweetheart as well, and she was just as much my friend as the other girls were.

I took a deep breath, stepping from the bed. I shared a glance with the other girls for a brief moment once more before stepping out the room.

I fidgeted and played with my hands all the way to his study, my breathing uneven with worry.

I haven't done anything wrong have I?

I came down to breakfast and supper, I did my chores, I helped in the kitchen, I didn't back-talk...

I tried to push away the thought of what _could _happen, which made the goose bumps ripple up my spine from just the thought of it.

When I arrived in front of his study, I rose a shaky fist to the door, knocking softly. "Come in, Isabella" He growled.

My breathing quickened at his snarls as I pushed the door open.

Believe you and me when I said I could never be prepared for what I saw.

Alice, Jasper, Nicky, Ashley, Rosalie, Keke, Emmett, Max, Alex, Nessie, Jake and....Edward, sitting in seperate chairs, gags in their mouths, ropes restraining them from any movement whatsoever.

But to make it worse, at the side of each chair, was a man, holding guns at their temples.

***Jumps out chair* NOOOO!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! (Not you Bella, Mr. Dick face) **

**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!?! **

**Oh, excuse my language. :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	21. The Beginning of the End Part 2

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV (Ha, didn't expect that, did yah? OMFG PUT DOWN THE GUNS!)

I couldn't breathe as I stared, wide eyed, at my best friends.

Edward shifted and the gun pressed deeper into his temple, making my voice come back.

"No! Leave them alone!" I cried, literally and non. "Now, now, Isabella," He said. "I'm not going to hurt your little playmates…if you get them to do something for me"

The tears streamed down my face as I looked into each pair of eyes, from different shades of brown, to blue, to _green._

I reluctantly nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Good girl," He smiled, satisfied. He made a little gesture, and the guns were lowered, the men stepping into the corner like robots.

But I wasn't worrying about the stupid ninja wannabes, I just kept my eyes on Edward, and he, mine.

"W-what do you want?" I said quietly, dreading my decision. "Well apparently, your little friends came for your rescue. Wasn't that sweet of them?" I didn't say or do anything, I only stared at Edward.

"Well here's the thing darling Isabella," He smirked. "I really don't like trespassing on my property. So, I _will _let them go…if you stay here in their place" I heard a squeal, and my eyes automatically snapping back to Edward.

He was struggling against the ropes, the chair scraping against the floor with his thrashing.

"Caius?" One of the body guards came up to Edward, a smirk on his cold, hard face.

"Careful kid" He sneered, shoving the pistol into Edward's neck, the gun making a clicking sound.

"No! Please!" I starting to make my way to where they were, but another man with blonde hair and grey eyes held me back in a vice like grip.

"Let me go!" I snarled, thrashing under his grip. Taylor (no need for polite addresses now) stood from his chair, coming to where I was. He brought his hand up to my cheek, but I jerked away, scowling at him

"Still fighting are we?" I gasped as his hard hand made contact with my cheek, leaving it on fire.

I heard muffled noises and more chair squeaks. I slowly turned my head back around, fuming.

How dare he? How the fuck dare he!?

I stared into those devilish blue eyes with hatred as I spit in his face, smirking at the appalled look on his smug face.

"Yes, yes I am" I sneered, the tears long gone, my voice strong and unbreakable. His eyes hardened to blue stones, his jaw taut, his teeth clenched.

"Very well then…" He brought over another man, with black hair and brown eyes, who looked just as sadistic as the rest of his posse.

(A/N Nice choice of word...)

He smirked at me as he passed, going over to Keke. He took the tape off her mouth and she gasped out, the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Bastard!" I seethed, my face burning with anger. I thrashed some more, but the guy didn't even flinch.

(A/N Damn…)

Keke looked beyond scared, and Max looked murderous. "You have a choice, Isabella. Either stay, or say bye to little Mikayla"

He wouldn't dare!

I didn't want them to, but the tears started to flow again. The guy ripped the ropes from her frail body, forcefully standing her up by her hair.

She shrieked, and the anger boiled inside of me again.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" I growled, swinging my leg backwards into the man's groin.

He doubled over, groaning.

I wiggled out his arms, running to my best friend. I stopped dead in my tracks when a gun was stuck in my cheek, the cold steel scaring me to the point of no return.

"Don't fucking move" The black-haired man growled, digging the horrid machine in my cheek further.

Keke whimpered. I looked over at her, telling her with my eyes that everything would be just fine.

She was a little kid. Only Alice's age. I had to protect her. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't.

"Now, what's your decision?" I averted my eyes to that devil, running over all the retched, inappropriate, horrid things he's done to me.

"Go to hell" I said slowly, my voice wavering a little.

"Very well then" He mumbled, flicking his hand in the direction of the man restraining Keke.

I screamed as the gun went off, Keke's limp body slumping to the ground. "NO!" I screamed repeatedly. "No, no, no, no!" I cried, falling to my knees.

"No! You fucking bastard!" I screamed, making my way to her.

I picked her up, brushing the curls out her face. I hugged her tightly, crying uncontrollably into her hair.

I continued to hold her, ignoring everything around me.

I screamed again as I was tore away from her cruelly, her body falling, then lying motionless on the ground.

"No! Let me go! You monster!" I screamed as I was dragged away. "Edward! Edward, please! Let go! EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but was cut short as a hand, covered by a cloth went over my mouth.

I screamed repeatedly, a light headed feeling coming over me as my vision blurred over, then went completely black.

***Stares at computer screen* O.O...**

**What...the...fuck...have...I...done!?!??!!?!?!!?!?!?!?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please dont kill me :(  
**


	22. Forever

_**Be my hero  
**_

Bella POV (still being evil...)

I woke up with a start, gasping for air. I remembered everything perfectly, from the time I was brought into the room to the time I was drugged.

I started to cry again, slowly sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest.

My ponytail holder was gone, so my long hair was in my eyes, stuck to my face and itching my neck.

If you haven't guessed it, I was sweating.

I sniffed, burying my head in my arms, screaming repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I shrieked, hitting the sides of my head with my balled up fists.

I sucked in a huge breath before letting out a shrill, bone chilling, gut wrenching, goose bump rising scream that even made me scared.

While I was doing so, I started to rip out my hair, chunk after chunk of brunette waves falling to the ground, a searing pain spreading through my head after ever rip.

"EDWARD!!!!!" I screeched, my voice cutting short from exhaustion and throat dryness. My chest heaved up and down painfully, as I started to scream uncontrollably.

"EDWARD!!! EDWARD, PLEASE! EDWARD!!!!!" I started kicking and thrashing around while I screamed, having the tantrum of my life.

"Love, love shh" I gasped turning to my left. "Edward?" I whispered, not believing it.

There, sitting right in front of me was…_Edward._

"Edward!" I said happily, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"It's alright, love. Don't cry" I couldn't help it. I cried harder, but not from grief, from joy.

"Oh, Edward, I missed you so much! I love you"

"I love you too, love" I smiled, leaning back to look into his eyes.

I slowly inched forward, my lips coming closer to his by the second. He met me the rest of the way, crashing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips, kissing him with as much passionate force I could muster.

When I pulled back, I nearly screamed.

Edward had vanished, but in his place was Jake, who was grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Wow, that's my reward for saving you, huh? Whew, I'm glad I went instead of Emmett…" I gasped again, before growling with fury. I reached my hand back, making it come in contact with his cheek with all my strength.

"OW!" He groaned, rubbing his beet red cheek.

"Jacob Black! How dare you! I can't believe…wait…how did you get here?" I rubbed the remaining of the tears away, staring him straight in the eye.

"Those body guards are dumber than they look Bells. And those restrains are no match for these muscles" He flexed his arms.

"They weren't on that tight?"

"Yeah…"

I laughed.

Same old Jake…

"Ed wanted to come himself, but he's at the edge of his rope Bells. He's not…" He trailed off, biting his lip.

"Why is everyone stealing my move?" I joked lightly, before going back to seriousness when he didn't laugh.

"He's not what, Jake?" His midnight eyes turned to mine, their brightness gone. "He's not…fully there" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, trying to get all angles of his face.

"Bella, he's gone nuts" He said in a matter-o-fact voice.

"What…?" I whispered, my mouth hanging open a little.

"Bella, he's gone insane trying to find you. In both literal and non. Listen, we don't have much time, because I got to get you out of here, so lets talk while we run okay?" I nodded, taking his big russet colored hand.

He held my hand in a comfortable tightness while we ran out the chamber/dungeon thing I was in, and down the hallway.

"Oh and by the way, that tantrum you had in there, was really adorable" I blushed, slapping his arm with my other hand.

He laughed quietly, pulling me to the side. "This is freaking awesome. Like those crime shows on Saturday…"

Leave it to Jake to still watch cartoons…

"Well this isnt-"

"Shh"

I lowered my voice, blushing again.

"Well this isn't the Jackie Chan cartoon, this is real. I have to get to Edward, and the others…"

I started to think about Keke again, and as if on cue, the tears started to come down like heavy rain fall.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He gasped, stopping the run. I looked into his eyes, explaining everything with a simple glare.

It took a little bit, but realization suddenly crossed his features.

But I do have to say that I wasn't at all expecting what he did next.

He laughed.

He freaking laughed!

"Bells, when you had your 'Why! Take me instead!' moment, did you ever notice that there was no blood?" I gasped, thinking back to the moment.

He was right…

"Bella, she's not dead"

(A/N Hallelujah!!!)

I gasped, squealing.

He laughed, running again. "It was a tranquilizer. She's only asleep for an hour at the most" I nodded, happier than I could ever imagine at a time like this.

"Edward said-"

"Huh?"

"Lose ties remember?"

Oh…right.

"Okay anyways, Edward said to make sure that you were safe, and then-"

I slowed down, until I wasn't running anymore.

"No"

"What?"

"Jacob, no, I'm not leaving them" I shook my head slowly, backing up. "Bella" He appeared in front of me, holding both of my shoulders, so I couldn't move, but I wasn't uncomfortable either.

"Bella, they'll be fine," He reasoned. I shook my head again, not believing what I was hearing.

"No, I'm not going to be the free one while your all here cooped up like fucking pigeons!"

He gawked at me, before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, Bella has a backbone…" He murmured. "I also have a foot that will be shoved up your ass if you don't take me to Edward and the others" He laughed even harder, but we did turn around.

Wow, its fun being feisty sometimes… (A/N And don't I know it :D)

When we arrived at _his _study, I stopped, but Jake kept going. "Ja-" He clamped a hand over my mouth, shaking his head.

He started running again, leading me somewhere.

"They've moved. Just keep quiet okay?" I nodded, following him quietly.

When we finally stopped, my blood was boiling.

"No" I whispered, my voice completely gone.

I stared in complete shock at what was in front of me.

Cages.

He fucking put them in cages.

"Bastard" I growled, running towards the first cage, which held an unconscious Edward.

"Help me Jake, please" The thing was locked up tight. There was no way we could-

"Where'd you get that?" I looked questioningly at the pry bar in Jakes' hands. "That's for me to know, and you to find out" I rolled my eyes, taking it from his hands.

I set the sharpened end in a little dented area and pushed down.

It worked!

I set the pry bar down gently, and opened the cage. It was so small, when I opened it, he (meaning Edward) fell on top of me, knocking the wind out of me.

I gasped loudly, and Jake shushed me as he pulled Edward off, lying him on the ground while he went to get out Emmett.

I didn't want to leave Edward there, but I had to help set my friends free. After we pried out everyone, they all laid unconscious on the ground, even Rosalie, who had a hand mark on her cheek, making it red and bruised.

"He hit her!" I whispered/yelled, outraged.

"Bella, he hit all of us" He rolled up his sleeve, showing a large gash going down from his shoulder to his elbow.

"Oh Jake" I started to cry again, and he held me tightly until I forced myself to stop.

I looked over everyone, who had bruises and cuts and gashes everywhere

I had to repeatedly look at Keke, just for reassurance that she was still breathing and I had nothing to worry about, but it was hard to convince myself.

"W-We have to get them o-out of here" I hiccupped, rubbing my puffy and itchy eyes.

Emmett started to groan, which got my hopes up.

"Come on Emmett, wake up" I whispered in his ear, shaking his arm. "Five more minutes mom…" He mumbled.

Jake laughed, but I was annoyed.

"Wake up!" I slapped him, and he sprung forward, getting onto his feet faster than I knew was possible.

"Put 'em up! Who wants a piece of Emmett?!" He started throwing punches all around, before he realized what was going on.

"Bellsey!" He picked me up off the ground, hugging me extremely tight. I gasped, but no sound came out.

"Emmett"

"Hmm?"

"Release"

"Oh, sorry" I gasped loudly, coughing. They laughed, but I found nothing funny about this whatsoever.

Once I picked myself off the ground, I turned to the others.

"How are we going to get the others up?"

I rolled my eyes.

So naïve…

"Watch and learn"

I leaned over Max, and whispered one thing in his ear that would get him up even if he was in a coma.

"Food"

"What? Where?" He said urgently, jumping up. The others were rolling on the ground laughing, and even I had to laugh a little.

I turned to Alex and told him Emmett stole his video games again, which got him up before I could even finish saying it.

Pretty soon everyone was up except Edward and Keke.

(A/N Guys, I'm trying to make this as funny as possible to lift the dark and gloomy mood, so work with me here okay?)

Jake said the tranquilizer would wear off, so I can't worry about Keke right now. I got to get Edward alive again.

But before I could even think about what to do, I heard a sound that made my blood run cold.

"Well, well, well. You all have proved to be the intelligent ones of the bunch" He looked between me and Jake, smirking.

How did he know?

"Cameras, dear Isabella" I gasped.

"You're expression says a lot you know" He added, rolling his eyes. I scowled, standing up.

I walked in front of everyone, staring up at him defiantly.

"Is that so? Well, I wonder what my foot up your ass would say, _Master_" I crossed my arms, as I growled out the words.

He looked taken aback, and every one was dead silent.

I gasped loudly as the back of his stone hand forcefully made contact with my cheek.

I crumbled to the ground, the tears spilling over.

"Bastard!" Emmett roared, helping me up while the other guys made sure to kick his ass.

I heard _him_ groan as he doubled over, holding his groin.

Way to go guys…

I wiped the saliva mixed with blood from my mouth, as I started to kick him repeatedly.

"You…fucking…bastard…I…hope…you…go…to…hell!" I said between heavy kicks to his stomach and chest.

He was coughing uncontrollably now, so I motioned for the guys to get Edward and Keke and to make a run for it.

Halfway down the hall, my clumsiness decided to kick in and I tripped.

"Bells!"

"I'm fine! Go!" I got up and started to run again, but something caught my ankle.

I screamed, desperate to grab anything to slow down the dragging of my body across the floor back to that monster.

"Get off my sister!" Emmett ran to where I was biting his hand. He bellowed in pain and fury as we made our escape.

"You're so clumsy" I laughed, despite the fact that I was actually petrified.

I heard heavy footfalls behind us and instantly knew that he was running after us. "RUN, FASTER!" I yelled ahead at everyone.

Alex had Edward slung over his shoulder so it was kind of hard for him to run, and Max had Keke.

I heard _it _yell something, but I wasn't really paying attention. All I repeated in my head, was _Faster._

I wasn't fully sure where we were going, but as long as we could find a safe place and get enough time, I'm sure we could make it.

But then— "Don't move" we all stopped dead in our tracks, breathing heavily.

The clowns were back.

With guns…that were pointed at us…

Damn

Edward started to groan and fidget. I desperately wanted to go up to him and encourage his awakening, but I couldn't move.

Why?

Glad you asked.

Well apparently, in our little cut off, Cousin it caught up, held my arms behind my back and pointed a gun at my temple.

So…I don't think I have a choice here…

I still kept my eyes trained on Edward as I watched him slowly come back to the real world.

"Bella…" He groaned softly, making me blush a little. Was he dreaming about me?

Aw…no! No, Bella focus!

(A/N LOL…)

"Edward, I'm here" I found myself saying, ignoring _its _demands to be quiet.

"Edward? Edward, can you hear me?" I heard the gun click against my head, and some words were snarled at me, but I didn't care.

"Bella…?"

"I'm right here, Edward. We all are. Come on, wake up, please" I gasped as I was jerked away, getting further away from Edward.

I couldn't even begin to think about what happened before everyone was held back, Edward snatched from Alex, pinned against the wall by the blonde haired one.

I started to thrash, harder and wilder than I did before, trying everything I could to get free.

The thrashing didn't do anything but make him drop his gun, which was good, but I needed something that really get me out of this.

So... I screamed.

Not any normal humane scream.

No, this scream, was an ear piercing, gut wrenching, goose bumps on your spine, must shield your ears kind of scream.

And they did. Every single one of them.

I smiled smugly, wiggling out from his grasp, making my way over to Edward. But first, I sent a hard blow to his 'manhood' with my heavy boot.

"Fuck off!" I snarled, punching the clown in the nose while kicking him in the groin.

He doubled over, groaning.

I heard clicks of guns all around and something snapped inside of me.

Swinging left and right, Emmett, Alex, Jasper, Jake and Max got free, and started to help me in my adrenaline attack.

"You're ass is mine!" Emmett growled going over to Mr. Whatever his name is.

A gun clicked in front of my face and I stopped dead.

I gasped as he dropped to the ground, groaning. I looked up from him to the smirking face of Edward, who was shaking his hand.

I smiled brightly, running into his arms.

"Let's get out of here" He whispered into my hair. I nodded, turning towards the others.

"Lets go before they wake up" I called to the others, looking down at the unconscious idiots.

We all took off running down the corridor, our feet making thudding sounds against the carpet.

We passed by some doors, and I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! Angela!"

"Who?"

"She's my friend. Her, Heidi and Victoria! We can't leave them here" The others looked at each other, debating what I had just said.

"Bella-"

"Edward, please" We stared at each for a little bit before he sighed.

"Which room was hers?" I smiled, running ahead of everyone. "Follow me" I made a few sharp rights and a left and we were in front of her room.

I burst through the door without knocking, calling their names.

"Angela, Heidi, Vic-" I cut myself off with a loud scream.

"Bella what-" Edward and the others cut themselves off as they saw what I did.

Angela, Heidi and Victoria were sitting there, on the Angela's bed, their eyes wide open, adding to the horrific scene as knives stuck out their skin.

Edward pulled me to his chest, cutting off my sight from their dead bloodied bodies.

Keke started to stir, so we decided to get moving again.

I couldn't help but cry over the three girls as we made our escape, thinking of how young they were.

And to make matters worse, Angela was _its _own daughter.

That monster…

I held onto Edward for support as we ran down hallway after hallway.

He seemed to know how I felt, because he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me steady.

My clumsiness kicked in after the third corner, and I stumbled, rapidly making my way to the ground.

"Still clumsy old Bella" Emmett laughed, patting me on the back while he ran by. I blushed, while Edward chuckled softly.

We continued running, although I nearly tripped every other step, until Edward just slung me over his back, running at full speed.

He really was the fastest, because as soon as I was on his back, we were in front of everyone else so fast, I swear I didn't even get to blink.

Okay, maybe I'm over-exaggerating a little, _tiny _bit, but still…

"You're over exaggerating, love"

"Fine" I huffed. "Wait, how do you know what I was saying to the readers?"

"Uh, Bells, we all do" Emmett laughed.

"Even I do" Mr. Taylor said, appearing out of no where.

"Dude, you aint supposed to be here yet!" Jake scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh…my bad" We all gave him 'the look' before he disappeared.

Now, where were we? Oh right…

I held onto Edward's neck tightly, but not tight enough to hurt or choke him. I snapped my eyes shut, thinking about our future if we left this place.

We would finally be free.

Free.

My hopes shattered as I heard gun shot after gun shot, each one getting closer and closer to us every second.

"Edward…" I whimpered, holding onto him with all my strength. I didn't care anymore. I needed to be as close to him as possible.

But he didn't seem taken aback or faltered at all. He actually seemed more at ease.

"It's okay, Bella. Were getting out of here. I promise" I smiled at his neck, the gun shots and frightened whimpers all disappeared, only me and Edward left, in our own little world.

I love him so much it isn't even funny. He was my everything.

I couldn't ever bear to live without him. He's my angel.

And no one could ever take his place in my heart.

It belonged to him.

I was his.

Forever.

I -again - was cut off from my thoughts and yelped as he suddenly cried out, collapsing to the ground, bringing me with him. "Edward!" I gasped, climbing off him.

He was clutching his leg, shaking almost violently.

I removed his hands, (with some force, he's strong), and gasped again, only this time it was choked and coated in tears.

"They shot him!" I cried, watching as the big crimson spot got bigger and bigger, making a puddle under him.

He cried out again, and my heart broke.

I pulled him into my lap, hugging him tightly. "It's going to be okay, Edward. You're going to be just fine" I sobbed into his hair, caressing his face soothingly.

"B-Bella. You…you have to go…you all d-do" He said distantly, as he looked over to the others, who I haven't noticed were huddled around me.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. Were all getting out of here, or none of us are" Alice said defiantly, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Ally's right, Ed. We gotta stick together" Emmett said, his face distressed.

Edward's bright green eyes turned away from Emmett, looking up at me, making him look like a scared little kid who needed a hug.

The guys were coming closer to us, but I didn't care. Neither did anyone else.

"I love you Edward. I always had, always will" I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Bella. Forever" I tried to smile, but it was useless.

I leaned down, placing my lips gently on his. He smiled kissing me back.

I broke the kiss off, turning towards the guys in horror as they snatched my brothers and sisters away, dragging them away unwillingly.

I held onto Edward even tighter, the tears coming hard and fast.

"No, no, no!" I cried/screamed as I was forcefully taken from Edward, his body limp on the ground, his face twisted in pain.

"Bella!" He screamed as he was dragged away as well.

"Edward…" I choked on his name, my head dropping.

"I'll find you Bella! I promise! We'll be together again!"

He thrashed a little, groaning over his leg before he called out one last word.

"Forever"

"Forever" I whispered, watching as my life was dragged away, taking away from me.

Forever.

**Okay, I know, this is horrible and not very good copy, but I rushed through this because I have writers block again. Anyways, why am I being so cruel?! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**T-T!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	23. The Beginning of the End part 3

_**Be my hero**_

**3 Years Later… **

**Bella; 16 Alice; 15 Keke; 15 Alex; 17 Nessie; 16 Jake; 17 Ashley, Nicky, Max, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper; 17.**

Bella POV

It's been three whole years since I've seen Edward last. I can't even being to describe the way I am now.

It doesn't even matter. Edward doesn't exist anymore. He died a long time ago, taking the old Bella with him.

Bella Swan was no more. I was now, Isabella Wilkins.

I found out what Angela tried to tell me all those years ago. I was his daughter. There was no other explanation.

As much as I hated him, the hate didn't come close in comparison as how much I hate myself.

The girls have been separated from the guys, so I never saw my best friends, and my best friends never saw their loves.

It didn't matter anyways. It wouldn't make a difference if they were together. His henchmen have taken a "liking" to the other girls, which meant every night we all were abused in the most disgusting retched way possible.

It also didn't help that they've grown into the gorgeous women they are now. That just made matters worse. Especially for Rosalie.

But I show her and the others the love they need, as the "mother" of the group, I had no choice.

We all finished our chores, so we all returned to our rooms, getting ready for supper. I shredded my clothes, stepping into the hot water of the shower.

I washed my calve length hair with the fruity strawberry shampoo and conditioner I loved, and I used the vanilla and freesia body washed that I also loved, making sure to cover every inch of my skin with the sweet-smelling foam.

After I washed off all of the soap, both from my body and hair, I shut off the water, stepping out the shower.

I dried off, wrapping as much hair as I could in a towel before wrapping another one around my body, going to get some clothes.

I slipped on a white cotton dress with sleeves that end at my elbows and had an hour glass shape at the waist.

I also put on my moccasins, making sure they were on all the way.

I went back into the bathroom, towel drying my hair the best I could, combing the tangles smooth.

After it was completely smooth and tangle free, I put it in a messy bun, resting on my neck.

I tucked my chin-length bangs behind my ear, leaving the bathroom.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie near the stairs, and they shared the same attire as I, but their hairstyles were different.

Alice's jet black hair was in a wavy ponytail down her back, and Rosalie's golden hair was in a half-ponytail, the rest hanging down to her back side.

I wonder if I asked politely, he would let us cut our hair...

Although, I don't know if Rosalie would do that. She seems to take great pleasure with her hair length.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly as we stepped down the stairs.

"They're already downstairs" Rosalie whispered, flicking a piece of hair from her eyes.

I nodded to myself, waiting until they passed to step down from the bottom step.

When we were in the dining room, we sat down in our usual places, still keeping silent.

_He _wasn't here yet, so we could talk, if we whispered.

"Hi Nessie" I whispered, leaning over so she could hear. "Hi Bella. You look really pretty" I blushed, smiling.

"Thank you. You too" She smiled, brushing a long curl out her face. "Hey Nicky, how are you?" I could hear the unsaid meaning behind Rosalie's words.

"Fine. Thanks Rose" She smiled, but it was small and forced. "Are you really, Nicky? You know you can tell us anything" She smiled again, but it was sad this time.

"Really, I'm fine. It's just…" She trailed off, as we all looked at her sadly.

"Alright, I can't take-"

"Good evening girls" Our heads snapped to the dining room entrance, which held none other than the devil himself.

"Good evening, _Master_" We said politely, but if he knew us like we knew each other, you could sense the sarcasm and scornfulness in our words.

He sat down, calling in Beth, who's once brown hair was starting to turn gray.

She brought out the food and he went around filling our plates like he did every night. Except this time, he gave me less food than anyone.

I looked at him questioningly, but he just winked, which made me unwillingly shudder.

I knew what he meant by that, which meant encouraged me to figure out a plan to get out of this place even faster.

After we ate, (I was done before everyone else, obviously), we went up to our rooms, and got ready for bed.

"Good night" We whispered to each other, not passing a second glance as we walked into our rooms, heading in for the night.

Well, I could wish…

I laid motionless, waiting for my door to open, for the light to seep into the dark cold room I lay in. For his horrid form to walk in and take advantage of me.

I wasn't disappointed.

I slid my eyes closed as my door creaked open, his heavy footfalls thudding against the carpet.

The bed sagged, indicating that he had sat down.

I felt his icy fingers brush the hair from my face, and I prepared myself for more torture.

"Bella?" I snapped my eyes open immediately. That wasn't the devil I was waiting for.

"Nicky?" I sat up, staring at her.

"Bella, can I stay with you? Please? I c-can't stay in my room" I could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Nicky, did he…" She nodded, the tears falling, a quiet choked sob coming from her lips.

"Oh honey" I sighed, pulling her into my arms. The door creaked open and we went rigid, but we relaxed when we saw it was only the other girls.

They all piled on my bed, and I scooted over, making room, but still holding onto Nick. "Bella, we can't stay here anymore. Were beyond petrified, and I miss Jasper" Ally said quietly, tears threatening to spill over.

That was a normal thing now—to cry. What would be a better way to show our emotions than to do so?

Rosalie held Ally who's shoulder Keke was resting on, and Nessie held Ashley, and you all know who I held, so it was pretty peaceful now.

"Bella, could you maybe sing for us?" Alice whispered, a tear escaping and running down her cheek.

I brushed it away and nodded.

That was also a regular thing now, for me to sing to them. I always sang lullabies, weather they were in English, Spanish or Italian.

Victoria knew a lot of lullabies, each in a different language.

Even one in French that I couldn't remember…

I kept my voice small, but I added as much passion as possible to the one lullaby that even brought me comfort.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town…"

I dragged out the last part for a little, ending it gracefully.

Which is unlikely for me, considering I can't do anything gracefully.

Everyone was a sleep, except for a certain pixie and golden haired beauty. "That was beautiful, Bella" I blushed, quietly thanking Rose for her sweet words.

I watched as Alice's sky blue eyes raked over the others, before stopping with me, staring me straight in the eye.

"We don't have a choice, Bella. We have to get out of here now, or we never will" I sighed, nodding.

She was right. We've been here for years, which means we haven't seen the guys for years, and that's just against nature.

"You're right. You're absolutely right" I near whispered, running my fingers through Nicky's silky hair.

"Guys…guys wake up" Ally whispered, shaking them with her foot.

"Mmm?" Ashley stirred, cracking an eye open. "Alice, I just went to sleep" She whispered sleepily, shifting positions.

"Were leaving, now" That got her up, she sat up, straight as ever and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Wake up" She shook Nessie, who was up in no time, and so on until we were all up and ready.

I found a closet full of jeans and tee shirts, which would work well if we were trying to escape.

After we were all dressed, we put our hair in the highest ponytails possible so hair wasn't a major factor.

We stuffed pillows and our "gowns" under the sheets, so that it looked like we were all under the cover asleep.

I ran a hand through my ponytail, yanking a few strands out.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing the player"

I set the strands on the pillow, until it looked convincing.

The other girls followed my actions, until it looked perfect.

"If were standing here, then who are they?" Alice joked.

I slapped her arm gently and she chuckled along with me.

"Okay, lets go" I whispered, holding the door open for them before slipping out myself.

"Where did he keep the boys?"

"Downstairs in the basement" Rose said sadly, but matter-o-fact-ly. I had to hold in a pained gasp.

That sick bastard better not have hurt them, or I swear to God…

As quiet as church mice, we scurried down the stairs, and into the basement, which we were very familiar with when it and its friends wanted to have some "fun".

Fucking bastards…

The door creaked a little, which made us go rigid.

We didn't know where he was, which made this more difficult than it should be.

"Guys, you keep watch. Me, Rose and Alice will go get the guys" They nodded, ducking behind the door while we made our decent down the creaky old stairs.

The cold air hit us like a kick in the guts, the goose bumps instantly raising.

"Oh my gosh its freezing" Ally whispered/yelled, rubbing her arms to make some sort of heat.

I followed her actions, but it was pretty much useless.

It got even colder when we got down to the bottom, our teeth chattering.

"R-R-Rose…w-where…where are t-they?" I whispered, which was hard considering how hard my teeth were slamming together from the bitterness of this indoors winter fest.

"B-back there. I-I-I went to s-see t-them y-yesterday" Only Rose was daring enough to do that…

I nodded, trying to keep my teeth still.

Rose led the way as we went into the –what seemed like – most coldest place on earth.

"O-O-Oh M-My G-God!" I shrieked quietly, having what seemed like a icy spasm.

"I-I k-know…" Rose said, her skin covered in the tiny bumps now turning slightly blue.

"Rose?"

Emmett!

"E-Emmett!" Rosalie ran ahead, and we followed her, stopping when we saw what was displayed in front of us.

All the guys, their skin deathly pale and an icy blue, were attached to walls, their hands pinned above their heads, their shirtless bodies (A/N Wolf whistles anybody?) covered in dried blood, bruises, gashes and scars.

Rose was hugging Emmett's waist, while he rested his head a top her head.

Alice ran off to Jasper, which both of right now were in a very passionate kiss.

I tried not to think of it, but it slipped past my barrier and Edward flooded my mind, making the tears form.

"We don't have much time, were getting out of here. Tonight" Rosalie whispered into Emmett's chest, but it was loud enough for us all to hear.

"Alright! About damn time"

Jake?

I looked around, startled when a foot prodded my back.

I squealed, turning around.

"Hiya Bells" I know, it sounds stupid, but I didn't reply. I just stood there, gawking at him.

He's…grown.

He had about as much muscle as Emmett, with smooth russet colored skin, and his jet black hair hanging down past his shoulders, adding the charm to his chiseled face.

And to top off his look, he had the cutest dimples. (A/N AW! I'm a sucker for dimples)

His voice was also deeper, which shocked me, surprisingly. I don't know why I was expecting fourteen year old Jacob's voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment" He chuckled, making the chains rattle.

"Oh, sorry" I blushed.

He laughed.

"Ha! You still do that?" I blushed deeper, nodding. "Aw, good old Bells" I smiled along with him before realization hit me.

"Oh, we got to get out of here! Were wasting time" I searched around, but I couldn't find anything.

"What…" I cut myself off, looking at something horrible.

In the far corner, I found something that made me shudder.

An axe (A/N Titanic idea…)

I wonder if he...

"That'll work," Alice said. "Only if we don't chop off their hands in the process" Rose added, coming to stand by me and Ally.

"But what choice do we have?"

They shrugged.

I went over to the deathly thing, throwing all my strength into picking the heavy mother fucking thing up.

"Oh! Do me! Do me first!" Emmett's voice may have been deeper, but he was still the same chipper best friend/brother I still remembered.

I chuckled a little before walking over to him.

"Be careful Bella" Rose reminded. I nodded, looking at the chains.

I was sweating bullets, despite the cold, which I've (oddly enough) have grown accustomed too.

I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes before swinging.

I heard something break and I gasped, snapping my eyes open.

"Thanks Bells!" Emmett boomed, picking me up in the bear hug of my life. All air escaped my body in a large huff.

"Release the girl, Emmett" Max laughed. He as well as Alex and Jasper looked different too.

Their hair was longer, and they had muscles to spare. When did they find the time to work out?

But despite the harsh punishments, they all looked healthy and well.

Well, to my eyes. I don't know what's on the inside.

Just the outside.

After Emmett put me down and I freed everyone, we all ran at top speed up the stairs.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed, throwing her arms around him.

As Keke did Max, and Nicky, Alex.

"I know this is a sweet reunion and everything, but we gotta go" Ashley said quietly, motioning for us to come on.

We all chuckled softly, following her to the door.

Turning the knob, the cool night air hit us, raising our hopes.

"Go, go, go" I pushed everyone out the door, waiting to go last so I could make sure everyone was out safely.

"Come on, Bella" Rose called motioning me to come. I nodded, my heart thudding in my chest with excitement.

Finally free…or so I thought.

I gasped as the door was shut, cutting my view off from the outside world.

I whirled around, gasping again as I came in contact with the devil.

"Going somewhere?" My breathing was panicked and labored as I shook my head out of pure fear.

I could hear them calling my name, but I kept praying they would forget about me and just run.

Please, just run guys. I'll be alright, just run…

God must've taken pity on me, because I heard retreating footsteps, getting faster and fainter with every second.

Thank God...

I screamed as I was dragged away by my hair, the strands ripped painfully from my scalp in the process.

"No! Please!" I begged, but it was no use. I couldn't stop him now. I was too weak.

I heard him say something into his phone that sounded like; "Find the others, and kill them"

"NO!" I screamed, the tears running down my face. "NO! NO! PLEASE!" I gasped as I was thrown on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…when will you learn, _Bella_" I shuddered when he said...no, _growled _my name.

I whimpered as he flicked some hair out my face, before slapping me—hard. My cheek stung as if a thousand bees had stung me.

As a reflex, I brought my still cold hand up to my cheek, which was a nice antidote for the fiery pain.

A choked sob made its way past my lips as he started to kick me, in the ribs, my stomach, my sides, my shins…

I was coughing and wheezing by time he took mercy on me and stopped, but I wasn't lucky for long.

He started to rip away my clothes, despite my choked pleas until I was stark naked, sprawled out on the floor.

I snapped my eyes closed, but I didn't stop fighting. I thrashed and kicked and screamed until an especially hard blow to my rib cage left me breathless, gasping for any oxygen I could find.

I found my voice and screamed when he slammed into me, making my whole body tremble as I was stretched widely.

I started to shake as his disgusting lips crashed onto mine, not leaving until they were swollen and I was gasping for air when I was already breathless to begin with.

He continued to slam into me until I was withering and shaking uncontrollably.

"Scream, Isabella" He growled, thrusting harder and deeper than ever. A strangled gasp came from my lips, but I didn't scream.

I didn't want to give him what he wanted.

He started to suck and bite on my right breast, while he pinched and pulled on the left. I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming.

This wasn't pleasurable. This wasn't sweet. This wasn't my first, nor my last.

This was wrong.

This was torture.

This was pain.

This was my life…

My stomach clenched painfully and I knew it was coming soon. He yanked my hair, and my head jerked back, giving him access to my neck, which he also started to suck and bite, making me shiver violently.

I could taste the blood from the broken skin of my bottom lip, but I still didn't scream.

He growled, frustrated, as he slammed into me so hard, it threw me over the edge.

I couldn't help it—I screamed.

I screamed as I withered on the ground, my release racking through my aching body painfully until I was limp on the ground from exhaustion.

His disgusting seed filled me before he chuckled darkly, pulling out of me and standing up.

I kept my eyes closed, the tears never ending as I listened to his heavy footfalls.

"You know, its actually a shame. You were a special girl, Isabella. As much as your mother" I cringed at the thought, but I made no movement or sound.

"I will miss you though"

Miss me?

I opened my eyes, regretting it as soon as I did.

I gasped as a baseball bat came in contact with my head, instantly knocking me unconscious.

**O_O...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	24. The light in the darkness

_**Be my hero**_

Rosalie POV

"Come on Bella" I waved her over, my heart pumping in my chest. She nodded, a happy look on her face.

But then... the door closed.

What?

"Bella?" I called, starting to go back up the steps, but stopping when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Going somewhere?"

I growled, about to go back inside and kick that guys ass, when Emmett came, grabbing my arm.

"Come on, Rose. Where's Bella?" I pointed inside, and he went rigid.

"Okay, his ass is mine" He growled, rolling up non existing sleeves.

"No, Emmett, if we go in there, theres a very good chance we won't get out. We have to find another way to help Bella, which doesn't mean leaving her with the physco Ken doll" I said quietly, but viciously, as I jumped from the stairs, running at full speed with Emmett on my tail.

"What's going on? Where's Bella?" Keke asked, slowing down to mine and Emmett's pace.

"She's in there. We have to get her out" I said quietly, talking to myself more than to anyone else.

I've grown –if possible – closer than ever to Bella over the years, and I loved her like a sister.

I couldn't ever let anything bad happen to her.

Ever

Which is why, at all costs whatsoever, we have to get her back. Otherwise, what was the point of escaping? I may be older than she is, but she out numbers me when it comes to responsiblity and maturity.

We raced around the large mansion (got damn it's bigger from the outside) until we found a window that had a good view of the living room.

"Shh" I hushed them, as I went over (I volunteered) to the window. I nearly vomited as I saw what was displayed in front of me.

That sadistic son of a bitch was…_raping _her

I felt the bile rise, but I swallowed it back down.

She screamed and my heart shattered into pieces, my ears burning.

I should've gone for help, so we could've stopped him, but I couldn't move.

I couldn't even breathe.

I was shocked.

He climbed off of her, and my hopes raised.

But they shattered once more when I saw him grab something, going back over to Bella.

What was he doing?!

I clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my scream as I saw him raise a metal baseball bat, bringing it down onto Bella's head—hard, her already limp body going completely still.

She wasn't breathing...

On shaky legs, I went back to the others before collapsing on my knees, sobbing violently.

"Rose, sweetheart what's wrong?" Emmett tried to soothe me, but I only cried harder, never wanting to stop.

Since we had to keep moving, he picked me up bridal style, carrying me to a safe place.

When I finally stopped crying, dawn was peeking over the horizon, lighting the sky with a soft blue.

We were in a large grassy place, the mansion nothing but a little dot in the distance.

Emmett gently sat me down, removing stray hairs from my face. "Rose, please tell us" He whispered.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't resist him, even if I tried.

"I-It's B-Bella" I started to cry again, but Emmett's hands latched themselves onto my shoulders, shaking me gently.

"Come on, Rose. Tell us what happened" I stared down for a moment before looking up at everyone with watery eyes.

"She's dead"

~u~u~u~u~u~U~u~u~u~u~u~

Seth POV

"Seth, can you take out the trash honey?" I nodded, going into the kitchen. "Thank you" I mumbled a quiet 'no problem' as I slung the full trash bag over my shoulder.

Hi, I'm Seth Cullen. I'm sixteen years old, gray blue eyes, black hair, pretty average student at Forks High…you know, average teenager.

I live in Forks, -obviously- but I also live near Port Angeles, so theres a few places me and my friends hang out at on the weekends.

Anyways, it was pretty boring today, all my budds were out doing their own thing, which left me with my back up best friend-- the computer. There wasn't much to do there, but there were a few good stories on Fanfiction that I spotted today. (A/N LOL)

I closed the screen door behind me, going to the alley way some ways from my house.

I don't think I would ever be ready for what I saw in front of me in the next few seconds.

The trash bag fell from my hands as I _yelled_ out of fear. (Scream just doesn't seem manly…)

I _was_ a block or so from the house, and the only thing around here was a closed corner store, so I couldn't get help...

Sticking out from the trash bin, were two bloodied, naked legs that were limply hung over the edge.

Holy crap…

Adrenaline pumped through me, along with fear as I walked towards the bin, looking in.

A beautiful girl, covered in scars and bruises and a huge gash on her forehead laid unconscious in the bin, naked except for a large tee shirt that covered her.

I gasped, my breathing panicked as I picked her up, her very long hair draping over my shoulder as I carried her to my house.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I called my adoptive parents, running at top speed.

Wow, way to spice up a boring Sunday afternoon…

Bella POV

I was burning

I was on fire

I was consumed by eerie darkness that I had no chance of escaping.

I don't remember how I got to be where I am now, but I did remember pain.

I ached all over, my head throbbing like a son of a bitch.

But the worse part was that I couldn't feel the lower half of myself, everything numb from the waist down.

The rest of me was burning, a searing pain shooting through my heart with every shallow breath I took.

Well, that would mean I was alive…

Crap.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be suicidal or anything, I'm just saying…

"But…trash…she" Some voice said, sounding very concerned. I didn't know who this person was, or where it was coming from, but it got me worried.

I groaned as I was brought back to earth, the blackness fading.

"She's waking up" A females' voice said. It sounded like warm honey, it was so soft and sweet.

I groaned again as my eyes slid open, the bright light automatically making me shun away from it.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I was met by two warm gold-brown doe eyes.

"Hi honey" A woman with curly caramel hair and a rosy heart shaped face said.

Her smile was also warm and welcoming, oddly making me feel safe.

"Hello" I rasped, sounding as if I had been chewing on a brick.

If possible, her eyes got brighter as did her smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy" I said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband, Carlisle" I looked over to a blonde haired god, nearly gasping at how beautiful he was.

He had blue eyes, that were as bright as…as bright as…

I felt as if I should know who I wanted to compare him with, but all I got was a very fuzzy and blurry image of someone.

Who was that?

(A/N NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY IT AINT SO!!!!!!!!!)

I pushed the fuzzy someone away from my mind as I stared between the man and his beautiful wife.

Then I noticed something—I was in a hospital.

IV'S and tubes were attached to me –what seemed to be – everywhere.

"W-what happened?" A sad smile took over the warm one of Esme's face, but she still look joyful, like…darn it, who is that person?

(A/N *DROPS TO KNEES* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!)

I shook my head to get rid of the annoying person. I can't remember him or her anyways. So what does it matter? (A/N ALOT!!!!)

"Oh, and these are our adoptive children, Leah and Seth. They're twins"

I could tell. The Leah girl was stunning as well, with dark black hair that was on her shoulders and gray blue eyes, that matched her brothers'.

They both had adorable button noses and heart shaped faces.

"Hi" Seth said kindly, holding his hand out.

I stared at his hand for a moment before taking it in a firm shake. "Hi" I said quietly, feeling shy.

Leah just waved, and kept quiet.

Was she shy?

"What's your name?" Seth continued, ignoring the looks from his mother and father.

Before I could register what I was really saying, I blurted; "I don't know"

My eyes grew wide and the air from my lungs got stuck in my throat.

I didn't know…?

Who was I?

Why didn't I know?!

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart" I didn't even realize I was crying until Esme mentioned it, wiping away the hot salty tear that trailed down my cheek.

"I don't know! I-I don't k-know!" I cried, immediately ashamed at my babyish actions.

But they didn't seem to care, well, at least the parents.

Esme pulled me into a warm hug, letting me get it all out on her pretty blouse.

I would have to buy her a new one…

After I finished, Carlisle and Esme left to get me something to eat, leaving me with the twins.

"Are you okay? Sorry I made you cry" I blushed, embarrassed. I shouldn't've cried and made a big fuss like that.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been such a baby," I said, smiling. He smiled back, his cheeks dimpling.

He was quite adorable actually…

"How old are you?" I blurted, blushing a beet red again.

"He's sixteen, but he looks like a two year old" Leah laughed, nudging her brother's arm when he scowled at her.

I couldn't help but smile at their playfulness. It was sweet…

"Oh hey, since you don't have a name, can I name yah?" Leah punched him in the arm, scowling.

"You idiot, that's offensive"

"No, it's okay. What did you have in mind?"

He put on a thinking face, which made him even more adorable.

"Um…hmm…how about Melanie…?"

(A/N I love that name)

I laughed at Leah's twisted expression. "Nah, she looks more like a…Jasmine or something"

I liked both of them actually.

"Can't we mix them?" Leah shrugged, brushing some hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh, how about Melsmine?" Leah and I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face, before we burst out laughing.

"_Melsmine?_" I laughed, my hair falling into my face. Oh, I have brown hair?

I picked up a piece of my hair, going downwards until I was at the end, which I was stunned to find so far away.

"Wow, I didn't know I had such long hair…" I mumbled, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to give you a haircut, but _mom _says no" Leah said, sounding playfully exasperated.

I think we could be best friends, she, her brother and I…

"Maybe one day we can hang out and you can give me a whole new makeover" She smiled, her cheeks also dimpling.

I smiled back, braiding my hair so it was out the way.

Once I had the long braid out the way, I put it behind my shoulder, just in time for Esme and Carlisle to return.

"Hey, we were thinking of some names for her" Seth blurted, not looking taken aback or anything.

"Oh really? What did you come up with?"

"Melsmine" I burst out laughing again, it seeming funnier the second time.

"How about we settle on something unique, like…Marie?" Something inside me clicked, but I didn't care.

It sounded so fitting, so natural, so…_unique_.

"I love it" I blurted again, surprised at how easy I could say how I felt and what and what not I liked around them.

Esme smiled brightly, handing me a tray of food with some triangle and a beverage.

I don't think I ever had this triangle before…

"Is this…is it good?" I said timidly, blushing. They laughed, making my cheeks get hotter.

"In our opinion yes, but everyone's different, love" I blushed deeper and smiled at that term, _love_.

I picked up the upside down triangle and put it to my nose. The smell of the little red dots mixed with the triangle smelled mouthwatering.

I opened my mouth, placing it between my teeth before taking that first bite.

I moaned, it was so good.

Seth started to laugh at some inside joke, but I didn't bother to listen. I was too wrapped up my bliss with this delicious creation.

After I finished the _pizza_, I found out what a beautiful creation _coke_ was, and managed to drink two of them.

I was pretty tired after I ate, but I stayed up and talked and laughed with Leah, Seth, Carlisle and Esme some more.

They were all sweethearts, and I instantly loved them, like I would my own family.

If I ever had one…

I also had a lot of questions, since I didn't remember much. They said they didn't know much, and that they just found me, but I could sense that there was more they weren't telling me.

I don't think I just fell out the sky, even though I didn't know much of anything.

I also asked how old I was, but they weren't sure, so we went with seventeen, since they said I looked too mature for sixteen.

When I awoke the next morning I got to taste French toast and orange juice, which was as amazing as the pizza and coke.

I talked with the odd, yet funny and sweethearted family again, and Carlisle said I should be fully mended and ready to go in a few hours, so there was something else I was excited about.

I desperately wanted to go with them, but I couldn't impose like that. And it would be impolite to ask.

I was released from the needles and machines, and Esme helped me bathe, (boy, I thought I'd never stop blushing), and dress.

I put on a white tee shirt with a long sleeved black shrug, dark blue wash jeans and black and white converse. They were all Leah's clothes, which surprisingly fit me perfectly.

We were even the same shoe size, which was almost scary in a consequencedly kind of way…

I brushed my hair and through it in a high ponytail.

Leah promised to cut my hair for me when she found the time, and I was more than happy to oblige.

But there was one problem. When would we meet up? And where would I go? Did I even have a place to go?

I think Carlisle could sense my stress, because he placed a cool, calming hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Marie," He smiled. "What would you say if I asked you to come live with me, my wife, Seth and Leah?"

Was he serious?

It must've been my expression that gave it away, because he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes" I grinned like an idiot and wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke-hold hug.

He faked a gag and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle" I smiled like a Cheshire cat, and he smiled brightly back at me.

"You're more than welcome, dear Marie" I smiled again as I watched him leave the room.

Marie Cullen?

I liked the sound of that…

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MADE HER FUCKING LOSE HER FUCKING MEMORY!!!!!! **

***STOMPS FEET ANGRILY* FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!!!!!!**

***Notices readers* **

**Oh...hehe...hi. Okay, sorry, but still! Anyways...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	25. Familiar Strangers

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV

Since I didn't have any suitcases or anything like that, it was easy for me to move in. And boy was I surprised to see the huge place they lived in. It was a big mansion that was covered in a crisp white paint, making it look bright and welcoming.

There was a forest on the outside of it, which didn't look scary or mysterious at all. In fact, it looked quite the opposite. The sun radiated off of it, making the rain covered plants almost sparkle.

It was almost…enchanting.

But it was no comparison to how beautiful the inside was. It was like a palace…The floors were white, the walls were white, even the furniture was white!

Well, white does go with everything… oh well, I wasn't complaining one bit. It was gorgeous.

"Wow…" I gasped, looking around in amazement.

Esme laughed delightedly. "Thank you sweetheart" I blushed at the sweet name, which I did every time I was called something nice like that.

"Come on, I'll show you my room" Leah said, grabbing my hand in a comfortably tightness, leading me up the grand staircase.

"Leah!" Esme scolded lightly, but still sounding amused.

"What?" Leah stopped pulling me, turning around. "Let her get settled first" Leah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Mooomm" She groaned, making a puppy face.

"Fine" Esme sighed, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh myself. She was good…

She smiled triumphantly, pulling me up the stairs again.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" I squealed as I did a slow three-sixty to get in the full view. It was a crème/beige color, the walls decorated with beautiful sketches and paintings.

A big window with a balcony hung on the right side of the room, letting in the light of the sun bright day.

A huge bed with scattered blue and black pillows and a black comforter were in the middle of the room, a chestnut bookshelf on the left of it, filled with trophies and books.

"Thanks" She chuckled, plopping down on the bed.

"Did you draw all these yourself?" She nodded, opening a magazine that was on the bed.

"Wow, you're so talented…" She laughed, blushing. "Thanks," she smiled. "But I'm not all that"

I beg to differ…

"Don't put yourself down. You're a very talented person" She smiled again, her dimples becoming very pronounced.

"Well, thanks" I nodded, looking over the drawings again.

One was a scene of the forest, from the balcony point of view no doubt, making it look far away and close up at the same time, a few birds and butterflies here and there, with a tiny deer poking through the leaves.

Another one was a sketch of a litter of puppies, with cute button noses and huge black glistening eyes.

Another one was simply an apple tree, but the details of it just made you wonder if it was a photograph of one instead.

We talked and laughed for a good while before Esme called us down for dinner.

After we ate _spaghetti, _we went back upstairs, Leah promising to give me the makeover ASAP.

I learned a new thing about myself again—I'm a klutz. It's freaking unnatural to trip over so much stuff!

It's like falling down stairs, when there are no stairs…

Anyways, I also got a real glimpse of myself in the mirror today. My hand automatically shot up, tracing the stitched up scar on my forehead.

It didn't hurt, but I quickly pulled my hand away, staring into my own eyes.

They were brown—chocolate brown and doe shaped, with thick long black lashes.

I had a heart shaped face, much like the other Cullens', except for Mr. Cullen, who had more of a chiseled face.

I know that I blush a lot, but I never knew I grew _that_ red when I was embarrassed. Just thinking about it made me blush again…

My hair wasn't brown actually. It was more of a mahogany--brunette--brown. Weird…

It was very wavy, and curled at the ends.

My lips were a rosy pink, and very full. I was actually kind of…pretty. I guess…

Leah came back with an arm full of hair products, from shampoo to curling irons to hair pins.

"Okay, let's get started"

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Oh my gosh…" I stared into the mirror, stunned. I didn't recognize this girl at all.

Her face was a glowing ivory while her cheeks sported a healthy rose look, her eyes were a light smokey color, her eyelashes beyond full and thick.

She had a light lip gloss, the look making her look sweet and innocent, yet fiery and sexy at the same time.

But what really stood out was her hair. Her once mahogany hair was now _black _with a few red/light brown streaks in it.

(A/N Hairstyle on profile)

It was really spiky, with semi-long bangs draped over the left side of my face, half covering my eye.

"You like it?" Was she freaking serious?!

"I love it!" I turned around quickly, wrapping my arms around her neck in a tight hug.

She laughed, but she ended up begging for air.

"Sorry…" I blushed.

"Maybe I should've held out on the blush…" She said, almost to herself. I just shrugged. I still loved it.

A whole new me…Marie Cullen.

**Four Months Later…**

Esme and Carlisle thought it would be a good thing to enroll me in school with Seth and Leah, and I didn't make one fuss about it.

I actually wanted to go. Which, you don't regularly hear teenagers say.

I brushed my hair, putting it in the same style it was in the first day Leah did it. It grew a little, so it was hanging down at my chin.

I put on a little lip gloss and mascara, and some hoop earrings. Leah wasn't a fashion freak, but she did know a thing or two about what was cool to wear, and what should just be thrown in a bonfire.

I put on a white button down with a black crop vest that went over it and dark blue skinny jeans with my converse.

I buttoned the vest and grabbed my backpack, running downstairs eagerly.

"Good morning Marie"

"Morning mom" I smiled at her quickly before going into the kitchen, fixing myself a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles—my favorite cereal.

After I finished, Leah and Seth were up and dressed, eating their breakfast of toast while I waited impatiently at the door.

"Can't I just go myself?"

"No Marie. You don't know your way around that well" I knew how to get to every place in Port Angeles and Seattle on foot and back, and I didn't know my way around? Seriously?

"Mooommm" I whined, crossing my arms.

She just chuckled, sipping her coffee. "You've been hanging around Leah to often…" I blushed, but still kept the scowl on my face.

"Finally!" I groaned when Leah and Seth finished, grabbing their backpacks. "Okay see yah mom" They said, Leah kissing Esme on the cheek and Seth just waving.

I went over to her and hugged her before rushing out with a quick "Bye!"

I was literally bouncing all the way there, which got me strange looks from a few passing people.

"No more Cocoa Pebbles for you," Seth laughed.

I rolled my eyes, slowing down to a walk when we arrived. It was a pretty normal high school, with a parking lot in front of it, which was filled by a few cars.

Leah was going to get a car, but Carlisle wanted to let her test drive first, so they're going out this weekend for her first driving lesson.

Seth on the other hand just took Carlisle's car repeatedly, despite all the punishments and groundings he's gotten.

I didn't care much, I had no problem with walking. It was good exercise and it didn't pollute the air.

A handful of students were outside, chatting and talking with their friends or mates or whatever.

There was this really pretty blonde haired girl who stared me down as I crossed the parking lot, making me feel self conscious.

And to make things worse, being all wrapped up in what I was doing wrong, I ended up tripping over my shoe laces, heading for the ground quickly.

Me and the ground didn't have the pleasure of meeting this time, but instead Seth steadied me, laughing hard.

"Clumsy, clumsy Marie" I blushed, which got deeper as I heard a group of laughs and whispers, all directed at me.

I kept my head down as we got our schedules, going into the -- to me -- new building.

The first class I had was English Lit, in room 108. Leah had History and Seth, Math. (Much to his displeasure, no doubt)

First I stopped at my locker, neatly placing everything in the metal bin before closing it.

I jumped when I noticed a group of girls were standing around me, each of them glowering at me. There were about six, which was a good even number for a "group"

"H-Hello" I said in a tiny voice, waving shyly. I jumped again as the blonde girl I saw from the parking lot burst out laughing, flipping her hair.

Why did that seem so familiar to me?

"Okay, since you're the newbie here, you need to know some rules. _I _run this school, and if you so much as try to come close to me, then you got something coming," She sneered, placing her hands on her hips.

Come close to _her? _Uh...last time I checked, _she_ walked up to _me_.

I blushed, although I really didn't have a reason to do so. I didn't even know this girl and already she hated me? What the hell?

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, trying to side step her.

Key word; trying

Her _friends _got in the way of that, standing in front of me with each of their arms crossed over there bulging chests.

Once again, why was this so familiar…like I've been through this before?

Déjà vu? Nah...

I had enough of their petty attitudes, so I thought it was about time I got to class instead of dealing with the artificial Barbie and her group of plastics.

"Listen, I was sent here to learn and I'm pretty sure that's the reason your parents sent you here too. So if you're going to waste your time harassing people like you are now, then you might as well give your parents their money back. And here's a little advice malibou, lose all the fucking makeup. It really isn't your color. Now excuse me" I said in one breath, side stepping them successfully this time.

When I was around the corner and out their sight, I burst out laughing. Their faces were priceless!

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool" I spun around, bumping into a girl in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry" I blushed. "It's okay. Hi, I'm Renee. Renee Dwyer" She smiled brightly, holding out a hand.

"Hi Renee, I'm Marie" She smiled brighter as I placed my hand in hers, shaking it gently.

"Nice to meet you Marie. That's a really pretty name. That was so cool how you stood up to the plastic freaks" I laughed along with her on that one.

"Where're yah headed?"

"English Lit"

"Oh cool, me too!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm to go to class with me. She was sweet, and pretty too.

She had short black/brown hair and the lightest brown eyes, and her skin was an ivory tan, her cheeks and lips a bright rose.

We walked to class, chatting and laughing the whole way. She was so funny, and she had the personality of a baby doll, but she was very intelligent too.

There was a lot of chatting going on in the room, so I guess the teacher wasn't there yet, so me and Renee sat next to each other so we can talk some more.

"Hey Ren!" Some girl said, coming to stand by our desk. "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Not much. Who's your friend?"

"This is Marie" I waved to the girl shyly, and she smiled brightly, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Remmy" she chirped, smiling a huge toothly smile.

"Hi Remmy" I smiled back, but my teeth were sealed tightly behind my lips, the shyness making sure it stayed that way.

Her hair was a light brown with some dark blonde streaks, very pale skin, but still not in comparison with mine, but it looked a million times smoother and prettier, her eyes a pretty chocolate brown.

Her face was heart shaped, like mine, with high cheekbones and full pink lips.

"So, what's the plans for today?" She sat down on Renee's desk, playing with a button on her jean jacket.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something good" They laughed, and I suddenly felt out of place.

"Oh, sorry Marie. Were talking about some pranks for those plastic skanks" I bit my lip to keep from laughing while I blushed, looking downwards.

"Do you want to come along? We can surely use one more" I smiled up at them, and nodded.

"Sure," I agreed "Great! See you after class to chat some more" She got off the desk and into her chair across the room just as the teacher came in.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. Traffic," He said, shaking his head. "Anyways, I'm Mr. Jack Collins. But since I don't like formal titles, you're all free to call me Mr. J" He smiled, going to the board to write down our first lesson.

The class went by pretty fast, and he let us keep the desks we were sitting in, which was awesome.

After class, we went our separate ways with a friendly 'see you later'. I went to History, Renee went to Chemistry and Remmy went to Gym.

I passed by Seth in the hallways who was hitting on a red headed girl, who looked really annoyed. Leave it to my naïve brother to hit on girls the first day…

I didn't see Leah, but I'm pretty sure she was lost in her own world, trying to get the day over with.

That's just how she is. And I for one don't blame her. That seems like the appropriate thing to do on a school day. Just do you stuff and get out.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice a girl was in my path, resulting in me knocking her over with my clumsiness.

"Oh, I'm so, so, so sorry! I seem to be doing that often today. Are you okay?" I rambled on and on, apologizing repeatedly.

I didn't even notice that she was just staring at me, a blank expression on her face.

"I-I'm fine…" She whispered, her big sky blue eyes still wide. It was like…she was in a trance or something.

"Are you sure?" I helped her up, handing her, her books back. She just nodded before running off.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I sighed, running off to class as fast as I could. This day looked to be going downhill…

By time lunch came around, I was miserable. I saw the girl again, who was really little by the way, and when I tried to talk to her, to apologize, she always ran away.

What did I do wrong?

I sighed, opening the cafeteria doors.

"Oof!" I heard someone exclaim. Oh no…

"I'm sorry! Are you…" I gasped, my mouth nearly on the ground. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

He had the most gorgeous eyes that were the brightest and most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen, his hair extremely messy brown hair.

(A/N BROWN!?!?!?!)

His face was perfectly chiseled and oddly pale. "I-I…um…" I stuttered idiotically, not noticing that he's been trying to get my attention for a while.

"I said don't worry about it!" He snapped, cutting me off my millionth apology. I immediately shut my mouth, shocked at his sudden attitude change.

"U-um…" I blushed a dark red, turning away from his blazing glare and running down the hall to the library, tears in my eyes.

So much for a good first day…

Edward POV (Yeah, yeah, he's alive…moving on!)

"Mornin'" Andrew, my roomate said, pouring a glass of OJ.

"Morning" I murmured, pouring a cup of coffee for myself. "There's no more sugar" I stopped the cup that was near my lips and put it down on the table.

"Thanks for the heads up _before _I poured the damn thing"

"No problem" I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bagel. "They're stale" Son of a bitch!

I threw the circular rock in the trash, leaving the kitchen. "Are you going to school today?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Are you?" I just rolled my eyes again, slamming my room door on the dumb ass who had the IQ of a demented old circus monkey. (A/N King of Queens joke...love that show!)

He lived in an apartment, so my room was only a few steps away from the kitchen.

Convenient

Very convenient…

I took a quick shower, enjoying the scalding water. It matched the memories in my head.

I hissed loudly as the hot water trailed down my back, leaving a trail of fire.

Just how I liked it…

I didn't want to close my eyes, fearing that the familiar "pictures" would haunt me again.

I just stood under the water, my eyes open despite the burning from the water that entered them.

I turned my face up to the facet, letting the water wash my face, my eyes closing unwillingly.

_"You're my bestest friend, Edward" _

_ "I love you too. And not just as a friend"_

_ "Together forever…"_

_ "EDWARD HELP ME!" _

_ "Edward! Edward, please! EDWARD!" _

_Her_ voice echoed in my mind, my eyes snapping open, tears trailing down my cheeks. \

I promised...

I promised her I would be there for her, and I failed. She was dead. I know she is.

I couldn't even bring myself to say her name anymore. She was only _her_ to me now. Nothing more, nothing less. But I couldn't help the memories of what happened after I last saw... _her_…

_Flashback_

_ After my sight was cut off from my sweet Bella I knew the world was over. My leg was numb now, and I couldn't tell how much blood I've lost except for the fact that I was extremely light headed._

_ I grunted as I was thrown against a wall, my head hitting the cold stone-- hard. But unfortunately, not hard enough to knock me unconscious.  
_

_ I gasped as a heavy boot came in contact with my stomach, making me wheeze and cough, the air leaving my body immediately._

_ "Pathetic. Trying to be a hero and you can't even take a beating like a man" The sadistic clown laughed, sending blow after blow to my head and stomach until I was vomiting blood and half unconscious._

_ But one excruciatingly hard blow to my head took care of that, sending me into a deep "sleep" that I could never be taken out of._

_ End Flashback_

I wish that was true, but it wasn't. I'm not sure what happened after that, but I ended up in a hospital, for a year, covered in bruises and stitches, driving the nurses crazy with my rants about 'I have to go back!' and 'I need my Bella!'

Of course, they just thought I was crazy, which lead to me being put on stupid drugs because I was "mentally impared." Which of course, led to that one insident where I was so fucking high I really did have a mental breakdown, screaming non stop all day until they had to hold me down while they stuck that needle in my arm.

I hastily wiped the fast flowing tears away, rubbing my arm where so many needles have been stuck in in the past. I remember when I met Andrew, who was a patient at the hospital as well.

Apparently, he had been mixed up with some drug dealers who he owed money to. But when he came up short, they nearly beat him to death before taking everything he had.

Poor guy...

But I guess it worked out, because we became friends quickly, and we both work, which got us the apartment. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a small apartment that fit the both of us, which sometimes became the _three_ of us when Mr. Horny as hell wanted a one night stand with one of those sluts he brings home occasionally.

I puffed up my cheeks before blowing out a gust of air, shutting off the water.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my middle, stepping out the still scalding hot tub. Passing by a mirror, I snuck a look, glaring at my once pale skin.

It was a bright red now, the skin peeling in some places.

Well, that's fucking perfect…

I threw on a dark blue shirt (With some difficulty, because the burnt skin hurt like hell) and some jeans with my leather jacket over it. I went back into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, cursing when I got toothpaste on my jacket.

Why the hell did I even put it on now!?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I growled, wiping the sticky white substance off my sleeve. It came off, but there was a white stain in its place.

"Oh come the fuck on!" I yelled, taking the damned thing off. I threw it in the closet and just wore the shirt.

I went back into the bathroom and put away my toothbrush and etc. I stared in the mirror, grabbing a towel to dry my still wet hair.

I dyed it brown a long time ago, angered at the memories of how much _she _liked it. I couldn't take it anymore.

And besides, blonde was just...no.

And if I settled with black, then I really would be considered_ emo_ as some say.

I grabbed my bag and went out the room, slamming the door after me.

"See ya later" Andy said, stuffing a donut in his face. How come he got the good breakfast and I got tasteless coffee and a rock?

"Whatever" I mumbled, closing the front door less forcefully, but still considered slamming it.

"Stop slamming my doors man!" I heard him faintly yell. I just smirked, grabbing my keys out my back pocket.

I have a crappy job at stupid McDonalds, where I basically get harassed by stupid flirty girls every freaking day.

So, after a year of saving, I got to buy my precious baby.

My silver Volvo.

I love my baby more than anything, which sometimes seems a little retarded to anyone who's passing by and sees me talking to my baby. "Hey babe, miss me?" I mumbled as I slid in the front seat.

When I arrived at hell, I parked my baby farthest from the others, just to make sure she would stay safe until I came back.

I slipped on my black shades, sliding out the car smoothly. No, I wasn't putting on airs. I was just trying to get in and get the hell out.

I rolled my eyes as I heard girls whispering and giggling, looking in my direction.

Get a life…

After what seemed like forever, I got my stinking schedule and walked inside the building.

Once I got to my locker, I just threw my stuff in, not caring if it was neat or not. When I closed the locker, I noticed a girl, a few lockers down with semi-short black/brown hair putting her stuff in.

She was wearing a white blouse with a black vest on top and some jeans. Odd enough, she looked nice.

Not like any of these other girls who's idea of nice clothes involve halter tops and mini skirts that could pass off as belts.

Oh, speak of the she devils, and _they_ shall appear…

The school skanks piled around her, their arms folded.

When she closed the locker, she jumped turning around to face them. Oh, this should be interesting…

I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but I could tell that (as usual) they were pissing her off.

Ha…

After straining myself half to death, I finally got to hear what she was saying.

"Listen, I was sent here to learn and I'm pretty sure that's the reason your parents sent you here too. So if you're going to waste your time harassing people like you are now, then you might as well give your parents their money back. And here's a little advice malibou, lose the fucking makeup. It really isn't your color. Now excuse me" she snapped, side stepping them.

Woah, ho, ho, ho…the girl has a backbone.

About damn time those witches were told off. You know, its not like if they weren't so fake and evil I wouldn't get to know them, but its just that they remind me of a certain blonde and her slutty friends when I was living in the orphanage with…_her_. Can you guess?

I rolled my eyes, trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts as I slammed my locker shut, slinging my bag over my shoulder, stuffing my other hand in my pocket.

About halfway down the hall, I heard that annoying nasally voice I desprately tried to avoid.

"Hey Eddie"

"Bree" I mumbled, looking down at the annoying blonde with hate.

"Um, so…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take me to the movies on Friday" Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Sorry, but I have previous engagements" In other words, watching Sponge bob re-runs while eating a huge ass bowl of popcorn.

"Oh come on," She purred, pushing up against me with those fake water balloons she called breasts. "We could…have a little fun…during the scary parts" She whispered, trailing her fingers down my chest and to my…oh hell no.

I pushed away from her, making her stumble a little from the lost of my presence. "I said I'm sorry, but I have other plans" I wish…

She scoffed, flipping her stupid hair. Got damn is that like the "popular" girls national anthem?

"It's with that slut Marie isn't it?!" She screamed, drawing attention. Who the fuck was Marie?

"Who in the hell is Marie? Look bitch, I have other plans that don't include fucking you! Now excuse me" I snarled, bumping her hard shoulder as I passed by.

More than halfway down the hall, I turned around, glaring at the stupid bystanders. "What the fuck are you staring at!?" Some girls gasped as they ran away along with the cowardly guys who were chasing after them.

I glared at the newly empty spaces for a bit before turning on my heel, stalking off to class.

History was boring as hell, as usual, and so was Math, but I was actually grateful when lunch rolled around.

I was one of the firsts in the lunch room, which was relieving. My appetite was on strike at the moment, so I just grabbed a soda.

I sat down at the table nearest to the entrance, dropping my bag on the ground before I slid into one of the chairs.

The lunchroom was getting full, which was my cue to go. The weird kids were already here, talking amongst themselves.

A big guy with short hair had his arm around a gorgeous blonde girl, who looked to be the kind who would turn her nose up at any poor person who dared to cross her path.

They looked kind of down in the dumps, but I didn't really give a crap about their violin stories.

Sitting next to them was a blonde guy, who looked related to the blondie who was hugging it up with the huge guy.

Sitting next to him was a short girl with short spiky raven black hair and huge blue eyes that were unbelievably bright.

But despite the brightness, she looked…upset? Nervous? Scared? I don't know. I can't for sure say what it was.

In fact, they all looked depressed. I tried to ignore it, but in the back of my head that familiar annoying voice kept telling me to go check out what it was.

But I just ignored it like I always did. What was I supposed to say? "Hey how yah doing I'm Edward, I shun everyone and I hate myself. How you folks doin'?" Yeah right…

I mentally rolled my eyes, grabbing my stuff to go. I didn't bother to finish my soda, or even take it with me.

Eh oh well, the janitor will get it…

For some reason, on my short way to the door, I kept wanting to look back at the quiet depression group, but I just looked down at my feet instead.

I was about to open the door when it swung open, knocking me in the head.

Perfect…

"Oof!" I groaned, holding my forehead for a little bit before looking at the dumb ass who didn't notice me on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry are you…" Oh jeez…

It was Marie, the new girl. I never really saw her face before, but now that I have, I regretted it instantly.

It was too scary of a coincidence that she looked exactly like…_her. _ Those rosy cheeks, those full pink lips, her sweet heart shaped face…those big chocolate brown doe eyes…the only thing that separated her from you know who, was her short black/brown hair.

"It's okay…" I mumbled, dropping my gaze. She didn't respond, or get out my way.

"Did you hear me? I said its okay. Can you move please?" I said, quickly losing my temper, like I always did nowadays.

"Hello!?" I growled, waving my hand in front of her glazed over face. "I-I…um…" she stuttered, finally coming back from La La Land. (Ugh)

"I said don't worry about it!" I snarled. She flinched, tears filling her eyes, instantly making me feel guilty.

"Um…" she started, but trailed off blushing as she ran down the hall, tripping a few times.

Just like…

I huffed, going the opposite direction, holding back tears as well.

Bella POV (Or Marie, whatever…)

Once in the library, I sat down in a chair that was in the back of the room, near two large bookshelves.

I didn't know why, but I folded my arms on the desk, laid my head down in them, careful not to hurt myself with the earrings and cried like a baby.

I didn't understand why I was crying like this over some stupid guy, but I guess it just hurt the way he looked at me. Like…like I was the most…disgusting and foul thing he's ever seen.

Thinking of him made me cry harder, my nails digging into my arms as I wailed quietly, courtesy of the 'be quiet' rules.

I didn't know how it happened, but I soon fell asleep, dreaming deeply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Hey Bella!" Some boy with reddish-brown and bright emerald eyes called, grinning from ear to ear._

_ Who's Bella? _

_ He ran towards me, pulling me into his arms. I went rigid, unsure of what to do. Then I noticed how small we both were._

_ About ten years of age, more or less. _

_ "Come on, the others are waiting" The others? I cocked my head to the side, long flowing mahogany hair coming from over my shoulder, startling me._

_ This was how my hair was before Leah cut it… _

_ He grabbed my hand gently, urging me to come. Naturally, I was curious, so I followed him. _

_ I wanted to ask so many things, but I kept my mouth shut as he lead me to a group of boys and girls, some looking older and some looking younger, especially a really small little girl with black hair and blue eyes._

_ Like that strange girl from the hallways…_

_"Hey Bella!" They greeted, waving. I furrowed my eyebrows, cocking my head to the side again._

_Who was Bella? My name is Marie…_

_"It's Marie" I said quietly, staring at all their faces, including the little boy beside me, who was still holding my hand._

_"Come on Bella, let's go" They said, smiling. I took a cautionary step back, not sure if I should follow anymore._

_"It's Marie…" I said again, a little louder this time, and slightly panicky. "Bella" The boy said, standing in front of me, holding both of my hands now._

_He blocked my sight of the other kids, which I was semi grateful and semi concered for. I didn't like strangers…_

_"Bella, you forgot us?" The little black-haired girl stood beside him, looking upset. "It's Marie!" I near-screamed, trying to take my hands back, but failing_

_"Bella, don't forget," The boy said. "Don't forget who you are, Bella. Remember" The others came to stand around him, each of them looking upset._

_"Remember Bella" They started to chant it over and over, scaring me even more. "It's Marie!" I screamed, trying to back away from them._

_But the boy wouldn't let go as he stared into my eyes, his green ones seeming to burn through my skin._

_"It's Marie! It's Marie!" I screamed over and over, but all they said was; "Remember"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

I sat up straight, breathing heavily. I rubbed my eyes, sure they were red and puffy, for there were still tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Are you alright dear?" An elderly woman with graying hair asked from the front desk. "Y-yes…thank you" I said, grabbing my things and leaving.

Down the hall, I decided to check the clock.

Oh my gosh…it was 3:45! I slept through all my classes!?

I groaned, running out the school building, into the parking lot. There were still some students in the lot, but not many.

I was heading for the side walk when my clumsy gene kicked in and I tripped over my shoe laces.

I whimpered as I made contact with the hard gravel, the impact knocking the breath out of me.

All around were little snickers and whispers, making me turn a deep shade of red. I picked myself up, dusting off my clothes.

"Nice coordination skippy" Some girl said, laughing. I instantly felt tears in my eyes, all the laughter and whispering suddenly getting louder.

I started to run again, but gravity decided to be mean to me again and I tripped, dropping all the books out my bag.

The laughter got louder, and guys started shouting things like; "Nice move" and "What a klutz"

The tears finally spilled over as I tried to pick up the books, shoving them back in my bag as fast as I could.

But I forgot to put zip the zipper and the books fell out the side. Frustrated and humiliated beyond all reason, I dropped my bag and started to run down the street, stumbling a few times.

Through my blurry vision I saw the black-haired girl again, with tears in her eyes. I didn't even want to wonder why she was crying or that she resembled the girl in my dream.

All I wanted was to get home and cry myself to sleep.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

When I arrived home, mom told me that Seth and Leah were out for a little, so that gave me some peace to my thoughts as to why I didn't see them in the parking lot.

She asked what happened to my bag, but I didn't answer. I didn't have one. It was the same for the question on how my day went.

I wasn't hungry, so I made a lame excuse that I was tired and headed off to my room. Instantly I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower, using my sweet strawberry shampoo that I bought last month.

Actually, I was almost out. I finished with a lavender conditioner and used my vanilla body wash.

When I finished, I shut the water off and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my body securely before grabbing another towel, wrapping it around my hair.

I went back into my room and grabbed a baby blue tee shirt and some snug black cotton shorts.

I went back into the bathroom and got dressed. After I brushed my teeth, I removed the towel from my hair and ran a brush through it, placing my bangs to the side of my face to add finishing touches.

I was about to settle in for the night when I heard a knock at the front door and Esme calling for me.

"Marie, honey, someone's here for you"

Who could that be? Renee? No, she didn't know where I lived...and neither did Remmy.

I drew my eyebrows together as I got out of bed. I went down the steps slowly so I wouldn't trip, and thankfully I didn't.

"Who is it?" I said quietly, looking at the closed door. "He's in the living room dear" She called.

_He? _

I pursed my lips, quietly stepping into the carpet-floored room. I swear my heart stopped for a moment when I saw the brown haired boy from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, making him jump. He quickly set the photo of me and Leah at the beach back on the table.

"I-"

"Marie, that's no way to speak to a guest. Sorry honey," Esme smiled warmly, but apologetically.

"It's alright" He smiled back, but it was some what crooked, and drop dead gorgeous.

Wait what? Snap out of it Marie!

"Would you like something to drink? Have you eaten?"

"Mom!" I semi-growled, giving her the 'don't you dare' look. "Well no, I haven't, but I just wanted to drop something off for your daughter. I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything" I narrowed my eyes at him, fighting the urge to huff and storm upstairs.

Who did he think he was fooling? That charm act was so fake!

"Oh no, it's okay. Sure I can't get you anything?"

"Would water be alright?"

"Of course. Be right back" Why did my mom have to be so nice? Jeez…

"Well, she's certainly a sweetheart" He mumbled, standing from the couch. "Yeah…that's the problem" I mumbled back, crossing my arms.

"Well anyways, I just came here to give you this. I haven't been in it but to replace your books and if you don't believe me, you can check. And I apologize for being rude to you earlier at lunch. I'm not the most…_welcoming _person" He chuckled lightly, but I kept a smooth face.

"Thank you" I murmured, grabbing my bag. "Here you are dear" Esme said, handing him a tall glass of water.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen" He smiled crookedly at her. "You're welcome. Oh Marie, you found your bag?"

"Uh…yeah. Mr…" I passed a quick look at him and he mouthed 'Edward'. "_Edward_ brought it for me. I left it at school this afternoon." She nodded, going off into the kitchen.

I don't know why, but as soon as I said that name, a tingling feeling spread through me, leaving goosebumps on my skin. I took a small deep breath, as not to draw attention, but to calm my nerves.

Wanting to relieve myself from the weird feeling, I turned towards _him _again.

I watched in unknown amazement as he drank down the full glass without spilling a drop, and looking incredibly…never mind.

He didn't make an 'Ah' sound like people normally do after drinking a lot, or even breathe heavy.

He just set the glass on a napkin before putting it down on the table.

I shifted my weight to another leg, crossing my arms again.

"Well, it was nice, but I have to go. Thanks for the water" He smiled crookedly again, almost making me swoon when he passed, but I kept my composure.

"See you, Marie" He mumbled, passing me another glance before he opened the door, and stepped out, closing it once more.

**Wow...anyways...**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. Realization

_**Be my hero**_

The next morning, I was up and dressed before my siblings were..._again_.

I wore a gray Abercrombie sweater and black skinny jeans with my converse, not really caring for anything extravagant. I didn't really give a crap about fashion or makeup, so I just put on some lip gloss and let that do.

"Hi mom, bye mom" I said quickly, grabbing a granola bar, my bag and kissing her on the cheek before I left the house.

Alone.

I really wanted some time alone to try to figure this out. I slung my backpack over both my shoulders, so I wouldn't have to worry about it coming off while I ate.

Because I didn't get to eat lunch nor dinner, I was near starving now.

I hastily unwrapped the bar and bit off a mouthful.

It tasted a little weird with my freshly brushed teeth, but I didn't care. I gulped it down, swallowing a few times to get all of it down.

I crumbled the wrapper up and slipped it in my pocket.

Never litter…

In another five or so minutes, I was in the school parking lot. I folded my arms on my stomach, holding my sides as I tried to ignore the laughing and name calling.

Well, they really know how to be mature don't they?

"Hey Marie" I looked up and turned towards the voice.

Renee and Remmy.

"Hey" I smiled, waving.

"We missed you yesterday. We would've waited, but Remmy's sister picked us up right after the bell went off. What happened?" Renee said quickly, jogging up to where I was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had to find something in the library and lost track of time" I know it sounded lame, but I didn't have anything else.

They didn't pressure me about it, for which I was grateful. We walked to class, chatting and laughing as usual, you know, normal kind of stuff.

Classes went smoothly and I saw Leah hanging with some girl who I heard was named Destiny James.

She seemed to be a sweetheart, and she was absolutely adorable. She had a baby face, but it was matured as well, so that added to her special features.

Her lips were full and rose colored, eyes a bright brown color with a few gold specks in them.

Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and hung past her shoulders in a low ponytail. Her pearly white teeth were covered by baby blue braces, adding to her adorability.

I didn't see the black haired girl today, for that I was thankful. I had the same dream last night, which made me a little uneasy this morning.

When lunch came around, I ordered a burger with some potato wedges and a coke.

"Hungry much?" Renee laughed as I wolfed down my food. I just nodded, my mouth full.

I took a sip of coke to make the food go down.

It did, but unfortunately, it went down—hard.

I groaned as the heavy mashed up lump slid slowly down my throat. I swallowed repeatedly until it was all the way down my throat.

"Are you okay?" Remmy laughed, patting my back. "Yeah…thanks" I blushed, waiting until my throat stopped throbbing to eat one of the plump delicious potatoes.

I took another sip of coke, keeping my eyes down so I wouldn't stare at Edward, who I just noticed was staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

Oh my gosh…what if he saw me eating like that? Oh no...he must think I'm a pig!

Or a guy…

I blushed furiously, peeking at him through my eyelashes. His crooked smile was gone, a serious expression on his face now.

Bipolar much?

I looked down again and ate another potato, nodding and 'aw'ing when necessary when Remmy told me about her date last week with a guy named Derek.

When the lunch bell went off, I looked back at Edward, who was still staring at me, the softness back in his warm…_emerald_ eyes.

"Come on Marie" I jumped, turning towards Renee. "Oh, sorry" I blushed, getting up. I dumped my tray in the trash and grabbed my bag, heading off to Biology.

Renee had English Lit and Remmy had Math, so I was on my own for now. Which truthfully wasn't that big of a problem for me. It was nice to be alone sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I like Renee and Remmy very much, but its sometimes healthy not to be around people a lot.

Especially when you have a lot to think about like I do.

I kept going over the dream in my head, repeating the one thing that troubled me the most.

_"Remember Bella" _

Who was Bella? Why do I have to remember her? Why _can't _I remember her? Was she someone important? Was she my friend? I don't know…

I just don't know…

"Hey" I stopped short, turning towards the voice. Standing behind me was a very big guy, with rippling muscles and very tan skin. Almost like…a russet color.

He had short spiky black hair and warm midnight black eyes. He was…gorgeous.

"H-hello" I stuttered stupidly, blushing scarlet at my immaturity. "You're the new girl right?" I nodded, not trusting my mouth.

"Well, I'm Jacob" He said, reaching his large hand out in my direction. I hesitantly slipped my what seemed like shrunken hand in his, leaving it limp as he shook it gently. His hand was really, really warm, which comforted me a little.

Just a little though...

"Marie"

"That's a nice name," He complimented. I blushed and smiled.

"If your going to make out, at least get a room" _Edward_ growled, passing by us. Then I noticed how close we were standing, which made me blush furiously as I let go of his hand.

"I…I have to get to class" I murmured, not waiting for a response as I turned around and went into the room.

"Well Marie, good to see you finally made it. And Jacob as well" I turned around in near horror as Jacob came in, taking his seat in the back.

I blushed again at my gaping mouth and quickly looked around for an empty desk.

Oh, No, no, no, no, NO! Why God, why!?

"Marie, if you would take your seat please." Mr. Banner said. I groaned inwardly. "Yes sir" I murmured, slipping in the seat next to _him. _

I felt a sudden urge to slap him in his mouth when I heard almost silent chuckles coming from his side of the double desk.

A note slid under my elbow, making me jump involuntarily. I turned to him for a moment studying his expression.

He stared right back at me, his bright eyes glistening.

I quickly dropped my gaze and slid the paper under my desk so I could read it. I kept looking up at Mr. Banner, who was saying something about onion root cells, as I unfolded the paper.

_Lunch was really amusing today. I thought you'd choke to death before you finished. _

I blushed beet red, but I was surprised. His handwriting was the most elegant and beautiful script I've ever seen.

Quite the opposite of my messy handwriting, but I ignored that fact as I scribbled something down on the paper quickly.

_Shut up. Why were you watching me anyways? Got bored stalking some other girl and decided to get on the new girls nerves?_

I looked back up to Mr. Banner, who wasn't the least bit aware as he wrote something down on the board, a book in the other hand.

I didn't dare look at him again, even though I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face as I slid the note back to him.

I heard him scoff out a laugh quietly as he wrote down something quickly, handing it back to me.

"Marie? Would you care to share what you and Mr. Mason are sharing?" I was about to make up an excuse, when that name sunk in, making me go rigid for a moment.

_Mason? _Why did that ring a bell…?

I suddenly had an urge to look over towards Jacob, which I didn't fight myself on. I turned to Jacob, who had a fear stricken expression on his face, eyes wide and mouth partially agape.

"Ms. Cullen?"

"I..." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was scared stiff. All I could repeat in my head was _Mason. _

_Edward Mason…_

"Are you alright?" I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until I was extremely light headed, dark spots coming into my vision for a second before they faded and my vision cleared, my breath coming harsh and fast.

"I…I-I'm fine…" I whispered, my eyes wide still. I looked back at Jacob, who was staring between me and Edward with…realization?

"Are you sure? You're a little pale…"

"With all do respect sir, I'm always pale" I blurted, blushing afterwards for my disrespectfulness.

But, to my surprise, he chuckled and went back to the lesson, the both of us forgetting what he interrupted me in the first place for.

I turned to Edward, who was staring at me with a semi-worried, semi-confused look on his face.

I ducked my head, wishing my hair was longer so I could hide behind it. I was probably turning purple by now, which made me blush even more.

After a while, near the end of class, I looked at the note.

_Ha, don't flatter yourself sweetheart. I'm not stalking anyone, let alone the "new girl". I was just curious, and besides, it was funny as hell._

I scowled, crumbling up the paper just as the bell went off, letting me know it was time for Gym.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, stalking out the class. Luckily, I didn't trip this time.

"Marie?" Mr. Banner called.

Damn…

"Yes?" I turned around on my heel, stumbling a little. Score one for the clumsy gene…

"Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded, fidgeting with my hands. "Positive?"

I SAID YES! God!

"Yes" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on my feet. "Alright. See you tomorrow" I nodded, not saying anything as I walked out the classroom.

"Hey Marie?" I didn't turn around, or even slow down. Instead I played with my hands some more, feeling uneasy.

"Marie, wait!" Jacob called, jogging to catch up with me. "Can we talk?" I stopped walking, turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to Gym" I said quietly, turning around and stalking to class, not stumbling once.

Jacob POV

Marie wasn't who she appeared to be. And neither was Mr. _Mason. _There were just too many similarities to _not _be them.

Watching Marie's back as she stomped to gym, I turned around and started to run down the hall.

I don't care if it was against rules. I had to find the others.

Bella wasn't dead.

Bella was Marie.

**finally! Jeez, took them long enough to figure it out...anyways...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	27. Furious Passions

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV (You know what I mean…)

By time Gym ended, I pretty much wounded everyone, including the coach, and I was the laughing stalk of the building. All over I felt hot, as if my whole body was blushing at my stupidity and lack of coordination.

In the locker rooms, I changed my clothes, trying hard to ignore the snickering girls and loud mean names that were thrown at me.

So you can guess, when school ended, I was on the verge of tears. I've heard that people can be cruel, but jeez…

I put both arms through my backpack strap, with the reassurance that it was closed, so my hands could be free.

I folded them over my stomach, which felt a little queasy.

It wasn't the food, but that name. 

_Mason. _

"Hey Marie!" Renee called, waving her hand in her and Remmy's direction. I bit my lip nervously.

I really just wanted to go home, but it would be rude if I just ignored them, so I walked over.

"Come on, were going to Port Angeles" Renee said brightly.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to say.

"Are you okay? You look sick" She said, her bright mood gone. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Maybe next time okay?" She nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"See you" Her and Remmy called, waving as they got into Remmy's sisters' black Mercedes.

"Bye" I whispered, waving.

Going down the block, I made eye contact with Jacob, and the black haired girl who looked dumbfounded.

An extremely beautiful blonde haired girl came up to them, staring at me through narrowed eyes.

I instantly dropped my gaze, the tears forming again.

Jacob POV

We, meaning me, Ally and Rose watched as _Bella _walked off, looking more pale than usual.

"That can't be Bella. I saw with my own eyes Jacob. She's dead." Rosalie said, her voice cracking at the end.

She's been that way ever since…_that _day.

We all have.

_Flashback_

_"She's dead" Rose cried, hugging herself. _

_What?_

_I must not of heard her right…_

_"What did you say?" I half whispered, have yelled. If you wonder how that's possible, ask the author. She's writing this crap…_

_"I-I said t-that she's…she's d-d-dead!" She blubbered. I looked up at everyone, not sure what to say, or do._

_Bella…was_..._ gone? _

_I shut my eyes tightly, slowly dropping to my knees. _

_Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN!_

_I repeated that in my head until it started to hurt, shameless tears trailing down my face. "W-why did she stay behind?!" I growled at Rosalie, who was rocking back and forth now._

_I ignored the look Emmett was giving me and kept my eyes on the weeping blonde. "I don't k-know! She…she was j-just there and...and I told her to come on, but then…then…" She broke herself off, and I'm sure you know why._

_No one else moved since Rosalie broke the news, which I can barely call news. It was more like…a curse._

_Then one by one, everyone else sat down, Ness by my side. I pulled her into my lap, letting her get it all out._

_I did worry that I would make her uncomfortable because I was still freezing cold, but she didn't complain. All she did was curl into me like a baby would, her warmth radiating off her soothingly._

_I held her as tight as I possibly could without hurting her, kissing her long curls. Her arms wrapped around my middle, and I started to rock her._

_Jasper had one arm around the bawling Alice, and the other one around the violently sobbing Rosalie._

_Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's middle, and the other arm around Ashley, who cried into his shoulder._

_Max and Keke were together, Alex and Nick the same. _

_I can't exactly tell you how long we stayed there, but I could tell you one thing._

_We would never be the same again._

_Bella was gone._

_Forever._

_End Flashback_

It got pretty bad over the months, and me and Ness even had a fight, that almost ended with a breakup, but I quickly repented and she caved.

Alice and Jasper have been inseparable, and she cut her hair to a short spiky look, that seemed to fit her pixie personality.

It was the same deal with Rosalie and Emmett, Nick and Alex, Max and Keke… but not so much for Ash.

She was still single, and had yet to complain. I had to hand it to her though. I don't think I could ever live without Nessie.

"Rosalie, did you even _look _at her? Besides the hair, she's a total Bella. It has to be her. And Edward-"

"Edward?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah I saw-"

"Edward's here?! He's alive?! Oh my gosh!" Alice cut me off, _again, _starting to bounce.

"Who set her off again?" Emmett laughed, grabbing his car keys. "Black here thinks that Edward and Bella are alive" Rosalie snarled, crossing her arms.

Physco Barbie…

"I don't _think, _I know"

"I don't think you know either" She retorted, looking me up and down.

"What's your problem?"

"At the moment, _you_" I rolled my eyes, going over to Ness. "Whatever. Forget it." I wrapped my arm around Nessie's waist, grabbing my keys out my jeans pocket.

"Jake-"

"It's nothing Ness. Just get in" She sighed, defeated, as she slid in the passenger seat. I passed an annoyed glance towards Rosalie before I slid in the drivers seat.

Forget them. I'll find out for myself.

Edward and Bella _are_ alive.

I know they are.

Bella POV

Everyday I continued to go to school, and everyday I saw the black haired girl, Jacob, and a few other people, including a curly red-brown haired girl, who was glued to Jacob's side most of the time.

Must be his girlfriend…

I tried at all costs to avoid seeing Edward, who seemed to be wherever I was, which added to my discomfort.

As always nowadays, I continued to have that dream. It was always the same, yet somehow different.

This time, I was sitting in a grassy field, covered with flowers and bright with sunshine. It was beautiful…

_I was my current age—17, as was the boy, who looked so much like Edward, only with copper/bronze hair._

_Anyways, he walked into the sunlight, seeming to glisten with so much beauty I instantly swooned._

_He was grinning, a large crooked smile with a few pearl white teeth showing as he made his way over to me._

_I dropped my gaze, my long hair draping over my shoulders. Suddenly, his touched me, his hand warm and alluring, he tipped my chin up, gently forcing me to look at him._

_I didn't resist. _

_I didn't want to._

_He was…so beautiful. _

_"Bella," He said, his voice like silk. "You have to remember." I shook my head, yanking my chin back._

_"I can't" I felt tears in my eyes suddenly, threatening to shed at any time. "Yes you can Bella. Don't forget who you are." He whispered, kissing my forehead before vanishing, leaving me alone in the dark._

I woke up crying, alerting Leah, who brought me some hot chocolate while I told her about it. She said not to worry about it, that it was just my imagination.

Or a crush, which I instantly ignored.

I loved Leah, as a best friend and a sister, but somehow, I wasn't comforted by her words. It just felt like…she didn't understand.

Like I was the only one who _could_ and _would_ understand it

God, I feel so alone…

It was lunchtime now, which I has happy about. I told Renee and Remmy I would catch up with them later as I went outside, my I pod in hand.

I scrolled through my choices until I landed on a song I was oddly familiar with.

_Cheetah Sisters_ by the Cheetah Girls. (A/N Love them)

_Theres a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through  
To just loose faith  
Or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark  
You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
And who needs help to carry on  
We might get lonely but we're not alone_…

I found myself humming along with it, my brain working on double time. Why was this so familiar? Like…like I've sung this before with someone.

There was a guitar solo, and that got something else sparking in my head.

Guitars…I…I used to play guitar…

_Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters… _

Slowly, I started to sing along, my memory of an event I did popping in my head.__

"Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
So ya best respect the cheetah girls  
Dancing, singing from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve  
Trying not to break the rules  
'Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
It may seem we're only dreaming  
And we need help to carry on  
Its good to know we're not alone"

I sang, my voice cracking before growing strength.

I can sing? __

"Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters…"

I swear a voice inside my head was screaming at me.

_"REMEMBER!" _It roared. __

"Someone's always there behind  
To catch us if we fall…" I gasped, my eyes growing huge.

A girl…no, four girls…um…N something…Natasha? No…Natalie? No…

I gasped, the answer becoming clear.

Nicole! Her name was Nicole…or was it _Nicky?_

"Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change…" Another girl…Madison? Micky…Mi…kay…la. Mikayla?

Keke… Keke and Nicky…

_"Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters!" _

I hurriedly replayed the song. It was coming back…

Nicky…Keke…Allison? No…it was shorter…Al…Alice. Alice!

After a while, I had a whole group of names; Nicky, Keke, Alice, Ashley, Nessie and Rosalie…

Who were they though?

I racked my brain for answers, but I came up short. All I remembered were those names…those all too familiar names…

The bell went off, and I stuffed my I pod back in my pocket, running in the building.

Edward POV

I haven't seen Marie all day, which surprisingly bothered me.

_Admit it, you like her. _My annoying thoughts interfered, making my roll my eyes.

_Shut up… _I mentally grumbled, rolling my eyes again at the fact that I was talking to myself. How dumb can I get? Jeez…

I slipped in the Biology room, instantly wanting to jump for joy when I saw her sitting at our desk, a quizzical look on her beautiful face.

_Beautiful? What the hell?!_

I pushed my thoughts away as I took my seat next to her.

Mr. Banner wasn't in yet, so I decided to take my chances.

"Hello Marie" I said lowly, glaring at her.

"Hello" She near-whispered, looking like she wasn't really paying attention. Like…in some sort of trance…

"What are you doing?"

"…thinking" She mumbled, finally turning towards me with those gorgeous eyes.

_Woah, slow your role man…you barley know her! _ I fought the urge to roll my eyes once more, annoyed with my thoughts.

Can't they just shut up for once?

_No._

Go figure…

"About?"

"Things. Look, I have a lot on my mind. Do you mind being quiet?" She snapped, making me flinch.

"I'm sorry," She sighed, dropping her head. "I just have a lot on my plate right now" She murmured, blushing.

Actually, I wasn't that surprised that she was being all moody and a total bitch, but rather that we actually had an easy conversation. Usually, it was almost awkward between us, but now…

I could tell she was thinking the same thing, or at least close to it, because she had a flustered look on her face.

"It's alright" I mumbled, dropping my gaze from her alluring eyes.

"Good afternoon students, sorry I'm late,"

Like always…

"There was a teachers meeting down in the teacher's lounge. We might be going on a field trip in a few weeks" A few excited murmurs passed through the classroom, but I really didn't give a damn.

What are we going to do? Go to the zoo and watch flightless birds waddle around and eat day old fish?

Fascinating…

"Where are we going?" Marie asked, raising her hand. "Well, we might be going to a farm"

Is he kidding?

"Oh" She muttered, dropping her gaze to her folder, which she was doodling on. "Yup. Alright, today were having a good ole quiz" The class groaned, me and Marie the only apparent mature ones.

"Take one, pass it around" He instructed, handing a bunch to Marie. She did as she was told, handing me a paper last.

Gee, thanks…

I looked at the worksheet and nearly scoffed. This was all old and easy stuff. I quickly scribbled down the answers, laying the pencil down on the paper after I was done.

"Finished already Mr. Mason?" I nodded, looking over at Marie out the corner of my eye, who was scowling.

Jealous? Ha, how cute…

I semi-patiently waited until the rest of the class finished, which meant it was almost time to get out of here.

"Alright, I'll see you all after the weekend. Have a good one" He called as we all shuffled out.

"Hey Marie?" I called, catching up with her _fast_ pace easily. "What?" She snapped. I furrowed my eyebrows, grabbing her arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I rolled my eyes and lead her to an empty part of the hallway.

"Let go" She snarled, yanking her arm away as I pressed her against my locker.

"What is your problem?" I growled.

"What's _your _problem?"

"Don't flip this on me. You're the one who's acting moody as hell!" She scoffed, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" She mumbled, crossing her arms. I huffed in frustration. "Why are you so damn difficult?!"

"Because I am! And I don't have time for this right now!" She near-screamed, making me glad that no one else was around.

"Oh you think I do?"

"Well, you _did _lead me here, although I didn't really have a choice" She snarled, glowering at me.

I glared right back at her, although I had to look down. She was semi-tall, and very petite, but I still was tall enough to look down at her like she was a child.

"Whatever. All I wanted was to talk to you, but no. You go all PMS on me!" Her eyes widened, her mouth popping open.

"How dare you!" She snarled, raising her hand to slap me.

Wrong move…

I grabbed her wrist, bending it gently so she wasn't hurt, but she couldn't move either. "Let. Me. Go" She said slowly, snarling out each word.

"No" I said simply, glaring down at her.

We stared at each other for a little bit before something unthinkable happened. (A/N Oh god...)

She reached up on her toes, planting her lips on mine. I went wide eyed for a moment before releasing her wrist. wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

She reached her hands up and grazed her fingernails through my hair, making me moan. I felt her smirk against my lips, oddly making me blush.

When we finally parted, I had the biggest grin on my face, and she was beet red. "Well, that was…unexpected" I scratched the back of my head, for want of something better to do while we caught our breath.

"Uh…yeah" She turned slightly purple, making me chuckle. "You blush a lot" I poked her cheek and she scowled playfully.

"So…where does this leave us?" I said quietly after a while, still blushing. "At a pretty awkward, yet sweet situation" She said, smiling up at me.

I smiled back down at her, leaning in for another kiss.

You just can't have one…

But she placed a hand on my chest, stopping me. My face fell and she laughed, reaching up to caress my face before she planted a short kiss on my lips.

"This is crazy enough. Don't add to our already way to high status" I smirked.

"Yeah…"

She playfully rolled her eyes, walking off to what was left of her last class.

Once she was out of sight, I leaned against the locker, running a hand through my hair.

"Woo!" I silently cheered, doing a little victory dance. A little cabbage patch, mixed with running man.

Hey, stop laughing! It was a special occasion!

Grabbing my bag, I wiped my hand over my face, leaving a serious face in place of my joyous one.

I kissed Marie! WOOO!

Bella POV

I kissed Edward! Oh my god! How could I be so darn stupid!? I freaking kissed Edward Mason!

But…it seemed so right, yet so wrong…like…like it was meant to be, but then again…

I sighed, trying to clear my head and get rid of my annoying blush. I kept my head down, watching my feet carefully step down the shiny hallway, trying to step on a reflection of the overhead lights, but failing.

Those things are fast…

I finally stepped on one, but much to my embarrassment, I bumped into _Jacob _again.

"Oh…sorry" I blushed, looking up at him through my eye lashes. And I mean really looking up.

What was he? 6'5? 6'7? Gosh…what did his mother feed him? Growth Hormones?

He gave me a curt nod, not saying a word as he went on, his hand in his pocket, the other one holding his bag in an iron grasp.

Something clicked in my head again.

That name…_Jacob. _

Was he…was he one of the people I used to know? What was his last name? It was a color…

Jacob Blue? Greene? Red? White? ….BLACK!

It was Jacob Black! I remember!

"Jacob!" I turned around, but he was gone, no where to be seen.

Damn it…

I sighed, heading the rest of the way to class.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"Marie!" I turned towards the voice, smiling and waving. "Hey Renee!"

"Were going to the beach this weekend. Want to come?" She looked so eager, so bright, so…energetic.

I remember how many times I blew them off, and I didn't want to loose my relationship with them, so I agreed.

"Sure, what time?"

"Saturday, 12:00" I nodded, smiling at her chipper face. "Okay, see you!" She gave me a huge toothy grin before running off in the direction of Remmy.

"Bye!" I waved to Remmy and she waved back eagerly before sliding into her sisters' car.

I looked up at the cloudy sky, grimacing. I hated rain. Any cold, wet thing actually…

(A/N that's what she said…)

I was about to head down the block, watching Seth and Leah. Seth was oogling some girls from the cheer team, and Leah was hanging with Destiny.

Oh well…

Halfway home, I heard a clap of thunder, much to my displeasure.

"Oh no, no, no, no" I groaned, shielding my head as the heavy rain came down, almost instantly soaking me.

I started to run, tripping as usual.

"Damn it" I grumbled, wiping the dirt off my jeans. I started to run again, still stumbling like a baby first learning to walk.

Almost halfway home, I heard a car horn honking. As second nature, I turned to see through the wet mist.

I could make out a silhouette of a car. A _silver _car.

It pulled up on the curb, rolling down the window.

"Get in" Edward said, smirking at my dirt streaked attire. I didn't hesitate as I ran around the car, opening the passenger door before sliding in.

"Thanks" I took in a few deep breaths, my heart slowing back down to normal. "How did you know where I was?" I asked after a while.

"I was following you"

"Stalker much?" I scoffed out a laugh, shivering from the wet clingy clothes that covered my body.

"Are you cold?" I shrugged, but in truth, I was freezing.

He sighed, turning on the heat, the warm air blowing on my feet and face. "Thank you" I murmured, passing a grateful glance in his direction.

"No problem" In no time, he was parked in front of the Cullen residence, much to my dismay.

"Thank you" I said again, grabbing my things to go.

"Wait"

I turned around, my wet hair sticking to the side of my face.

I reached my hand up to wipe it away, but he beat me to it, brushing my bangs behind my ear before leaning in closer, our lips inches apart.

I started to slide my eyes closed, and I heard him chuckle before he moved to my ear.

"Try not to trip. It's slippery up those stairs" He breathed, making warm goose bumps spread on my skin.

"U-um…okay" I blushed, starting to climb out.

"Oh, and Marie?" I ducked back into the car.

"Yes?"

"I'll pick you up Monday" He said, making it sound like a statement more than a question. I straitened up, blushing. I felt like I should protest, but all I did was nod.

"S-see you then…I guess" He nodded, closing the door before driving off into the mist.

I sighed, almost in a swooning way as I made my way to the house.

Edward evident on my mind

**Awzerz....that was the cutest thing ever! :)**

**And so darn unexpected...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	28. Remember me? Your Sanity?

_**Be my hero**_

Bella POV

I got up around 11 the next morning, which left me a whole hour to get up, get ready, and leave. It seemed like a nice day to go to the beach. There were a few clouds here and there, but other than that, it was pretty nice.

I didn't plan to go in the water, so I didn't bother packing a swimsuit.

Which was fine by me because I didn't have one.

All night I dreamt about Edward, which lead me to waking up smiling. I could still feel his soft lips on mine, the electricity running through my veins with his gentle touch.

I still didn't know why I did it, but I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing…

I sighed dreamily, slipping a long sleeved shirt over my bra. I brushed my hair smooth and put on my purple coat.

It may have been sunny, but it was slightly cold as well. Zipping my coat up, I left the hood down, brushing my bangs to the side.

My hair grew a little, so it hung down a little past my chin now. And since it was only dyed black, the new growth came in as my natural hair color, making my hair look red-brown-blackish.

I didn't bother with makeup, since most likely it would rain later knowing how screwed up the weather around here was. After all, Forks was known for its rain.

And for its really low population, but that's not the point right now. It was 11:30 now, so I had to get a move on.

"Leah, can you drive me somewhere?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulders. "Sorry sis, I'm meeting Des today. Ask Carlisle or Esme" I sighed, nodding.

"'Kay" I jogged down the stairs, tripping on the last one.

As usual.

"Shut up Seth!" I grumbled, his laughter growing louder at my sour attitude. I just rolled my eyes, going into the kitchen, where - luckily - Esme was sitting.

"MomcanIborrowthecar?" I said in a rush.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down Marie. What did you say?" I took a deep breath before saying it again, much slower this time, but not in a sarcastic or disrespectful way.

"I said, can I borrow the car…please?"

"Better, and where are you planning to go?"

"Well, I'm meeting Renee and Remmy at the beach. You remember them right? The girls from my school?" She nodded.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know if I should. I mean, you just got your license" I scoffed.

"Come on mom, I can drive just fine. I passed the test didn't I?" She nodded again.

"Well yes, but…"

"I'll be fine. You can trust me" She sighed, defeated.

"Well…alright. Don't stay out to late okay?" I nodded, hugging her tightly. "Thanks mom" She smiled, hugging me back.

"Have fun"

"Thanks" I grabbed two granola bars and the keys before I rushed out the door, going to the garage. I decided to take the Chevy, since it was the easiest to drive.

It didn't go too fast, but it wasn't a senior citizen either.

It was a rusty red color, but it was glossy and shined like brand new. The tires were new, and it had a full tank of gas, which was helpful.

Either way, it didn't matter. I only had fifteen minutes left to get there.

I didn't usually like to be late, so today didn't make a difference. And besides, if I'm too late, they might think I ditched on them.

I took my bag off my shoulders and put it in the seat next to me before putting the key in the ignition, bringing the car nosily to life.

I smoothly pulled out the driveway, turning towards the direction to La Push beach.

~&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&~

"Hey Marie!" Renee called, waving me over to where she, Remmy, and some other people were.

I waved, putting the keys in my pocket before I started to carefully jog over to them.

I only stumbled twice, which was a new record for me. "Hey" I smiled, blushing. "Hey" Remmy laughed.

"So, that's like a new record for your tripping spree huh?" I laughed along with them. "Yeah, pretty much"

"Oh guys, this is our friend Marie. Marie, this is Eric Yorkie, Jane Vincent, (A/N Cough Voulturi...) my boyfriend Derek James, you know, Destiny's brother and Kathrine, who we all call Kat" Remmy introduced.

"Hey" They all said (not at the same time), waving or nodding.

"Hi" I gave them a little wave.

"Are you surfin'?" Kat asked.

"Definitely not" I chuckled. "I'm not the most coordinated thing on earth…" This time, the others chuckled along with me.

We talked and laughed for a while, and even had some hot dogs before we decided to go. It was late afternoon and the clouds were starting to accumulate again, the fresh, moist scent of rain in the air.

"See you, Marie!"

"Bye! Nice meeting you guys!" I waved, getting into my truck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Monday rolled around, I all but jumped out of bed as soon as dawn hit, eager to see Edward again.

I hurried up with the shower, so I didn't bother using conditioner. I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white button down.

I just fluffed my hair a little so it wasn't stick straight and brushed my teeth. I slipped on my black jacket and converse before grabbing my bag.

Just as I was going downstairs, I heard a car horn honking.

A bubbly feeling spread through me, making me want to bounce up and down yelling; 'He's here! He's here!'

Wow, that would be really…weird.

"Hi, bye" I kissed Esme on the cheek before rushing out the door, careful not to trip.

Standing, arms crossed with one foot over the other, dressed in a navy shirt and black jeans with a gray pea coat, and looking like a freaking god was none other than Edward Mason.

"Happy to see me?"

YES!

"Not really, I just don't want to be late" I shrugged, trying to play it cool.

Key word once again; Trying

"Suuureee" He laughed, motioning me to get in. I did as I was "told" and slid into the passenger seat, dropping my bag in front of me.

He slid in smoothly, still looking like…like a moving and breathing Adonis. Well actually…he looked better.

"So, how was your weekend?" I shrugged.

"It was okay. I went to the beach with Renee and Remmy"

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah…it was. I met some of their other friends. They were nice too. What about you? What did you do?" He shrugged.

"Not much really," He said "Just hung around the house"

"Oh. Well, that sounds relaxing" He shrugged.

"I guess…" We both fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"You…you look nice today" He said, turning towards me for a moment before turning back to the road.

I blushed. "Thanks"

He nodded, pulling into the school parking lot. I took a deep breath, looking out my window at the people passing by.

"Ready to go?" No

I nodded, still looking out the window.

Almost as soon as he was out, my door opened. I blushed, grabbing my bag. "Thank you" I mumbled, stepping out the car.

Instantly I thought about the story Cinderella, where all eyes were on her as soon as she came through the door.

"Everyone's staring" I mumbled, dropping my gaze.

"Not that guy…uh never mind he just looked" I couldn't help but smirk at the ironic lameness. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyways" He continued, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, surprising me.

"Since I'm going to hell" I scoffed as he laughed at his own joke. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob and his friends watching us, analyzing every step we took.

Odd…

I only got to see Edward at lunch and in biology, so I was pretty upset about that. After all this time, I never realized how head over heels I've been over him all this time.

And apparently, he felt the same, for on my locker was a yellow sticky note that read;

_"Wow, you kiss me and now I feel like those weird people from TV who always say 'I miss you already' or 'I miss you more!' _

_Psh, I'm not going that far, but I do look forward to seeing you soon. _

_ - Edward_

I couldn't help but grin like I won the lottery at his little note. It was sweet, in a weird, playful kind of way…

But despite my happiness about it, I crumbled the note and threw it in the back of my locker. He's such an idiot…

A gorgeous idiot…

I sighed in a swooning kind of way, putting away my extra books before closing the door again.

"Marie" An annoying nasal voice sneered.

"Bree" I said, turning around to face her. "Listen Cullen, if you think this little fling between you and Edward is going to last, then your wrong" I had to resist from laughing at her red fuming face.

How desperate and pathetic can you get?

"Mhmm" I hummed, brushing past her. "I'm not done with you!" She snarled, but I ignored her. I didn't have anything to say to that witch. And besides, I don't think anything can ruin my mood now.

I was practically walking on air...

I know its only been only been a couple of days that we actually got along, and I can hardly call it a _fling_ as she put it, but –weather or not I wanted to admit it – I did feel a strong connection between me and Edward.

But more as…really good friends instead of an actual relationship. It would be taking things _way_ to fast anyways, and I'm no slut.

I really felt like skipping all the way to lunch, but knowing me, in the middle of the first skip, I might trip in mid air and self destruct.

Okay, I admit, I wasn't _that_ damn clumsy, but close to it.

So instead, I plainly walked. I didn't want to die before I got to see Edward. Doing that would only kill me. If you know what I mean…

But even if I wasn't skipping physically, I was still doing so mentally, a large grin plain as day on my face.

Actually, I was really smiling like that. It wasn't just in my head, like everything else seemed to be these days.

Almost as soon as I stepped in the room, I saw Edward, sitting near the back of the lunchroom, waving me over, a tray of food on the almost-empty table.

I tried to cover it up, but I smiled widely and blushed, going over to him. I somehow managed not to trip, which I was glad for.

"Getting better at balance practice?" I rolled my eyes, dropping my bag at my feet as I slid into the chair.

"Or maybe gravity decided to give me a break and go hassle someone else" He chuckled softly, shoving the tray in my direction.

"You didn't get all this for me did you?!" I said, appalled at the huge amount. "Of course not. Half is for me" I blushed as my unnecessary outburst, which drew a few eyes in our direction.

"Oh…" He picked up a piece of pizza, biting off a piece before passing the rest to me, making a face.

"What?"

"I never was a fan of pizza" And then, it happened. That annoying clicking in my head.

He wasn't a fan of pizza…? Where have I heard that?

I drew my eyebrows together, picking up the piece and biting into it, not caring that he ate off of it.

He smirked, as if satisfied with something as he grabbed a turkey sandwich instead. "This must've cost a fortune" I said suddenly, sweeping the tray with my eyes quickly.

"Not really," He shrugged. "Just about twenty bucks" I choked, dropping the half-eaten pizza slice.

"What?!" He sarcastically patted me on the back, reminding me not to choke to death.

"Why would you pay that much? And are you trying to make me fat?"

"Maybe"

I scoffed and he laughed.

"Just kidding, jeez. What's with girls and worrying about their weight all the time? And besides, you could use a good sandwich once and a while, seeing how frail you are" He looked me up and down, instantly making me self conscious.

"Well I highly doubt that we would be here talking like this if I looked like Tabitha over there" I nodded over to a short plump girl, who looked to be around 180 something with huge glasses and really short brown hair.

"True, true…but I really don't have anything against Tabitha, or anyone else. Well, with the exception of Bree and her posse"

"Touche" I opened a coke, taking a sip.

"Well, at least make me feel better and let me pay you back" I said, putting down the beverage.

"Don't even think about it Bel- Marie" I opened my mouth to retaliate, but instantly shut it, scrunching up my forehead with confusion.

"What did you say?"

"I said don't-"

"No, what were you about to call me?"

"Marie?" He said in a near 'duh' tone.

"You said 'Bel' something. I heard you!" He looked taken aback by my sudden near-outburst.

"Why are you freaking out? I said Marie!"

"No you didn't! You were about to call me _Bella_!" We both flinched at that name, an eerie silence growing between us.

I didn't realize that I've stood, despite the fact that I was looking down at _him_. Tears filled my eyes as I grabbed my bag, running and stumbling out the now dead-silent room.

Alice POV (For once…)

I, along with everyone else at our table, watched as Marie and _him _"fight", if that's what you could call it.

"Marie?"

"You said 'Bel' something. I heard you!" She almost shrieked.

He looked utterly confused, and somewhat taken aback.

"Why are you freaking out? I said Marie!"

"No you didn't! You were about to call me _Bella!" _Everywhere in the lunch room fell silent, some eavesdropping for gossip, and some (meaning me and the others) because of that name.

Icy goose bumps spread over my skin, as I sucked in a sharp breath.

I was still watching as she grabbed her bag and stumbled her way out the room, leaving _him _and us, utterly dumbfounded.

"Believe me now?" Jake said, almost smug like.

I really, really wanted to smack him…

"I'll be back" I mumbled, standing up. "Where you going?" Jasper asked, watching me.

"I'll be back" I repeated, stepping out the lunchroom.

I have to find her.

Bella

Bella POV

I locked the bathroom stall, sitting on the closed toilet seat, my knees to my chest as I let the tears fall.

I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt right now. I mean…how could I just blurt out the most important thing on my mind like that?

To someone I've only talked to for a couple of days?

Oh my god, I'm a bigger idiot than I thought…

I heard the girls' bathroom door open, instantly making me go mute.

_Click_

That annoying click in my head went off again, a hazy memory seeping into my brain.

_A girl, with long mahogany hair walked into a bathroom, her eyes curious. _

_"Rosalie?" _Rosalie? The girl I remembered?

My mind clouded over for a moment before it cleared again, more of the hazy vision showing through.

_"Come on, lets go to Ms. Willow," the girl said. "I'm sure she can help you" _A little girl with flowing blonde hair, who's face was blurred, nodded.

_"Okay" the blonde girl agreed._

That was all I remembered, before a voice that sounded like sweet bells rang through my hazy mind.

"Marie?" The black haired girl…

I sniffed quietly, but not quiet enough, for she knocked on my stall door. "Marie? Marie, can I talk to you please?" I sniffed again, more freely this time.

Quickly wiping my face free of tears, I fixed my clothes before I grabbed my bag and walked out.

After I stepped out, I paid her no mind as I went for the sinks. "Are you alright?" she said quietly, keeping her place near the stall I was in.

I splashed my face with cold water before drying it with a paper towel. "Yes" I croaked, mentally grimacing at my weakness.

She sighed, coming to stand by me. "Can I talk to you please?" I looked at the clock over head.

Lunch was near over, meaning I would have to get to class soon.

"I have to-"

"I know. I didn't mean now. I meant after school, where we could talk freely. How about my house?" I didn't know her, and she was already inviting me to her place?

"Um…"

"Please?" I couldn't resist those eyes, which seemed to grow bigger and brighter, luring me in.

I sighed. "Sure"

She smiled brightly, turning towards the door. "Great. I'll see you after school okay? I'm the one with the yellow Porsche" I nodded, throwing the paper towel away as she left the lavatory.

Then, I realized something.

I still didn't even know her name…

Wow.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

School was over, and I still haven't talked to Edward. He practically ignored me all of biology, and as soon as the bell went off, he zoomed out the class before I could even get a word in.

So by now, I had tears in my eyes. I can't believe it...I blew it.

I almost forgot about the black-haired girl, but a loud honking horn coming by her Porsche reminded me.

She waved, the driver's and passenger doors open. I smiled weakly, catching a glimpse of brown, which automatically made my head turn towards it.

My senses were right, and it was who I was looking for, but he wasn't paying me any mind as he slid into his car and drove off, passing by my frozen form on the way.

I all but ran over to her, as I held back a choked sob. I slid into the car without a word, as did she.

We closed our doors and fastened our seatbelts before she started up the engine, the cute thing coming to life with a soft purr.

I waited for a few minutes, but we didn't go anywhere.

"Sorry. I'm waiting for my boyfriend, Jasper. I didn't run my plans by him yet" I nodded, pushing away the question of how she what was on my mind.

_"You're expression says a lot you know" _A mean, gruff voice in the back of my head said, the voice echoing.

I sucked in a sharp breath, my blood running cold.

It was a man's voice, a _horrifying _mans voice that made goose bumps trail up my spine.

"Are you alright?" I snapped my head towards the girl, nodding quickly. "Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine" I said quickly, trying to avoid talking.

She fell silent, looking out the window.

About five minutes later, a tall guy with really messy blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes walked up to the Porsche, along side some guy with golden-brown colored hair.

They were talking.

"That's him. And Max, my other friend. He's dating my other, _other _friend, Keke. We all know each other very well"

I went rigid again.

_Keke?_

"Keke?"

She turned towards me, her eyes boring through my skin. "Yes" she almost whispered.

"Mikayla…" I whispered to myself.

"How did you-" A knock on her window startled us both, our heads turning to her side of the car.

She quickly pressed a button, the window rolling down rapidly. "Hey babe" Jasper said, leaning in for a kiss.

She closed the rest of the distance, the both of them sharing a short, but very sweet and passionate kiss.

I averted my eyes, feeling as though I was intruding their privacy. "Oh, honey this is Marie. I invited her over my place for a while, but we can still have that dinner later if you don't mind" She said softly.

"Of course not darlin'" He said quietly, a little southern accent slipping into his words. It was quite charming actually…

"Hello" I turned towards the blue diamonds, blushing. "Hi" I said quietly, giving a small wave.

He smiled, before turning back to her. "Well, see you later sweetheart" I saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards, indicating a smile.

"Okay" She said quietly, pecking him on the lips quickly before turning to Max. "Hey M, this is Marie" He semi-crouched down, reaching his long arm in.

I shyly placed my hand in his and shook it. "Nice to meet you," He said quietly, retracting his hand.

"Likewise" I whispered, dropping my gaze. I didn't bother thinking about if I said it too low for him to hear, but I'm not sure, since he nodded.

"Okay, see you guys later" She chirped, pressing on the gas a little before rocketing out the lot.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as my head hit the head rest with unbelievable force. "You'll get used to it!" She giggled, rolling down the windows.

The roaring winds came into the car, wiping through our hair and bodies as she raced down the street.

By time we pulled into her driveway, I was near hyperventilating. "You…are…one…crazy…drive-r" She giggled, stepping out the car.

"Thanks" She opened my door, taking my seatbelt off for me. "Out you go" She said, effortlessly lifting me from the car.

I gasped as she set me back on my feet, smiling smugly. "Oh Marie, you should know better than to judge a book by its cover" She grinned innocently, before turning towards the direction of her front door.

I couldn't help but smile at the crazy…_pixie. _

"Come on in," She called, going inside herself. "I'm not kidnapping you. And you can call your parents to let them know where you are if you like" I nodded to myself, ushering myself into the cozy little place.

I had to admit, it was unbelievable. It was beyond gorgeous, and so well decorated, I suddenly felt as if the Cullen mansion had major competition.

(A/N Picture in profile)

"Make yourself comfortable!" She called from some part of the small, yet beautiful house.

How could a teenager buy this? It was so…_expensive _looking.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, following her pursuit and taking off my shoes and jacket. I hung it on the coat rack and took a seat in one of the crème colored chairs.

It was _oh _so soft, and I instantly loved it.

"How does lemonade sound?"

"Um…it sounds great" I called back, still marveling at the glorious living room. This odd _"little" _girl was surprising in so many ways non possible to anyone who took just one look at her.

"Okay, here we are," She exclaimed, bouncing into the parlor. I then noticed that she changed clothes to sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"You look totally different. So…normal" I blurted, blushing instantly. "Well, I do love my fashions, but I didn't want to put on my outfit I'm wearing tonight, and that outfit I was wearing already was so…this morning" She scoffed, looking playfully disgusted.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I sipped at my lemonade.

"Thank you, and your place is gorgeous" She beamed. "Thanks! I decorated it myself" I gaped at her, the straw falling out my mouth.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You wouldn't even believe if I told you when I bought this place it was filled with rats and large gashes in the walls" My mouth fell further into the ground, making her laugh.

"It's amazing what a crap load of paint and your friends can do" She said, sighing. "Well, I don't want to sound rude Marie, but I didn't really bring you hear to talk about my place. I brought you here to talk about..." She trailed off.

"What?" I whispered.

"About who you are"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%* (Hate me if you may, but you'll thank me later. And I was going to end it here, but decided agaisnt it)

I stared at her - at _Alice_ with a blank expression, my mouth dry and my eyes leaky.

"I know, I know this is a lot to take in, especially when I my self don't want to bring up memories, but Mari- _Bella_, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie you. Please believe me sweetie"

I didn't say anything, I just stared.

After what seemed like years, I spoke.

"No," I whispered.

"What?"

"No." I said again, speaking louder. "You're lying to me. I know you are" I stood up, glaring down at her.

"No! Listen to me! You have to remember! We were in the orphanage, you, me, Edward! Please Bella-"

"It's Marie!" I snapped, putting on my shoes.

She was sobbing loudly now, clutching my arm with as much gentle force she could muster.

"Please, please believe me!" She cried. I shook her tiny hands off as I shrugged my coat on hastily, rushing out her house.

"Bella please!" She screamed after me, wailing.

"Just leave me alone! I hate you!" I screamed, covering my ears. I didn't take the time to think about what I was saying or even how it would effect her. All I could think about all the horrible things she's said.

All the horrible _lies_ she's said.

I heard feet padding after me, meaning either she was running after me, or someone was coming down the block.

"Bella!" She called after me, her voice getting closer.

I guess I know which one now.

I started to speed up until I was running, tripping occasionally. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked, the tears feeling as if they weighed a thousand pounds as they trailed down my face.

My throat was raw and very sore, as if it was on fire.

I tripped again, and she appeared in front of me.

"Listen to me Bella! Remember? You don't have a favorite color because it changes with your mood, you don't like shopping, you love reading classics, you don't have a favorite kind music, but you loved Clair de Lune by Debussy, you're really sixteen years old, your favorite food is pasta and up until that day, that dreadful day, Bella you lived in the Seattle orphanage for thirteen years. Our watcher and mother was Ms. Monica Willow. Please Bella, you have to remember!" She cried, slumping to her knees on the hard sidewalk.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her tiny sobbing and shaking form. Sliding my eyes closed, everything snapped back into my head like a too-far-stretched rubber band.

_"I can't help it if gwavity hates me"_

_"You're my bestest friend ever"_

_"I will always find time to play with you, and Ally" _

_"Together forever"_

_ "You do have your own bed Bella," _

_"I know, but this one's more comfwy…" _

_"I will always be here for you"_

_"I love you Edward, and not as a friend"_

_"I love you too Bella"  
_

_"Bella!"_

_"I'll find you Bella! I promise! We'll be together again!"_

_"Forever…" _

_Alex, Max, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie, Ashley, Nicky, Keke, Alice…Edward._

I gasped loudly, dropping to my knees besides her.

"Alice! Oh Alice" I cried, hugging her tiny form with all my strength. "I remember"

"Oh Bella" She cried, hugging me back.

I remembered…

**PHEW! FINALLY!!! **

**Lol REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	29. Reunions and Graduations

_**Be my hero**_

Edward POV

I stared restlessly at the wall, trying to drown out the noises Andy was making while he watched the football game. All weekend, I've been counting down the minutes until I would see Marie again, and now…I wish I never met her.

When she blurted out that name, I felt my heart shatter all over again. My worst nightmare was coming true.

She had the same features…the same clumsy spell, the name _Marie, _which just so happened to be _her _middle name…and no normal person could possibly know about her.

My Bella.

My love

My soul

My existence

My biology partner…

Robotically, I reached under my bed, grabbing the only thing that got me off those stupid drugs. The only thing that kept me half sane.

The photo album.

The photo album she had given me for Christmas all those years ago. It was exactly where I left it, under my bed in a box, covered in the softest blanket I could find.

It had not a scratch on it, and was in perfect condition.

I set it on my lap with the gentlest of touches, afraid that if I handled it any rougher, it might self destruct, along with my heart.

Carefully, I opened to page one, which was actually labeled with the number 1. She went through so much, just to give me a perfect gift…

My sweet Bella…

I chuckled, my eyes scanning the first picture.

It was me and Bella, she was two and I, three. We were both sitting by my sister's crib, grinning widely for the camera.

Well, I was grinning widely, putting bunny ears a top of Bella's head. She was looking up at my fingers, grimacing adorably while Alice thunked me on the head with that evil rattle.

I remembered after that I wanted to kill my baby sister, but Ms. Willow distracted me with one of her delicious home made cookies. I used to get up at night and sneak them out the cookie jar they were so good.

Of course, she gave one to Bella too, but Alice got half a one, which she totally drooled all over.

A perfectly good cookie wasted…

I smirked, turning to the next page.

This one was of me and the guys, each of us making retarded faces and making peace signs.

We were about 7, and Jasper had joined us, with a little persuasion from my fast-talking and clever sister.

Bella was behind the camera, and giggling like crazy at our random retarded-ness. We actually fooled her, because when she was getting ready to take the photo, we all had normal smiling faces, but we planned a little trick for her.

Right when she was about to snap the thing, we all went into retarded mode, too late for her to not to the take the picture, which made her fall over laughing with the rest of us.

The next one was especially my favorite, which was a picture of Bella herself, with the rest of the girls, Nicky, Ashley, Keke, Nessie, Rosalie and _Alice. _

Even saying my sisters name made me want to curl into a ball and cry my soul out. I already cried my heart out which was nothing but a healing black stone now.

And the only reason it was healing, was because of…

Because of Marie

No.

Because of _Bella._

I sighed as I flipped through each page with extra care, as if I was someone with supernatural strength and I was dealing with the fragile and petite Bella herself, who was nothing but a sweet little flower that could snap at the slightest of pressure.

When I reached the back of the book, I came across something I never noticed before.

A piece of paper, which big letters on it that could only belong to a child.

_Bella._

I slowly turned on my stomach, lying flat on it.

"WOO! TOUCHDOWN!" (A/N That's all I know about football)

I rolled my eyes at stupid Andrew and tuned him out again, going back to the fat and smugy, yet adorable writing.

_If you're reading this now Edward, this means you've gone through all our photos. I hope you enjoyed looking at them as much as I enjoyed putting this together._

_I know you know this already, but you're my bestest friend Edward. I love you a lot, and I hope that you feel the same._

_Oh gosh, there goes my stupid blush again. Maybe I should start over? Nah, I've come to far. Anyways, when Christmas comes, believe you and me I'll be more than nervous to give this to you, but as I've said before, and as I keep saying in my head, I hope you like it._

_And who knows? Maybe when were older, I'll be able to get you a real gift, like a Volvo. You know, those cars you like? Although, I'm going to have to ask the car people if they can make it a bigger size so you can fit._

_I highly doubt you can fit into a tiny car like the ones you have. Anyways, I have to go to dinner now, so I can see you and Ally and the gang._

_Although I hope we don't see Chelsea and her group of evils. _

_I love you Edward. Never ever forget that, or me if you grow old, although I still plan to be your best friend, even when were all old and wrinkly at 32. _

_You're bestest friend_

- _Bella_

I read the note several times, constantly having to blink the tears out so I could see past their blurriness.

I laughed every time I came across the part where Bella thought that the model cars I used to have were their actual size and that we would be old at 32, even if some kids just stuck with plain old 30.

Although, Bella always surprised me.

I read the note some more, and cried like a little girl who lost her balloon.

But I didn't care how it looked.

I was heartbroken.

I didn't know how long it had been, but I spent the entire time crying and reading the note over and over, each time my heart growing softer and softer.

"HEY ED! DOOR!" I growled out of frustration. Couldn't this brain dead dumb ass answer his own damn door?!

"GET IT YOURSELF!" I yelled back, pulling the cover over my head, wishing I could sink through the bed and the floor and fall into a black hole that I could peacefully wallow in with my sorrow.

"THE GAME'S GETTING GOOD!" I roared out a string of profanities as I stomped down the short hall to the door.

"After I see who it is, I'm kicking your ass" He just ignored me, cheering for his stupid team.

I unlocked the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole, but I kept the latch on just in case.

"What?" I snapped before I made eye contact with two _chocolate _brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I said less aggresively, but not by much.

"Can I come in?" She said quietly. I gazed my eyes over her attire. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

Wow, if she's been running, I'm surprised she wasn't killed.

"Marie-"

"It's Bella, actually" She said quietly, dropping her eyes down to her feet. My own breathing hitched, but I left it stuck in my throat as I slammed the door closed.

Bella POV

"It's Bella actually" I said quietly, dropping my gaze to my feet. After my encounter with Alice, I all but ran here, with her encouragement while she went out to a well deserved dinner after dealing with me.

Although, I practically killed myself just trying to get over here…

I inwardly took a deep breath as I begun to look back up at him, when the door slammed, making me jump.

Tears sprung in my eyes faster than I was breathing, which was somewhat labored. I sighed, pursing my lips as I turned away from the door walking down the hall with my hands in my pockets.

I heard frantic clicks and bangs before the door swung open and Edward raced down the hall, appearing in front of me almost instantly.

He was still a fast runner…

I squealed as he picked me up, somehow spinning me around in the small space of the hallways.

I giggled as he repeated my name over again, sounding happier every time.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" He sat me down, steadying me when I staggered drunkenly from all the spinning.

"Sorry love" I felt my heart leap at the name. "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry about this afternoon, I don't know how it happened but I'm so sorry that it did. As soon as Alice-"

"Alice?" He said, breathlessly.

"Yes, oh Edward I have so much to tell you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So all this time I've been in that same school building with my love, my sister, and my best friends?" I blushed a bright scarlet at the term love, which he seemed to use in any reference towards me now.

"Yes, Edward." I said for the millionth time. He's been repeating this for about an hour or so now, and he kept asking me to start from the beginning, as if I was teaching a mentally ill student.

"Oh God…" He groaned. I guess it finally sunk in…

"I did the same thing once I realized what she said was the truth. Well, after I practically called her a liar." I blushed, my face falling.

But to my surprise, he laughed.

"Really?"

I nodded, blushing still.

"I guess your skull is about as thick as mine, eh?" I smiled, shrugging. He chuckled some more as my face cooled.

I looked around our surroundings, watching as women and men walked alone, or together, going through the lamp post lighted walkway of the cool and breezy park.

Edward insisted (more like begged) that we came here, instead of going inside his "messy" apartment.

Personally, I think he's hiding something, or from the sounds of it, some _one. _I didn't want to ruin are "reunion", so I kept my mouth shut about this funny roommate. Maybe someday, he'll let me meet him.

"Okay, I know I asked this a billion times, but can you run it by me again?" I groaned, throwing my head back in mock annoyance.

"Edward…"

"I know, I know. But please?" I couldn't help but stare as my heart melted. He…was…doing…the…PUPPY FACE!

"Aw!" I gushed as he out poked bottom lip started to quiver. "You don't play fair" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He laughed. "I never said I did" I rolled my eyes, huffing. "Alright fine. Alice invited me over to her place for a little "talk"…"

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

"So now you've heard it all Edward. For the millionth time" I chuckled on the last part, but his face was completely smooth, not a smile or any trace of one in sight.

He was looking down at our clasped hands, his emerald orbs somewhat contained behind his pale lids.

"Edward?"

I had to resist sucking in a sharp breath when his eyes snapped to mine, so fast and graceful it seemed almost unreal.

It was nighttime, and fairly dark in the park except for the faint lamp posts, which left his eyes almost glowing as they bored into mine.

"Yes?" That perfect, silky, velvety, gorgeous voice said.

I had to take a short moment to gather myself before I spoke.

"All this time, and all those years ago. If…if this is all…no…_because_ this is all true, then I was really kid…kidna…" I choked on the word.

He blew out some air, sliding his eyes closed.

"Yes," His voice cracked but he quickly regained strength. "Yes you were taken away from us, Bella. By that…that sick perverted bastard" He snarled the words, bringing his knees to his chest, letting go of my hand.

I quietly scooted closer to him, hesitantly resting my head on his shoulders. He shifted, as if uncomfortable.

I raised my head, blushing. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have-"

"No! No, it's okay. I just wanted to wrap my arm around you" He admitted, blushing an adorable pink.

"You're really adorable when you do that" I said bluntly, mentally kicking myself. He laughed anyways.

"You're one to talk. You're just about the most adorable, gorgeous, perfect woman I've ever met" I pushed past red and blushed a deep purple instead.

He laughed again, kissing my scorching cheek.

I rested my head on his shoulder again, and he did as he said he would. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

Me, Isabella _Marie_ Swan _Cullen, _and Edward Anthony Mason, sitting here. Together again.

Together forever…

Forever

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, I wasn't the only one bouncing in my seat. "You're starting to get stares" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't care. I have to find Alice. And your one to talk" I whispered back, giving his bouncing leg a skeptical look.

He rolled his eyes playfully, smiling that crooked smile I loved.

When lunch came, I all but ran to the cafeteria, Edward on my heels. "Slow down before I have to take you to the emergency room!" He laughed.

"I'll take my chances" I giggled, skidding to a very ungraceful stop. I tripped over the other foot and went for the floor.

"Ha, I told you" He laughed, steadying me. "Oh shut up" I grumbled.

"You say that like its possible" I rolled my eyes, opening the cafeteria doors.

Once in line, I looked around with spiky black hair.

Bingo

"Come on, let's eat later" I whined, eager to go to the others. I was in desperate need for one of Emmett's bear hugs…

"No problem with me. They're serving meatloaf" We both grimaced as we stepped out of line, following the black and semi – red tinted spiky hair.

"Bella!" That soprano voice squealed, running over to me. As if second nature, I opened my arms just in time for her to run into them.

"Hey, can't your own brother get some love?" She stared at Edward for a bit before murmuring something.

"Follow me" She whispered, motioning for the others at her table to come as well. We were already getting weird looks, but I didn't really care.

Reluctantly, we followed, even though we were slightly confused.

When we were out the building she went into high pitch mode and squealed so darn high my ears felt like shattering.

"EDWARD!" She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME!?" She squealed, never loosening her death grip on Edward's neck.

"ACK! I…didn't…know!" He choked out, gasping for breath.

"Alice, release please!" I said, trying not to laugh at Edward's desperate face. She loosened her arms just a bit, but still didn't let go.

"Uh-uh, I just got you guys back. Bella, your next!"

I took a cautionary step back, and bumped into a really large guy. "So…you're really Bella?" He- _Emmett _asked.

"Um…yes" I nodded shyly

"BELLA!" I jumped as he boomed my name, picking me up in the hugest and tightest bear hug possible.

"Dude! Share!" Max complained after the long hug. When he finally did release, I was gasping for air, but that didn't seem to matter as I got squeezed to death by my best friends.

Of course, the girls kissed me on the cheek before squeezing the life out of me, but I was happy.

No, I was more than happy. I was walking on air right now.

Alice finally let go of Edward, and he joined in the huge group hug started by Emmett (obviously).

"I can't even believe this," Rose said quietly, trying really hard not to cry. "Neither can we" Me and Edward said in unison, smiling at each other.

Yeah, I think everything's going to be A OK now.

A OK…

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**8 Months Later… Edward; 18 Bella; 17 Alice; 17 (Birthdays) Keke; 16, Alex;18 Nessie; 17 Jake; 18, Ashley, Max, Nicole, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper; 18**

Bella POV

It's been eight whole months, since we've been together as a family again. I introduced everyone to Carlisle, Esme, Seth and Leah, and everyone instantly loved them.

Well, with the exception of Leah, who's idea of fun was to kick my boyfriend's ass every chance she got...

But that really didn't matter right now. Right now, I got some really amazing news.

Seth totally imprinted on Ashley! (Squeal!)

Okay, besides, me, who else totally saw that coming?! They are so cute together, and Seth treats her like a queen.

I'm so happy for them I can't even express it in words.

Anyways, today was the last day of school, meaning one thing; Graduation.

Since I signed in as a junior, and despite my real age, I was going to college with Edward, Alex, Emmett, Max, Jasper, Nessie, Ashley, Nicky, Rose, Seth and Leah.

I was big-time excited about graduation, but now, I can't stand it...can you guess why?

"Come on Bella! Let's see"

"No! I'm never coming out! I look like a freaking whore!"

"Oh please Bella, you're probably confusing yourself for amazingly hot again" Rosalie chuckled.

"No I'm not. I'm confusing myself with a prostitute!" I grimaced to myself.

"Isabella if you don't get your ass out here right now, I'm coming in after you" I growled, scowling.

"Oh come on Bells" Nicky chuckled.

"Fine!" I grumbled, stepping out the bathroom.

My face burned with an intense blush as my girlfriends and sister through wolf whistles at me.

"You are smokin momma" Keke giggled, turning me around as if we were dancing in a ball.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red at the compliment. "Thanks, but I still think its slutty"

The dress was a sapphire/baby blue with spaghetti straps and a heart shaped neckline that showed some cleavage.

Another way it was heart shaped, was that it came to a point at the top of my stomach, just below my bra, a skinny piece of cloth trailing down my stomach, showing off most of it.

I always had a flat stomach, but now I wish it was fat so I could get out wearing this. It was so revealing!

The cloth gathered again around my hips and flowed elegantly to my feet.

(A/N Picture in profile)

"You look gorgeous. And besides, Edward will definitely take a second look" Ashley said, turning me around again.

"Do you want me to stay permanently red?" I huffed, crossing my arms as I turned a bright purple.

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Whatever"

I myself, rolled my eyes, turning to back into the bathroom. "I'm taking this off now. There's a few hours until the graduation anyway"

"Okay, but don't put on anything. Take a shower. I put a few things in there for you to wash with. And make sure you use them! After your done, call us. Were going to get a bite to eat" I rolled my eyes at the fast-talking pixie.

"Sure, sure" I sighed, carefully slipping out the evil thing.

Hanging it up in its plastic wrap, I put it on the back of the door before slipping out my remaining clothes and stepping into a warm shower.

I washed my hair with the many shampoos and conditioners, and scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was practically glowing with fragrance.

When I stepped out, I found a pair of matching bra and underwear, that were a baby blue and covered in black lace.

Gee, thanks Alice…

I sighed as I dried off, and put on the underwear that was no doubt from Victoria Secret.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my dripping back-length mahogany brown hair up in a towel, another one around my body.

"Alice?"

"Right here! Are you ready?!"

"No"

"Good!"

I sighed, slipping my robe on, tying it securely around my waist before steeping out the bathroom.

"Okay, let's go!" She squealed, pulling me through my room door before I even could what she said through my brain.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I was thrown into a chair. "Girls!" She squealed.

As if on cue, my so called friends brought in instruments of torture. Curling irons, blow dryers, hair pins, headbands, brushes, combs, hairspray, and leave in conditioner.

"Alice, if I put in anymore conditioner, my hair is going to fall out" I complained as she turned the chair away from the mirror.

"Nonsense. I just want to make sure your extra gorgeous" She chirped, getting to work on sectioning off my hair.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

I can't wait until this is over…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm so proud," Alice gushed, fake crying and sniffing. I rolled my eyes, but I really did feel gorgeous.

My hair tumbled down past my shoulders in a high curly ponytail, a bright healthy shine radiating off of each curl.

The dress went perfect with the look and so did my make up, which consisted of a little silver eye shadow, black mascara and rose lipstick.

In my ears were tiny earrings that formed a little hook, and were a bright silver.

The other girls were gorgeous as well, Rosalie with her fire red dress, Alice with her glittering black one, Keke had on a silver one that was positively gorgeous, Nick a green one, Ashley, purple, and Ness; white.

(A/N Pics in profiles)

I didn't get to see Leah's dress, but she was changing at Destiny's house. I shrugged, and went downstairs with the rest of the girls.

"Oh, you all look beautiful," Esme gushed. "I have to get a picture!" I couldn't help but laugh at how alike Esme and Alice were.

Both so eager about the littlest things, so happy, so…perfect.

After a billion pictures, someone was knocking at the door, with an upbeat rhythm to it.

"Emmett" We all said, giggling. Esme opened the door, still laughing. "Come in dear"

"Aw, I wasn't finished yet!" He complained, knocking on the door once before smiling, satisfied.

"Okay, now I'm done" We all rolled our eyes as Emmett stepped in, picking Rose up off her feet as their lips connected.

"Okay guys, we don't want a make out scene!" Alice groaned, separating the two. I laughed, gasping loudly when the floor was swept from under me.

"You look beautiful love" My favorite voice in the world whispered in my ear. I turned my head around and placed a soft kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Same goes for you guys! Jeez!" I gasped as she took me out his warm and loving arms, setting me back on my feet.

"Look what you did Edward! Now I have to add more lipstick!" She groaned, rushing upstairs.

I turned towards Edward and giggling at his expression, and his lipstick covered lips. I took out a little moisture wipe and wiped his lips clean.

"Sorry" I mumbled, blushing.

"No worries love" He made my favorite smile, making me smile back. I balled the used wipe up and threw it into the trash bin.

"Okay no one panic! Stay still Bella" I did as I was told by the crazy pixie and stood still while she reached up and applied a healthy amount of lipstick.

"Alright-tay, I'd say you're perfect again" She said happily. Edward rolled his eyes. "Ally, she's perfect without make up you know" It was her turn to roll her eyes, and time for me to blush.

"Okay, okay, let's get out of here!" Alice chirped, pulling Jasper behind her. "You're sister is crazy" I whispered into Edward's chest.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

Edward just laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I know"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alice Brandon" Mr. Banner, who was giving the ceremony said into the microphone, clapping along with everyone else.

Alice bounced out her seat and onto the stage, grinning ear to ear as she accepted her certificate and shook Mr. Banner's hand.

Jasper, Edward and I clapped loudest, cheering our butts off. We didn't care if we were getting looks. That was our pixie up there!

And besides, we were all family. If we didn't cheer for her, and besides Esme and Carlisle, who would? Besides, that would be totally wrong if we didn't.

"I'm so proud of you dear" Esme said quietly as Alice sat back down. "Thanks Esme," she whispered back, still smiling hugely at Jasper, who was on her other side.

"Alexander Henderson" We cheered for Alex too as he went up and got his diploma, whispering our congratulations when he sat back down next to Nicky, who he was all but drooling over. (Ha)

"Ashley Greene" (A/N lol)

Names were going in alphabetical order, so I was glad that they knew me by Marie, and not Bella.

But I couldn't say I was surprised when they skipped Bree, who rarely ever showed up to class.

"Cindy Richards" Mr. Banner called, clapping his hands again.

We (our group) clapped too, but not as loud. I never even knew a Cindy was in this school…

Oh well…the list went on and on, for a long while, calling out names that included the ones in our group, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Leah, Max…and finally, but dreadfully, me.

No, I'm not saying I'm unhappy that I passed, I'm just a little worried that in in 5 inch heels and I trip of air even when I'm barefoot…

"Marie Cullen" I instantly stood up, but someone grabbed my hand. A trail of fire spread up my arm and down my spine, and I knew who it was.

Edward

"Congratulations baby" He mouthed over the noise and cheering. I smiled and blew him a kiss before stepping over feet to get to the stage.

"Congratulations Ms. Cullen" I thanked Mr. Banner and accepted my diploma, waving it in the air at my family, before stepping down.

But of course, gravity had other plans for me. (A/N *Groans*)

As I was coming towards the stairs, I stepped on my long robe, which caused me to stumble before I tripped over the other foot and crumbled to the ground.

The room fell dead silent as I picked myself up and placed my cap back on my head.

"I'm good!" I smiled, despite my burning face. The place erupted with louder cheers and laughter including a little helpful cheer from Emmett.

"THAT'S OUR GIRL!" He boomed, getting a smack from Rose, who still had to laugh at my clumsiness.

Once I sat back down I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, embarrassed to death at his heavy laughter.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry love," He chuckled. "It would've been weird if you haven't of tripped anyway" I hit him with my diploma and he laughed some more.

After Keke, (Mikayla) Nicky, Nessie and Renee, Remmy, Rosalie and Seth were called up, all the students stepped on the stage to say their speeches.

Edward's speech was especially beautiful, and tremendously sweet.

"Wow. Graduation. Well, what can I say but I'm extremely lucky to be here. Alive, I mean. Now some of you don't know this, but here," He extended his arm in our (the group's) direction. "these people are my family. True, they may not be blood, but what does that matter? We all kept each other alive, even though sometimes we wanted to wring each others necks" The crowds laughed.

"We all grew up together, since we were little babies. Especially my sister Alice, who used to beat the hell out of me with that rattle of hers" The crowds laughed again, and we did too.

"We all came from an orphanage, in Seattle. Why people would want to give away such special kids like us I don't know, but I do know one thing. We stuck together till the end, through good and bad, and that's what got us here. I don't know what I would do without these guys, and especially Marie, who's my life and soul. I love her, and I hope she realizes how special she is to all of us.

So thanks for this opportunity Ms. Monica Willow, and being the best mother possible, to all your children. Rest in peace. Thank you" The crowds cheered and I had tears in my eyes.

I reached out and took his hand as soon as he came near, and he smiled at me. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too. Always" I whispered back, lost in those emerald eyes.

When everyone finished their speeches, I chose to go last.

I sniffed, wiping my tears away. "Well, Edward pretty much summed it up for just about all of us," I chuckled lightly, along with the crowds.

"But I do a few things to say. Before I started this year, I was found by Seth Cullen, my brother for all extensive purposes, and taken to a hospital by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, where I instantly fell in love with them. They adopted me into their family and loved me like their own, and for that, I am eternally grateful.

Eight months ago, I would've said that I don't even know these people," I motioned towards my brothers, sisters and love.

"Because of memory loss, but thanks to a crazy little pixie and the love of my life, I've gotten more than my memory back. I got my life back. I may be Marie Cullen to you, but really, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Although I prefer Bella. So, along with Renee and Remmy, who are my best friends since day one and my family, I'd just like to say thank you for everything. Love you all, and I hope we can all have a peaceful year of college and not kill each other before then. Thank you" I wiped away my fallen tears as I went back to the others and grabbed Edward's hand again.

When Mr. Banner spoke the last of his words, everyone's cap shot up in the air, cheers erupting from everywhere.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck, who swung me around in little circles before everyone else joined in, Emmett's strength seeming to flow into everyone as they squeezed the hell out of me.

"Oh I'm so proud of all of you! I have to get a picture" Esme gushed, fumbling in her purse for her camera.

"I'm proud of you too Mar- Bella" Carlisle said, smiling. I smiled back, teary eyed as I threw my arms around him.

"Thanks dad" He squeezed me happily at the title _dad. _After a lot of hugs, kisses, pictures and talking, I went to find Renee and Remmy.

"Hey!" I called as I spotted them talking to what seemed like their parents. They turned in my direction and waved eagerly.

"Hey Marie!" Renee called, rushing over to hug me. I opened my arms as she ran into them. "Oh thank you for what you said Marie, you're so sweet!" She gushed.

"You're welcome. Hey Rem"

"Hey Bella!" She giggled, hugging me as well. I blushed, smiling. "Your stories were so sad, but I'm glad they turned out like they did. If they hadn't, I wouldn't have my best friend" Remmy said into my hair, hugging me tighter.

I smiled wider, my teeth showing as the tears formed. "Thank you Remmy" Alice bounced over, swatting my hands away from my eyes as I was about to wipe them.

"Don't! You're going to smug your make up! I already made it water proof! Not smudge proof!" She whined, turning towards the other girls.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You're Renee and Remmy right? Nice to meet you! Got to go!" She said quickly, flitting away quickly.

"Um…"

"Don't ask" I said as I watched her tackle Jasper to the ground (non literal) with a huge bear hug and kiss.

They laughed, and we talked for a good while before Edward came over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're parents invited us to dinner" He said, referring to the group. "Oh. Have you guys eaten?" I turned towards my girlfriends.

"No, but we have dates." Renee said, in a somewhat disappointed voice. "Charlie Phillips asked me out! Can you believe it?" Renee gushed. (A/N There, see? Some Charlie, some Phil *smile*)

"That's great!" I hugged her again before she raced off to find her parents. "Well, I have to go too Bella. Derek and I have plans as well. See you guys!" She waved before running off in the opposite direction.

I giggled as Edward raised my hand turning me around gracefully before placing his lips semi-roughly on mine.

"You're absolutely breathtaking" He whispered, kissing me passionately. I smiled against his lips and blushed.

"You're one to talk," I scanned him with my eyes, constantly reminding myself not to drool. The dye in his hair was long gone, his bronze locks wild and baby soft, thick with the scent of honey, almonds and sun.

(Swoon)

"Okay you guys are an embarrassment" Leah laughed, pulling us apart before folding her arms.

Edward sighed exasperatedly, looking down at Lee. "What is it this time?" She rolled her eyes, huffing her bangs out her face.

"Were leaving. Time to go lover boy" I couldn't help but giggle at how hard they were scowling at each other.

For some reason, Leah and Edward didn't exactly act the most…_polite_ towards each other…as I've mentioned before.

Leah stalked off, her heels clicking as she gracefully made her way over to Destiny, who was talking with Derek and Remmy.

They seemed to be having a nice conversation, so I didn't worry about it too much…

"Ready to go?" I asked quietly, turning towards Edward.

"Yeah, but remind me to put chocolate pudding in her shampoo" I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior.

Such a boy…

We made our way hand and hand to Emmett's massive truck, which could fit just about everyone, but Esme and Carlisle decided to drive themselves to the restaurant.

"WOO GRADUATES OF 2009! WOOT WOOT!" Emmett boomed as he pulled out the parking lot, pumping his fist in the air with every 'Woot'.

"OH COME ON! CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?!" He roared, turning towards the rest of us.

"Woot woot!" Us girls said, pumping our fists in the air like he did. "NOW THE GUYS! WHEN I SAY WOOT, YOU SAY WOOT!"

"WOOT!"

"WOOT!" The guys said, laughing.

"NOW EVERYBODY! WOOT WOOT!"

"WOOT WOOT!!" We all roared, laughing afterwards. Emmett was _so_ the bouncer type…

"You are crazy!" Nicky laughed, pushing some hair behind her ear. "THANKS! LET'S GET THIS PAR TAY STARTED!" He slipped in a tape, which got us a little nervous.

Knowing Emmett, he probably remixed Barney's theme song…

_Yeah! In The Place To Be! _ Oh God…

_Chipmunks On The M I C!  
Witch Doctor!  
Everybody can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

"Are you serious?" Edward laughed.

"HELL YEAH!"

_"I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!  
He Said That…"_

Emmett sang, loud and clear.

Oh well, if you can't beat em, join em.

_"Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang"_

I sang with him, the girls joining in right after.

_"YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!_" Emmett boomed.

_Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!  
ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE! _We all sang, boys and girls, pumping our fists in the air. 

_I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True  
I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice  
And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice  
He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,  
And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)  
So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone  
Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!  
(Whoa! Yeah!) _The girls sang, swaying side to side with the music.

_My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say  
My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do  
I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

_Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

When the song ended, we all laughed our asses off.

"That was so retarded" Leah laughed.

"That was so Emmett" Max chuckled, bumping fists with Jasper, who agreed.

We continued to laugh and joke around until we were at the restaurant.

"Hi, reservation for seventeen," I said to the blonde waitress, who was totally oogling Edward. (Growl)

"Oh, yes, this way" She almost sneered, her icy blue eyes watching me as I held protectively onto Edward's hand.

"Who does she think she is?" Ashley snorted.

"I don't know, but I'm about to set her straight" Rosalie scoffed.

I chuckled as she led us to a huge table, in the center of the room. "Here you are" she said sweetly, staring at Edward.

"Thank you" I snapped. When she thought I wasn't looking, she rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

Bitch…

The guys pulled out the chairs for the girls in unison, and we the girls sat down, thanking them.

They were such sweethearts, what girl _wouldn't _want them?

Esme and Carlisle arrived not a minute after, joining us. "Hello children," Esme greeted as she took her seat.

"Hi Esme" We all said in unison, smiling as if it was an inside joke. "If I wasn't certain, I'd think you were all blood brother and sisters" We smiled brighter, because that really was an inside joke.

A male waiter came this time, taking our order.

I ordered the mushroom ravioli, Edward and the guys either had chicken or steak and the girls ordered salmon, pasta or chicken as well.

Carlisle ordered the New York strip and Esme ordered Spaghetti Bolognese. I also ordered a coke, as did Edward and Jasper.

The rest ordered ice tea, lemonade or water.

It wasn't long before our food came, which I was more than gracious for.

I was starving.

I forked a noodle pocket into my mouth, chewing slowly to savor the taste. It was delicious. The mushrooms were perfectly sautéed, the noodles well done, the cheese perfectly blended with the concoction…

After we ate, talked and laughed, we all decided to go our separate ways. Edward wanted to show me something, so I said I would catch up with the rest later.

Hand and hand we walked down the quiet street, swinging our clasped fingers between us. I looked up at the black/blue star spotted sky, sighing contently.

"It's beautiful tonight" I whispered into the sky. He hummed, looking up as well. "Perhaps, but with you standing here, I really see no comparison" I looked over at him, smiling and blushing.

"You're just saying that" He scoffed.

"You really don't know how unbelievably perfect you are Miss Swan" He raised my arm, twirling me in circles until I was in front of him.

"Likewise, Mr. Mason" I whispered, closing the distance between us with a sweet kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers grazing his silky hair.

His arms snaked around my waist, lifting me up so he didn't have to bend over. My whole body was on fire, sparking with the intensity and electricity of our kiss.

He gently pushed me away, breaking the kiss. "Eager much?" I nodded, placing another kiss on his almost swollen, but still soft lips.

He pushed me away again, laughing. "Sorry love, but I have something I want to do first. _Then_ we can celebrate" (A/N Can you guess? *wink, wink*)

The crooked smirk on his face was breathtaking, as were his shining eyes, so I couldn't say no.

Instead, I just nodded slowly as he put me down on my unsteady feet. He chuckled again and made sure I wouldn't fall on my face before we continued our walk down the road, to the local park.

We walked hand and hand down the walkway, the cool breeze fanning in our faces and bodies, making my hair whip around my shoulders.

"Okay," Edward said after a while, sitting down on a bench, pulling me down with him.

"Okay" I repeated, staring into his eyes, which were flickering almost. Bright, then dark, then bright again…

"Okay…" He said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere" I chuckled.

He cracked a smile, nodding. "Yeah, you're right" He chuckled, almost humorlessly.

"I apologize, I'm just a little…unsure" Unsure? About what? "What are you getting at Edward?" I blurted, staring him straight in the eye.

"That's what I'm wondering…" He muttered. I sighed, shrugging mentally. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you mean well by it." Maybe he just wanted to ask me to go to some place with him, but didn't exactly know how to ask.

Maybe a concert?

Maybe Disney Land? I have no idea…

He sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "Bella, I really don't know how to say this but…" Oh no…what if...oh no, oh no, oh NO!

"Don't" I pleaded.

"But I have too. I know it sounds stupid, but I've actually practiced this, and I think its best-"

"Please don't" I pleased again, the tears coming.

"Bella you're not listening. We really need to break-"

"Oh God!" I cried, standing up. "You're breaking up with me?!" I wailed. "Oh God, Oh God, what did I do wrong? Oh God!" I swear I was on the verge of hyperventilation when he grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Bella! For gods sake breathe woman!" I let out a rush of air that I didn't notice I was holding in, gasping from air loss.

When I finally got my breathing back to normal and I stopped blushing fifty million colors, I sat back down.

"Well, that was…interesting" I scowled, blushing again. "I'm not breaking up with you Bella. That's the last thing I'd do" He rolled his eyes, as if it was the most stupid idea in the history of the subject.

"Remember those times in the cottage?" He said quietly after a while, staring straight into my eyes.

"I would read you Cinderella and Little Red Riding Hood, and you would laugh and laugh even though you knew the books by heart? And even when you were just a tiny little baby in your crib, screaming so loud I couldn't even think about sleeping…" I chuckled, even though tears were now streaming down my face from embarrassment.

"And the first time I heard you sing, and watched you stumble your way to the dance floor, just be the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen," I blushed, pursing my lips as the tears came down.

"Bella, from day one I laid eyes on those huge chocolate pools I knew you were the only reason God put me on this earth. You are my life, my soul, my air, my heart, my everything. When you were taken away from me, I felt as if the world crumbled, with me under it. I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out my chest, and just left me there to live with the pain…" He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing before he continued.

"As soon as I found out, I came straight after you. I shouldn't have put the others in danger like that, but all I could focus on was you, Bella. And I promised myself that if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." He slowly slid down off the bench, onto both knees as he grasped my hands.

"When they took you out of my sight, I knew it was all over. My heart died that day. All that was left in its place was a hard, black stone that could never be softened again," I choked on a sob and closed my eyes, afraid to look at him anymore.

His cool hand rested on my cheek, reassuring me everything was alright. I quickly grabbed onto his hand and pressed my cheek into it, sliding my eyes back open.

The intensity of his eyes made the tears slow a little, but only a little.

He leaned in, kissing my eyelids and wiping the tears away. "Don't cry" He said quietly, leaning back, but not to far away.

His hand slipped smoothly from my loose grasp, sliding down my neck, my arm, and then grabbing my hands again, leaving fiery electricity in his path.

He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hands with his thumbs, staring down at them as he did.

When I was completely calmed down, he continued in a quiet voice.

"But someone did soften it again. I met her at school, by the name Marie Cullen. She was a special girl, and tremendously beautiful, but she was a little selfish. No matter how hard she tried, Marie just wouldn't let the real Bella shine through." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"But despite everything, and with the help of a good looking friend of hers," I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Everything turned out perfect. So, Miss Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, would you make me the happiest man alive?" He reached into his back pocket and my heart stopped.

"Will you marry me?" He held up a velvet box before opening the lid, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

I couldn't breathe I was so overwhelmed.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before nodding. "Of course I will" I choked out, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I could practically feel him smiling as he pulled me in front of him, attacking my lips in a fierce, yet passionate and sweet kiss.

"Thank you" He whispered into my hair when he finally let me breathe. I was lost for words, so I just held onto him, the words repeating in my head.

_Thank you…_

_*****_**SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I MEAN, YEAH, I COULD! BUT *SQUEAL!!!!***

**OMFG REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	30. Sorry, author's note D:

_**Be my hero**_

**Heyz everybody. Miss me? Not really? Lol, anyways...I just wanted to make a quick note saying that I will be deleting the last few chapters and start over. So there will be no Cassie, no going back to the mansion and none of that! I will be changing it around so that Bella never finds out about her loss and that they go on and get married. **

**But! But there will be a little twist somewhere in the story, so keep a look out for that and keep reading okay? So, after I post this author's note, I will start deleting chapters. I can't promise that I will upload the new chapter right away because I haven't written it yet XD.**

**So, I'm going to get started on that and hope everyone has an awesome weekand. Hopefully the new chapter will be up by then :) **

**So see you guys! And my book for the publishing is coming along beautifully :))))) **

**SEE YOU!!!!!!!! :D  
**


	31. Fun in the sun

_**Be my hero**_

I seriously can't believe that just telling my girlfriends and sister about my engagement (I don't think I'll be getting used to that anytime soon) would give me such a headache.

I practically gave myself an aneurysm trying to tell them to shut up long enough for me to even get out what Edward said.

Not to mention the fact that they totally freaked when I said the freaking thing was 24k. How he afforded a 24k ring is beyond me, and – much to my discomfort – he wouldn't tell me, or let me pay him back.

Anyways, today, I'm a lucky, lucky girl. I'm spending the whole day with my brand new fiancé, and his silver Volvo. (Squeal)

I hurriedly, but thoroughly washed my hair and body before stepping out the warmth. After drying off, I put on a cute tee shirt and a pair of light blue capris.

I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail and put on some converse. Alice and the gang were off doing their whatever, so I was free from make up today. (Another squeal. What? I'm happy!)

After making sure everything was A OK, I all but skipped (and killed myself) down the stairs. I said hello to everyone, kissed Esme on the cheek, and once again all but ran outside at the sound of a honking horn.

"Hey" I waved like a little girl, which made me blush. He seemed to take no notice as he stretched his arms out, inviting me into warmth and love.

I ran into them, throwing my arms around his neck. "I missed you" I whispered before I could stop myself. Cue beet red blush…

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "I missed you too, love" I couldn't help but smile like a child on Christmas again at his sweet words.

I was snapped out my happy faze when he spoke again. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and slid into the car, watching as perfection slid into his side of the car as well. The clicks of our seatbelts sounded in the air for a moment before the smooth engine purred to life.

It was hot, which wasn't rare seeing as though it was the middle of summer. As if being able to read my mind, Edward rolled down the windows.

I pass him a thankful smirk, and he returns it. Just then did I notice his attire.

A tee shirt and shorts.

Hot.

I unintentionally blushed at this thought, but I quickly try to cover it up to avoid questions. But – like always – he noticed.

"What?" He chuckled. I shook my head, turning towards the window to cover it up. He let the subject drop, but quickly picked it up with something new.

"So, how does to feel knowing that we will soon be linked together forever?" I grinned and turned towards him again.

"Amazing" I said truthfully. The wide, toothy smile that spread on his face was priceless. Warm, excited goose bumps spread all over my skin.

"I love you Bella Swan" He smiled. I returned my joy with a short, yet sweet and passionate kiss. I wish it could've been longer, but I didn't want to end up as a Volvo pretzel.

We ended up at the park, where we had a race to the swings like little kids. He (of course) won, and I tripped.

I wasn't going to fall, but he steadied me anyways. I blushed and thanked him, sitting down in the seat next to him.

I started to swing slowly back and forth, but soon picked up pace and before I knew it, I was almost over the bars.

I could sense that Edward was watching me, but I didn't care. I loved to swing. Pretty soon, Edward had joined me in a "swing-a-thon" contest.

It was fun, but I was starting to get a little antsy over the sound the chains were making. I didn't want it to break and I'd end up falling flat on my butt, or end up in a hospital because I flew over the fence.

"Hey," Edward said after a minute or so. I looked over at him, still kicking my legs back and forth.

"What?" I asked.

The answer he gave me sounded like one that belonged to a little kid rather than an almost college student.

Or Emmett…

"How much you want to bet that I can jump and land on my feet?"

My mouth fell open and I gasped. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen don't you _dare_ even think about thinking about doing something like that!" I hissed.

His mouth fell agape a little as he slowed to a stop, just as I had.

"What did you say?" He asked so quietly, I wasn't sure if I heard right.

"I said don't do that…" I said slowly, unsure what he wanted to hear.

"No, not that. What did you call me?"

My eyebrows drew together. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth, chewing on it.

"Um…Edward Anthony Mason?"

"No…you said more than that. You said Edward Anthony Mason _Cullen_" He was smiling, his pearl-white teeth showing.

I blushed and smirked. "Well, now that I know that you don't take any offense to that, it does sound kind of catchy. But I think that Isabella Marie Swan Mason sounds better" I said, grinning.

He leaned over, placing a short sweet kiss on my lips.

"I think that sounds _much _better"

I laughed.

"I'm glad, Mr. Mason. Or should I say Mr. Cullen?" I teased. He gently nudged my shoulder. I laughed harder.

"You've been hanging around the guys lately, haven't you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course. I like to visit family often" I nodded, smiling.

"So, now that that's cleared up…want some ice cream?" He laughed at my random statement.

"Sure," He chuckled. I couldn't help but blush, even though it wasn't really a reason to blush over. I just _really _wanted some ice cream.

We decided to just walk to the ice cream place, since it was just a few blocks away. Along the way, Edward kept making my sides hurt by making me laugh so darn hard I was afraid I was going to combust.

"It was really bad at Emmett's place last night. We were so bored Emmett started playing a game of checkers by himself and _still _lost."

I couldn't help but stop walking as we both doubled over laughing. And besides, if I didn't stop, I would've tripped and died.

"S-stop! It h-hurts to la…" I cut myself off, bursting with another round of hysteric laughing.

"I'm sorry, but really...you should've seen his face...when...he...screamed checkmate on himself." He leaned against the shop window, coughing into his hand to catch his breath. (A/N That was supposed to be a joke, because checkmate is for chess, not checkers)

It took several tries, but we finally composed ourselves and went inside the ice cream parlor.

"Two banana splits please. Oh, and extra cherries on one please" I ordered for the both of us. Banana splits were our major favorite.

"Sure," a teenage girl, who looked extremely bored said, smacking loudly on a piece of gum.

It was about 10 or so minutes before we were served. We found a booth to sit in, and started eating.

Can you spell delicious? I sure can…

"Why the extra cherries?" Edward made a disgusted face at my sundae, picking the cherries out of his and putting it on a napkin.

"Because, I love my cherries, and don't diss my sundae" I laughed at his face when I picked up the napkin and dumped his cherries in my ice cream.

"So, what do you want to do after this, Miss Swan?" Edward asked when we were half way through our now melting ice cream.

I shrugged. Edward had said that today we could do whatever we wanted, but all I really wanted was to be with him, and I got my wish. What more could I ask for?

He cocked his head to the side, spooning some chocolate and vanilla ice cream together. His eyebrows were pulled together, and his bottom lip jutted out a little in an almost pout.

His thinking face…

"Well…do you mind if I make a suggestion?" He asks. I was quick to answer, and quick to regret it.

"Of course not"

"Roller skating?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, eating another cherry.

"Like I said, of course not" I scoffed.

Almost inhumanly fast, his hand reached out and grabbed mine. I was afraid to look up, but my eyes betrayed me and I looked.

His green eyes seemed abnormally bright, and his bottom lip was poked out farther.

"Come on Bella, please? I promise I wont let you fall." I blushed, ducking my head.

"Edward…" I groaned. Why was he doing this to me? He knew I couldn't resist him.

"Please?" I know it seems like he's going crazy over the idea, but you have to understand that besides reading, playing instruments and writing songs, Edward was a total sucker for roller skating. He practically adored it.

So who was I to deny him such joy?

I sighed, defeated. "Okay, fine. But if I fall and get a concussion…"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Bella, you can't spend the whole day sitting on the bench"

I snorted, in a very un-lady like manner.

"Wanna bet?" I said under my breath. But remarkably, (I'm saying this because of the blasting music), he heard.

"Bella, would I ever let anything happen to you?" He held my hands in a firm grip, that was still as comfortable as it ever was as he stared into my eyes.

I sighed.

"Alright, fine" I grumbled through my teeth.

He smirked, holding his hand out for me. I sighed and stood, taking that first, uneasy step on shaky legs. If I tripped in regular flat shoes, how did he think I wouldn't kill myself in shoes with wheels?

He gave me a few tries to get used to the carpet before we went to the slippery floor that for sure would be my death.

"See, your doing great" He murmured in my ear, as we hit the floor, slowly going around in the large oval.

"For now" I muttered lowly.

"Just relax, love. I won't let anything happen to you" I felt a little comforted by his words, but not as much as I normally would be if he said them in another situation.

Once we were fully around, I expected him to lead us towards the carpet and let me rest. But instead, he started going around again.

"What are you doing?" I asked over the music. He was going _way_ to fast for my liking.

He didn't respond, but he did went faster.

"Edward!" I almost shrieked. Was he _trying _to murder me!?

Well ladies and – if there are any – gentlemen, the answer to that question is yes. As soon as we rounded the first corner, he did the unthinkable.

He let me go.

"Edward!!" I screeched, wobbling uncontrollably.

"Just relax!" He called, skating backwards, his arms outstretched. Such a showoff…

"I can't!" I yelled back. I probably looked crazy to the people who passed me. My arms were flailing out everywhere, trying to latch on to anything, as my feet wobbled and my legs shook.

"Yes you can! Just skate to me!" I shook my head. I knew I was going to fall. I was already halfway to the ground.

Two arms wrapped around me, and for a moment, I thought it was Edward.

"Ugh, are you trying to kill…" I trailed off as I looked up at two black marble eyes. Urgh, I _hate_ strangers…

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked. I numbly nodded. He was very handsome, but still nothing compared my Adonis.

I gasped as another pair of arms grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to its side.

I sighed in relief. It was just Edward.

"Excuse me, but I got it from here" Edward all but snarled at the poor guy. The guy ignored him, still looking at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. I nodded, clearing my throat.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thanks" I muttered. He curtly nodded.

"I'm Sam Uley, and this is Emily" He introduced. I haven't even noticed the dazzling girl standing next to him.

She was stunning.

Her eyes were like two glittering brown gems, her tannish skin glowing with radiating beauty. Her long, black hair hung straight down to her lower back.

"Nice to meet you. I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get going now," Edward said, leading me away from the two stunning people.

"Bye" I whispered, knowing they couldn't hear me.

When we had our shoes on again and were about a block away from the rink, I started the questions.

"Why were you so rude? He only helped me from falling and probably breaking my head open. And what were you thinking? Were you purposely trying to kill me?" I gritted my teeth, scowling at him.

He sighed. "Bella, I apologize for what letting you go like that. I just wanted you to see that you _could _do it. And I suppose I threw the thing with that guy over proportion. I should've have done that. Do you forgive me?"

I bit my lip. Of course I forgave him, but I was feeling mischievous.

"Nope" I popped the 'P', smirking.

He caught onto my mood quickly, and smirked.

"Well, what can I do to make it up to you?" I quirked an eyebrow playfully, bringing his lips down to mine…

**Can you guess what our little (not really, but still) Bella is thinking? Lol...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	32. Movies and Wedding Bells

_**Be my hero**_

You know how people say that one thing leads to another and sometimes it ends up _way_ to far? Yeah, that's not the case here. I'm just kidding.

"Bella," Edward breathed, his cool, sweet breath fanning in my face. Our breathing was ragged, from the long passionate kiss we just shared.

"Sorry" I panted. I blushed, now realizing that we were still standing on the side walk, a block from the roller skating rink, out in broad daylight where anyone could pass by and watch us making out.

"Oh dear god" I blushed a billion shades of red, ducking my head as I almost ran back to the car.

Edward didn't say anything. He just rubbed my arm soothingly as he matched my pace perfectly without a struggle.

When we reached the car, Edward opened my door for me, like the gentlemen he was.

"Thanks" I mumbled, sliding in the car. We were soon racing down the street at Edward's crazy limits. I'm surprised that he's never been caught by the police, or given a ticket.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I whispered, staring out the window. I wasn't mortified anymore. Just tired.

"Are you alright, love?"

I nodded. I was just fine. No really, I was.

"I'm just tired sweetheart" I murmured. I felt his fingers lace with mine, and I wasn't shy to hold onto his hand and let all my love flow into him.

The next place we ended up going was his place, where he put on one of my favorite movies—Happy Feet.

My favorite part was when all the penguins all sang "Boogie Wonderland", with the rapping Spanish penguins.

During this part, I was lying on Edward's lap, while he played with my hair. I giggled when Mumble was tap dancing and the penguins couldn't keep up, so they just tapped once.

I scooped up a two popcorn pieces and placed one in my mouth, the other one held up for Edward to eat. We were in our own little world, and there really was no other place I'd rather be.

When the movie was over and we were almost halfway through with the next one, Andy, Edward's long time roommate and friend was home, with his brand-new girlfriend, Megan.

"Hey Ed, Bella." He mused, grabbing a cold soda from the fridge. Megan just nodded, somewhat rudely, almost sneering at our position on the couch.

Judging by her looks, the position we were in was _way_ more appropriate than any position she'd ever been in.

"Hello Megan" I said politely. Her shifty blue eyes cut themselves at me, and she nodded again, her blood red lips curling into a frown.

"Are you seriously watching this? Such a stupid movie" She scoffed, crossing her arms over her bulging chest.

We were now watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, which was pretty awesome if you asked me. Angelina Jolie was a very pretty woman, and a great actress. And Brad Pitt was awesome as well.

Edward made a move to say something, but I placed my hand on his chest as a silent warning. He was taking me home soon, so we'd be free of Megan's snotty attitude soon.

It wasn't the first time she was extremely rude like this. Since day one, she's been nothing but a stuck up bitch.

She reminded me of Chelsea, a girl Edward said that used to get on our nerves when we were little.

"Come on babe, leave 'em alone." Andy mildly scolded, wrapping an arm around her tense shoulders.

I couldn't focus on the movie anymore, knowing that those glassy, lifeless blue eyes were secretly staring at me, glowing with unknown hatred.

For a second I thought that maybe she was jealous that I was with Edward and she wasn't, but I passed the thought away. It seemed inappropriate, and boastful. Not to mention bitchy.

I decided to just ignore Megan and watch the rest of the movie. It was a struggle, with all the snide remarks and glares she gave, but I managed to get through the night.

I wish I could say the same about Edward though, who was so tense when we left I thought he'd drive us off a cliff.

It was an awkward ride, and all was silent…until we reached my house.

"Bella, I apologize for our evening being rui—"

I placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Don't," I breathed. "It's not your fault, honey. I had an amazing day and I couldn't be more grateful. Although, all I really needed to make this day perfect was you" I smiled.

His tense mood melted away as he kissed my finger. I giggled.

"I love you so much, Bella. More than you know"

"I love you too Edward, always." Before leaning in to kiss me, he whispered;

"Always"

~*~*~*~

I can't believe it. The big day was here. I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was getting married, to the man of my dreams.

I was so excited, yet a complete nervous wreck.

"Honey, calm down. You're going to have a stroke," Keke giggled, going through make up products with Alice.

I was now sitting in a hair salon-like chair, bouncing my leg up and down like I was on a sugar rush or something.

I was also biting on my thumbnail, while I sucked in harsh breaths.

"Bella, I swear to god if you don't calm down…and for gods sake, stop bouncing your leg!" Rose scolded, lightly tapping me with the brush she was gliding through my hair.

Alice told her to put it in sections, so she could do the real magic. But first, they had to make it as straight as possible with a brush, no tangles allowed.

I stopped bouncing my leg, and let my hand drop from my mouth.

"Just relax, and stop threatening her Rose, that's the fifth time."Nicky sighed, picking out my underwear. (I was still in the towel I wore from my – what seemed like forever - shower)

She decided on a baby blue bra and underwear set, that went nicely with my pale ivory skin tone.

After Rosalie finished putting all the pins in my hair to keep the sections clear, Alice stepped in while Ash covered my make up.

I tried my hardest to stay calm, like my friends kept telling me. But it was hard…I mean, I was getting married! That is the biggest thing next to having a baby and graduating college.

Closing my eyes, I kept my mind focused on Edward. His warm emerald green eyes, his glorious crooked smile, that baby breath soft bronze hair, his warmth, his strength, his speed, his love for everyone of his family members…he was perfection.

Without realizing it, I drifted off to sleep. I wasn't surprised though, since I barley got any last night, due to a reason I'm sure you can guess.

"Bella, Bella honey wake up" I awoke to the sound of Nessie, who was in charge of getting my shoes.

"Mmmm?" I hummed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, but unless you want to miss your wedding, I suggest you wake up" she giggled.

I sighed, my heart rate accelerated 100 times over, and my legs shook as I faced my friends, who were all smiling at me.

They all came over, hugging me and telling me I was beautiful and to calm down. I was too afraid to look at my reflection, even though I was given permission to do so.

"H-How many are down there?" I whispered in Alice's ear as she made sure I had my garter on.

"Relax Bella," She said again. I noticed that she didn't answer my question, and that just put me further on edge.

"And for the finishing touches…Esme?" Alice stepped out the way, my mother stepping forward with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, mom" I gushed, hugging her. She sniffed, pulling away after a few minutes.

"I know, I know. You look amazing, sweetheart." She reached into her handbag and pulled out a tissue, dapping at her eyes.

"Okay, we have to get a move on soon, so I better give this to you now," she again reached into her handbag and pulled out something blue.

It was a hair comb, but it was beautiful. Along the top of it, were tiny silver crescents, with a silver rose in the middle of it.

"Esme…" I breathed, tears springing into my eyes.

"It's something old and blue," She sniffed. "It belonged to my great grandmother, who passed it down to her daughter, who passed it to her daughter, and on my wedding day, my mother passed it to me. and now, I'm passing it onto you." A tear escaped her eye as her voice cracked.

I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it.

"I love you, mom" I choked out, hugging her again.

"I love you too, sweetie. Always"

"We have to go now, Bella" Carlisle said, hugging me. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks dad" I sniffed, brushing a tear away before it could fall into my mouth.

Rosalie handed me a bouquet of freesias and put the veil over my head with a quick 'stay calm and good luck' before she went down first, taking her place at the piano. With skilled fingers, she started to play the wedding march.

I linked my arm through my father's, whispering a quick request.

"Please don't let me trip."

He chuckled.

"I'll try."

My bridesmaids went down first, which was all my girlfriends, including Renee and Remmy, my sister, and mother.

I drew in a quiet breath as my turn came to come down the stairs.

Everywhere were decorative white flowers, strewn together by lace and different candles, giving off a rose, lavender and vanilla scent. There were also roses and freesias hanging on the walls, making the Cullen mansion more beautiful than ever.

My fascination with the beautiful decorations fell when I saw what was before me.

Oh my god…

They invited all of Forks! I think even the high school teachers were here…

I started to shake again, but Carlisle whispered to me that everything was going to be fine. I calmed at his words, but held my breath again.

All air escaped me as I took in Edward's appearance. My God…

How can you perfect perfection? It's impossible…but apparently, I was proven wrong. He was so gorgeous it took all my strength for me not to start drooling.

His tousled bronze locks looked to be combed through, but still in its usual messy attire, some strands hanging over his forehead, his emerald eyes shining so bright they seemed to glow within his sockets, that beautiful crooked smile on his lips.

The black tux made his skin look flawlessly perfect as usual, but a million times over. If Carlisle wasn't holding me up, I was afraid I would've fainted.

I closed my eyes, flashes of Edward and I as children appearing before my eyes.

A small smile stretched across my lips as we reached the alter, where my eyes re-opened in time to see Edward's outstretched hand.

With no hesitation, I took it, still smiling up at him. He looked even more gorgeous up close, if that was possible.

"We are gathered here today, in Holy matrimony to bond this man, and this woman…" (A/N I really have no idea what the minister says in a wedding, so I'm just scrapping my brain here XD)

Everything that needed to be said was said, and I was crying again by time it was time for the 'I do's'.

"Do you take Isabella Marie Swan Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked in his church-like voice.

Through blurry eyes, I looked at Edward through my eyelashes, who wiped away a fallen tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"I do"

My heart leapt.

"And do you, take Edward Anthony Mason to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The words came out choked, and tear-filled. Not at all like Edward's rich, velvety voice.

"I do"

"I now, pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason. You may now kiss the bride"

I smiled up at Edward as he put the veil over my head, staring deeply into my eyes as his lips found mine, and my arm found his neck.

The audience erupted into applause, with a few loud whistles and whoops from our favorite guys.

Despite everything, I blushed as we made our way down to the people. We were hugged by what seemed like everyone before my friends came over.

"Oh, you guys!" The girls squealed, hugging us both. I was still crying, so their faces were a little blurry, but I'm sure they were crying as well. Everyone seemed to be.

Alice kissed both my cheeks and hugged me tightly, wiping away her own tears. She did the same for Edward, who whispered something in her ear that made her hug him tighter and choke on a sob.

Through my joyous tears, I smiled at them.

"Congrats Eddie!" Emmett boomed, lifting Edward off the ground in a bone-crushing hug. For once, Edward didn't mind as much.

Notice I said, as much.

Edward still made Emmett put him down, but he hugged him back, saying his thanks.

"Bellsey!" I braced myself, but Emmett didn't squeeze me as hard as I thought. I was still lifted from the ground, but I was comfortable.

"Congrats Bells" His voice cracked at the end.

"Emmett?" I sniffed. "Are you crying?"

"No!" He said quickly, sniffing and quickly rubbing his eyes.

"I…I'm just…oh damn!" He ran off, making Rose roll her eyes and shake her head.

The rest of the guys hugged us, and wished us the best. We thanked them, and went outside to the party.

There was a large cake, covered in roses and vanilla frosting. Cutting into the white covered chocolate, I forked some into Edward's mouth, and he, mine.

When the time came, I got embarrassed to death when Edward listened to the guys and actually removed my garter…with his teeth. (You can imagine how long it took for me to stop blushing)

By time we were on the dance floor, my tears had dried up, thankfully and somehow leaving no streaks.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," He whispered into my hair. I blushed.

"You're over exaggerating" I scoffed. He stopped moving, tipping my chin to look at him.

"Haven't you seen yourself?" I bit my lower lip. I couldn't lie, so I shook my head no.

His eyebrows knitted together as he mumbled something under his breath. Raising my hand up, he spun me around, so I was facing the glass wall of the house.

I expected to see me, Bella, the plain old girl I was used to seeing stare back at me. But she wasn't there. Instead, a stunning woman stared at me, her mahogany curls shining brightly as they gracefully tumbled out of the princess bun atop her head and onto her shoulders.

Her ivory skin was flawless, and glowed beneath the setting sun. Her make up was light, simple, yet made her beauty radiate ten fold.

Her chocolate brown eyes popped with a light smokey look, long, thick lashes framing the doe shape of them.

Her rosy cheeks made her look sweet and innocent, while her full blood red lips made her seems sassy and full of life.

The dress she was wearing was graceful and elegant, the small amount of cleavage just enough to make her look beautiful without it being trampy. The way the dress hugged her curves, but not too tightly made her also look like an angel.

The woman in the mirror was absolutely beautiful.

I turned around to Edward, smiling a little at his loving and somewhat lustful expression. We started to dance again, but not a full out dance. We just swayed to the soft music as we gazed into each others eyes.

It was a dream come true…until Alice stepped in and brought me out of my wonderland with a jolt.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" Alice's voice blared out over the crowds.

"Yes!" Everyone groaned as a loud pitch squeal came from the microphone in her hands.

"Okay, sorry. I would like to play this song as a dedication to the new happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Mason," A shock ran down my spine at the name.

Alice pressed play on CD player, and 'A moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson started to play. It was the perfect song choice.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

I looked into Edward's eyes, tears clouding my vision once more. I couldn't be any happier now if I was given a million dollars and the chance to live for eternity.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake…Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. _

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Without warning, Edward's hands wrapped firmly around my waist, lifting me into the air. I squealed, as he spun me around.

When he put me down, he kissed me again, longer this time, with more passion in it than I've ever seen.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cocked my head to the side, deepening the sweetness of the moment.

I swear I was about to attack him when Alice barged in, separating us.

"Alright, save that for the honeymoon guys," She said in an almost sing-song voice.

We groaned.

"Go away, Alice" Edward almost growled, hugging me close to him, leaning in for another kiss.

I couldn't help but giggle as Alice's tiny hand shot out and covered Edward's mouth, much to Edward's annoyance, of course.

"Unless you want to miss your plane, you better detach yourselves." She warned. "Or do you want to spend your honeymoon in the airport?"

This time, Edward did growl.

"Alice," He warned, although it was muffled. Her hand was still there.

"Alright fine, if you don't get a move on, I'm telling Bella where you're taking her." This got Edward to stop fighting. He decided that he shouldn't tell me where we were going and make a surprise, in the process, annoying the hell out of me.

He sighed, (more like huffed) and said a muffled; "Fine"

Alice squealed and clapped her tiny hands together, pulling me away from Edward before I could even get in a kiss goodbye.

"Help me" I mouthed helplessly as he just stood there, pouting.

Once we were back upstairs, I was told to remove the dress and put on a silk sapphire blue one instead.

All pins were finally removed from my hair and my braids were taken out, also, the beautiful comb removed.

Soft waves of mahogany hair tumbled down my back. Alice washed all make up from my face and just put a soft gloss on my lips.

My white pumps were taken off, traded in for silver ballet flats. They were comfortable, and I didn't have to worry about heels. Perfect.

"Alright daw ling, I now pronounce you perfect!" Alice squealed, hugging my shoulders. Rose told me that my bags were packed, as well as Edward's. They were in his Volvo.

I bit my lip as I hugged everyone again, and gave out a load of kisses. I was trying hard not to cry, but it was hopeless. I was all but wailing by time Edward and I were running through the line of people, who were throwing rice at us. (Why was it always rice?)

There were a lot of rice coming from one place, which I soon learned was where our "favorite" guys were.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a huge breath as I raised my bouquet of flowers. Counting silently to three, I threw it, quickly turning to see where it would land.

I smiled a wide, toothy smile when it landed in Renee's hands, who was crying just as hard as I was.

I sat down in Edward's car, wishing her good luck with Charlie, who was standing by her side, holding her close to him while she cried and shouted her happy wishes for us.

"I love you guys!" I yelled as we drove off, waving.

When we were too far to see anybody again, I held hands with Edward, his thumb stroking the back of mine lovingly.

"Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Mason?" He asked quietly, looking my way, his eyes blazing a gorgeous green.

And for once in my life, I wasn't afraid. Smiling confidently at him, I said a quiet;

"Yes."

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'VE BEEN WAITING THIS WHOLE STORY TO WRITE THIS MOMENT!!!!!!!! AWZERZ!!!!!! *REALLY LOUD SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**Parents: O_o...???**

**:P**

**Lol anyways, next chapter coming soon! :D**

**Oh and...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	33. Game on

_**Be my hero**_

**One Week Later…  
**

I stirred, my eyes cracking open. A large yawn escaped me as I stretched out my body, a large smile plastered on my face.

We've been on Isle Esme, (An island Carlisle bought Esme for their honeymoon. He gave Edward permission to bring me here) for a week now, and it's been amazing.

Especially one part, which I can't say because I'd blush to death.

"Good morning beautiful," A perfect, velvet voice said.

I smiled wider, looking up at my Adonis.

"Likewise" I said in my groggy, sleep filled voice. Ugh, I sound so horrible when I wake up.

He was carrying a tray, mouth watering scents coming from it.

"Oh Edward," I gushed. He made me breakfast in bed everyday since we got here, and I still melted over it.

He claimed that it was all Food Network, but I didn't believe him. I don't think that just reading off a recipe could be this delicious.

I sat up, leaning against the soft pillows on the headboard as he set the tray on my lap. I patted the space next to me, and he excepted my offer, with that glorious crooked smile on his face.

"You are too sweet" I murmured, placing a quick kiss on his lips. He tried to lean in for another kiss, but I stopped him.

"What?" He almost whined.

"Morning breath, baby. I don't want to give you another reason to run off for the hills" I laughed.

"Besides the fact that that's utterly absurd, what do you mean 'another reason'?"

I pointed to my head, where I was sure a messy, tangled, dried out lump of curls rested.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me, quite passionately may I add.

"Bella," He murmured in my ear. "No matter what, you always look gorgeous to me"

Total swoon.

"Screw breakfast" I mumbled, reaching to put to the tray on the floor. A hand reached out an caught my wrist, stopping me.

"No, you have to eat. I'll still be here" He laughed on the last part. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing I was a second ago, but thought about my health instead. How sweet.

"Edward—"

He placed a finger on my lips and kissed my neck.

"Not another word. Eat." A pleasurable shock ran down my spine as his cool breath washed over my neck. Also, he was giving me orders. That was hot.

"Yes, sir" I giggled as he playfully glared at me. I looked down at the tray and almost moaned. He made all my favorites.

Cocoa Pebble cereal, French toast, eggs, orange juice, coffee, milk and bacon. Good lord I didn't deserve this man…

"Thank you baby" I said again, pecking him on the lips.

"You're welcome, love." He smiled before going off, leaving me in peace to eat. And boy, did I eat. I finished every bite of it, and seriously considered licking the plates and bowls.

I was so hungry, since I skipped dinner last night to…"Attack" Edward. (Blush)

I carried the tray back to the kitchen, where Edward was reading the paper and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Let me do that" He all but jumped out his seat, grabbing the dishes I was about to wash from me.

"Edward," I mildly scolded. "You can't keep spoiling me like this. I appreciate everything you do for me sweetheart, you know I do. I just don't want to sit around like a lazy ass and let you do all the work. We're a team now, and there is no 'I' in team. Now move before I splash you with water" He sighed, and caved. Score!

"Alright fine, but I'm pampering you for the rest of the day."

I rolled my eyes and finished up the dishes. After I finished, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I bathed myself in vanilla and my hair in strawberries before getting out, towel drying.

I went into my suitcase to see what outfit I would wear today. Mostly, my so called friends packed lingerie and trampy outfits, so I didn't have a wide variety.

I ended up with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tight white tee. Also, a black, lacy bra and underwear set.

Thanks a lot guys, I'll be sure to kick all your asses to Topeka when I get back, I thought as I took in my reflection.

I sighed as I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my damp curls. It ended up almost completely straight, so I fluffed it a little to make some waves.

I put it in a high ponytail and left the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm back." I sighed, sitting down next to Edward, who was reading a book on the loveseat. Typical Edward behavior

I leaned my head on his propped up knees and looked at the uncovered part of his face.

"What are you reading?" I know it seems like a dumb question, but the book had no cover.

"A very worn-out copy of Dracula" He grinned. I scoffed out a laugh.

"Dracula? Why?"

He shrugged.

"I've only read it once. I didn't find it that interesting the first time, so I thought I'd give it another try. I still kind of find it quite boring though."

I shrugged, hugging his knees for unneeded support.

His hand reached out and lovingly stroked my hair. I smiled, squeezing his knees once through the denim fabric of his jeans.

"So, Mrs. Mason, what do you want to do today?" I smiled widely at the name. I sat up fully and looked into my favorite pair of emerald eyes.

"I'm already doing it," I whispered. The smile that pasted itself on his lips made my soul melt it was so breath-takingly beautiful.

"Well in that case, I have an idea…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have got to be kidding me," I laughed, trying hard not to snort. Yeah, I was laughing that hard.

Edward had somehow managed to bring his guitar, and hide it from me. Right now, he was singing a really silly song, that was just so darn stupid I wanted to hit him, but at the same time, I just wanted to do what I was doing right now. Laughing my butt off.

But I have to say, the part that really threw me off the edge was the fact that he was singing in a really, really high pitched voice, that also sounded a little nasal. Hilarious.

"_Oh Bella Swan, what can I say?_

_Perhaps something that isn't gay…_

_You are the greatest thing alive…_

_Let's hope you don't trip and get stung from a bee hive…_

_You're clumsiness is really fun ayyyyy…_

_For making this song up, don't be mad at me hunn ayyyy…"_

"O-okay, please stop" I laughed. "You're so corny"

He gasped in mock hurt.

"Why I never!" He said in the same voice he was singing in, clutching where his heart was.

"Hurumph!" He humphed, crossing his arms and turning away from me.

"Awww," I choked out between fits of violent giggles. "I'm sorry, baby" He humphed again, putting one leg over the other.

It took a really great effort, but I stopped laughing and said in the sincerest voice I could muster; "Edward, I apologize. I love the song, really. It's sweet" It worked. He melted.

"Aw, thanks Mrs. Mason," He was still talking in that annoyingly funny high pitched timbre.

"Edward," I groaned. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That! Stop that voice! It's annoying"

"Is it? I haven't noticed…"

"Edward!"

"Yes?"

"Stop!"

"Me no speaky english"

"So help me god…"

"I don't hear youuuu…" It went on like that for about four more seconds before I ended up chasing a laughing Edward through the house, and before I knew it, on the beach.

"EDWARD GET BACK HERE!"

Still in that dreadful voice, he yelled back.

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOUUU" He said in a sing-song voice, stopping the run to stick his tongue out and pass a teasing smile in my direction.

Oh, so that's how he was playing huh?

Well, two can play at that game…

"EDWARD—" I started, cutting myself off as I pretended to trip and hit my head, rendering me falsely unconscious.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell, quickly running back over to where I was. Ha, sucker. I didn't want to give up my act just yet. I wanted to see how far this would go first.

It was a struggle trying not to laugh, but I managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." The deep, beautiful velvet was back. Thank god…

I stayed completely limp, on top of trying not to laugh, I tried to keep my eyelids from fluttering. I never knew I could act this well…

"Come on Bella, wake up, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Oh God…" He actually sounded sorry, and that melted me a little. I didn't want to be mean to my new husband, so I decided to play it out a little.

I groaned, as if coming back to life.

"Bella? That's it, baby. Wake up," He pleaded, holding me tighter against his chest as he rocked me soothingly back and forth.

"Mmnn?" I groaned, trying to keep the smirk off my lips.

"Come on sweetheart, wake up, please." He pleaded, placing kisses all over my face. I felt a little bad now, that I played a trick on him. Maybe I should just tell him it was a trick and beg for forgiveness…

"God, if she wakes up, I swear I'll tell her the truth about her toothbrush…"

What about my toothbrush!?

"I didn't mean for it to fall into the toilet…I just kind of…knocked it over…" OH MY GOD!

I jumped up, screaming and spitting onto the white sand.

"EW! OH MY GOD! BLAH!" I didn't care about the prank now. I have toilet water toothpaste on my teeth!

I screamed again, scooping the ocean water into my mouth. It was salty and bitter, but I still rinsed my mouth out with it.

I was so wrapped up in my little toothbrush thing, I never noticed that Edward was laughing.

"Ha, I knew you were faking. I didn't knock your toothbrush in the toilet. You're so busted Isabella," He laughed.

"What?!" I screamed, still freaking out.

"Bella, do you really think I don't know the difference from when someone is unconscious or not? I wouldn't be a very good medical trainee if I didn't." He laughed even harder.

My mouth was literally on the ground, while Edward was nearly rolling on the ground with loud guffaws.

"Ugh!" I screeched, stomping off towards the house, not caring if he followed or not.

I slammed the door closed, before running off to our bedroom, once there, I locked the door and lunged for the bed, landing on my stomach.

"Bella?" I rolled my eyes at his voice. "Bella, honey please open the door. I'm sorry." I silently mocked him, my eyes up in the air.

He kept knocking at the door, and I kept ignoring him, shifting to position after position, mocking him and crossing my arms until he finally quit and let me be.

It was around 7:30 at night (note, this event took place around 12:00) when I woke up and left the room.

"Edward?" I called quietly.

No answer.

From the door, I found a trail of rose petals, leading towards the kitchen. Oh god, what has he done now?

Everywhere was dark, except for the light of the setting sun coming through the drawn curtains. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, not sure what to expect.

Claire De Lune was softly playing from the stereo, the kitchen table covered by an elegant table cover, with dishes of delicious smelling food on it. All of which seemed to be my favorites.

In the center, was a card, with a single rose covering it.

With slightly trembling fingers, I picked the rose up and inhaled its beautiful scent. I exhaled with utter satisfaction, picking up the card.

In Edward's beautiful script, it read;

_Dear Bella,_

_I apologize for this afternoon, love. I didn't mean to make you upset like that. I just wanted you to have a good time. I hope you enjoy dinner, but hurry because I have another surprise planned for you. After you finish eating, come out to the beach for your first clue._

_Love, Edward._

I squealed. My first clue? He was toying with me. But in a sweet way. After I ate, I threw on my shoes and went out to the beach, looking around for my Adonis.

"Edward?" I called.

Still no response. So, my husband was hiding from me, was he? Interesting…

I made my way down by the water, where – luckily – there was a note waiting for me.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Go to the cliffs,_

_Where you'll find your next clue_

_ --- Edward_

Very cheesy, yet clever. Totally Edward.

I grinned as I ran towards the cliffs, stopping at a place Edward and I first went the third day we were on the island.

I was right, it was there, on the side of the cave wall.

_Congratulations, you've find the next clue, _

_Now, take twenty-seven steps to the west,_

_Where your surprise is waiting for you_

_ --- Edward_

I sighed, rolling my eyes, but still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I counted in my head to twenty seven, as I took steps towards the west side of the island and soon found myself in a sort of meadow, that was strewn with flowers and had a beautiful view of the night sky. But still, no Edward.

With evident confusion, I called to him.

"Edward?"

No response.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

Had I counted right? I looked around, and surprisingly, I found another note.

_Surprised?_

_Do not fret, do not cry, _

_Your surprise is still here, _

_Right under your eye_

_ --- Edward_

Hmm, clever indeed.

Right under my eye… what did he mean? Right under my eye…hmm…

I gasped as I heard faint singing, sounding more sweet than eerie.

It was a song Edward composed for me, a while ago. It was a sweet lullaby that I loved with my soul.

There was a soft rustling that I thought was Edward, but it was just the night air. Right under my eye…?

_"When the night gets cold…_

_And storms rage high…_

_Just call my name, sweet love,_

_I'll always be close by…" _Edward's voice rang loud and clear in my ears, even though it was softly playing from the non-evident stereo.

I was confused, and very lonely.

I sat down with a dull 'thump', and listened to my sweet lullaby.

_"If you're ever alone,_

_Just think of me,_

_For if I cannot be seen by the eye,_

_You'll always have me, your sweet lullaby…" _Stereo singing Edward was right. Even if I couldn't see him, he was still here with me, just because of his lullaby.

He was so sweet. Just when I was about to get up and go home, the singing got louder, as if a real person was singing it.

And he was.

Sitting on a large rock, across from me, in all his glory, was Edward Mason, singing along with himself.

I smiled. Like a skilled cat, he gracefully jumped down, and opened his arms for me.

I ran into them, throwing my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest.

He kissed my forehead before leaning down, quietly whispering the last part of the song in my ear.

_"And for those chilly nights,_

_When storms rage so high,_

_Never fear, my love…_

_I'll always be close by." _

**Okay, I know, the song is corny, but I thought of it myself :(**

**Lol anyways, I liked writing this chapter. The teasing part reminded me of me and my siblings :)**

**Anyways...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	34. Goodbye

_**Be my hero **_

Three weeks later, we were packing up to go home. I didn't really want to go, to leave this beautiful island, but we had too if we were going to have time to apply for college.

"Got everything, love?" Edward asked.

I sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, just gotta get on my shoes."

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I instantly relaxed, leaning into the warmth.

"I know you want to stay, but we have to get back, love. We've been here for almost a month." He was right. I was being a baby.

"You're right. I'm sorry," I swirled around and pecked him on the lips before slipping on my shoes and taking his hand, leaving the beautiful beach house behind.

~*~*~*~

It felt like we were on that plane forever by time we landed in good old gray forks. Thick, heavy rain clouds hung in the sky, just waiting for the perfect time to let down their building moisture, and wash Forks clean.

There was an awaiting cab outside the airport, waiting to take us home. When we arrived, everyone was at my house, waiting with Esme, Carlisle, Seth and Leah.

We were just unloading the car when…

"Bella!" I heard a familiar pixie squeal, before arms thrown themselves around me, squeezing me breathless.

"Alice," I squeaked out, trying to hug her back with the two suit cases I had to all but wrestle away from Edward.

"Oh! I'm so glad your back! I've missed you so much!" She kissed both my cheeks before tackling Edward (non literal).

"Bells!" Oh dear lord… Emmett picked me up off the ground, making me drop my luggage as he squeezed me dizzy.

The hugs, kisses and 'I missed you's went on for eternity before we went inside the Cullen mansion and collapsed on the sofa, tired, but glad to be home.

"So, did you have fun? How was it?" I could sense a double meaning behind Jake's words, and I threw a pillow at him.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay seriously, how was the island? Was it nice there?" Ashley asked.

"It was great, guys. It was so beautiful and I really enjoyed it there. Thanks Carlisle, Esme. I really appreciated it." I said with utmost sincerity.

Alex started to ask a million questions to Edward, which all made me blush. Edward finally stopped him, saying that we were both tired – which we were – and to save the questions for later.

"Alright dears, come on, all of you. Help me with dinner and let them rest." Esme said, going into the kitchen.

There were a bunch of dissatisfied groans as everyone went into the kitchen.

"Home sweet home," I whispered into Edward's chest, letting my eyes closed while he stroked my hair.

~*~*~*~*~

I had tears in my eyes today. Today was the day we were going off to college, and the day we'd last see each other before thanksgiving. (For us, that's a life time)

Emmett and Rose were going to NYU, Jake and Nessie were headed off to London, Nicky and Alex were going to Alaska, Keke and Max are going to California, Seth and Ashley were headed to Spellman, Alice, fashion school in Paris, Jasper, Physciatrist college in Florida and Leah's headed to College of Literature, Science and the Arts in Michigan.

We were all packed and ready, saying goodbye to the weeping Esme and the very proud Carlisle.

There was no way we could all fit in the same car (obviously. There's seventeen of us) so, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, Leah and I were riding in one van, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Nicky riding in another, Ashley, Alex, Max, Jake and Nessie in the last.

I was sitting as close to Edward as possible while he rubbed my arm soothingly, kissing my temple.

"We're here." Esme sniffed.

I hated the fact that my mother was crying, but I couldn't even stop my own tears, let alone someone else's.

I lifted my head from Edward's chest and looked out the window. Yup, we're here alright.

I helped Edward get the bags out the car for everyone, before getting my own. I slung my mini back pack over my shoulders, tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"Don't worry, love." Edward whispered in my ear, taking my suitcase. I grimaced. He already had his hands full. He shouldn't be carrying anymore.

"Edward—" He held a hand up, silencing me.

"Not a peep out of you, little girl." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

I felt small arms hugging my side, and turned to see black spiky hair clung to my side. Alice was hugging me, and crying.

"Oh Alice," I sighed, hugging her back.

"I-I know…I'm just g-going to miss y-y-you s-so much!" She hiccupped. I made quick eye contact with Jasper, who looked equally depressed.

He and Alice were going to be separated for months. That's just asking for disaster. It took a while, but after I got Alice to calm down, I went over to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz," I mumbled.

"Hi Bella," He mumbled back.

I sighed and flung my arms around him. There was no way I could ever put the way I feel in words.

He hesitated out of shock for a moment before hugging me back. A small smile spread on my lips as I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you," I gushed. This was so hard to let my friends go. No, this was so hard to let my family go.

"I'll miss you too, darlin'" He whispered, using his charming southern accent.

I reached up and ruffled his hair and smiled before turning away and going back to Edward. Everyone said goodbye to everyone last night at our 'good bye party', so we didn't want to risk it anymore by saying an extra goodbye.

"If I knew just going to college would be this difficult, I would've just asked to stay home and be stupid," I muttered before I could stop myself.

Edward rolled his eyes. "So, instead of having a nice career, like you wanted, you want to just stay at home, get rained on, and say 'Do you want fries with that?'" He went really high pitched on the last part, sounding like a deranged girl.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled a no.

Once we were at our stop, we turned and waved to our family one last time.

"Come on love," Edward whispered, grabbing my hand.

Following Edward's quick (for him its normal) pace, I looked back one last time, before the glass door shut and we were boarding the plane that would soon lead us to our new life.

**Aw, I liked that, didn't you?**

**Review  
**


End file.
